The Snape Family Saga New Beginnings
by REDHEAD1805
Summary: Prequel to the Harry Potter stories. Harry already lives with his Godfather, Snape, and his wife when Dumbledore asks them to take in an orphaned Hermione to complete the Snape Family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After the rain clouds and showers of the previous few days Bella was enjoying the pleasant warm sunshine that shone through the open windows brightening her impressive but homely farmhouse style kitchen. A large pot of rich Bolognese sauce bubbled away on the stove filling the kitchen with inviting smells while Bella sang along to the music playing in the back ground. Today was a good day, the weather reflected her mood and she had just perfected her latest recipe, mini garlic baguettes, in plenty of time to fill the order placed by the most popular Italian restaurant in the nearby muggle town. As she kneaded the fragrant dough she heard the telltale crackle behind her that indicated someone had just stepped out of her lounge fireplace. But as the only person allowed to floo directly in without fire calling first was her husband she didn't turn from the rhythmic massaging. She allowed herself a small smile as she heard him appreciatively sniff the mixture of smells coming from her various cooking projects.

With the signature billowing of his robes that generally struck the fear of Merlin into his students Snape exited the fireplace into his family home. Being away at Hogwarts for most of the year it still struck him on returning to the house how different and inviting it was compared to the homecoming of his childhood. Thanks to his wifes insistence when they'd married three years ago they'd moved into his magical inheritance and she had painstakingly refurbished every room swapping the imposing dark furniture, dated and depressing decoration and wholly magical appearance for something cosy, a mixture of magical and muggle while remaining in keeping with the grandeur of the exterior. Snape had never imagined himself with a wife. He'd been quite happy being miserable alone at his other house in Spinners End, the tiny cramped terrace in the industrial town where his muggle father and witch mother had moved to when they married and much to his pure blood Grandfathers disgust produced Severus. Neither his grandfathers ancestral home or the little terrace in Spinners End had ever been a happy home for the lonely Severus, the only place that had ever felt like home was Hogwarts, granted it wouldn't have been what most people considered happy but nevertheless it was his definition of home which was why it only seemed fitting that he remained there to become a teacher.

Apart from Lily no other woman had looked at him like Bella, despite his resistance they became friends and then more when he discovered he could no longer imagine his life without her. She'd somehow wormed her way past his defences, sarcasm and dark outlook on life. Her determination to wed him not only came as a shock to him but also to the small handful of witches and wizards that knew of thier relationship. Bella was a popular, well liked, vivacious witch and no-one in their wildest dreams could possibly imagine the two being compatible let alone happy and in love. But Bella had her way and after they became Mr and Mrs Snape she insisted the only place to raise their children was the Prince Family Manor, not that Severus had ever agreed to children, and they'd taken up residence in his maternal grandfathers house. Never before had he been swept up in someone elses plans without more than a token feeble argument but here they were in the sprawling three storey four bedroomed house, unfortunately the family Bella longed for wasn't to be but she'd occupied herself well enough first with the house and then with her catering business and then Harry had come along into their lives at the beginning of the year creating the sort of family life Bella craved. And now Snape was here to possibly add to it.

He stood between the glazed doors separating the lounge from the kitchen for a second to admire the view. He knew that she knew he was there but unlike his students, whose undivided attention he demanded the instant he entered the room, he loved the fact that she'd make him come to her. She was a good head shorter than this 6ft frame and had a lovely hour glass figure with long auburn hair which fell in ringlets down her back. As always when she was at home she stood bare foot wearing her usual fashion of long tiered skirts, embroided cotton pheasant blouses which teamed with large hoopd earrings and a chunky anklet adorned with tiny charms reminded him of the typical image of a romany gypsy. It was a look which suited her free spirit and seemed to fit with both the magical and muggle worlds which she was always so keen to traverse. Walking silently across the room he slipped his arms around her waist and in a uncharacteristic show of affection dropped a kiss on her neck.

Leaning slightly back into his embrace Bella commented "you smell of exploding potions and .." she turned slightly to look at him" Ugh you have frog guts on your robes." As he stepped back to remove the offendinng robes she asked "Not that I'm not pleased to see you but unless i've completely lost track of my days there's still two more days of term left, what's brought you home?"

With a slight sigh he pulled a chair out from the breakfast table and sat down. It slowly registered that apart from Bellas music the house was very quiet, something that had become a little unusual now that Harry lived there. He could usually be found chattering incesently in the kitchen at this time of evening pretending to do his homework at the table or watching the TV in the lounge, a contraption Snape never thought would grace his house but as usual he'd been overruled by Bella, or screaming and shouting outside in the garden with his friends.

"Where's the boy?"

Setting a steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee in front of her husband she joined him at the table with her own glass of iced tea.

"Upstairs in his room until dinner."

"What did he do?"

"Harry made mud pies with worm toppings and then decided it would be a good idea to cook them in my oven."

Snape smirked slightly at this and then schooled his features back into his usual dead pan expression "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Severus I am perfectly capable of disciplining our child thank you. Now are you going to let me know what's going on."

He pinched the bridge of his nose slightly with his thumb and forefinger while organising his thoughts. "OK Albus summonded me earlier and after the usual lemon drop conversation he asked if we would be prepared to become parents again. It'd be different to Harry there's no family connection, she's muggle born but has magic and has been identified for Hogwarts. She's only a few months older than Harry so I suppose it'll be abit like having twins which is why Albus suggested it. I said I would talk to you first as you'll be the one dealing with most of it even though I'll be here for the summer. Its just we need to make a decision quickly as the ministry need to arrange for the paperwork to be altered and then get her out before the muggle authorities get too involved." He steepled his fingers under his chin and watched the play of emotions flash across his wife's face. He'd known the instant Dumbledore started his narrative that he'd soon become Guardian to not one but two eight year olds before the week was out.

He hadn't really adjusted to Harry yet but Bella had taken to parenthood like a duck to water. She was a natural which was more than could be said for him. He didn't believe he had a paternal bone in his body, the cuddly emotional thing was alien to him so he decided to leave that to his wife and continue ion the role he felt most comfortable with. He'd perfected the strict disciplinarian personna who was only concerned about acadamia when he'd first started teaching in a two fold attempt to maintain order in his classroom so to limit the explosions and also to prevent anyone getting close as he had no intention of ever feeling the pain of loosing someone again especially as a result of his own stupid decisions. And in general it had worked, his colleagues were just that. Well apart from the headmaster, the old man had insisted in worming his way into his life despite the barriers he'd constantly put in his way. And then there was his former teacher Minervra McGonagall, the annoying feline seemed to like sharpening her claws on him and while the rivalry between their two houses was very much genuine the verbal sparring between its two heads of houses was civil if not stimulating and even though he would only admit this under the influence of very strong veratissium it was enjoyable and made him feel like he belonged. In all fairrness he must add Madame Pomfrey to the list, the medi-witch had seen him at his worst, when he'd first arrived at Hogwarts after receiving a farewell beating from his father and Lily had blackmailed him into going to the imfirmary and after his death eater meetings once he'd turned double agent and spy to bring the Dark Lord down. Even now she fussed over him as much as he would allow anyway. His only true friend had been murdered by his Master, and then there was Bella ...maybe he hadn't been quite as successful as he thought. A sharp prod to his shoulder brought him out of his musings.

"And what was that in aid of?" He asked defensively while rubbing the spot where her finger had connected.

"Off somewhere nice were we!" She pulled a fine imitation of his own sarcastic eyebrow raise at him. Returning to the matter in hand she asked "Where's the childs family?"

"They were both killed in a car accident this morning on their way to work, they'd just dropped Hermione off at school. She doesn't have anyone else, her parents were in there mid forties when they had her, they had no siblings and the last of her Grandparents died a few years ago.

Snape shifed uncomfortably when he noticed his wifes eyes start to shimmer with tears and a compassionate expression spread across her face. Tears were not his forte.

"So she really is all alone. Of course we'll take her it'll be just like Harry all over again. She'll have to learn all about magic but at last they'll be no abuse to work through. We'll need to talk to Harry about this and ..." But before she could say anymore she saw her husband roll his dark eyes and sigh.

"Of course we'll need to tell Harry what do you think I was going to do woman, turn up with a young girl and move her in hoping he woudn't notice."

But it was if he'd never spoken, Bella continued "... We'll need to make plans, there's a bedroom to sort out, I pressume Albus has a cover story sorted out?" But before Snape had time to construct an answer she'd already risen from the table and was answering her own question "Of course he will have he never leaves anything to chance. Now we'll have supper and discuss everything with Harry then you can finalise the plan with the headmaster while I sort the bedroom out. I'll just replicate Harrys bedroom furniture for now and she can decide what decorations she wants when she settles in. It'll be nice having another female in the house, don't you think especially now that you'll be back for the summer it'll balance everything out."

Snape watched his wife chatter to herself knowing he wasn't really expected to answer or offer an opinion while she simultaniously set about completing the evenings meal and dictating a list of jobs to a hovering piece of parchment and self writing quill. Then she abruptly stopped what she was doing and turned to face Snape.

"Harry will be ok with this won't he?"

Silently Snape cursed the old man for putting them in this position, He knew the moment he'd told his wife about the little girl she'd instantly adjust her mind to having a daughter as well as a son and now the idea that the child they already had may be a stumbling block to building on and increasing their family would be a bitter pill. Not that either of them would dream of hurting Harry or risk damaging the immense progress they'd made since removing him from his relatives guardianship. But Snape knew deep down that he was the reason they couldn't have the family Bella yearned for, not that they'd ever discussed it but all those years in the Dark Lords service suffering curses, punishment and self testing potions had ravaged his body and he knew from his own tests that the scars and damage weren't just limited to his flesh. Which was why, along with his duty as Godfather and even though the boy was the spitting image of the man who'd been his main tormentor as a child he'd not hesitated to open his home and allow Bella to have her family. Just as there had been no hesitation today at the thought of introducing another child. But not being one to coddle another human he answered in his usual straight forward no nonsense way, "Not that I have spent that much time with him since he arrived but he strikes me as a very compassionate little boy. Despite or maybe because of the cruelty that he's suffered throughout his life I would hope that he'd give someone else the same chance at a new life that he was given. But unless we ask him we'll never know. You finish whatever magic you're creating for dinner while I go and liberate the little brat from his bedroom." And with a swift but understanding squeeze of her arm he swept up the open staircase in the corner of the kitchen to the first floor.

Following a quick knock on the door displaying a brightly coloured wooden plaque declaring the room beyond to belong to Harry, Snape walked in and covertly scanned the room scowling at the clutter. There were untidy piles of toys on the floor, clean clothes attempting to escape from dresser drawers and hapazardly slung across the desk that sat under his cabin bed was a discarded school uniform which belonged in the bathroom hamper. One of Harrys few chores was to keep his room tidy in an attempt to give him some normal childhood responsibility while stopping the ingrained conditioning to work like a house elf as he'd been expected to do at his relatives. Bella seemed very pleased that Harry now generally only picked up after himself when she gently nagged. Aparently it meant he was improving and he finally felt comfortable enough with them and could call Prince Manor home. But Snape liked order so with a quick swish of his wand he confined the clean clothes back to their drawers, the laundry to the adjoining bathroom and packed the toys away in the rightful places. Satisfied at the state of the room he turned his attention to the bed where a slight dark haired boy with a unique lightening shaped scar on his forehead sat hunched at the pillow end with his back pressed into the corner of the room. Despite what most people thought Snape wasn't completely heartless, out of the corner of his eye he'd seen the child shoot back into the corner when he'd opened the door, so he'd used the few moments to tidy the room to allow Harry the chance to calm down and get used to his presense. It would appear his knock was different to Bella's alerting the skittish boy to someone elses presence and he'd instinctively cringed away. Not wanting to cause him any more agitation Snape leaned casually against the wall at the end of Harrys bed crossed his arms and let his black eyes connect with the familiar green ones. He was pleased to see the panic had faded but he could almost hear the thought process in Harrys mind as his eyes widened and a beathless "uh oh" escaped his lips. It didn't take a genious to know that Harry was concerned that his early return co-incided with the afternoon he'd decided to be naughty. Snape knew from the short trips into Harrys mind when trying to assess how much abuse he'd suffered at the hands of is relatives that it was a regular. accurance for Harry to be locked away in his cupboard by his Aunt Pertunia after some minor or even imagined infraction with a promise of a 'proper' punishment when his Uncle Vernon returned home from work. These punishments were poorly disgused beatings and had ultimately led to Harrys hospitalisation, the fall of the protective blood wards creating by his mothers own life blood sacrifice and finally Harrys removal from the guardianship of the Dursleys. But in the mind of a small boy Snape could fully understand the parrells that could be drawn between the past and todays events.

Snape grimaced slightly as the boy used his sleeve to scrub at his slightly red rimmed eyes, sniffed and tried to wipe his runny nose on the same sleeve. Snape silently stepped forward and offered his own hankerchief before re-propping himself against the wall in his non threatening pose.

After accepting the hanky Harry regarded the man with the careful consideration of an abused child , he'd learnt along time ago to read adults moods through their expressions and body language. His Godfather didn't seem angry, and Harry had seen him really angry at school when students had blown something up in his class. The tiny part of Harrys heart that desperately wanted to believe Aunty Bella and Uncle Severus when they said he was a good boy and while he may sometimes do naughty things they would never beat him like his relatives had gave him the courage to put on a woeful expression and express his thoughts out loud.

"You didn't need to come back early Uncle Sev, I know I was naughty but Aunty Bella already yelled at me, smacked my bum and sent me to my room to think bout things and I really have been thinking." He let his eyes drop and started worrying the quilt between his fingers before quickly glancing up again just in time to see the mans lips quirk up slightly in what Harry had come to recognise as the nearest thing to a smile he'd seen on his strict guardians face.

"Believe it or not you little brat punishing you is not the reason for me coming home. And as your Aunty had already pointed out to me she is more thann capable of telling you off, smacking your bum and sending you to your room without my help. But while we are on the subject what possessed you to put mud and worms in Bella's cooker?"

Harry dropped his gaze again and squirmed abit before shrugging his shoulders.

"Use your words please Harry, I want a proper answer:"

Harry shrugged again "I don't know ... Guess I didn't think, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Snape frowned "No you didn't think and we've been here before haven't we." Harry nodded knowing Uncle Severus was talking about the time at Hogwarts when he'd gone running into the greenhouse to get his ball back after being told how dangerous the plants in there were.

"You know how important that cooker is to your Auntys cookery business what would have happened if it didn't work anymore because you put mud and worms in there. And as for turning it on, you could of really hurt yourself."

Harry was on the verge of tears again at the disappointed tone in his Godfathers voice, it was even worse than Aunty Bellas telling off and it made his tummy hurt with shame. He knew he had to explain, "But I knew what I was doing, I cooked all the time at my other house."

"And how many times did you burn yourself, remember I've seen the scars on your hands. I know its hard for you to understand but just because you did things in that house it doesn't mean they were right or good for a little boy. Your Auntys cooker isn't like the one at your relatives, like alot of things in our home its a mix of magic and muggle, even I don't know how to use it properly." While Harry remained quiet he pushed his point home. "Do you remember why you came home with us from the hospital instead of going back to your relatives?" He asked in what he hoped was a gentle voice.

He watched as Harry sucked his bottom lip through his teeth before nodding causing the unshed tears in his eyes to fall silently down his cheeks.

"Words Harry." Snape verbally nudged.

"Cause they hurt me and didn't look after me and its an adults job to look after a kid and they didn't keep me safe." It all came out in a big long sentance with a heavy heartfelt sigh at the end of it but Snape got the idea.

"And do you remember how Headmaster Dumbledore said the most important thing in the world was to keep you safe, loved and protected."

This time Harry raised his eyes to meet his Godfathers before letting out a whispered 'Yes"

He still found it almost impossible to believe he could ever be that important.

"So when you came to live with Bella and I it became our lifes work to be and do all those things for you. So can you imagine how Aunty Bella would have felt if you'd have been hurt this afternoon."

The ache in his tummy got even worse he loved his Aunty Bella more than anything, she was liked what he imagined a Mum to be and the thought that he'd worried her was more than he could bear. Because the child looked like his world was collapsing Snape eased up as he knew his reprimand had hit home, probably a little more than he'd planned after all he was used to dealing with ansty teenagers not small damaged boys.

"You can make this right you know." He watched his words sink in and a small spark of hope flashed within the green eyes. "All you need to do is say sorry."

Harry had his doubts, he'd said sorry countless times to his relatives but it didn't change anything. "Harry, a apology can mend most things as long as it is sincere and the person you are apologising to is not a cruel idiot like Vernon Dursley." Harrys eyes widened at the description of his Uncle and chief tormentor.

"But what if she's still mad?" Came the whispered question, the fearful look back in his eyes again. Snape felt his heart give an uncharacteristic twist and cursed the Dursleys for the thousandth time.

"I would imagine if you went downstairs now, said sorry and gave Bella a really big hug it'd all be over. Now wipe your eyes, blow your nose... on your hankerchief not your sleeve ... and lets give it a go. I was only supposed to come and tell you dinner is ready and if we're much longer you won't be the only one that'll be told off today." Harry giggled at the idea of his imposing Godfather being yelled at and quickly climbed down from his bed.

Satisfied that Harry was following Snape pushed himself off the wall and headed to the stairs. With a gentle hand he nudged Harry down the stairs before him and after a quick squeeze of encouragement watched Harry launch himself at his Aunty and bury his face into her stomach giving her a bone crushing hug. After flashing Severus a curious smile she untangled Harrys arms and crouched down to down to his level and using her finger raised his chin so their eyes met. "Is there something you want to tell me Harry?" After a quick glance at Uncle Severus for reassurance he offered his honest apology and flung himself in for another cuddle when it was accepted.

The smell of food reminded Harry how hungry he was and his stomach growled loudly.

"I guess I'm not the only on thats hungry then." Said Snape sitting himself at the table. "Take a seat Harry." Snape was very surprised to find himself on the receiving end of a quick hug before Harry joined him at the table. Over a messy plate of spaghetti bolognse they talked about day to day stuff or more accurately Snape listened while Bella and Harry talked, the young boys earlier distress banished as things returned to normal.

Unfortunately the relaxed and happy atmosphere didn't last long, while Harry and Snape cleared the table and Bella brought a large chocolate cake to the table for dessert a large silvery ghost bird flew through the open top half of the stable door into the kitchen. While Harry had gotten used to seeing everyday household magic around the house like the dishes washing themselves or a duster flicking around the house a patronus was defeniately a new experience. Harry instinctively reached out his hand to touch the ghostly bird but quickly drew his hand back as it hovered in between Bella and Snape and started to talk in a voice that he recognised as Headmaster Dumbledore. "Severous my dear boy have you reached a decision regarding the child." At the mention of the word child Harry started to pay close attention to the what the bird was saying as he was the only child in the house it made sense that they were talking about him. "I appreciate it is not an easy option and not one to be undertaken lightly but with muggles being involved we must move quickly and make arrangements to have the child moved. Please fire call me at your earliest convenience."

But the headmasters last words were drowned out by a ferral sounding scream, in a desperate attempt to stop the flow of words Harry launched himself at the bird knocking the chocolate cake off the table but he was oblivious to the cake falling and the plate smashing on the floor. Having already delivered the last of its message the bird disappeared before Harry could scatter it, with a further howl of frustration Harry tried to run from the room but was stopped by Snape who had finally reacted to Harrys bizarre behaviour by flicking his wand, shutting and locking the back door and the doors to the lounge and hallway effectively cutting off all the escape routes from the kitchen apart from the stairs to the first floor bedrooms. While Harry desperately circled the room trying the doors Snape manouvered himself onto the stairs blocking the final escape route. When Harry realised there was no where he could run to he sunk down in the corner of the room with his head buried in his hands noisy angry tears falling while still shouting "No." Over and over again with an occasional wimper of "You promised." thrown in confusing both the adults in the room.

Bellas crouched down in front of the destraught Harry and tried to ply his hands from his face all the while talking nonsense in soft soothing tones. But Harry refused to allow Bella to comfort him and her attempts only seemed to exsasperate his emotions. Bella looked over at her husband in desperation, while Harry had easily got emotional especially when he first arrived he'd always let her comfort him.

Despite his years as a teacher Snape could not abide the noise of children and even though nobody would describe Snape as a patient man what little he had had been exhausted by his earlier exchange with Harry. Seeing the helpless expression on his wifes face combined with the continual racket coming from his Godson caused Snape to revert back to his classroom personna. "Harry James Potter. Stop that noise this instant." Without shouting or even raising his voice the shock of Snape's icy stern words broke through Harrys hysteria and had the desired effect of silencing him. "Now look at me." The command was instantly obeyed. "I don't know what this is all about but unless you can tell us in a quiet calm manner we can't help." At the word calm he gave his wife a pointed look at which she stood to her feet and collected a small vial of lightly coloured liquid from a cupboard and returned to Harry. She uncorked the vial and silently offered it to him. Harrys eyes were still firmly fixed on his Godfather in amongst all the jumbled thoughts circling his mind Snapes no nonsense words and tone was like an anchor in the storm which he'd latched onto.

"I would like you to drink the potion as it will make you feel calmer and then we will all return to the table and discuss the matter in a civilised quiet way." And with an uncanny insight he added, "The child the Headmaster was talking about was not you!" For a second their eyes met, black on green, and a glimpse of understanding passed between them. Snape gave a pointed look at the potion still outstretched in Bellas hand and then stepped past Harry, banished the chocolate cake mess and resumed his place at the table. He had no doubt that his instructions would be followed and sure enough after a couple of seconds he heard the calming draught being drunk and then Bella guided Harry back to the table. Once they were all sat he used his wand to summon a jug of pumpkin juice, 3 glasses and a plate of buscuits. Bella threw her husband a grateful look and made herself busy pouring them each a glass while Snape talked.

"Harry the reason I came home today was to talk with Bella and then you about something the Headmaster had asked of us which was the reason for the meassage you heard. As I said it was not about you but we will come to that in a moment. You need to tell us what you were thinking, take a moment, collect your thoughts and we'll listen when your ready." With what passed for a small reassuring smile at his wife he snagged a biscuit from the plate and thoughtfully chewed a mouthful as if he had all the time in the world. He knew at this moment that Harry would be having an internal struggle between what they had repeadedly told him about this now being his forever home and the fear that he woud be returned to the Dursleys, something in the last five minutes had made that fear surface and Snape was not going to rest until the matter was resolved and they could move onto the subject of the little girl.

After a few minutes of silence during which Harry had half risen from his seat twice before sighing and sitting back down he reached for his pumpkin juice downed half, organised his thoughts and tried to explain himself.

"When the bird started talking I heard the words child, muggles and moving me. You promised I'd stay here, I don't want to go back." His voice became agitated again as he looked between his Aunty and his Godfather desperate for them to understand and this time he was lucid enough, mainly thanks to the calming draught, to allow Bellas words to reassure him.

She touched his face gently with her hand and was grateful to feel him lean into the touch.

"Harry we would never go back on our promise, this will always be your home, even when your grown with a family of your own you can always call this home and Severus and I will always be your guardians. But you must have thought deep down that it wasn't true or the message wouldn't have frightened you so much. We need you to tell us why."

Snape pushed the plate of biscuits in Harrys direction again providing him with the chance to marshall his thoughts before talking.

"When I was in the hospital, I think you all thought I was still asleep, the three of you were talking and Aunty Bella said I was coming to live with you and even though I didn't know you I was glad not to have to go back so I think I started to go to sleep again but just as I did I heard Uncle Sev say that I'd never have to go back and then the Headmaster said some stuff about blood and to keep me safe I may still need to go back to them Aunty Bella started crying and you..." He turned to look at Severus "Got really mad and pushed the Headmaster out the door. I think I forgot about it until I heard his voice again tonight, it was the way he said child, he said it that night to." Harry desperately wanted them to understand why he'd paniced so much.

Snape remembered that night all to well, what he hadn't known was that Harry had heard part of their conversation.

"Harry this is a good lesson in why you shouldn't listen to adults conversations especially when you only hear a small part of it. Your memory of that night is correct..." He saw Harry about to interupt and held up his hand to stop the inevitable outburst. "But you didn't hear what I said to the Headmaster after I got angry and pushed him out of the room. If you had you would know that I would never let you go back there. I was hoping to wait until you were older to tell you this but I see the time has come to tell you some basic facts." Now it was Bellas turn to try and interupt and she received the same treatment so instead she pulled the young boy from his chair and settled him on her knee.

"How much do you know about your parents death Harry?"

He shrugged, "They were killed in a car accident 'caus Daddy was drunk, I survived but got this scar.." Harry moved his fringe out of the way to show the lighteninng shaped scar that was famous within the wizarding world but of whom its wearer had no real knowledge. "...and then I was left with Aunt Pertunia and Uncle Vernon where I became a burden 'caus i'm a freak." It was repeated parot fashion as if he'd heard the same thing may times.

Bella gave a small gasp at the narrative and drew Harry in nearer while Snape bit down on his anger it wouldn't do to show it now it would be misconstewed by Harry and he would think it was directed at him.

"Like most things the Dursleys told you this is incorrect. A number of years ago there was a dark wizard who tried to take over not just wizards but muggles as well, a group of wizards including your parents tried to stop him. One night he came to your home and killed your parents, he tried to kill you too but for some reason the curse rebounded off you and hit him instead and no one has seen him since that day. That scar on your forehead is the only mark the curse left. The Headmaster and I believe the reason he couldn't kill you was because your mum stepped in front of you when he tried to kill you. She died protecting you and that leaves a protective layer over you which is passed on through blood. Thats why the Headmaster decided to leave you with your mums sister because they come from the same parents they have the same blood which means that when your Aunt took you in she carried on the protection your mum gave you. No one knew that they would treat you badly and if we had you would never have been left there. When they beat you as they did that day it was the first time they'd caused you to bleed and that broke the protection, the blood wards, that kept you safe. The Headmaster was concerned that you couldn't be protected anymore but thought if you were to return to the Dursleys for just a short time each year with someone to stay with you that they may rebuild. This is what you heard, what you didn't hear was the conversation that followed when I told him that I would never let that happen and we had to find another way, which we did. As the sacrifice was your mothers and I was her choice as Godfather, by agreeing to be your guardian the protect continues through me."

All things considered Harry had taken the truth about his parents deaths very bravely and with only a few silent tears. Snape had promised that if he had any questions they would always allow him to ask and if they felt he was old enough they would always answer honestly.

Harry had listened quietly still anchored in Bella's arms while his Godfather explained about Hermione and the Headmasters suggestion that they become her new family and after only a few reservations, that she wouldn't boss him around, have to share a room with him or be allowed to 'Harry Hunt', he announced he would be "OK" with a foster sister. He seemed to take the assurances that their feelings for him wouldn't change and that both children would be treated equally and fairly, something they knew he would fear after living in his cousins shadow both literally and figuratively for the first six years of his life, to heart. In a calm state he never questioned the Snapes promise of a forever home it was only when his emotions ran high that the doubts of the past crept in.

While Bella persuaded Harry to take a bath after promises of hot chocolate and another of chapter of his bedtime story Snape took the opportunity to floo to Dumbledores quarters to discuss the events of the day, which he found to be a rather tiresome conversation, and make arrangements for the little girls arrival the following afternoon.

Severus returned home to find Bella in the kitchen preparing the promised hot chocolate. As he sank wearily into a dining chair she brought him a steaming mug over and gently squeezed his shoulder, "All sorted?"

"They'll be bringing her here after lunch, I need to go over the official story with you. We thought it made more sense to have the muggles out of the way before Harry comes home, he is at school tomorrow isn't he?"

"Yes muggle schools continues on for a few weeks after Hogwarts finishs.I'll be picking him up about 3.30 as usual . You look tired love:" She continued to massage his shoulders.

"It's been a long day. Dumbledore wasn't happy that I told Harry about his parents I tried to tell him I didn't have much choice after what Harry heard but you know how he is, everything has to be done his way!"

"Well whats done is done we can't take it back now. Are you staying the night or going back, I know they'll be alot to do before you finish on Friday:"

"I'll need to go back at some point to collect my things but the Headmaster is going to cover my classes Merlin help us all he'll probably have them brewing lemon drops and Madame Hooch says she'll watch over the Slytherins until the end of term."

"Well if you're staying you better prepare yourself for a rough night, I would expect his nightmares to come back with avengance after todays revelations. We could give him some dreamless sleep but I prefer not to the books I've read say that dreams are the way we try to sort through things to understand them and if he doesn't have them we could be storing up more trouble down the line."

Snape felt guilty, he was the childs Godfather yet he didn't know half of what he was going through or what Bella had to deal with on a daily basis.

"Is todays melt down normal?"

"When he first arrived he was too scared to say or do anything, I had to give him permission to do everything and even then he was scared I'd change my mind and punish him someway. I don"t know if you've noticed but he still waits until you start eating before he will. I found him hiding scraps in his room he said it was for when I realised that freaks don't deserve food, I'm betting tonight he managed to sneak a couple of biscuits into his pocket before he went upstairs. Sometimes we can go for weeks where he's just a normal little boy, then something small will trigger a memory, fear or feeling and he gets upset. Tonight was the worst he's been for a long time though." She stopped the gentle rubbing of his shoulders and came to sit next to him. "How are you doing?"

Snape had been busy processing the information Bella had just given him and he found it difficult to bite down on his anger now that Harry was out of the room. He knew his response showed the vast differences between him and his wife, while Bellas just felt an overwhelming sympathy and hearthache for the life Harry had had to endure before he came into their care he was angry at the level of abuse the child had suffered. All Bella wanted to do was make it better for Harry to give him everything he had missed in his short life, the little things that any child should take for granted, while he wanted to make the abusers suffer three fold for everything they had done to his Godson. He knew out of the two who was the better person and it made him doubly glad that he'd met such an amazing woman and that it was she and not himself that was responisble for the day to day care of Harry. It was only her love combined with Dumbledores irritating logic that had stopped Snape doing something that would have landed him life sentance in Azkaban or worse yet the Dementors kiss. He felt his wife's hazel eyes searching his face as she waited for an answer.

" My peace of mind is incidental." He finally answered simply.

"Don't you dare dismiss yourself so easily." Bellas eyes flashed dangerously for a second before melting into compassion. "Its not just Harry thats been through the mill tonight, it must of been hard for you talking about Lily and how she died." Snape felt a twinge of guilt it couldn't be easy for his wife to live with a daily reminder of the first and only woman her husband had ever loved before her, not that Bella ever said anything she didn't have a jealous bone in her body.

"There isn't a day that goes by without me thinking about what I did, how I was responsible for their deaths but I've learnt to live with the guilt but yes as usual you are right I would imagine that Harry won't be the only one with disturbing dreams tonight. "

"You act as if you fired the curse that killed them, any number of people were involved in the events that led to that night but only one evil, power hungry wizard chose to take their lives. He alone is responsible for the deaths of James and Lily Potter, he turned Harry into an orphan, not you." The conversation had a ring of familiararity between the two adults, it was one they'd had several times when Severus felt the heavy weight of guilt too much to bear on his own.

Knowing it was best to leave him alone with his thoughts Bella went to call Harry out of the bath, pressing a light kiss on the top of her husbands head as she walked passed. "Why don't you give me a few minutes to get Harry to bed and then come up and read him a story, I think he'd like the attention from you and it'll do you good as well."

Snape looked at his wife in surprise, "I know his schooling wasn't great but surely he can read?"

Bella gave him a gentle smile "I said the same the first time he asked me to read to him, he was quite offended that I thought that, he took himself off to bed in a huff and wouldn't talk to me but the following night he asked again telling me that Petunia used to do it for his cousin at bedtime. It seemed important to him so now we read a chapter a night."

Snape knew he had alot of ground to make up with his Godson and tonight seemed a good a place to start as any. "I'll be up shortly." While he waited he concentrated on clearing his mind and occulating his thoughts and memories of the days events into the warded areas of his brain preventing them from surfacing without a concious effort.

Snapes curiosity was peaked when he heard Harrys high pitched giggles coming from upstairs, grabbing his cooling drink he followed the sound and found Bella settling Harry in bed. Not wanting to intrude, he casually leaned against the open doorway into Harrys room sipping the sweet chocolate spiked with a little firewhiskey watching as they performed some alien nightly ritual that both seemed to enjoy. Bella dropped a noisy kiss on Harrys forehead before wishing him "Goodnight". As she left the room she gave her husband an encouraging smile and passed him an adventure novel. Snape grimaced at the battered edges and turned down corner marking the starting place but when he caught the look of expectation on Harrys face he schooled his features into a more neutral expression and looked around for somewhere to sit, he didn't fancy climbing the ladder to sit on the cabin bed with Harry but pulling the desk chair out would mean he had to raise his voice for Harry to hear him which didn't seem conducive to getting him to sleep. Harry spotted his Godfathers dilema and gestured to the high windowsill by the side of the bed "Aunty Bella sometimes sits there."

Passing his half empty cup of chocolate to Harry with a dire warning not to drink any Snape pulled himelf onto the wide window ledge and settled himself against the frame. Using his wand he lowered the lights to create an atmosphere and started to read aloud in what he hoped was a soothing relaxing tone about prirates, dragons and sea monsters. Surprisingly Snape found himself caught up in the tale and carried on reading long passed the agreed chapter much to Harrys silent delight. It was only when he could nolonger see the pages of the book by the natural light from the window that he realised the sun had dropped in the sky and he'd been sat on the window ledge for alomst two hours. Harry was fast asleep his body wrapped cocoon style in his bedding while a much loved bear was held tightly in one hand and the other arm was draped over the side of the bed towards Snape. Jumping down from the ledge as lightly as possible he stretched his back and tried to rub feeling back into his numb rear. After an internal arguement he pulled his wand, transfigured Harrys desk chair into a comfortable leather armchair, dropped the lights completely, "lumosed' his wand and settled into the armchair opening the book at the first chapter and began to read. If Bella was correct then Harrys nightmares would surface soon, there was a part of him that felt it was his duty to be there for his Godson and another part of him which had felt a little left out as he observed them during the day so comfortable in each others presence and wanted to take his turn in comforting Harry.

He wasn't surre how long he'd read before sleep crept up on him but he was jolted awake by a low anguished moaning. Harry was thrashing around his bed, his fist clasped against the lightening shaped scar. Snape gently touched Harrys shoulder and called his name but there was no response, he tried shaking him and demanding he wake in the same abrupt tone which had worked earlier in the evening but he was too deep within his own nightmare. Grabbing his wand Snape levitated Harry down from the bed into his waiting arms. He carried him to the transformed armchair, settled the squirming child on his knee and held tightly speaking the same soothing nonsense words he'd seen his wife say earlier until he felt him relax into his embrance. Harrys head was pressed heavily into Snapes chest and after a short time he felt the little boys shoulders start to shake and then gradually a damp sensation spread across the front of his tunic as he cried. Not knowing what else to do Snape continued to hold him, using one hand to rub reassuring circles on the childs back, he felt Harrys body grown heavy again as he eventually drifted back to sleep. Leaning back on the chair Snape readjusted Harry so he was held in the crook of his arm and watched as a more peaceful sleep claimed him. Snape had only meant to stay awhile until he fellt safe enough to transfer the sleeping boy back to bed without waking him but the emotional upheavel of the day took its hold on the man as well as the boy and he found he could no longer keep his own eyes open.

It was several hours before Bella went looking for her missing husband, they were polar opposites in their approaches to night and day, Snape was a night owl content to go to bed in the early hours of the morning but woke like a bear with a sore head while Bella enjoyed early sleep filled nights and crack of dawn wake up calls. She expected to find Severus in their study or his potions lab in the garden level of the hours but before heading down she went to check on Harry as was her usual custom only to find her men cuddled up together in what was clearly a magical chair as it matched nothing in their home. The sight warmed her heart and made her feel much more at ease about the coming summer holiday, if she was completely honest with herself she had wondered how her sarcastic, droll, grumpy husband would take to living full time with a noisey, energetic, emotional little boy and that was before they'd agreed to add a grieving little girl into the mix. Pulling the quilt and blanket off Harrys bed she covered them both, kissed each forhead and made a mental note to add a measure of muscle reliever into her husbands morning coffee before taking herself back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Snape, still on Hogwarts House Master time where he was expected to be on hand at an ungodly hour to ensure his slytherins were where they should be, had woken early not long after the sun begun to shine through the windows to find himself uncomfortably curled into the armchair he'd conjured the evening before with Harry, still asleep sprawled on top of him. Quashing his irritation at Harrys abiliy to remain asleep and resisting the urge to prod the child awake, which in his current state of mind Snape thought showed remarkable restraint, he gathered his Godson in his arms and lifted him back onto his bed. He was pleased to feel that he weighed considerably more than he had when they'd collected him from the hospital at the beginning of the year but they still had a way to go before he was the right height and weight for his age.

As he walked from Harrys bedroom his body protested on a number of levels. His muscles cramped from the contours of the chair, his neck ached from the unusual sleeping position and sleeping in his clothes was far from ideal. His standard teaching attire of black dress trousers, three quarter length frock coat buttoned to the neck over a white collarless shirt while designed to cover every inch of his skin for the dual purpose of protecting his flesh from exploding potions and to hide the shadowy tattoo of his deatheater dark mark were constricting and uncomfortable. Standing at the top of the staircase he considered his options. He could hear his wifes not unpleasant singing voice floating up from the kitchen along with the smell of baking bread mingled with the soup she'd created for the cafes she supplied on a daily basis. He could go and join her but he knew from past experience that while she would be happy for his company he would be in the way of her morning routine and if he was honest, and he prided himself on always being so, her cheerfulness at this time of day irritated him no end. Or he could just turn around and try for a couple more hours of sleep. In the end the call of their bed won. He quickly changed into muggle pajamas and after a battle of wills with Bellas grumpy cat, who as usual, claimed the centre of the bed to sleep the day away Snape slipped between the cool sheets and thankfully drifted into a dreamless sleep.

As usual Bella had woken before the sun rose feeling refreshed and ready to face what was to be a unique day. She always enjoyed the first few hours of the day, the house was silent and she acheived so much. Her routine never varied and today was no different, every week day she made a speciality bread, complimentary soup and a sweet treat, then using a complex charm she multiplied the food and placed a stacis spell over the food to keep it fresh. Floo calling Mrs Padfoots cafe's in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley she passed the days specials through the fireplace. The remainder of the food was packed into her car to be delivered to the muggle coffee shop on her way to take Harry to school. Then began the daily battle of getting Harry out of bed, fed and ready for school.

By the time Bella had returned home after delivering her food, dropping Harry off at school and running a few errands in town Snape had surfaced and was sat, still in his pajamas at the kitchen table nursinig a cup of strong black coffee and tucking into the cooked breakfast that had been left out under a warming charm. She dropped a pile of books on the table before snagging a piece of bacon off her husbands plate and joining him at the table. She didn't comment on his exhausted appearance, Snape wasn't the type to appreciate being fussed around so Bella chose her battles carefully when it came to his wellbeing. Instead she told him all about his newest fan, Harry had spent the whole journey to school positively gushing about how long his Godfather had read to him last night and what a good reading voice he had. Mrs Walker, the grandmotherly owner of the muggle cafe, had also heard all about how great Severus was and how excited Harry was to have him home for the whole Summer holidays. If she was completely honest there was a little part of her that felt jealous, she'd been there for Harry for the past months and all her husband had done was read him a story and he was flavour of the month. There was also a slightly bigger part that hoped her husband could live up to his hero status after all Bella was under no illusion that he was in any way shape or form a patient, kind or nice man. There was no doubt he was a good,loyal and honest man who would protect those he saw as his own with his very life but was that really enough to be what Harry and Hermione needed.

Almost as if reading her mind Snape smirked at his wife, "Don't worry after a couple of days he'll realise living with me isn't all bedtime stories and hot chocolate and you'll go back to being his favourite." He passed a thick folder over the table. "Dumbledore gave it to me last night its her school and medical records. She seems very intelliigent and is working beyond her age group. She's healthy and seems to have had the best of the best. Her school reports says she's very studious and likes to know everything."

Bella flicked through the paperwork untl she came across her school photo. She was a pleasant looking girl wearing a serious expression as she appeared to study the camera, she had a head of bushy brown hair, brown eyes and slightly protruding front teeth which seemed a little odd since she was sure she remembered Severus saying her parents were dentists. "Its alot different from Harrys file." She mused.

Apart from the medical report detailing Harrys long list of injuries, past and present, there had only been a couple of pages from the school mainly listing the episodes of 'freakish' behaviour and his unwillingless to learn which Bell now knew to be because if he'd ever shown any ability earlier or better than his cousin he'd be punished. There'd been a section of the report which had obviously been tampered with and information removed which had instantly alerted Snape. Using untraceable magic he'd questioned the school secretary and discovered that Harrys first teacher had expressed concern about his appearance and behaviour. A week later she'd been quickly and quietly removed from the school. Snape had tracked her down and she'd told him how she'd gone to the Headteacher about her suspicions, she'd then found out that he was golfing buddies with Mr Dursley and that his wife was one several commities with Harrys Aunt. The head claimed to know how disturbed Harry was and that his relatives were looking at professional help to deal with his difficulties which they believed were caused by his mother drinking while pregnant. At the mention of Lily and her sisters blatent lies Snape fought to keep his temper internalised while presenting a blank facade, a skill he'd honed while working as a double agent during the last war. The following week the young teacher had been offered a position in a private boarding school and encouraged by her headmaster she'd left to start immediately.

"She's alot different from Harry. Now do you need my help with any of the preparations or would it be wiser for me to stay out of the way."

"Now you mention it I need you to do what you do best."

"You'd like me to make you a potion." It did seem a little bizarre but then he wondered if it was just his wifes way of keeping him occuppied.

"No."

"You'd like me to spy on someone?"

"No."

"Intimidate someone."

Bella shook her head, a ghost of a smile playing across her lips.

"I'm guessing refereing a quiddich match or supervising a detention isn't what you had in mind either?"

"Do you know that during your list of attributes you never once mentioned being a teacher!"

"We are both well aware that being a professor will never grace the list of things I am considered best at, it is merely a role I have been pressganged into by an infuriating old man. Now as you have disregarded everything I suggested please advise me on how I may be of service."

Bella pushed her pile of books towards him. "Research. I collected these from the book store this morning, they are books on childhood grief, I need you to read them work out what makes sense and what is phsyco babble and give me the condensed version without the big words."

As much as Snape enjoyed reading and learning new things, even to him the pile of muggle books she'd presented him with seemed daunting. "Ok you'd better keep the coffee flowing, I shall be in the study should you need me. " He swept the books off the table, refreshed his mug and strode out of the kitchen leaving Bella to marvel a his ability to still appear to billow as he walked without his robes and in striped nighwear.

A couple of hours later Snape found his wife in their third bedroom re-arranging furniture she'd duplicated from Harrys bedroom. The childrens bedrooms now looked similar apart from Harrys mess and the charmed dragon theme that continued through his room.

"Do you need any help?"

"No I'm about finished, I'll let her decide what colours and decoration she wants once she's settled in. Hows the reading coming?" Bella was pleased to see him looking more awake but she knew that was more to do with the ever present mug of coffee in his hand than actually being rested.

"Its not muh different to the advice we got about Harry. You've got to let her set the pace, encourage her to talk in a casual environment but don't push it if she's not ready. Mention her parents in conversation and keep their photos around. One thing they all seem to agree on is that she shouldn't be treated with kid gloves, be sympathetic and understanding but she still needs a routine straight away with rules and consequences to make her feel secure."

Bellas listened seriously to everything Snape told her, she'd read the books herself at some point but there were other pressing matters to sort out and time was getting away from her. "It all seems like common sense, I've got the sympathy and understanding covered which leaves you routine and rules, see told you we make a perfect couple." She kissed him full on the lips at his predicatable eye roll. "Don't you think you ought to get dressed, they'll be here soon."

"Thats why I came up, I can't get either fireplace to work. I tried flooing to Hogwarts and I just keep getting red flames."

"You tried flooing into a fully attended school in your night clothes?" She asked incrediously.

"I was only going into my chambers, my locked private chambers. I didn't plan on appearing in the middle of my classroom or the great hall during lunch. And I'm not dressed yet because all my clothes are at Hogwarts apart from the ones I wore yesterday which as you nicely pointed out are covered in potions. So why can't I use the floo?"

"I de-magiced the house while you were camped out in the study." At Snapes confused look she clarified, "I've frozen the portraits, put a glamour on your books so you now have an impressive collection of classic novels and closed the floo connection so we don't have someone's head floating in the flames while the social workers are here. I got you some muggle clothes in town this morning there out on the bed. All you need to do is take a shower, wash your hair," At this she glared pointedly at him "And get dressed which should give us enough time to eat before they arrive."

With his hair duly washed and clothed in a pair of smart black jeans, a dark long sleeved shirt and his trade mark highly polished black boots, an outfit not dissimiliar to his usual clothes, but he still missed the snugness of his frock coat and the ever present swish of his robes. While his wife flitted around in the background closing windows to prevent owl deliveries, hiding the daily wizarding newspaper he'd set aside to read while they waited for their guests to arrive and re-arranging things in their already perfect house Snape selected a glamoured book off his shelf and settled down to read out of the way.

A strange trilling noise eventually brought Snapes attention from the potions manual he was reading disguised as a work of Shakespeare. Out of curiosity he followed the strange noise and traced it to an odd contraption in the kitchen. Tutting at his bizarre behaviour Bella swept passed him and grabbed the ringing white machine and started to have a one sided conversation with it which he recognised as directions from the village to their secluded house.

When she finished talking he asked "What in the name of Merlin was that?"

"Its a muggle invention called a telephone you call talk to someone in another house through it," She decided that now was not the time to mention mobiles. "Its like a floo network but using electricity, I got it fitted when Harry started school in case they needed to get hold of me as I could hardly ask them to send an owl."

Even though the idea went straight over Snapes head he smirked as he thought about how his pureblood Grandfather would be spinning in his grave at the idea of something so muggle in his anserstral home.

"Its also connected to something called a computer in the study which lets me search for information and send letters electronically, don't worry i'm sure the children will teach you all about it over the summer." She patted him soothingly on the arm and felt something solid under his shirt sleeve. "Have you got your wand hidden up there?"

"Its not hidden." He declared indignantly "It's stored in an arm sheath for easy accessability in the event of an attack." Snape could no more imagine not having his wand in his possession than he could see himself wandering around the Castle in his underwear. He knew Bella very rarely carried her wand with her while she was in the house and when they were out it was usually somewhere in her handbag but for someone like Snape whose life as a death eater turned spy had constantly depended on it he felt naked without its constant presence, even while he slept it was stashed under his pillow and many a morning he woke holding it.

"Fine but you won't be attacking anybody today no matter what is said, now try and act normally and don't say anything unless you absolutely have to."

"I was a very successful double agent I'll have you know and unlike the dark lord I am still here." For someone known for his blank exterior and the ability to keep his emotions in check his wife had an otherwise unknown ability to get under his skin, annoy him and get a rise in the process.

"And if I remember right it was a one year old baby that defeated him, not you." She patted his check patronisingly as the door bell rang. "Right, its show time." Pushing her husband to the sofa with strict instructions to stay put, not hex anyone and look natural Bella went to answer the door.

Stood on the door step were two suited women, each holding a matching suitcase and stood between them trying not to look to terrified was the little girl Bella had already come to think of as her own. As the Social workers introduced themselves Bella watched Hermione, she was dressed very properly in a pleated skirt, neat white blouse, white knee socks and highly polished black mary jane shoes. In turn the child was watching the woman she had been told was her only living relative. She was alot younger then she'd been expecting, she'd imagined that a cousin of her mums, even a distant one, would be around the same age. And her clothes were alot different to the suits and dresses her mum always wore but her hazel eyes were friendly and she found herself smiling back shyly at the happiness her cousin showed when she invited them into the house.

Bella offered her hand to the nervous looking girl and encouraged her over the threshold. Gesturing to the social workers to leave the suitcases in the hallway she led them into the lounge. She heard the little girl give a small gasp as she took in the size of the room and her eyes grew big a saucers when she saw the floor to ceiling stacked bookcases either side of the bay window overlooking the front of the house.

Snape rose from his armchair located in the little snug reading area Bella had created amongst the bookcases as the door opened ready to greet the guests. Polietly he waited for Bella to introduce him.

"This is my husband Severus Snape." Snape stepped forward and shook hands with the officious looking women, he didn't need his experience as a spy to see the thoughts of both women clearly etched on there faces. The older one was jealously looking around their opulant home whille the younger woman was looking between husband and wife wondering how a sallow skinned, hooked nosed man like himself had married a young beautiful woman such as Bella.

The older woman regained her composure first as she accepted the invitation to sit on one of the sofas arranged around the huge brick fireplace that dominated the feature wall. "What an unusal first name Mr Snape."

Bella had sat Hermione on the other sofa, taking the seat next to her while Snape settled himself one the other side of his wife. "Its Professor Snape." He corrected simply followed by "And Severus is an old family name."

"Would anyone like refreshments?"

"No thank you Mrs Snape we stopped for lunch in the village before coming here and we have a long journey ahead of us, perhaps we could move on with the matter at hand." Snape gave an internal sign of relief at this, the sooner they left the sooner his magic could be restored.

"Do you want to see the house?"

"That won't be necessary, we're not here to access your suitability as guardians just to deliver the child. However we do need to verify some information before the paperwork is signed." When both Snapes indicated that they may ask their questions the older of the two pulled out a folder full of paper.

"I understand Mrs Snape you are a distant cousin of Mrs Grangers?"

This was the moment Bella had been dreading, she 'd practiced the cover story all morning while carrying out her chores but talking it through in her head was something completely different to relaying it to the social workers. "Yes we were very distantly related and unfortunately I only met my cousin twice at family events, I was still a young child on both occasions and Helen was an adult. My mother moved abroad before Helen got married so unfortunately I never met her husband or her Hermione for that matter."

"And I believe you only recently returned to the country?"

"Yes I met Severus in Greece where he worked in a private boarding school, we married there but returned here at the end of last year when Severus's Godson needed a new home."

"This would be .." She consulted her notes. "...Harry." When Bella nodded she continued "I believe he was abused by his relatives which is how he came to be living with you?"

"Yes he lived with his maternal Aunt until he was removed from their home when he was admitted to hospital. We all moved into Severus's family home." Bella didn't want to go into details knowing Hermione was listening to the conversation and she didn't really see that this was any of their business anyway.

"How fortunate that both children have people like you in their lives then." The womans tone however did not seem too sincere. "At least the house seems big enough for when you have your own family, how many bedrooms do you have?"

Bella could feel her patience wearing thin with the woman but taking her cue from the blank expression on her husbands face she bit down on her anger and tried to answer as politely as possible: "We already have a family, Harry is our child and from today Hermione is too. There are 4 bedrooms in all with plenty of room for another floor if the need arose."

Sensing she was prehaps on thin ice she turned her attention to the husband. "I understand that you are a teacher Mr.." She caught the narrowing of the black eyes that seemed to stare unblinkingly at her "..Ahh Professor Snape."

"I am."

Knowing her husband would not elaborate and that the continual questioning would be like pulling teeth Bella decided to continue the conversation.

"Yes he is a chemistry teacher and will be a house master as well from the start of the new term."

"So essentially you are a single parent for most of the year then Mrs Snape and I believe you work too?"

"As I am sure you are no doubt aware a seemingly 'normal' family may not be the best option for a child, just because there are two permanently present parents it does not mean their circumstances are ideal because if that were the case you would be out of a job. Severus may live at the school during term time but that does not mean Harry has no male role model in his life. The school is only an hour and a half's drive away, we visit at weekends when he is not on duty and he returns home when he can. Harry and his Godfather write and talk regularly and Harry has stayed at the school when his holidays differ from my husbands. As for my work, I have a small catering business which I run from home, I fit it around my other responsibilities and not the other way around. I deeply resent any implication that we do not take our parenting responsibilities seriously, our children will never want for anything and I am not just talking financially."

At this moment in time Snape was very relieved that his wife didn't generally carry her wand with her and while he could fully understand her frustration at these idiotic women it wouldn't do any good to have them turned into toads. He took advantage of the shocked silence afters Bellas outburst

"Ladies I suggest if you have no more _necessary_ questions then we should relocate to the kitchen table to signed the paperwork our legal representative mentioned so that you may be on your way." He stood and guestured for the women to head through the glazed double doors. When Bella rose from the sofa, grateful that her husband had taken control, he took the opportunity to whisper in her ear "And you were worried about me!" Bella could just imagine the accompannying smirk.

Herminone looked at them uncertainly not knowing if she should follow and seeing this Bella sent her what she hoped was a reassuring smile before saying, :"Its alright sweetheart you stay here, we'll be finished in a few minutes and then we'll give you the grand tour and get you settled in."

When the adults left the room shutting the doors behind them Hermione couldn't resist the urge to investigate the bookcases she'd admired when she first entered the room. There were rows of leather bound books with gold lettering and after chancing a quick glance back at the closed doors she reached out to run her fingers along the spines. As her skin touched the smooth leather she felt a pleasant warmth run through her body. It was the same feeling she had when they'd driven through the metal gates leading to the house and also when Bella had taken her hand to bring her through the front door. There was something about the warmth that made her feel comfortable like she'd arrived somewhere she belonged and that understood her. Not wanting to risk taking a book off the shelf she'd picked up th volume of Shakespeare that had been left on the polished wooden table between the armchairs but quickly returned it when when she leafed through the pages and found what looked like recipes using very unusual ingredients with titles about potions instead of the verse she'd expected.

As far back as she could remember people had always commented on how intellegent and clever she was and her logic was telling her that something wasn't right. But from the minute she'd been taken from her class yesterday and told about her parents nothing in her life seemed right any more. She'd listened closely while the adults had talked and despite everything that had been said she knew she didn't have a relative that had lived in Greece until recently. But this couple, especially Bella, seemed to really care about her and the boy who already lived with them. It had made her feel wanted when they became frustrated with the social workers who since she'd been placed in their care the day before had made her feel like nothing but a nusciance. And she couldn't forget the warm feeling here which was alot better than the childrens home they'd taken her to the night before where she'd had to sleep in a room with three older teenage girls. Deciding there were worse places she could have ended up in and accepting the fact that at the age of 8 she really didn't have any say in where she lived even if there were an adult she could suggest Hermione sat back down and waited to see what would happen next.

Unfortunately while she waited, for the first time since she'd been told about he parents, she had nothing to do but think. Until this had happened she never realised how much her life and her parents lives centred on each other. In the past few years since her Grandma died they'd spent all of their time together outside of school and work. Apart from work colleagues and aquaintences her parents had no real friends and while Hermione had other children she was friendly with at school there was no one special. Her parents and books were her constant companions, the things she relied on and now she knew just how lonely her life was.

Taking control of the meeting, Snape made short work of witnessing Bellas signature on all the paperwork place in front of them. He declined copies of Hermiones information having already been been provided the records by Dumbledore, asked for any future correspondence to be sent to their solicitor, accepted a set of keys to the Granger family home and made short concise replies to the questions asked about the management of the Granger finances and assets. During the entire conversation Snape had stood behind Bella with a supportive hand on her shoulder while she sat at the table with the other two women. His looming presence, as menancing as ever even without his trademark clothes, had the desired effect of speeding everything along and within 15 minutes the social workers were desperate to leave. Neither gave much thought to the grieving girl in the other room though they would both admit later that while they found it strangely uncomfortable being around this couple their passion for an abused child and another they had never met before was undeniable. Without even saying goodbye to the little girl they had been briefly responsibe for they allowed themselves to be shown out of the kitchen by yet another doorway back into the entrance hall and out of the house. They were both aware that the imposing profeesor stayed at the door watching them with his unusual black eyes as they climbed back in the car and drove through the gates. As they left the threshold the driver could have sworn she saw him draw a stick from his sleeve, flick it in there direction causing the gates to shut behind them.

After resetting the protective wards around the manor Snape stowed his wand, collected his wife and went to face the next challenge of the day. They re-entered the lounge to find Hermione sitting neatly on the sofa hands folded demurely in her lap and feet crossed at the ankles in a very lady like pose. Bella went to sit next to her while Snape held back propping himself against the lounge wall in a pose not unsimilar to the one he'd used in Harrys room the night before, trying to lookk as casual as possible.

"Well now that its just us would you like to take a look aound?" When Hermione hesitated and looked between the two adults Bella continued "I know this must seem really scary, is there anything you want to ask us?"

This was the opportunity she'd been looking for but now she was torn, her parents had always encouraged her to ask questions and while she was certain she was right there was a tiny niggle of doubt in the back of her mind. If this was her family would they be mad she was questioning and if they weren't would they be mad she'd worked it out and get rid of her. Before she could change her mind she took a deep breath and voiced her thoughts.

"Nothing you told them" she guestured to the other sofa where the social workers had sat "was true was it, you're not really my mums cousin?" It all came out as much more of a statement than a question and she watched with interest as Bella turned to her husband with a fearful look on her face.

Deciding, as usual, that honesty was the best policy Snape settled himself onto the other sofa. With his elbows resting on his knees and fingers steepled against his lips he organised his thoughts while regarding the child. She appeared intelligent and didn't seem to flinch under his gaze.

"You are correct, Bella is not your mothers cousin." He watched her eyes react at his statement, she seemed surprised at this honesty but didn't show fear at the news, he took this as a positive sign and continued. "However official records have been changed to make it appear that she is."

"Why?"

Instead of answering Snape asked his own question. "Do you believe in magic?"

Hermione carefully considered his question, inspite of her surprise at the change of subject, he'd asked in such a matter of fact way that she instictively knew it was a serious matter and he was not asking if she'd like to see a slight of hand trick. But ultimately as she was the daughter of two Doctors she had to answer honestly.

"No:"

This was no more than Snape had expected. "And what if I said you were wrong?"

He seemed genuinely interested in her response. "Then I'd need to see proof." She was a little startled when he quickly rose to his feet pulled a stick from out of his sleeve waved it once and spoke in what she thought was latin. The instant the words were out of his mouth a glass appeared in mid air and hovered while a stream of orange liquid poured from the end of the stick into the glass. With another wave the glass floated across and landed on a small table next to her.

"Try it." After glancing at Bella and receiving an encouraging nod she picked up the glass and suprised that the juice was as cold as if it had come straight from a fridge she took a small sip.

"Its pumpkin juice." Said Bella

Not knowing what to think now that the proof she'd asked for sat in her hands she waited.

"I'm sure you're wondering what to make of all of this and more importantly what this has to do with you." When she nodded Snape continued. "As you can see magic is real. I am a wizard as is my Godson Harry. Bella is a witch and so are you." He gave her a moment to process this new information. When it appeared she was about to argue with him he asked, "Have you ever made anything strange happen when you've been upset or angry?"

As with his other questions she thought carefully before answering. Now that he asked a couple of things came to mind from when she was younger. She told them about the time in her first year of school when 2 older children had cornered in the playground and out of nowhere a strong wind had pushed an industrial bin into the boys knocking them out of the way so she could get away. Then more recently when a classmate had scribbled over a school project because she wouldn't let her copy but when she'd taken it to the teacher in tears and opened her work book the page was undamaged and perfect.

"Its called accidental magic and happens when a young witch or wizards emotions get out of control. When you turn eleven you'll go to my school, Hogwarts, where I am the potions professor. We will teach you to manage and use your magic properly through a wand."

At least that explained the stick and the book she'd picked up earlier. In light of the proof Hermione had been given she didn't seem in a position not to believe what he said but none of this explained why she was here.

"Are there books I can read about being a witch?" Books had always given her the answers in the past, her parents had always wanted her to find her own answers to questions and not blindly accept what other people told her, she knew she could rely on books for information.

The stoiac professor gave a ghost of a smile at the question, this child seemed to be a kindred spirit, Harry had never asked to read about wizardry when he'd found out about his magic. With another wave of his wand and the muttered spell "Finite incantartum." In the direction of his bookcases he heard the audible gasp as the newest member of his household watched as the volumes changed colour, shape and title to reveal their original form. "The ones on the bottom three shelves will explain about the magical world. Please do not read any heigher than that as they would not be suitable."

"Yes Sir." She answered respectfully while her eyes gleamed in delight at the new information available to her. As she looked at the books a thought occurred to her.

"While you were in the kitchen..."She hesitated for a fraction of a second not wanting to get into trouble but her thirst for knowledge made her continue ":...I touched some of the books and my fingers felt warm. Is it because of the magic?"

Snape continued to be impressed with her reasoning, she did seem to be a very bright child. "It was your body recognising the magic." He confirmed.

"I felt in when we drove in as well and when I stepped into the house. Was that the same thing?"

"Along the same lines, yes. They are called wards and they are spells that protect things, in this case our house and land."

She was started to get a little excited about this new life and the fact that this strange man seemed to appreciate what she said. While he came across as strict and imposing she didn't feel frightened by him. After all she'd learnt she'd almost forgotten about her initial question of why she'd been brought to their house.

But Snape hadn't and continued the explination in his silky voice.

"There are three different types of witch or wizard a pure blood, a half blood and a muggle born." He had already anticipated her next question. "A muggle is a non magic person, you are muggle born because neither of your parents are magical. Bella and I both have a magical and muggle parent so we are classed as half blood."

"What about Harry?"

"Both his parents were magical."

"So he's pure blood." Hermione guessed wanting to prove she understood what he was saying.

"No." Snape noticed the crestfallen expression at this. "Its not quite that simple. Harrys father came from a long line of wizards but Harrys mum was muggle born like you. You can only be classed as pure blood if both sets of grandparents were magical which is why it is very hard to find real pure blood wizards today. So to answer your question Harry is also half blood." He waited for her to show she understood the difference. When she nodded he continued. "When a magical child is born in England, no matter who their parents are, there name is recorded at Hogwarts so that in the summer before they turn eleven they are invited to attend the school the following year. Some parents, mainly pure bloods choose to home school, some choose to send them to one of the foreign wizarding schools and others who have half blood children do not wish them to be part of the wizardinng world. There are not many muggle parents who deny their children the chance to explore there magical side mainly because they've seen signs of accidental magic and wouldn't know how to deal with it if it gets stronger. However, when the headmaster was made aware of your parents accident, I find it is best not to concern yourself with how he knows the things he does just keep in mind he is an uncommonly powerful and knowledgable wizard, we were concerned that as you had no family you may get lost in the muggle system and we would be unable to interveane at a later stage when it was time for you to attend Hogwarts. And as we have already made a place for Harry in our home the Headmaster asked if we would be prepared to do the same for you"

Snape paused and allowed Hermione to digest the information. "I understand you will have a number of questions as you process what you have been told today and I would encourage you to ask either myself, Bella or even Harry. But I think we have covered enough for today and I don't think I am able to hold my wife back much longer from showing you your new home."

"Sir..." Snape had already risen from the sofa and was preparing to leave the room when her hesitant call stoopped him in his tracks ":.. the fireplace keeps flashing red." She seemed a little unsure of her comment.

Snapes face took on an irritated scowl at this news, he and his wife exchanged a look and both said "Albus" at the same time.

"The Headmaster is desperate to know that you have arrived safely, he takes the safety of his students, past present and future very personally. The fireplaces are used by wizards to talk to each other like muggles use phones but we can also use them to travel from one fireplace to another. We have one in the lounge and another in the study, I blocked them when I knew you were on your way, the wizarding world is very much a secret from muggles and we didn't want to frighten you either before we had chance to explain. We do the same when Harry has his friends over. Don't worry you'll get used to things really quickly, Harry did, and then you'll wonder how you got by without magic for so long." Bella explained.

"Severus why don't you take Hermiones bags up to her room and then go and put the Headmaster out of his misery before he decided to apparate in or bombards us with owls while I give the grand tour." With a curt nod Snape disappeared intent first of all on restoring the magic to his house.

"Excuse me but what am I supposed to call you?" This had been playing on Hermiones mind for a while now ever since she the Professor had confirmed they weren't related.

"Oh honey." Bella gathered the forlorn little girl into her arms and was gratified to feel Heriones arms cricling her waist in return. They stood for a while until Hermione started to withdraw from the embrace. She looked into Bellas expectantly. " Well as everyone believes we are related I guess we should stick with Aunty Bella and Uncle Severus." She dropped a quick kiss on the little girls forehead before talking her hand and proudly showed her around the home she'd created.

From the lounge they headed through the glazed double doors through to the large kitchen where they ate their meals. Then out of the stable door from the kitchen onto the wrap around porch with a metal staircase leading to the back garden with various patio areas, a firepit surrounded by an outdoor seating area and a boundary created by high connifers. "There's a cycle path just beyond the trees which takes you to the village in one direction and to a park the other."

From the garden they left the kitchen and headed back into the entrance hall where the was a cloakroom, formal dining room which Bella promised to decorate and use for their first christmas dinner together andd a doorway which led to the lower level of the house. As the house had been built on a slope from the front only 2 floors could be seen but from the rear there was a another level which was made up of Snapes private potions lab, a large storage area for Bellas catering supplies which also doubled as a utility room and the remainder of the level was taken by the study which had a completely glazed wall opening out onto the garden below the porch. The study, like the lounge above, was decorated in the same cosy colours and a large fireplace dominated the room. The remaining walls housed more overflowing bookcases and two desks completed the furnishings.

They left the lower floor and returned to the kitchen taking the wooden staircase to the first floor. Bella briefly showed her the master bedroom and the guest bedroom. Then there was the bathroom "We all have showers in our bedrooms but if you ever want a bath just use this one." The she opened Harrys bedroom shaking her head at he mess the little wirlwind had created in his rush to get ready for school but unlike Snape she was happy to shut the door on the untidiness. Finally they came to the last door decorated with a wooden plaque identifying it as Hermiones new room. Bella saw the small smile that passed over her face as she saw her name and motioned for her to open the door herself.

Hermione felt a little overwhelmed as she'd been shown around the house. While her home had been a nice comfortable 3 bedroomed detached in a good area it was nothing compared to the grand manor house that was now her new home but her name on the door had made it seem a little more real. She pushed the door open and was surprised to see a large room, as big as the one that belonged to Harry. She'd expected hers to be smaller as her school friends who had siblings had moaned that the older ones always got bigger bedrooms. Not that Harry was older but he did already live there. She opened another door to find a small shower room. She explored the room running her fingers along the desk that sat under the high bed, the empty bookcase, chest of drawers, blanket chest and large wardrobe. The only thing in the room that wasn't replicated from Harrys bedroom was a dressing table which Hemione recognised as a small verision of the one she'd seen in Bellas room.

Bella watched from the doorway as Hermione almost reverently took in the details of the room. "I didn't know what colours you'd want so I thought we could decorate it together once you'd settled in, the magical way of course." She wanted Hermione to get used to the idea of magic for everyday things as soon as possible. She was pleasd to see her eyes light up at the mention of magic but a second later tears started to fall silently down her face.

"Nothing is ever going to be the same again is it?"

Hermione allowed herself to be pulled onto Bellas lap as she sat in the desk chair. With the pad of her thumb she wiped the tears away and taking her cue from Severus she answered honestly "No." Lifting the childs chin she waited until their eyes connected. "You're going to be living a very different life than you would have done if yesterday hadn't of happened. Its not going to be a better or worse life just a different one but it is still leading to the same place. You're still a witch and you'll still be going to Hogwarts its just you're taking a different path to get there now. Life's what you make it and while you're going to be very sad for a long time and you'll never forget your parents I hope you'll be happy here. Our family may not be the same as alot of peoples but I promise you we'll still be a family. I'll be picking Harry up from school soon, he's looking forward to meeting you. As you've probably noticed we're abit isolated out here so it'll be nice for you to have each other."

Hermione felt alittle happier now that she knew they didn't expect her to forget her parents but she was worried about Harry, what if he didn't like her or didn't like having to share his Aunt and Uncle. But then she had sometimes felt lonely when it had just been her and her parents, maybe it would be nice for both of them. "I always wanted a brother or sister." She admitted shyly.

"Harrys been through alot but he is lovely. They'll be times that he'll get upset or act younger than he is because of what his relatives put him through just like they'll be times that you're upset but we deal with it together because we're family and that's what they do."

"You mean because he was abused, I heard you tell those ladies." Hermione knew about abuse as her parents had never shied away from letting her know about the less than perfect world they lived in but the idea that someone could hurt a child was completely alien to her. She'd never been treated with anything but love and care.

"Harry was treated in the worst possible way by the people who were supposed to care for him but thats his story to tell when he feels ready. We encourage him to talk about things and he does sometimes, usually when he's distracted with something else. You need to know this because he may tell you something while you're together that he may not tell us. If he does you need to tell us so that we can help."

"OK ...Aunty Bella?" Hermione hesitated over the title "Can I unpack my things."

"Thats fine, I'll leave you to it, I'm sure you want some time to think things through. Would you like a drink or something to eat?"

"Could I have some juice please."

"I'll bring some up in a minute but this is your home now if you want something just go and help yourself you don't have to wait to be asked." At Hermiones nod she released her from her lap and left the room.

Hermione had started to unpack her clothes and books when Bella broiught up a glass of pumpkin juice. "If you want anything i'll be in the kitchen baking biscuits, Harry's usually starving when he comes home from school. Come and join me if you want."

After putting everything away Hermione climbed onto the bed with her photo album. She turned to a recent photo of her parents and stared at their images for a long time. In her head she tried to tell them all that had happened over the past twenty four hours. She'd give anything to have a few more minutes with them so that she could hug them one last time, a chance to tell them that she loved them and hear it said back to her. She desperately tried to remember their unique smell, her mums combination of perfume, hairspray and face powder and her Dads slightly clinical smell mixed with the same aftershave he'd worn since before she was born. The events of the day mixed with the disturbed sleep from the night before finally caught up with her as she tried to remember the sound of her parents voices she sucumbed to her tiredness and let her eyes close.

Snape stepped out of the fireplace in the lounge after a long conversation with the Headmaster regarding his new charge. It had taken great restraint on his part not to hex the older man when he'd pushed him beyond the limit of his patience as he tried to persuade Severus to let him meet Hermione. But Snape imagined the poor child had, had a traumatic enough day as it was without meeting his eccentric, lemon drop loving employer whose gaudy robes, twinkling eyes and ridiculus outlook would no doubt undo any headway they'd made in helping Hermione see there was nothing unusual about the magical world. There would be plenty of time for Albus to be introduced once Snape was satisfied that his household was completely settled. As he expected his wife was in the kitchen preparing dinner, stew by the looks of it, and taking what smelt like oatmeal and rasin cookies out of the oven. Swiping a hot biscuit off the tray before propping himself against the counter top he announced "Albus wanted to stop by this evening but I persuaded him that now wasn't the time. Hows everything here?"

"Not sure she's ready for the Headmaster quite yet. I've left her unpacking her things, thought I'd give her some breathing space. Can you watch over her while I fetch Harry?"

If he was honest he'd prefer not to be left alone with either of them after all what did he know about little children, especially girls, it wasn't like at Hogwarts where he could just frighten them into submission.

"Couldn't you just take her with you."

She rolled her eyes at his less than subtle attempt to not get involved. "I want to speak to Harry before we get home just to make sure he's ok with everything."

"Bit late if he's not, how long do you think you'll be."

"Thank you for stating the obvious. I'm going to speak to the head about enrolling Hermione for next year and tell her that I'm taking Harry out of school for the last weeks of term. It'll give them a bit longer to get used to each other and I guess there'll be funerals we need to go to and other things we need to sort out."

Great thought Snape, more time for them to irratate me before I go back to Hogwarts, but he guessed this was what he signed up for.

"It'll be about an hour, I'm sure you'll survive. Play nicely."

He gave her his best intimidating look. "Hmpf." Which was completely ruined when she laughed at him and kissed his sneering mouth before grabbing her keys, bag and Hermiones school records and rushing out the house.

Snape sat for a while considering his wife's sneaky traits and mulling over his options. He could retreat to his lab for an hour of much needed solitude or he could do the responsible thing and go check on her. With a heartfelt curse he headed up the stairs and pushed open the door of the newly occupied bedroom warily unsure of the type of emotional upheavel he would find. Instead he found her curled up on the bed, her face pressed into the pages of a photo album, her cheeks and eyes slightly red from crying. He had to admit he was relieved, a sleeping child he could deal with. As gently as possible he removed the album and set it back on her desk, he slipped a pillow under her head and covered her with a light throw he found draped over the end of the bed. Glancing around the room he noted how neatly she'd put everything away, a number of well thumbed but cared for books lined the bookcase along with a couple of unknown muggle gadgets, a pile of jigsaws, board games and a couple of framed photos. After just a short amount of time she'd already put her stamp on the room, even with the still blank walls that he knew his wife planned to decorate soon he could see her personality. Unlike Harrys room which was filled with toys designed to stimulate his imagination, the one thing Snape believed had saved him while having to endure life at the Dursleys, Hermiones gave the impression of a very studious, serious girl, even her choice in games were quiet and sedate. As he shut the curtains with a lazy wave of his wand and left the room he thought it a little ironic that he had more in common with a muggle born stranger than his own Godson. Casting a quick spell that would alert him if she left the room before Bella returned he headed down to his lab to start replenishing the potions for the school infirmary.

Bella had a pleasant informal chat with the head teacher of Harrys school over a cup of coffee. Hermione was quickly registered for the next year and after a quick glance through her records she offered the opinion that having someone like Hermione around who obviously enjoyed school would be a good influence on Harry. The head and his classroom teacher were aware of his background and while both recognised he was an intellegent child they knew it took alot of encouragement for him to show this after years of having to pretend he wasn't as clever as his cousin. She also acknowledged that taking Harry out of school for the last couple weeks would do no harm.

Bella stood in the playground with the rest of the parents enjoying some idle gossip while waiting for the final bell to sound. Unlike some witches who shunned the muggle world Bella was proud of the fact that she could so successfully blend with both sides of her heritage. None of the mums who gathered together on a daily basis or met for play dates at each others houses would have ever guessed about the other half of her life or how the simple wooden stick in the bottom of her bag allowed her to perform feats that would blow their minds. Bella knew her husband dispaired at the casual way she treated her wand and by extension her magic but being five years younger than him and being raised in a more bohemien style of witchcraft she didn't have his experience of the more formal wizarding world. She'd been too young and too far away to appreciate the devastation Voldermort had reeked and unlike Severus she didn't have the knowledge or understood the appeal of the darks arts. She knew he had lived, almost died and risked everything for magic. He'd performed heinous acts as a death eater and redeemed himself countless times, in the eyes of Dumbledore and the order of the pheonix if not his own, as a double agent walking a delicate path between what was believed to be the two most powerful wizards of all time. His understanding of their world, having seen it from both positions of light and dark, was much deeper than your average witch or wizard.

Unusually Harry was one of the last out of the school building. Generally he came bursting out with a group of friends eagar to tell Bella all about his day. But today he was alone. There was none of his usual chatter during the journey and even the news of his early start to the school holidays did nothing to lift his subdued mood. Bella could guess what was causing his unhappiness which was why she wanted the chance to talk to him before they got home. She'd not been able to break his habit of keeping things to himself, he still needed help to see he could trust an adult to put his needs first and be concerned about his problems.

Harry had never had to consider his feelings before coming to live with his Godfather and Aunty as they'd never mattered to his relatives so when Bella asked him what was wrong during the journey home he was unable to voice all the thoughts he'd been having during the day. Instead he just shrugged and continued to stare out of the window. He'd mentioned to his friends in the playground that he was getting a new kind of sister and the response hadn't been positive. Those with older sisters moaned about how bossy they were and those with younger ones complained about how annoying they were and how much of their parents attention they got. Harry already had some small niggling doubts in the back of his mind but during the day they grew. What if they liked her more, what if things changed and the manor no longer felt like home, what if she was smarter than him or better behaved. What if they could only love one kid and they chose her.

All his thoughts finally cam tumbling out in one whispered sentance. "What if she doesn't like me?"

It broke Bellas heart to hear his desperate question, with a swift turn of the wheel she pulled the car to the side of the road and gathering him in her arms. "Oh honey." She kissed the top of his messy dark hair. "Whats not to like." Sitting him upright she nudged his chin so that he waas forced to meet her eyeline. "You are our little boy and Severus and I love you very much, nothing and no one will change that. And if it makes you feel any better Hermione is worried that you won"t like her either."

"Really?" He still had problems believing he was important enough for people to take him into account.

"Yes." She said in fake exasperation playfully tapped his nose. She sensed the moment had passed where he needed her undivided attention so starting the car again and she pulled back onto the road.

"You're both just children Harry who've come to live together because of unique and unusual circumstances, you're both bound to be concerned about how everything is going to fit together. I'm not expecting you to be the best of friends, they'll be some days that you annoy her and that she annoys you. There's a chance you'll fight like cat and dog but I'd hope that if someone else was causing a problem you stand up for each other. Thats what families do."

"The Dursleys didn't. " It was out of his mouth before he could even think about what he'd said.

"Being related to someone doesn't make them family Harry, what you, me and Severus have is special and now we've made it even more special by including Hermione." Taking one hand from the steering wheel she gently squeezed his hand. "Now we need to get home otherwise your Godfather may well have eaten all the biscuits I made this afternoon."

Bella was pleased that Harrys spirits seem to have been lifted because of their chat and happily listened as he started to tell her all about his day while playing with the radio to find his favourite station.

Snape felt the subtle change as the wards around the house shifted as Bella and Harry drove through the gates. By the time he'd placed a stasis charm on his simmering cauldren and climbed the stairs from his lab his wife and godson were in the kitchen.

Bella frowned when she saw the direction he'd come from. "She's upstairs asleep, I checked when you went out. I charmed her room so I'd know if she left."

Harry already sat at the table with a plate of biscuits and a glass of milk felt a little put out that his Godfather hadn't paid any attention to him. Offering the plate of biscuits he couldn't wait to let him know his good news. "Guess what Uncle Sev?"

Still not sure about the casual shortening of his name and unaccustomed to taking part in guessing games he just raised his eyebrow enquiringly while accepting a biscuit.

Unperturbed by the lack of response Harry answered his own question. "I'm starting my school holidays early, today was my last day, how cool is that my friends are going to be so jealous."

Snape wassn't sure how great this news really was as it meant he'd have both children underfoot for longer before he could escape back to Hogwarts. He side stepped the issue expertly and asked his own question instead "I imagine you have homework to do though?" As a teacher Snape took great delight in knowing that by assigning a long complicated assignment for the holidays he could go some way to giving his students back some of the grief that they caused him during term time.

Harry having no idea just shrugged and looked at Bella.

"Mrs Woods said your teacher is going to ask the class to a write a holiday journal about their summer to share with everyone when you go back."

Thinking that going back to school was a long time off Harry decided to worry about it later. Turning back to his Godfather he asked "Can you read to me again tonight?"

A little surprised by the eagerness of the request Snape hesitated for a fraction of a second but catching Bellas 'I told you so." look recovered enough to agree.

"Great. Can I go annd watch TV?" This last part was directed at Bella. At his Auntys agreement he disappeared noisily into the lounge.

Snape cringed, he could never understand the appeal. "Well if he's going to put that infernal contraption on I'm heading back down to my lab, what times dinner?"

"We usually eat about 6 o'clcok."

Snape nodded his approval and vanished without another word.

Bella sighed, there were more people than ever in the house and yet she was still left with her own company.

Dinner was a quiet affair, Bella tried to make small talk but with two nervous children and a man used to his own thoughts and self imposed solitude she soon gave up. The stew was eaten quickly and unable to cope with the uncomfortable silence she shooed the children upstairs to play in the hope that without the adults presence they would open up to each other.

Harry and Hermione disppeared up the stairs as soon as they were excused from the table as desperate as the adults to escape the awkwardness. Unfortunately as they reached the landing a shyness overtook both of them. Hermione stared expectantly at him while Harry stared at the carpet concentrating on watching his toe scuff circles in the deep pile. After what felt like an eternity he raised his gaze.

"I'm gonna play in my room."

Feeling disappointed Hermione gave a whispered "Ok" before turning and heading to her new room.

Harry hesitated for a second, he'd expected her to say she'd come with him, and there was a part of him that wanted to follow her or call out but his earlier feelings swam to the surface again, what if she didn't want to play with him. He just wasn't quite confident enough in Aunty Bellas words yet to ask her again so instead he turned to his own room.

But neither child shut their door each harbouring the secret hope that the other would change their mind,

Despite her disappointment Hermione was used to occupying herself, she was carefully considering her books when she heard a low hissing sound coming from the landing. Intrigued she followed the noise and saw a large pure black cat stalk past her open door and disappear through the seemingly solid wood door that she knew led to the master bedroom. Seeing that Harrys door was open she went over and hoovered in the doorway.

Harry was sat on the floor in the middle of the room playing with a collection of toy soldiers when he realised he was being watched.

Seeing she had his attention Hermione spoke quickly before she had the chance to realise how ridiculous it would sound.

"I just saw a cat disappear through a closed door."

Harry was completely unfazed by this news, especially as the cat had taken a detour into his room just to hiss at him.

"Thats Midnight, Aunty Bellas cat she's had her for years. Midnight doesn't like me she hisses when she sees me but she really doesn't like Uncle Sev. Aunty Bella is the only one who can stroke her."

Frustrated that he seemed to have missed the really important part she repeated, "But she disappeared through a closed door. Thats not possible."

Hary studied her for a moment trying to work out if she was making fun of him but then he remembered that this was her first day in a magical house.

"You'll get used to it, theres a charmed cat flap in alot of the doors so she can go where she likes."

"Oh." Again both children were struck by shyness, Harry fiddled with his soldiers and Hermione looked anywhere but at him. Finally when Hermione realised that Harry wasn't going to say anymore she decided to make the first move. Drawing herself up to her full height and squaring her shoulders she walked towards Harry, stuck out her hand as she'd seen her Dad do when meeting new people and announced, "Hello I'm Hermione Jean Granger, its nice to meet you."

Harry was completely taken back by her strange behaviour, he knew who she was Aunty Bella had introduced them when Hermione had woken up and they sat down for dinner, but then what did he know he'd spent most of his life in a cupboard. He clambered to his feet and shook her hand as he'd seen people do on TV. "I'm Harry James Potter."

And then a thought occured to him, "Do you know who I am?"

Coming from anyone else these words would have come across as arrogant and self important but his uncertain and pleading tone made Hermione wonder if Bella had been completely honest about Harry. With just that one question he seemed alot more damaged than they'd said, especially as he'd just introduced himself the second before.

"You're Harry." She answered with absolutre certainty, unsure of how else to deal with his question.

He knew it had been too much to hope for and now she just thought he was stupid. Since they'd told him last night about what had happened with his parents and the bad wizard he'd wanted to know more but didn't know how to go about asking. Then he'd had the thought that as Hermione was a witch she might be able to tell him as his Godfather had made it sound like he was famous in the wizarding world.

He dropped her hand and sank back down to the floor, scurrying backwards until he was resting against his wardrobe. Drawing his knees up to his chest he dropped his forhead against them hiding his face.

Being a kind child Hermione wanted to help, walking over to him she settled herself on the floor, sitting cross legged in front of him. When he didn't look up she started talking in a quiet soothing voice.

"I always wanted a cat but my Dad is...was allergic and as we were out most of the day mum said it wouldn't be fair. Do you have any pets?"

Shocked that she was still there and his freakishness hadn't scared her away he raised his head at her question.

"I wouldn't have been allowed one at my old house, my relatives didn't like me."

The matter of fact way he said this devoid of any emotion shocked Hermione, even at her young age she was angry for how they'd treated him and yet he didn't seem to see anything wrong with his family not liking him.

But he really seemed to perk up as he continued "But I'd really like an owl. There's a white one at the pet shop in Diagon Alley and I go and talk to her when Aunty Bellas seeing Mrs Cole at the coffee shop."

"You can have owls as pets?"

His earlier embarrassment forgotten Harry leaned forward eager to tell Hermione about the wizarding world.

"Oh yeah, they deliver letters and parcels. Some people have their own but we don't. Uncle Sev uses one of the school owls and Aunty Bella uses one of the post office ones if she needs to send mail."

"Its alot to get used to, everythings so different. Will you help me?"

Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face, after all the worrying he'd been doing today about his new 'sister' and she'd asked for his help.

"Sure. You want to play snap?"

"Harry..." He was already half way across the room to find the cards when she said his name.

"Yeah?"

"Earrlier, why did you ask if I knew who you were?"

He'd realy hoped she'd forgotten, with a sigh he sat back down.

"Oh that. Well ..." And he launched into an explination of what he'd been told the night before and how he had questions about what other people knew about him and how he thought she might be able to answer them.

Hermione listened quietly to everything he said, viewed the lightening bolt scar usually hidden from sight behind his messy fringe and carefully considered the options.

"I only found out I was like you this afternoon so I don't know anything." She wasn't really ready to call herself a witch out loud yet it was going to take more than a few hours and alot of research before she could fully understand her new life enough to embrace it.

"But what you've said sounds abit like a war and if it was there should be books on it, like the history books we have at school. We could look together if you like." This was familiar teritory for Hermione and something she could do for Harry in return for him helping her learning about magic.

"Do you really think so? But where would we find books, I don't think we'll be going back to Hogwarts until the new school year and they won't have any ones about magic in the town library."

"Well your Uncle said I could look through some of his books downstairs, maybe they'll have something in."

Harry couldn't believe how nice she was being and now that they had a plan he felt much happier like a weight had been lifted off his chest and it was even nicer that he had someone he could talk to. He knew her could talk to his Godfather and Aunty but they were adults and while he had friends his age at school he couldn't talk about things like this, things that matter, even if he was allowed to let them know he was a wizard boys just didn't talk about personal stuff. Because it was such a relief to be able to finally say whatever came to mind he really didn't think about the next words that fell from his lips.

"Its so weird, yesterday I just thought my Mum and Dad had died in some normal muggle car accident cause they weren't being careful and now I know they were special and died saving me."

While Hermiones head recognised that he hadn't meant anything nasty or hurtful with his words her heart broke a little more as everything suddenly came flooding back, how alone she was in the world, how confusing everything was and how different things were going to be from now on. Mimicing Harrys earlier defensive pose, Hermione hugged her knees to her chest and cried her heart out.

The sudden change paniced Harry, he watched her shoulders shake with no idea of what to do or say to make things better. He'd learnt from a very young age that crying never helped and in some cases just made things worse, letting his relatives know he was upset by their actions just seemed to encourage them to do more to make his life miserable. And because he'd never really been comforted in turn he had no idea how to comfort someone else. Even now he resisted showing his emotions with tears choosing to let them escape in angry bursts as he had the night before. He scanned the room desperately and finally came across his prized possession, the cuddly dragon his Aunty and Godfather had given him when they first arrived at the hospital. It was his first ever real toy, at least that he could remember. His dragon was his and not his cousins broken cast off, holding his dragon always made him feel better. Grabbing it off his bed he pushed the toy into Hermiones arms hoping it would work the same magic on her. But while she clutched it between her hands it only seemed to make her cry harder.

Harry knew he was way out of his depth and went to fetch the only person he knew could make things better. Heading out onto the landing he stood at the top of the stairs and yelled down into the kitchen "Aunty Bella come quick."

Snape had been reading the mornings Dailey Prophet contendedly muttering over the 'absurd and ridiculous articles' that filled the pages when he heard Harrys bellow. Knowing that Bella was down in her store room planning menus and would be uable to hear he grudgingly folded his paper meticulously and headed up the stairs, he had enough of noisy children at school he would not tolerate it at home too.

At the top of the stairs he came face to face with a very agitated little boy.

"Mr Pot..." He stopped abruptly and reminded himeslf that he was no longer at Hogwarts. He began again, "Harry. We. Do. Not. Shout. In. The. House." His deliberately keep his tone quiet and silky, something he knew from his years of teaching had more of an effect than any raised voice.

But this didn't seem to register with Harry, he continued fidgitting and seeing that his Godfather didn't seem to want to know what was wrong resorted in grabbing him by the hand and pulling him to his room.

Some instinct in Snape allowed himself to be dragged along, as a rule Harry was very reluctant to ask for any form of assistance so his insistance that Snape accompany him had him mildly concerned.

"I didn't mean to do anything, we were talking and she just started crying. I gave her my dragon but it didn't help." The words came tumbling out and as soon as Snape saw Hermione, her whole body shaking from the effort of her grief he understood.

Harry released his Godfathers hand as soon as he knew he had seen Hermione. He knew he was in trouble now, he'd made his new sister cry, and not the pretend crying his cousin used to do just to see Harry get into trouble. These were real tears and while his Godfather and Aunty Bella were so much nicer than his relatives he knew they would have to punish him. He slunk over to the corner and waited for the inevitable.

Snapes keen sense of observation didn't miss the way Harry had acted, his defensive pose in the corner remenisent of the scene in the kitchen the evening before. He was unsure he could deal with one distressed child so he knew he couldn't deal with two. Harrys behaviour was easier to read. He headed over, crouched before the boy and used the same firm tone that Harry had responded to yesterday.

"You are not in any trouble Harry." Snape was pleased when Harry looked up at him when he declared this, a hopeful expression on his face. "I imagine Hermione is upset because of everything she has been through in the past couple of days and sometimes something said in an innocent way will make those feeings appear."

Harry nodded even though he only really understood half of what his Godfather said, Uncle Sev always seemed to use alot of big words when he spoke. But he knew that they'd never lied to him since he'd come to live with them so he'd have to trust them when he said he wasn't in trouble.

"Do you think you can go and bring Bella up here for me, she was in the utility room." He waited for Harry to nod again before strecthing out his hand to help him off the floor.

Harrys resolve to trust them was sorely tested when he saw his Godfathers hand move towards him, out of self presevation he flinched and closed his eyes waiting for the expected blow but the pain never came. Slowly he opened his eyes again and risked a glimpse upwards, the hand was still extended and his Godfathers black eyes watched him unblinkingly. There was no anger or hatred on his face only a look of understanding.

Snape knew that any sudden movement either towards Harry or in the withdrawal of his hand would result in another recoil, while he cultivated a type of respectful fear in his students he never wanted to see this sort of fear from any of them and to see it on Harrys face disgusted him completely. He waited for Harry to make the first move and then pulled the child to his feet when his small hand wrapped around his larger one. He saw Harry shoot Hermione one last uncertain look before he started towards the door.

Snape felt it important to repeat his earlier message, "You are not in any trouble." And as Harry passed him he pressed a hand to his shoulder.

Once Harry had left he turned his attention to the second child. Her grief had quietened while he'd been with Harry but the tears still flowed. He regarded her for a couple of seconds with the same cautiousness he would have given a potentially explosive potions ingredient. With careful thought he sat on the floor next to her, clearing his throat he pushed a clean hankerchief into her hand.

"You've hard a hard couple of days haven't you." He tried to keep his voice neutral in the desperate hope of calming Hermione down. But there was a little voice in the back of his head mocking his attempt. 'Talk about pointing out the obvious.' It sneered.

He tried another tact "It's alright to cry." At this the tears became more fierce and the voice in his head felt the need to comment again 'Way to go Snape, just give her permission to carry on.'

Silently Snape cursed his wife, where the hell was she, how long did it take to climb two flights of stairs. This was not his role in this household, Bella did tears, hugs and comfort. He was sure he'd made this quite clear, even his first year Slytherins learned within a few days to take their more emotional problems to Madame Pomfrey or Madame Hooch so why could his own wife not understand this simple fact. They needed to lay down some ground rules, after all rules and consequences were much more his department.

Snape chanced a quick glance at the little girl again and spotted Harrys brightly coloured dragon squashed in her arms which gave him a seed of inspiration.

"You know Harry must really like you to give you his dragon." At this he saw Hermione lift her head slightly off her knees and turn to look at him. Her face was red and puffy from the effort of crying and her eyes bloodshot but he did notice a spark of interest in what he'd said. "Bella made it for him in the hospital and we told him it would keep him safe. It was the first toy he could ever remember being given, I believe most children have a teddy like that." Even Snape remembered a worn bear that he'd dragged around by one arm until his father had torn it to shreds over some slight. "Do you have one? May be it would help you feel comforted if I were to fetch it from your room."

With a small watery smile at his attempt to help Hermione shook her head. "My parents preferred educational toys."

Earlier Snape had been impressed by her grasp of the english language but now her grown up voice bothered him. And usually he would have wholeheartedly approved of the Grangers idea of educational toys but the idea that Hermione didn't have a treasured teddy to hug saddened him. Extracting his wand and another hankerchief from the dwindling supply in his pocket Snape tranfigured a small brown bear which after a citical look from the wizard he had to admit showed a remarkable similarity to his own childhood bear. He felt an unfamiliar inward flicker of pleasure when Hermione watched in awe as he performed the magic, a flicker that increased tenfold at the smile she gave him when he handed her the bear.

Bella witnessed the tail end of her husbands attempt and again she found herself pleasantly surprised by is actions.

"Hi."At her greeting both Snape and Hermione looked towards the door where Bella stood and Harry hovered nervously behind.

Wiping her face with the hanky Hermione walked over to Harry who bravely stood his ground even though not quite knowing what to expect. Shyly she handed back his dragon while clutching her own bear to her chest. Then with a whispered 'Thank you." She dropped a kiss on his cheek. Both children then stood red faced and awkward, holding their respective toys and looking between the adults expectantly.

Trying desperately to keep a straight face Bella sent the men downstairs to continue with Harrys book while she directed Hermione to the bathroom. While drawing a bubble bath and lighting scented candles Bella chatted to the room in general about everyday things. After fetching a large fluffy towel and Hermiones night clothes she left the little girl to calm down.

Hermione locked the door before climbing into the steaming bath, she'd tried to have a shower the night before but there were no locks on the bathroom doors where she'd spent the night and the older girls kept coming in while she tried to undress. In the end she'd given up and slipped between the dirty sheets on the single bed she'd been assigned to still in her school uniform. The hot water was nice and the smell from the bubble bath eased the ache in her head.

Once the water started to cool she had a wash and shampooed her hair but then realised she had no way to rinse it. This started the tears again, her mum had always been there to rinse the suds away,it was just another one of the little things she'd never do for her again.

Bella came out of her bedroom after enjoying her own refreshing shower to find Harry with his ear to the bathroom door, a look of concern on his face.

"Harry James Potter what on earth are you doing?"

Harry jumped at Bella sharp question and looked a little embarrassed. "I was just trying to work out how long she'd be. I wanted to show Uncle Sev my action man but I left him in the bathroom last night." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "I think she's crying again."

"I put your toys back in your room this morning, I'm sure your Uncle would love to see them. Go back downstairs and leave Hermione to me ok."

When Harry had gone Bella knocked gently on the door. "Are you alright in there love?"

Hermione hesitated for a second at the question but without asking for help she didn't know what else to do. "I don't know how to rinse my hair, Mummy always did it for me."

All Bella wanted to do was wrap her arms around the little girl and make the hurt go away. She tried the handle and realised it was locked. "Are you still in the bath."

"Yes."

"Ok just stay there, I'm going to use magic to unlock the door, is that alright."

"Yes."

Bella retrieved her wand from the dresser in her room and 'Alohamora'ed' the lock. In no time at all Hermione rinsed, dried and dressed in her night clothes was snuggled in her bed watching in astonishment as her new Aunt twirled around the room casting enchantments. With every flick of her wand something in the completely beige room changed. After asking about Hermiones favourtite colours and animals the room literally took on a life of its own. Two walls became a light turquoise, another changed to a pale pink and the final wall had a large mural of a brightly coloured butterfly on a pale yellow background. The curtains, bedding and light shades altered to match the cheerful girly colour scheme and a border of smaller butterflies flew around the top of the walls just below the ceiling. Another butterfly, wings outstretched became a large rug sitting in the middle of the polished wooden floor and matching cushions rested on the bed and desk chair. Declaring both the childrens rooms needed bean bags Bella promised to take them on a shopping trip in a few days.

Bella had been a little relieved that Hermione had named a butterfly as her favourite animal, her own patronus was a butterfly and it made her feel as if they may have more in common that she had first thought. It had not escaped her notice that the little girl seemed to identify much more with Severus than herself, they were both studious, interested in books, quiet and reserved in their actions and speak. Bella was more of a free spirit, who went with her instinct using her heart not her head to make decisions.

Snape was chasing Harry up the stairs to bed when the little brat diverted into Hermiones room, the flying butterflies catching his eye reminding him of something he'd noticed earlier.

"Aunty Bella my dragons aren't moving anymore."

"Thats because I froze them when our visitors brought Hermione home, just like I do when your friends come round. If you hop into bed I'll cancel the spell."

With the children finally in bed the adults enjoyed a leisurely glass of wine. Snape sat on the sofa with his wifes head resting in his lap as they discussed the day and how they would work as a family.

As the sun sank in the sky they went their seperate ways, Bella heading to bed while Snape continued the work in his lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

It had only seemed like a few minutes ago that Snape had left his potions lab after a successful brewing session, secured the house and checked on each child before heading to his own bedroom. In the comforting darkness he exchanged his robes for a pair of long sleeved pajamas. The darkness was his friend and only under its protection would he dream of undressing with someone else in the room, even if that someone was his sleeping wife. The darkness hid his tattooed and scarred body from view which was another reason he appreciated his and Bellas different sleeping patterns as it allowed him the privacy he desperately needed. Bella also understood that he was not an affectionate man and while they both enjoyed the pleasure of marriage within the confines of their own dark bedroom she never pushed for more. While she had witnessed the physical marks of his past she had never shuddered from him as he'd feared or showed signs of disgust. Instead she'd gently touched each one accepting them as part of the man she loved but also respecting his need to shield them.

In reality, it had been a couple of hours since he'd slipped into the bed beside the warm body of his slumbering wife when he felt a jab in his ribs accompanied by the hissing of his name close to his ear.

Disgruntled at being awake he leveled a glare at her before realising she couldn't see his expression. Aware that she'd finally got his attention she hissed again "There's someone downstairs, there's someone in our house."

Snape mentally ran through the options, he'd charmed Harry when he checked on him earlier incase he had another nightmare and he knew the charm was intact, he was about to suggest Midnight when his foot connected wih the sleeping furball at the base of their bed and was awarded with a claw in his foot. He briefly considered the possibility of a magical attack, after all not all death eaters had been captured and either kissed or sentanced to Azkaban prision. But he quickly dismissed it, his wards would have violently alerted him to the presence of a dark mark which left an unlucky common thief chancing his luck in a secluded house or the other child was out of bed. Cursing himself for not putting trace on Hermione while she slept and for being arrogant enough not to ward his house against muggle burglars he grabbed his wand from under the pillow, his dressing gown from the back of the door and growled at his wife to stay put. Knowing the authoratative tone in his voice would ensure his usually impetious wife would do as he instructed he silently headed down the landing. A quick glance in Hermiones bedroom confirmed Snapes suspision, her empty bed meant his house hadn't been invaded. Making his way downstairs by the light of his wand so as not to wake Harry he felt the damp air from the stable door which was open onto the porch. He made a mental note to place the key out of reach of little fingers in the future before giving a sigh of relief as he saw Hermione, her back to him, leaning against the railings looking up at the stars. He considered her for a couple of moments, the silly girl must be freezing, her feet were bare and her short sleeved white cotton nightgown did nothing to protect her from the chilled night air. Bella had been right he mused, earlier she'd commented on Hermiones prim and proper clothing, the nightgown looked like something out of the victorian era. Snape did not need to possess a Seers gift to predict a shopping trip in the very near future. The thought of this added to his annoyance at another disturbed nights sleep.

Drawing himself up to his full imposing height he channeled his Professor persona in an attempt to frighten the little girl slightly in retaliation for the scare she'd given him when he'd seen her empty bed and the back door wide open. He'd never expected to have to ward his property against people leaving the premisis which was something he would have to address tomorrow, he knew Harry would not leave as he'd come from somewhere much worse but he didn't know the little girl enough to know if she would consider running away.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing out of bed."

Having slept away alot of the afternoon Hermione had woken in the early hours and being unable to fall back asleep had headed downstairs for a drink. She'd spied the key on the work top and on impulse decided to go outside. She'd been drawn to the bright moon and twinkling stars, living in a busy city she'd only ever seen the sky this clear when she'd been on a camping trip with her parents. This thought stirred up more grief and tears had started to fall silently. When she was younger she remembered watching a film where the characters, who'd been seperated, felt comforted by knowing that if they were both looking up at the same sky they were still connected and the world wasn't so big. She was so engrossed in the idea that she didn't realise she was no longer alone. The sharp words made her jump and with panic in her eyes she turned towards the voice.

Snape determined to scold the child for her actions, was gratified to see the panic at his tone, but at the sight of her tear stained face he felt his cold iceburg of a heart melt a touch. His resolve was further weakened when he heard her desperate question,

"Do you think my parents are in heaven?"

Snape didn't know what to tell her, his normal answer may not be the best under the circumstances but the habit of years of honesty was hard to undo. He'd witnessed many things as a wizard, the castle had a full accompanyment of ghosts, imprints of people who had no desire to leave earth even after their demise, there were people like the dark lord who tried to conquor death by anchoring pieces of their soul to the world outside of their mortal body but the result could not be described as life, there were people who used their magical ability to prolong their life but ultimately the only thing certain about life was death. What happened after the body died was lifes biggest mystery, yes it proved to be a great comfort to those left behind to believe the soul was destined for Heaven but surely to believe in heaven meant you must also believe in Hell, an eternal damnation for souls found wanting. And for someone like Snape who had witnessed hell first hand while still on earth the prospect that once he had expired his body the suffering he'd experienced already could potentially continue for eternity was too much to bear. Ultimatelty in Snapes understanding it was easier to accept that once you had taken you last breath nothingness was all that waited.

Using his wand he summounded the rocking chair that Bella kept on the porch to him and drawing the child onto his lap he wrapped his dressing gown around her shivering shoulders allowing him a few moments to filter his thoughts before having to verbalise them.

After his stern words Hermione was surprised when she found herself being held by him. Without really thinking she snuggled into his warm body, her head resting against his chest. She found the regular beat of his heart to be a comfort.

So shocked was Snape when the little girl nestled into his body that he lost his train of though. After all who would want to cuddle the greasy bat of the dungeons, Snape was under no illusions about the names his students had for him and in some circumstances encouraged their feelings of negativity for the sake of his sanity. Almost involentarily he felt his arm curl around her small body and he felt the unfamiliar tug of a smile at his mouth as she rested against the embrace. He'd experienced the occasional quick boyish hug from his Godson and as a child his mother had the odd spark of maternal instinct when she'd drawn him into her arms. When Lily had come into his life he'd gradually gotten used to and finally craved the feeling of her arms around him and of course he and Bella shared moments but none of these prepared him for this feeling. He could now begin to gain an appreciation of why the bond between daughter and father could be considered so special. While he felt a responsibility for Harry and would no doubt come to care for him as he spent more continous time with him over the summer he knew that he and Bella would apitimise the mummys boy relationship as his wife was the constant in Harrys life, the one he sought comfort from. He'd never wanted to be that special to someone after Lilly died by his own hand but Bella hadn't given him a choice and he was now beginnning to feel that maybe Hermione wouldn't either. He knew that he would have no choice but to grow to feel something for each child, they were in his care now, part of his household which made them his responsibility, and because of his sense of fairness he knew his feelings would be equal and he would never play favourites but he would also treat each child as an individual with their own needs and Merlin help any boy that tried to get close to Hermione. On this rather uncomfortable thought Snape brought his mind back to the problem at hand.

"I think there are lots of things about the universe that we don't know, we can see the stars and the moon but who knows whats beyond but I do know that they will always be with you in your heart and in your memories and I'm sure that wherever they are they'll be watching over you and be proud of how well you're dealing with all of this. But only you can decide what you believe, its a very personal thing" He knew Bella would have just reassured Hermione that her parents were in heaven had she been asked the same question but Snape couldn't bring himself to go completely against his principles.

Hermione didn't know when she asked the question as she wasn't sure if she believed in heaven herself, her family weren't church goers and her school was more science based than religious but something the younger social worker had said to her about her parents going to heaven had struck a cord. "Would it be ok if I think about it?"

"You can think about it as much as you wish and remember what you choose to believe can change as you grow both in years and experiences."

He watched her for a while as she seemed to consider the sky again. Watching the stars had long been an interest of Snapes, he'd lost himself in the night sky as a child in an attempt to escape his depressing home life and once he started at Hogwarts he'd enjoyed many a secret meeting with Lily after curfew on top of the astronomy tower away from the prying eyes of their rival housemates. In a soft voice he found himself pointing out constalations to the tired girl in his arms who eventually surrended to sleep while he talked.

Snape sat awhile waiting for her breathing to slow all the time rubbing her cold feet with his hands. When he was sure she was fast asleep he carried her in his arms into the house using his wand to magically lock the door behind him. He found his wife sat in the kitchen her hands wrapped around a steaming mug of fruit tea and was pleased to note her wand resting on the table next to her. He cocked his eyebrow at her in a silent question.

"I checked on Harry while I was waiting and then noticed Hermiones bed was empty. When you didn't come straight back up I figured you might need help but you seemed to be doing just fine so I stayed here. Is she asleep?"

"Yes I'll take her up to bed. You coming?"

Setting her cup into the sink Bella followed him up the stairs and watched while he settled her into bed. He then raised his wand and uttered a complex incantation over her body. There was a powerful surge of magic in the room and a faint silvery mist lingered over Hermione for a second before seeming to sink into her body. Snape nodded in satisfaction at the completion of his spell and nudged his wife out of the room before shutting the bedroom door.

"You've put the same trace on her as you did when we brought Harry home?" Bella asked quietly.

"My wand can now track her magical signature." It was a powerful spell that was generally used on new born babies by pureblood parents. "This family is my responsibility and should the need arise I can trace everyone."

Bella knew this was Snapes way of showing he cared but then an awful thought occurred to her. She stopped dead in the doorway to their bedroom causing her husband to bump into her, turning to face him with her own verision of his death glare in her eyes she asked, "When you say everyone you do mean just the children don't you?" She could tell by the slight flush of his cheeks in the wand light that she'd caught him out. Snape acted in a most uncharacteritic way, pushing past his wife he mumbled something about a wedding ring and a husbands duty to keep his wife safe before disappearing into their en-suite.

Laying in bed Bella considered the delicate filegree ring sitting on her wedding finger. The ring was heavy with magic, a combination of traditonal wizardary created when they said their vows, something akin to an unbreakable vow and the wica blessing her mums coven had imbued the ring with before the ceremony. But it would appear Severus had imparted his own brand of 'protection' to her ring and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. A small part of her recognised it was Severus's way showing his love by wanting to keep her safe, he wasn't a demonstrative man who expressed his feelings at the drop of a hat but she knew through his actions that he loved her but a much bigger part, the free spirited adult felt angry at being marked like a possession, something that could be found on a whim. And the fact that it had been done in secret angered her the most because it confirmed that he knew she would object but did it anyway. The children were different, she reasoned, it was their duty as guardians to protect and moniter them but she would never dream of carrying it on into adulthood just like the ministrys magical trace breaks on a witch or wizards seventeenth birthday she would expect this family trace to be lifted at the same time. Bella kept her simmering temper at bay while considering the situation, there was no question that the trace had to be removed, her husband needed to remember that they were nolonger at war, her life was not constantly in danger and even though they lived apart for a good portion of the year she was an adult witch living amongst muggles who had no knowledge of her power. As the caster Severus was the only one who could lift the spell and Bella was determined that before the sun rose again this would happen. Knowing Severus would not come to bed unless he thought she was asleep, she noxed the lights and lay in wait.

Snape knew he was being a coward as he hid in the bathroom but in his defense his wife had a legendary temper and he had the unfortunate habit of being on the recieving end of it on a number of occasions. He disliked shouting mainly because his childhood memories contained nothing else which was why his own anger was always deadly quiet and controlled. He knew Bella would never approve of the trace which was why he'd never told her, he'd modified the spell so that the link would alert him if she ever felt in danger and he'd be able to locate her and either aparate to her or activate the portkey part of the spell linked to the ring to bring her to him. It wasn't designed to spy on her or keep track of her movements, while he'd never understand why she chose him he knew she'd never betray him with another, he trusted her with his life. But he was resigned to removing the spell as he knew she would not rest until he complied. He saw the lights go out and knowing his wifes ability to fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow he only waited a few minutes before climbing back into bed himself. The instant he relaxed into the mattress he realised his mistake, the lights came on and the ring was brandished under his nose.

"Remove it Snape or you will be seeing images in your head of me in the most unsavoury places and i'll make sure you are driven crazy wondering where I am, what I am doing and who I'm with. I'll send these images to you throughout the school year at the most inopportune moments."

"You would have done well in Slytherin house." He grumbled as he snatched the ring from her fingers and removed the spell.

It didn't come as a surprise to Snape that his dreams that night were unpleasant. He knew he risked his wifes wrath when he'd enchanted the ring the night before their wedding and he'd been living on borrowed time until she discovered the truth. And while there was a small part of him that was relieved at nolonger having this secret between them the rest of him just wished she'd accept his protection in the same way she asked him to protect the children. Unfortunately now that he knew she was vunerable it opened the floodgates of his mind, memories of the horrors he'd witnessed while in the service to the dark lord mingled with the fears for his wifes safety and conjured images of faceless death eaters capturing her. He knew they would not hesitate for a moment in torturing her for retribution of his betrayal or for information about Harry, himself or the Order. In some of his nightmare senarios Snape found himself standing on the sidelines unable to do anything just as he'd been forced to do during his time as a spy. But then there were others where he was looking down on himself, almost like viewing memories in a pensive, trying desperately to rescue her and knowing that if the ring was still active she would no longer be in danger. In these dreams he found that Bellas face all to often mingled with Lilys and his brain became too confused over which red headed woman he needed to save. During this turbulant night Snape vowed that the moment Voldemort showed signs of resurfacing, and he knew that day would come, Bella would have to consent to his protection even if it meant telling her the most barbaric and depraved things the death eaters and their lord were capable of. Things he'd deliberately kept from her so as not to taint her or his new life with his old one. Because he would not allow that sadistic bastard to take someone else from him, to snuff out another beautiful soul or take another mother from Harry he would bare the worst about himself in order to save Bellas life.

Bella was surprised at how at odds she felt with herself. Surely she should be satisfied that she'd won and that she was nolonger 'chipped' like a pet but when he'd returned the ring to her finger it felt different, colder, and not so comforting. She recognised the loss of the protective spell and while she could still detect Severus's love running through the gold mixed with the wica blessing it no longer felt complete. She knew she'd adjust and if she was honest her stubborn pride would not let her back down but she did make a silent promise to her husband that in the event Voldemort returned, something her husband and Dumbledore were certain would happen even though neither had told her why, she would agree for the spell to be re-cast. After all she was not naive about her husbands past, in the eyes of the death eaters she was married to a traitor, not just a deserter but someone who had intentionally spied for the light and thwarted their evil from within their own ranks. But now she was also, for all intent and purpose, the mother of the 'Boy who lived' and history told how that had ended last time. There was no doubt in Bellas mind that even after this short period of time she would do the same as Lily for both children but she recognised it would be foolishness on her part to risk more than she had to. She also recognised that Severus would continue to have an active, dangerous role in the next war, that was the man she married and she would expect nothing less. And to add to his burden by being reckless with her own safety would only make life for him more perilous as he juggled worrying about her as well as own duty.

Neither of the Snapes enjoyed a restful nights sleep after Severus slipped Bellas wedding ring back on her finger but throughtout the night they clung to each other as through their dreams they witnessed their own seperate nightmares.

A feeling of nervous excitement caused Hermione to wake early the next morning. It was her first real day in this magical world that she'd been told she belonged to, the first day of the rest of her life. She was a little unsure about her place in this new family. Aunty Bella was pretty much an open book, she was nice and seemed to like taking care of people but she'd seen the evidence yesterday of a temper below the friendly surface when she thought the social workers were attacking her family. Hermione was used to her older more reserved parents and had been surprised at how much fun Bella was. One minute she'd been helping Hermione wash her hair just like her mum and the next she was wirling around the bedroom just like a teenager. Harry seemed sweet, she knew he'd been upset when she'd started crying yesterday. She hoped they could be friends, she'd only had a couple of boys as friends in school but she did seem to get on better wth them than most of the girls who tended to be quite nasty if you weren't into the right things or have the right clothes. And Harry seemed to be happy here, he'd told her all about the nice food Aunty Bella cooked, the movie nights they had on a Friday and how great magic was. They both seemed really close and having heard just a little about Harrys life before she wondered if he would really be ok with sharing his Aunty and Uncle.

Her new Uncle confused her, he looked pretty scary yet he'd explained patiently about magic and listened to her seriously, he seemed very cold and remote yet he'd made her a teddy bear. And last night he sounded angry at her for being out of bed but he'd still kept her warm, talked to her and put her to bed. She'd felt a small connection with him as he'd held her and told her about the stars and she'd got the feeling he was almost as uncertain as she was about his place in the house. As she got washed and dressed she hoped he wasn't still angry at her, he'd sounded very stern when he'd found her last night and she'd also heard him tell Harry off for shouting yesterday.

Unlike most week day mornings when Aunty Bella had to nag him out of bed Harry was up early full of energy. It was the beginning of his summer holidays and for the first time in his life he felt like he imagined a normal boy would with a summer of freedom stretching ahead of him. Since he'd started school it had become the lesser of two evils, at least there he'd been able to hide from Dudley and his gang. Sometimes he'd been picked on because of the huge hand me down clothes he'd been forced to wear and his broken glasses but most of the time they'd just left him alone. But when the school holidays had come around there had been no chance of escape he'd either been put to work all day or shoved in his cupboard out of the way. Food was given grudgingly and sparingly while slaps and name calling were a regular thing. Harry knew this summer was going to be different especially now he had someone to share it with even if she was a girl.

Throwing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on he charged across the landing into Hermiones room remembering at the last minute to knock before throwing open the door.

Hermione was a little surprised but pleased when Harry exploded through her door. She'd been up for a while but didn't quite know what to do next. Harry took the problem out of her hands by pulling her down the stairs into the kitchen talking ten to the dozen about all the things they could do together. The kitchen counters were piled high with bread and cakes but there was no sign of the adults. After a brief second Harry opened the door into the hallway and shouted, "Aunty Bella, where are you?"

A moment later the front door opened. "Harry, Hermione you're both up early." Bella was more than abit surprised to see Harry up, dressed and looking so cheerful she'd expected him to take advantage of the extra days off and get up later like he did at the weekends. But at least he was dressed in jeans so she knew he'd remembered he wasn't going to school.

"Can we come with you I want Hermione to meet Mrs Walker."

Now it all made sense, Harry haad really taken to the elderly owner of the cafe and seemed to enjoy their morning chats.

"Go start loading up the car while I tell your Uncle were we're going. I'll feed him some coffee and he might be slightly more human by the time we come back for breakfast." She tossed him the car keys from her pocket and marvelled at how someone who'd spent alot of his early years being deprived of food, light and pressed into a confined space for long periods of time had such an amazing sense of balance and an agility that let him catch things easily.

Bella watched with amusement as Harry bounded out of the car and dragged Hermione into the cafe. It was really good to see him so happy after the emotional rollercoaster he'd experienced over the past couple of days. After giving the plump grey haired owner a bone crushing hug he introduced his new sister. After Harrys over the top behaviour Hermiones reserve made the adults smile when she politely offered her hand to shake the older womans "Good morning I'm Hermione Granger."

With great restraint Mrs Walker resisted the urge to sweep the girl into her arms and instead formally shook the small hand whille her eyes merrily twinkled. "Go help your Aunt bring the food in and I'll see what treats I can find." She gave the children a wink.

By the time they left each child had a pocket full of sweets and a handful of muggle coins for their money boxes. Harry accepted another hug while Hermione waved a shy goodbye. Mrs Walker was pleased to see her looking on a littlle wistfully when she held Harry in her arms and she knew that within a week she'd break through the polite barrier and have another honoury grandchild.

The smell of coffee Bella had cruely left out of his reach on the dresser eventually drove Snape out of bed and after dressing he headed down to his study to create a timetable for the summer. Just because the chidren were not at school it did not mean they should be allowed to run riot. His home life, as his school life, would be orderly. The sooner everyone understood what was expected of them during this time together the less agitated he would be. Just like his start of year first lesson speech Snape felt the need to plan what he would say and the best way to deliver its message.

He was just finishing his timetable and list of house rules when he heard the fornt door slam and the jumbled noise of people talking. He steeled himself, collected the pieces of parchment that were essential for the smooth running of his house and wearily climbed the stairs.

Snapes morning paper delivery, which had been redirected from Hogwarts, arrived while Bella was making pancakes. The sight of a large grey owl soaring through the open half of the stable door made Hermione squeal as it landed on the table infront of her and began to peck at her arm. Harry grinning at Hermiones reaction fed the bird a piece of toast to distract him from pecking while Snape, slipping into lecture mode to explain about wizard gold, rummaged around in his robe for a coin which he instructed Hermione to slip in the pouch tied to the owls leg. The owl waited patiently for the young girl to finish before gently nipping her finger in thanks, taking a sip from her glass of pumpkin juice and flying back out of the kitchen.

"Told you owls were cool." Declared Harry as he riffled through the paper to pull out the childrens section.

Snape tutted at the mangled appearance of his freshly delivered paper after it had been 'harry'd' before disappearing behind its printed pages.

Breakfast turned out to be a noiser affair than last nights quiet meal. Now that the ice had been broken they seemed happy to chat casually which in turn made Bella smile. The only one who ate in silence was Snape. After the food had been finished, the table cleared and Snapes coffe cup refilled he precisely folded his newspaper and announced that as they were all to live together a household meeting was in order. He was busy arranging his parchments when Bella amended "I think a family meeting sounds so much nicer and..." She plucked the carefully devised timetable out of his hand, glanced at it before using her wand to set it on fire. "...timetables are for schools, you are not turning our home into a mini Hogwarts. Summer holidays are for having fun." She smiled at the children as she said this "and relaxing." The last part was directed at her husband and accompanied by a glare. "But I do think that now Uncle Severus is home and Hermione is part of our family we do need to put some house rules in place."

Harry, not sure how he felt about the idea of a family meeting, shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He thought that he and Aunty Bella had been doing just fine, well if you forgot about the trouble he'd gotten into the other day and his messy bedroom. He knew from spending Wednesday nights at Hogwarts that his Godfather was strict and he had a pretty hard hand but he had to admit it may help to know the rules. At the Dursleys his relatives had made them up as they went along which made it impossible for Harry to be good or avoid a beating.

Snape started by confirming bedtimes and reluctantly agreed to alter them for weekends and school holidays. Then he set meal times, 9am for breakfast 1pm for lunch and 6pm for dinner, explaining how important regular nutricious food was for their magical core. He then moved onto their responsibilities.

"We don't expect you to work like house elves" This was directed at Harry "But we would ask that you keep your rooms tidy and between the two of you, you can take turns or share, set and clear the table for breakfast and dinner and help was the dishs."

"Severus, we have a dishwasher!" At his confused look Bella added. "Its a muggle device like a washing machine for pots and pans."

Snape gave his customary eye roll "Fine, no washing up then but we may also ask you to help out with other things occasionally."

Both children nodded in consent, now that they had won the battle over later bedtimes, they had no other concerns so far.

"Prince Manor is now your home and we are happy with you to treat it as such however, bedrooms are our own private spaces, you must knock before going into each others, Bella and I will do the same. The only room off limits to either of you is my potions lab on the lower floor" Again they both nodded. "Be warned I will not think twice about turning you into potions ingredients if I find you have strayed in there." There was a collective gasp from both children at this but Snape quickly moved on.

"When you return to school we expect you both to do your best." He fixed Harry with a pointed look at this, he knew Harrys schooling had been pretty much non existant while at the Dursleys and the teachers at his new school had spent the last year helping him catch up. But he needed him to know that he was now expected to work hard at his studies.

Harry knew his Godfather was talking to him and hoped he wouldn't let him down but things were starting to get abit confusing, he'd always been punished for doing well before and now if he wasn't doing his best he got the impression the professor would be very annoyed with him. Harry gulped, he knew what happened when Uncle Severus was unhappy with him. "Yes sir." He answered quietly.

Snape gave a small nod of understanding before continuing. "As Harry already knows, if you wish to have friends over you must tell Bella before so that some of the wizarding things in the house can be altered, the magical world is hidden from muggles and the exposure of it to any muggle is very serious."

This time it was Hermiones turn to nod seriously and taking her cue from Harry said "Yes Sir."

"On the subject of friends, we are not asking that the two of you become close but you are now considered brother and sister, you now have a life long relationship and as such you must look out for each other." Both children looked at each other, a look of understanding passing between them and they agreed in unison.

"You are free to explore the surrounding areas but you are to go no further than the park without adult supervision. Now there are a number of things I will not tolerate." The sterness of his tone made both children sit up and take notice. "I expect you to be polite at all times and use your manners, the wizarding world is relatively small and your behaviour will reflect on Bella and myself. I will not be lied to and deliberate disobedience or disrespect will be treated very seriously."

Bella saw the nervous look pass across each of the childrens faces. She covered Snapes pale hand with her own "Severus you're frightening them."

"Its only right that they understand that certain behaviours will not be accepted. And unless we tell them how else are they to know, it may seem harsh but better this way than finding out as a response to something they do. Rules are normally learnt through childhood but they did not have the advantage of growing up in this house, it is only correct that they be forewarned of what we expect." At Bellas silent, resigned nod he turned back to the children, pinning each of them with a stare.

"There will be consequences to bad behaviour. We will never be cruel, food will never be withheld and you will never be punished in anger. We may send you to your room, give additional chores, stop pocket money or ground you. But.." Snape paused to make sure he held their full attention. ".. There may also be an occasion when a more hands on punishment is required in which case you will find yourself with a trip over my knee."

After a moment Hermione let out a small gasp as she realised what she had just been told, a little curl of fear snaked into her stomach. She'd never really been punished before, it had only ever taken a mild reprimand from her parents expressing their disappointment in her behaviour to make her feel bad and alter what she was doing.

Bella took Hermiones hand in hers and tried to re-assure her.

"I'm guessing you've never been punished this way before?"

Hermione shook her head "When I was really little my Dad smacked my hand when I tried to touch the fire but nothing else."

"Things are a little bit different in the wizarding world sweetheart. We're a bit more traditional, I suppose you could say we're about thirty years behind the muggle world. Its very rare that magical couples divource, the man is seen as the head of the house, women are generally home makers, we don't have single mums, teenage pregnancy or drug problems and spanking is a normal thing."

"Hermione."

At the sound of her name her eyes flicked back to her Uncle. "This will not be a regular occurance. But there may be the odd occasion, like your father and the fire, when an instant message needs delivering. I do not imagine there will be many times that you put your life in danger but if you did..." Snapes gaze swept to Harry and he knew they were both remembering when Snape had had to wrestle one of Professor Sprouts dangerous plants and extract Harry from its clutches. At least Snape noticed Harry had te decency to look embarrassed. "..I think it only right that you should know what to expect. Again I want to assure you that you will never be spanked in anger."

"Don't worry 'Mione its not too bad and it doesn't hurt much."

"Maybe I am doing it wrong then!" Snape injected, his eyebrow quirking. He knew what Harry was doing, he didn't want Hermione to worry about it but on the other hand Snape wanted her to worry just enough to mean he didn't have to carry out this method of discipline any time soon.

"Oh no you did it just fine." Harry assured him quickly, feeling his face flush at the memory of his first trip over his Godfathers knee. Desperate to change the focus of the conversation he said the first related thing that popped into his mind "Aunty Bella smacks too."

"Harry James Potter. I swatted your bum because I walked into my kitchen to find it stuck up in the air while you had your head in my oven trying to cook mud and worms in there."

Harry had the good grace to look sheepish and the wink Bella gave Hermione made her giggle. While it wasn't quite what he'd planned Harry was glad he'd managed to make Hermione feel a little better. Nothing about his Godfathers talk had bothered Harry, nothing the Snapes could punish him with would ever be as bad as his relatives but he did realise that maybe Uncle Sev wouldn't be quite as easy going as Aunty Bella was so he made himself a firm promise to be on his best behaviour, for now at least.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over the next couple of weeks life at Prince Manor quickly fell into a steady routine. The children enjoyed each others company and after Bella had bought Hermione a bike the two of them spent hours exploring the area around the house. Bella felt like all her christmas's had come at once, she had the happy noisy child filled house she'd always dreamed off. And Snape was, well, Snape. At breakfast they barely had a grunt from him, by lunch he managed a few short words, generally peppered with sarcasm but by the evening he positively came alive and was talking in complete sentances. He spent hours closetted in his lab or study and had after only a few short days refrained from popping out every few minutes to reprimand the children for some minor noise or infraction instead choosing to cast a silencing charm around the room he was working in.

Bella still enjoyed starting her day off early, preparing her soups bread and sweet treats for her various customers but she put off her deliveries to Mrs Walker until they'd eaten breakfast so that the children could go as well. As Mrs Walker had predicted Hermione had become much more comfortable around her but while Harry was happy to stay and chat, she preferred to take the chance to visit the town library most mornings.

If you ignored Snapes grumpiness breakfast was a pleasant meal, the children tended to appear in their pajama's at around 8am to watch TV. They'd agreed from the beginning to take it in turns to choose what they watched so on alternative mornings there was either some adventure cartoon on of Harrys or a more educational style show that Hermione tended to prefer. Snape would emerge just before 9am clutching his empty coffee mug like a life line and Bella would happily provide them with a filling hot breakfast while chatting about their plans for the day. Her husband disappeared behind his newspaper after letting Harry aquire the childrens section. He had even grudgingly started to allow Hermione to read the articles he'd finished with as she was desperate to learn more about the magical world. It had even been known for him to occasionally answer one of the many questions Hermione threw at him about things she'd read. In his defense, and Snape found the need to defend his actions to himself if no one else, he found it to be a bit of novelty that someone would actually listen so attentively when he explained something. At first, in the name of fairness, he'd tried to include Harry in these discussions but it very quickly became apparent that he had no interest in the ways of their world, instead he preferred his quality time with his Godfather in the half an hour before lights out where Snape would continue to read aloud to him.

Lunch tended to be a quick affair where the family would take a break from their various activities, eat a light meal and then continue with their day. While the evening meal was a leisurely time to catch up with the rest of the family.

Life for the most part in the Snape-Potter-Granger household was relatively harmonious. The children behaved themselves apart from the occasional minor squabble usually caused by Harry annoying Hermione while she tried to read or Hermione trying to explain the rules of a game while Harry just wanted to see what happened. They usually managed to resolve things by themselves after a few minutes or an occasional glare from Snape was enough to make them put aside their differences. Contray to his expectations Snape had a productive couple of weeks, by the time the Grangers funeral came around he had brewed the many potions required to restock the school infirmary, finished his marking and created his lesson plan for the following year which left the remainder of the holiday for him to concentrate on his preffered field of expertise, the research and creation of new potions. For Bella life became more enjoyable, she loved spending time with the children, both together and separately, and even though day to day life was much more hectic she wouldn't have it any other way. And she loved having her husband home, he may only be a floo call or visit away but it wasn't the same as waking up next to him every morning. This was how she'd imagined proper family life when she'd been growing up, instead of the unconventional commune life she'd experienced.

As Snape had predicted Bella had taken the children shopping and bought whole new muggle wardrobes for both of them as Harry didn't really have any summer clothes and Hermiones were not deemed appropriate for play. Snape had declined the offer to go with them and in retaliation the muggle clothes Bella brought back for him were not in his usual black but consisted of several pairs of blue jeans, casual light coloured shirts and muted pastal coloured summer jumpers, however, it did not take long for him to transfigure them to various shades of grey and black once his wifes back was turned.

Harry was coming into his own with Hermione around, he took his cues from her over lots of little things that would normally come naurally to child that had been brought up in a happy home, things that Bella and Snape as adults would have found difficult to teach him. And in return Harry helped Hermione, she soon lost her overly polite reserve and would even occasionally join in with the more messy play that Harry loved.

Watching the two of them together Bella very quickly became aware of their differences. Hermione was quite content to sit quietly and remained focused on a task until it was finished where Harry was just about able to sit still for a meal before wanting to be on the move again and he would flit from activity to activity while rarely finishing anything. When they attempted things together, like the messy pizza making session they'd had the other day, Hermione who always wanted to understand everything before they started read throught the recipe from start to finish and had all of her ingredients weighed and measured before she started while Harry was content to get stuck in and work things out as they went along. Apart from having a very messy kitchen at the end of it Bella realised that although the children were very different in alot of ways they could be the natural children of herself and Snape, Hermione strongly resembled Severus if you ignored his acidic disposition, something she had learned to do very early on, while Harry was just like Bella in many ways.

Bella and Snape had spoken with Hermione at length and it had been decided that her parents would be buried in the local cemetary so that they were close by and she could visit any time. Snape had made arrangements for a small service with just the four of them in attendance and the day before Bella had organised for a memorial service to take place in Hermiones home town so that their colleagues, aquaintenances and friends could pay their respects. Snape attended as Hermiones representative and had stored his silvery memories of the day for her to look back on when she was older.

Unfortunately the day had taken its toll on both of the children, Hermiones feelings of grief and loneliness came crashing back resulting in a restless nights and Harry became distraught because he had no idea where his own parents were buried. At great emotional cost to himself Snape along with Bella had apparated both children to Godrics Hollow to lay flowers on the graves of James and Lily Potter. But the visit had caused Harrys nightmares to return with avengance.

Distracted by his own feelings of guilt and grief Snape had allowed Bella to lead them out of the graveyard by a small side gate before he realised where it would take them. The Potter house had been partially destroyed when the curse had rebounded but the ministry of magic had decided to keep the damaged house as a memorial, on one hand it was the celebrated place where the most evil wizard of all time had been defeated but on the other it was where Lily and James Potter had lost their lives leaving their fifteen month old son an orphan. Every year on the anniversary of this bitter sweet Hallowen night this spot in Godrics Hollow became a place of pilgrimage for many a witch and wizard where a vigil was held celebrating the downfall of Voldemort and mourning the loss of the Potters. Snape made his own yearly visit in the early hours of the following morning at precisiley the same time as he had on that fateful night when he discovered the slain body of his only real friend. A complex charm had been spelled onto the remains of the house only allowing it to be come visible to anyone with magic. To passing muggles it was merely an unsightly pile of brick and rubble covered in moss which they had come to ignore just as the small amount of Godrics Hollow muggle inhabitants had come to disregard the strange Halloween party that seemed to be held in front of it each year.

However, as her husband had never shared the details of the Potters unique memorial or its location Bella had no way of knowing the memories the house would invoke in either boy or man when its secrets were revealed as their magical signatures were recognised when they passed by. The air crackled with powerful magic as the remains of the house became visible. For once Snape was unable to fomulate a thought as the reality of his actions crystalised before his eyes and neither Harrys whimpering or Hermiones gasp could draw him back from the dark recesses of his mind.

Bella was torn, she desperately needed to get her family home but she knew from past experience that once she lost Severus this way only time would allow him to return to her. He needed time to reorganise his mind, to tuck the pain and guilt back into the scarred compartments of his brain and that was not something he would be able to do while standing in the place where they were killed. But the children needed her now, Harry was clearly having some form of flashback and Hermione just didn't understand. Making a split second decision she grabbed each child by the hand and after checking they were alone apparated them back to Prince Manor. Once in the safety of their house she gave each child a calming draught and with promises to return within minutes she went back to her husbands side. He was just as she'd left him, his black eyes fixed on the exposed first floor nursery. Slipping her hand in his she felt a slight flex of his fingers as he acknowledged her presence, his breathing became steadier and he was finally able to tear his gaze from the ruins.

"The children?" It came out as a hoarse whisper.

"I've taken them home. Are you able to come back with me, I think Harry will need you, he knows this place, he remembers something. I can't give him the answers or truths he needs but you can."

For a moment there was a flash of something in Snapes eyes but the emotion went as quickly as it came. He pulled himself out of his memories and away from the anchoring hold of his wifes hand.

"Go to them, I need to see Dumbledore and then I will return home." And with a crack he was gone leaving Bella alone.

Snape appeared at the gates of Hogwarts and began the long walk to the castle. He could have gone straight home and flooed to the Headmasters quarters but he was not yet ready to face the imagined accusation on his Godsons face and the walk would give him chance to prepare his mind for what was to come. While Snape spent alot of time complaining about the restraints and expectations the Headmaster placed on him in reality the old man was his saviour, his mentor and friend. When the despair became too much, usually at times when he dared to feel the most content, Dumbledore was there to offer counsel and help magically restore the balance of his mind. While Bella loved him she could never understand the concept of his earlier life but Dumbledore knew, Snape never dared ask how he knew, just knowing that he knew was enough.

When Bella returned home she found both children just as she'd left them. By the glassy look in their eyes the calming draught had worked. Not knowing what to say and not wanting to reassure one over the other she did the only thing her maternal instinct could conceive. Gathering both children in her arms she pulled them to the larger sofa, settled one on either side of her and held them tightly their heads resting on her chest.

Bella had no idea how long they stayed there, there were times when one or other cried, they dozed fitfully but no one talked or made an attempt to move. As the sun sank in the sky Bella finally realised they were both asleep and allowed her thoughts to wander to her husband. She knew where he was and whose councel he had sought, sometimes it hurt that she wasn't enough for him, that her love wasn't capable of healing his deepest wounds but she'd come to accept that her powerful husband needed someone even more powerful to help him though the evil shadows of his past and because she loved him wholeheartedly she was glad he had that someone.

As if her thoughts had pulled him back to her he appeared in the room his expression once again focused, his eyes nolonger defeated.

Neither spoke about his withdrawal instead they focused in on the sleeping children. Casting a featherlight charm on each one Snape picked up Harry while Bella kept hold of Hermione and carried them to bed. After transfiguring their clothes into nighwear each adult settled in with their respective child for a long night of restless sleep.

While Bella only had to sit by helplessly while Hermione whimpered and cried in her sleep occasionally Snapes night was a different stoy. Harry thrashed around and at the first gut renching scream Snape cast a silencing charm around the room so as not to disturb the females. Harry screamed for his parents and clutched his fist to his scar which seemed to visibliy throb under his grasp and glow an angry red. Snape desperately tried to calm Harry, he held him, he tried to shake him awake, he shouted his name and rubbed soothing circles on his back but nothing could break through the wall of hell Harry seemed to have erected aound himself. Occasionally his eyes would open as he called out for his mummy and daddy but the vacant stare proved he wasn't awake. Out of desperation Snape broke ino Harrys mind the next time his eyes opened. As gently as possible he filtered through the thoughts in Harrys head until he came across a swirling black mass hidden away behind strong barriers. After cancelling out each wall he was hit by a powerful memory. Through Harrys eyes and ears he heard James Potter battle Voldemort and the curse being cast that took his life, he saw Lily beg for Harrys life and then her decision to put her own body between the madman and her baby, the spell that killed her and finally the green flash as the killing curse was fired his way. The memory faded and another took its place, this time Snape could see himself through Harrys eyes, he watched as he took Lilys lifeless body in his arms and cried agognising tears.

Feeling ashamed Snape pulled out of Harrys mind. Despite his promise to Lily when he'd gone to Godrics Hollow that night he'd not given a moments thought to baby Harry, he'd been so wrapped up in his grief for the childs mother and then he'd apparated away the moment he'd heard someone approach the house not knowing if he was leaving the baby to the mercies of friend or foe. He had never thought that Harry would have memories of that night but seeing them from Harrys perspective he knew how vivid and real they were. And now that they had been unleashed again probably as a result of returning to the scene of the crime as it were, Harry would be permanently traumatised unless Snape could re-enter his mind and lock the memories away again until a time when Harry was old enough to process them naturally.

Once the memories were safely tucked away again Harry started to quieten and the lightening bolt scar faded to its usual dull pink. Snape had used some little known magic to lock the memories away, the process involved weaving minute and complex wards wrapped around each strand of memory and burying them deep within the psycye so that the owner of the memory would have no knowledge of them. Nothing short of a serious assault on Harrys mind by an exceptionally skilled legilmens, someone stronger then Snape or a magical creature such as a dementor could bring them forward, neither of which would come into contact with Harry until he came of age, if indeed ever. The wards would need strenghtening from time to time but Snape had no plans to go anywhere, he would use the nightly reading sessions with Harry to access his mind occasonally to ensure all was well, to prevent his Godson from needlessly suffering and reliving the moments of his parents death over and over.

Satisfied that he had done everything within his power to protect his best friends child Snape settled in to monitor the sleeping boy.

The following few days were difficult for both adults and children alike. The children were subdued and clingy not wanting to be left alone and expressing concern when their Aunt or Uncle left their sight. Harry seemed to regress a little, he needed direction to do the simplest of tasks and Bella once again found food hidden in strange places. Hermione took to trailling after Snape which in itself caused a number of issues. He was essentially a solitary person and to have a constant companion unnerved him and it wasn't just Hermione he had to contend with, Bellas cat had switched her allegances to the younger girl from her first evening in the house, Midnight slept on her bed and shadowed her in the house which meant wizard and feline had to tolerate each others presence.

To everyones relief, especially Snapes, things started to return to normal and the trauma of funeral week started to fade. Unfortunately the strain had taken its toll on all of the family members, even Bella was feeling tired and out of sorts and everything came to a head one eventful Monday morning.

Snape had gone to bed in a foul mood after Dumbledore had stepped through his study fireplace and regrettably informed him that once again he had not been offered the position of defense against the dark arts teacher. The sourness continued when he woke and knocked his coffee over, then as he made his way along the landing he tripped over one of Harrys action figures causing him to stumble down the first few steps of the staircase. He arrived in the kitchen to hear the children bickering over the television but before he could release any of his pent up frustration by expressing his displeasure Bella stepped in and confiscated the remote.

The squabbling continued over whose turn it was to set the table, who was going to pay the delivery owl, who had the crispest strip of bacon and finally who got the last glass of pumpkin juice. Bella tried unsuccessfully to play peacemaker and Snape did his best to block the sound out just as he did during meal times at Hogwarts. Unfortunately for Harry and Hermione it was the extremely irratable Snape that received the last of the pumpkin juice, as they fought over the jug they managed to knock the contents over in their Uncles direction. The whole room froze as Snape pushed his chair back, the juice dripping off his clothes as he stood, and pulled his wand from his sleeve in one smooth move. He pointed it at the terrified children for a second before subtley alterning its direction and hissing in latin. The stable door behind them slammed open.

"Get. Out." Snape didn't need to shout, the ice in his words combined with the fury on his face had them scurrying out onto the porch and down the steps into the gardren, united for the first time that day in their hurry to escape Uncles Severus's wrath.

"He really isn't a morning person is he." Commented Harry as they threw themselves down on the grass.

"Well you can't blame him for being mad, we did get him all wet." Replied Hermione

Harry had come to hate Hermiones reasonable tone and hearing it now reignited his temper.

"Well if you hadn't of grabbed the jug from me it wouldn't have happened." He accused irritably.

Hermione frowned, folded her arms and delibritatly turned her back on him. They sat in silence for a few minutes neither sure what to say to make things right.

Harry found his mind wandering trying to think about anything but how much trouble they were in. He found himself wishing that school would finish soon so that his friends would be around to play with. Apart from today Hermione was usually alright but she did tend to be quite bossy and acted like she knew everything and there were things you just couldn't do or say with a girl around. Unfortunately this led him to thinking about the homework he had to do over the holidays. He'd been set similar homework at his other school but he'd never been expected to do it, he could just imagine his teachers face if he handed in a diary listing all the chores and beatings he'd had on a daily basis. His previous class mates had described days out and holidays abroad but the highlight of his schoool holiday had been the week he spent with Mrs Figg each year while the Dursleys went away to the seaside or the times they'd locked him in his cupboard when at least he was left alone. But after Uncle Sevs lecture the other day he knew he had to try really hard at school this coming year. Just like he knew he couldn't write about life at his relatives he knew this summer he wouldn't be abe to write about life at the Snapes. As he pondered his problem it occured to him that he could just make things up but then he had another dilema, he didn't really know what normal muggles did. Then a plan started to form.

" 'Mione."

Hermione was still stubbornly ignoring Harry but something in the hesitant way he said her name reminded her of that first night when he asked if she knew who he was. With a deep sigh she turned to face him but still kept her arms folded.

Harry took this as a good sign "Did you go on holiday with your family?" It was only when he saw tears start to form in her eyes that Harry realised that asking something like this only days after the funeral wasn't such a good idea. "I'm sorry it doesn't matter." He mumbled

Hermione wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Its alright Aunty Bella says that talking about them will upset me but the more I do the less I'll want to cry until one day I'll be able to think about them without feeling sad at all and just remember the happy times."

"It must be nice to have happy memories, I wish I had any of my Mum and Dad."

Hermione didn't know what to say to this so insead she focused on his earlier question which when she thought about it did seem abit odd, not that she wasn't used to Harry launching into conversations about weird stuff but these seemed different, urgent to him somehow.

"We used to go for days out and every year we went abroad for two weeks in the summer."

Something sparked in Harry, maybe there was a way to do is school project after all. "Will you tell me about the places you went?"

"Why do you want to know?" If the conversatin in his bedroom was anything to go by Hermione knew there would be some reason that was very important to Harry.

Harry couldn't help blushing, he'd hoped she'd just tell him and now she was asking questions he didn't know what to do. He could either trust Hermione to help him or risk upsetting his Aunty and Godfather because he wasn't doing well in school. Being braver than he felt he decided to see if his new sister would agree to help.

"We've got to do a holiday diary for school and I thought if you could tell me what you used to do I could pretend I did it and write about it."

Hermiones reaction was instantanious. "I am not going to help you cheat on your homework."

Harrys heart sank she was his last chance, his only chance really. He was determined not to cry. After all what did he really expect, why would anyone want to help a freak like him. And it wasn't like he wasn't used to being in trouble it was just that the last few months had been so nice.

"Its ok I understand, I guess i'll try and make something up."

Hermione still didn't understand. "But why do you have to make something up at all, I don't mind helping.." She stressed the word "... you write a list of what we do over the holidays so you can write about it."

"I guess I can write about you coming to live here, its better than nothing and maybe I won't get into so much trouble."

Getting a little frustrated now, Hermione tried again. "Why would you get into trouble, they'll be more to write about than me, isn't it your birthday soon you can write about that."

"We're not allowed to tell muggles about magic so I can't write about our house where hoovers clean by themselves, pictures talk to you and owls deliver our post. I can't tell anyone that we travel by fireplace to a secret magic street in the middle of London or that my Godfather is going to teach m to ride a broom and make magic potions. I don't want my teacher to know that I visited my parents grave for the first time in my life and that when I did the house where they were killed by an evil wizard appeared out of nowhere. And if I don't give in a diary then the teacher will tell me off and let Aunty Bella know and you heard what Uncle Sev said the other day, we have to do well at school." Speaking it all out loud made Harry realise how hopeless it all was.

Now that Hermione understood the problem all she had to do was think about things logically. If Harry couldn't write about magical things then the answer had to be that he had to do non magic things.

"Harry you're not going to get into trouble. All we have to do is ask Aunty Bella and Uncle Severus if we can do some muggle things in the holidays and then you can write about them as well as me and your birthday." It all seemed quite simple to Hermione who was used to adults that she could rely on and ask things of without fear of rejection.

The little spark of hope flickered again but Harry didn't know whay she kept talking about his birthday, only special boys had birthdays and christmas's and Harry knew he wasn't special but maybe Aunty Bella would let them do some normal muggle things especially if Hermione wanted to as well, she'd talked about her birthdays and christmas's before so he knew she must be special. It was just Uncle Sev he wasn't so sure about, Harry knew he didn't like muggle things and always complained when Aunty Bella tried to talkto him about them.

But Harry was saved from having to say anything as Aunty Bella called them back into the house. Remembering what Uncle Sev had told him the other day Harry whispered to Hermione as they headed back to the house "I don't think he'll stay mad for too long if we say sorry."

After re-filling the table with a second attempt at breakfast, she passed her husband another cup of coffee.

"I know you're upset that Dumbledore turned you down again but try not to take it out on them, its not fair."

"This has nothing to do with the Headmaster, they covered me in juice:"

"It was an accident." She reminded him

"If they hadn't of been acting so childishly then it wouldn't have happened." He grumbled and it didn't help his mood when she laughed at him.

"Severus they are children. Now be nice." She dropped a kiss on his greasy black hair just as the children came in and stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Well sit down and lets try again shall we." But they still continued to hover.

"Uncle Severus we're sorry." Blurted out Hermione

"Yeah really sorry Uncle Sev." Echoed Harry not wanting to be outdone, after all it was his idea.

Snape had to admit he was surprised, in his experience children only seemed to show remorse when they thought it would lessen any punishment he was about to hand out. He regarded them both for a moment his black eyes flicking between the two nervous figures. They seemed genuine.

"Just be careful in future, now please sit down before another breakfast is ruined." Snape was even more taken aback when he found his arms full of repentent children, giving them each a swift awkward one armed hug he pushed them back towards their seats.

Bella poured them each a glass of milk, she wasn't quite ready to test their fragile truce yet and waited until she had their attention.

"Don't worry about this morning, brothers and sisters argue and get on each others nerves, its normal ok." Harry and Hermione glanced at each other before nodding. "The more time you spend together the more you might irritate each other, when it happens again, and it will, we want you to put some distance between yourselves. I don't want another arguement at the table because if it happens again you'll both be in a time out. Understand." The two brown heads nodded again taking in the seriousness of her words. "Now eat before it goes cold."

As they were clearing the table Hermione remembered her conversation with Harry, she guessed that he wouldn't ask himself without some encouragement. So as she waited for Uncle Severus to pass his cutlery over she announced, "Harrys got something he wants to ask you, don't you Harry." It wasn't a question more of a statement.

Harry couldn't believe she'd dropped him in it like that, now he could either pretend he didn't know what she was talking about and make her look silly, which didn't seem fair when she was only trying to help or he could try asking, the worst that could happen was them saying no and then he'd be no worse off than he was now. Grabbing his courage with both hands he left the dirty plates in the sink and headed back to the table. He decided to talk mainly to Aunty Bella as her smiling face gave a bigger feeling of hope than Uncle Sevs blank one. He twisted his hands together in the bottom of his t-shirt.

"I need to do some muggle stuff so I can write my holiday diary for school." Then he looked at the ground in embarressment.

He felt one of Aunty Bellas soft hands rest on his fidgitting hands and the other lifted his chin so he had to look at her.

"What do you mean by muggle stuff ?" She was still smiling which Harry thought was a good sign but he couldn't answer her, this was his problem he didn't know what was normal. He twisted around to look helplessly at Hermione.

"He means days out and trips that he can write about. I've done them before for school, you put photos in of places you've been or do drawings of what you've done to go with your diary entries. I've got a camera but we need places to go and we thought that maybe you could take us somewhere thats not magical. Harry wants to do well at school but he thought you'd be cross if he asked for help."

Harry gave Hermione a grateful smile and at that moment he was very glad he had a sister who was a little bit older and able to say things in a better way than he could.

Bella glanced at her husband, he hadn't said anything throughout the conversation and as usual his face was unreadable. She spotted the tinest nod of his head and smiled.

She gestured for Hermione to come and stand in front of her with Harry. "Hermione you've just done a very nice thing for Harry and we're very proud that you've just acted how a sister would have. Neither of you should ever be worried about asking us for anything, we're your guardians and we're here to look after you. Sometimes the answer will be no and if it is we will always give you a reason but I don't see why we can't plan some trips this holiday to do as a family." She was rewarded with huge smiles from both of them. "Nothing extravagent, just day trips or things nearby that we can do together. Why don't you get together and make a list of things you'd both like to do and then we'll discuss them at dinner and make some plans." It was then Bellas turn to find herself with arms full of grateful children.

After lunch they took a notepad and pen and settled themselves at the patio table in the garden unaware of the gathering clouds.

"Thanks 'Mione." Harry muttered as they sat down, he was so unused to people doing things for him that Hermiones simple action seemed the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him.

But to Hermione it was nothing and she couldn't quite understand Harrys embarrassed gratitude so she shrugged it off "Its ok, so what do you want to do?"

Again Harry was stumped, Aunty Bella had said nothing too over the top and as he imagined anything the Dursleys had done for Dudley would be considered as such he dismissed them. As picking Hermiones brains had worked so far, he decided to try again.

"Why don't you tell me what you've done before."

"Alright, well we usually went to France for two weeks but I don't think Aunty Bella meant that sort of thing. We've been to museums and art galleries, done tours around churches and castles." As Hermione started telling him about all the things she'd seen with her parents Harry tried to look interested but he had really hoped for something a little less boring. He'd only ever been allowed to go on one school trip while he lived with his relatives and that was only because his teacher had made a big deal about it being important for the project they were all doing in class. It had been to a big museum and he was really looking forward to it because history was his favourite lesson and even though Aunt Petunia had fed him alot less for a couple of weeks to make up for the money it was costing her to send him nothing could dampen his enthusiasum. That was until he got there, it had all been a big disappointment everything was behind glass and the tour guide was really dull, hurrying past the interesting things, not answering any questions and always telling them to be quiet. Harry was trying to think of something to say to stop Hermione before she got into full lecture mode when the heavens opened and rain came pouring down.

In the short amount of time it took for them to race back inside they were both soaked to the skin. As they dripped all over the kitchen floor Bella performed a quick drying spell to stop them trekking wet footprints through the house before sending them upstairs to get changed.

The pair were starting to experience a little bit of cabin fever after spending the past few days following the funeral bound to the house, they really wanted to go for a bike ride or play catch in the nearby fields but the rain seemed set for the rest of the day. Bella had decided that this rainy afternoon was the perfect time for her husband to spend time with the children alone, something he'd so far managed to avoid doing. Under the pretense of running some errands in town she settled Harry and Hermione in the lounge with large plump floor cushions, healthy snacks and another notepad. She kissed her husband and children goodbye and ignoring the apprehensive look on Snapes face left for a much needed coffee break and gossip with Poppy and Minervra.

Deciding that if he sat in his reading nook in the same room as them he was fulfilling Bellas criteria, Snape settled down with a complex potions journal and effectively blocked their childish voices out just as he did at Hogwarts.

Unfortunately their frustration with being couped up in the house made their earlier arguement resurface, Hermione didn't want to listen to any of Harrys suggestions and Harry really wanted to be the one writing as it was for his homework.

Snape only became aware of the altercation when it started to get physical, a stray flying grape connected with his bent head as he made copious notes on a roll of parchment and as he raised his head to find out what on earth was going on he tuned into the squabbling voices and narrowly avoided being hit by a sofa cushion that Harry had launched at Hermione.

Slamming his research book down with a bang he effectively got the childrens attention. Wide eyed they followed his progress from the little snug into the main part of the room. Clutching the missile in his hand he stalked a circle around the two little bodies that laid prone on their stomachs propped up with cushions and came to crouch between them.

"Given your earlier behaviour and the very vulnerable position of your upturned bottoms ..." He paused for a second allowing his threat to sink in and couldn't help but smirk when almost simulatanioulsy both reached to cover their rears. "...I would recommend you put aside your differences and create your list before I decide what interesting muggle things will fill your holidays!"

Hermione visably paled and Harry gulped.

Deciding he needed to keep a closer eye on his charges, Snape took his book and settled on the sofa nearest to their little nest. "I suggest Mr Potter that you return the pencil to your sister so that she can write and Miss Granger it would be adviseable to not to boss your brother around." Bella had drilled into him that they needed to refer to the two of them as siblings as often as possible to cement the idea in their own heads and now seemed a good a time as any for him to start.

That evening after much debate they finally had a list of activities on which the whole household was agreed. Much to Harrys delight his Godfather had vetoed Hermiones idea of visiting a castle stating that he lived for the majority of the year in a haunted magical castle and as such had no desire to pay to visit a ruined muggle version but at Hermiones crestfallen expression he did relent a little and agree that if she was so desperate to see a castle they could explore Hogwarts before the students returned in the autumn. And everyone had been surprised when he'd readily agreed to a day at the seaside until he had explained about the magical properties of seaweed being so much stronger when freshly harvested.

That evening when his wife and the children had gone to bed instead of heading down to his lab or study as was his usual practice Snape poured himself a generous measure of fire whiskey and ventured out onto the covered porch overlooking the gardens and open countryside beyond. For a long time took small sips of the warming alcohol as he watched the rain continue to fall. After examining his feelings he was confused, not a position he was comfortable with his, his life and by extension his thoughts had always been black or white or maybe more appropriately light and dark. Time with Lily had been light, time with his family, first his parents and then his Grandfather had been dark. His time as death eater was dark and his marriage to Bella was light. There were the times during his years as a spy when he'd been on the side of the light but still needed to be dark. Even then there was no confusion all he had to do was picture his Lily. But this was so strange he felt like he'd been hit by the Hogwarts Express numerous times. Looking back over the day he could pinpoint the moment the confusion had occurred. The precise moment. They'd hugged him, no, thrown themselves into his arms. Not out of some sleepy need for comfort or desperate fear of something but because they thought they'd upset him. Things like this didn't happen to Snape, students constantly covered him in exploding potions and no one cared about his safety, Dumbledore had placed him in constant danger all for the greater good and his mother had expected him to protect her from his fathers violent rages even though he later learned it should have been the other way around. The hugs had changed things and Snape didn't know what to do with it, this wasn't how things were supposed to be. Bella was the hands on parent, he was just supposed to be on the sidelines not getting involved. So how had he come to agree to 'family' trips, whole days away from his research in exposed muggle places where he'd have to pretend to be someone other then Severus Snape, former death eater, spy and hated potions master. He knew how to be these things. People would see him as just another family man, a husband and father. A little voice inside his head which sounded suspiciously like Lilys asked if that would be so bad. But what did he know about these new roles he was expected to fill, yes he'd been Bellas husband for a couple of years but he knew he wasn't truely that, they only lived together for a very short time each year and as for being a parental figure, well anyone who knew about his own childhood would know he had no idea what was expected. 'At least you know what not to do." There was that voice inside his head again.

With a groan he threw back the rest of the amber liquid and glared up at the stars.

"What have you done to me Lily Evans?" He whispered. "I was fine with my solitary life then your double walks into it and demands we marry. Then your eyes in Potters body moves into my house quickly followed by this muggle born and suddenly I have a family. I was not meant to have a family Lily, I do not deserve a moments contentment. I am living the life I took from you. They deserve better."

"So did you Severus. Give them what I can't." The words came back audibly, Lilys voice whispered on the wind as a bright star twinkled.

A feeling of peace washed over Snape and with a wave of his wand a silver doe burst from the end straight towards the twinkling star. A moment later a similar doe appeared, "I forgive you Severus Snape." This time Lilys voice was strong, full of the warmth and life he'd so loved before that fateful day when he'd thrown it all away. It was like a dam bursting inside his chest, a bitter sweet moment, he'd finally heard the words he'd been so desperate for but it was too late to change anything. He had known she trusted him again when she asked him to protect her son after he'd confessed his sins but forgiveness was more than he had ever hoped for.

Maybe things weren't so confusing after all he considered as he headed to bed.

Snape woke the following morning to hear the rain still tapping against the windows, even in his sleep fogged brain he recognised instantly that something was wrong. He felt trapped. Unusually he was lying on his back instead of on his side which meant he was wandless, unprotected. Without opening his eyes he tried to make sense of what he was experiencing. Both his arms were trapped by quite heavy objects but apart from the weight of the quilt his legs seemed to be unristricted, something sharp was digging in his ribs on one side and and strangely something seemed to be tickling his cheek on the other side. It felt like his own bed and when he smelt the scent of his usual morning coffee drifting towards him he made a calculated decision to open his eyes.

Bella couldn't help but smile at the scene before her as she stood in the doorway to her bedroom holding a tray filled with a mug of coffe and glasses of juice for the children. She'd known the moment Severus woke and enjoyed watching the play of emotions cross his face as he tried to analyise the situation before finally opening his eyes.

It was alot worse than he'd possibiliy imagined, on his left curled into his side in a monsterous pair of pink pajamas was Hermione her bushy hair fanned across the pillow which explained the tickling sensation. Which meant, he closed his eyes briefly before glancing down to his right where his suspicions were confirmed, the something sharp was Harrys elbow. As both children were still asleep it gave him a moment to cast his mind back to remember how this impossible situation had occurred and then small parts came flooding back to him. The storm during the night was to blame. A deep noise escaped from his throat, a cross between a growl and groan and much to his annoyance he heard a soft giggle coming from his wife. He knew his glare was much more impressive first thing in the morning but when he levelled one at her she just giggled even more.

Placing the tray on the dressing table she pressed her finger to her lips and then pointed to the sleeping children.

Using extreme caution and stealth Snape slowly slipped each arm free and slid out off the end of the bed. Snagging his coffee off the tray he silently pulled his wife from the room before shutting the door.

"I believe they have rooms and beds of their own, what in the name of Merlin are they doing in mine?" It had all been too close for comfort, his sleeve had ridden up in the night and Hermiones head had rested on his shadowy mark, if she'd had opened her eyes she'd of seen the worst of him, his past would no longer be a shady secret.

"Ours Severus."

"What?"

"Our bed not yours."

Really sometimes the woman had no idea of priority. "Ok what were they doing in 'our' bed?"

"Well lets see." She toyed with him for a moment. "There was thunder and lightening, they came running into our room and you sat them on the window seat and told some fascinating tale about Merlins dunderhead students in the sky blowing up potions which caused the bangs and flashing lights and then you showed them how to count between each bang and flash to show how quickly everything would return to normal."

"But Harry wouldn't go back to bed." Snape remembered how Hermione had whispered to him that Harry was scared, he'd gone to Hermiones room first and confessed how the Dursleys had left him out in a storm, he'd taken shelter under a tree and nearly been struck by lightening. "He didn't want to be left alone." Another reason to want to heap bloody vengance on dear old 'Tuney and her whale of a husband.

"So you told them ghost stories."

"They were not ghost stories, they were historical narratives about the spirits that live in Hogwarts castle." Snape protested he did still have a reputation to uphold after all.

"Well I'm not sure who fell asleep first, you or them. But either way it worked!"

Bella knew she'd lost his attention, his eyes had narrowed slightly causing minute lines to form on his brow and his coffee mug sat untouched in his hand.

Snape traced his index finger along his pursed lips as more of the evenings events returned to him. At first they were hazy, like waking up from a dream, but deep down he knew Lilys voice had not been part of some dream just as he knew his wife was now regarding him with a confused frown. "Let them sleep for a while longer, they had a late night." He took a scalding gulp of his coffee to fortify himself. "There is something I need to share with you." Without another word he headed down the stairs and out onto the balcony choosing to mimic the same pose as the night before.

Knowing Severus would not be rushed, most things were done to his timescale or not at all, she silently followed him outside and regarded his silloutte for a moment. Sensing his pensive mood and instinctively knowing this was one of the rare moments when he would accept comfort from her she slipped her arms around his waist and gently rested her head on his broad back while he spoke of last nights events. When he'd finished she felt him tense and she knew he was waiting to be ridiculed. With a small squeeze of reassurance she released her hold and went to stand next to him. With her back against the railings she glanced to the side to look at his profile, his hooked nose prominent, and placed her hand over the top of his. When he raised his dark eyes to meet hers she rewarded him with a dazzling smile.

"Never forget we live in a magical world." Then after a deep kiss she returned to her kitchen, her heart a little lighter.

Snape had no idea how a woman like Bella had come to be such an important part of his life. But he did now know that if Hermione ever again questioned the existance of Heaven his answer may well change.


	5. Chapter 5

THE SNAPE FAMILY SAGA - NEW BEGINNINGS

_Disclaimer: Bella Snape is mine, the rest I've borrowed from JK Rowling._

The first trip turned out to be a great success.

At breakfast Bella declared the first sunny and rain free day of the week to be perfect for a bike ride and picnic, the first outing on Harry's muggle activity list. The children were more than a little disappointed when Snape declared that he was too busy to join them, stating an urgent meeting back at Hogwarts. He had his pride and he refused to admit that ridng a bike was beyond his capabilities, Lily had tried to teach him on more than one occasion before they'd left for Hogwarts but with no success. The last time he'd attempted it Petunia had been watching hidden away behind a tree and she couldn't help revealing herself to ridicule him when he fell in a large muddy puddle. After that he'd refused to try again, no matter how Lily had pleaded and cajoled him, it had been one of the very few things he'd been able to refuse her. Petunias words still stung when he thought about them and he had no intention of humiliating himself in front of Harry and Hermione, never mind his wife.

Bella had been as disappointed as the children appeared now when Snape had mentioned to her the night before that he would not be going anywhere on a bike and this would have to be one muggle activity he wouldn't be participating in. But because he couldn't bear the look on her face he'd found himself agreeing to meet them at the swimming hole complete with a picnic at lunchtime.

Harry, Hermione and Bella set off along the cycle path that ran along the back of Prince Manor still laughing at Snapes reaction to Bella wearing a pair of very brief denim shorts instead of her usual ankle length skirts. She'd desended down the stairs into the kitchen just as he'd taken a swig of coffee and after Harry had expressed his surprise that Aunty Bella had legs his eyes had almost stood out on stalks and he'd spluttered coffee all over himself. After a few heated words between the two adults during which Snape demanded she put on some clothes and Bella told him in no uncertain terms what she thought of his ridiculous victorian attitude he headed to the fireplace and irritatedly called out his destination before stepping into the green flames.

After days of being cooped up inside all three of them felt so free as the cycled along. The weather was pleasantly warm, sunny and fresh after the rain and the children enjoyed racing each other along with the freedom of cycling straight passed the park now that they had an adult accompanying them. Occasionally Bella would put on a spurt and shoot ahead of both of them enjoying the shocked look on their faces as she sailed passed them. They stopped to gather blackberries which Bella stored in conjured containers in the wicker basket on the front of her old fashioned bike, then spent some time petting the friendly horses in the next field before sitting on the grass to enjoy bottles of ice cold water. When they set off again it was at a much more leisurely pace and idle conversation flowed comfortably between them. To Bella it was almost a perfect morning, the sound of the childrens carefree laughter so precious after the recent emotional journey they'd been on combined with the beautiful blue sky complete with fluffy white clouds and with the promise of a lovely afternoon ahead. If only her husband was with them then it would be perfect, but as much as she loved him and understood his need to not show any sign of weakness or lower the shield around his emotions in public she wished that for his sake and theirs he could try to within the privacy of his family. But not wanting to let any negativity spoil the day she shook her feelings away and focused on the childrens chatter.

It took over an hour to reach the end of the cycle path and a further fifteen minutes of riding through bumpy fields before they reached a small thicket of trees hiding the swimming hole and picnic spot Snape had directed them to.

Experiencing the beginning stirrings of dread Snape took a final look around his neatly re-organised store room adjacent to his potions classroom and collected his neatly scripted list of ingredients needed for the new school year. Returning to his chambers he flooed the list to the Headmaster before collecting the small satchel of personal belongings he usually ferried between the school and his home. He knew he could not justifiably put off meeting his wife and the children much longer, it had been at least a couple of hours since he'd left the house in a rather disgruntled mood and any longer could only be classed as procrastinating. The Headmaster had already popped in to see him when he first arrived, the wards alerting him to Snapes arrival and then the nosy feline had stopped by and had the nerve to settle herself into his favourite chair, summon her own tea and quiz him on the children while he worked. The inventory was not strictly necessary this early into the holidays, he usually waited until a couple of weeks before the start of term to place his order but it proved to be a convenient exercise and a suitable reason for his absence this morning. Also the physical work of lifting heavy cauldrons and moving large glass storage jars had gone along way to release his frustration at his earlier altercation with Bella over her not so suitable clothing.

Stepping through the floo back into the living room at Prince Manor Snape headed up the stairs to the master bedroom, shed his robes and showered before stepping into the muggle clothes so thoughtfully laid out by his loving wife. Clad in black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt he snagged the picnic basket from the kitchen and on a bizarre impulse collected his old broomstick from the garage before aparating to a secluded part on the outskirts of the copse of trees.

He almost yelped out in shock when a small hand grabbed his arm and yanked him down to the ground as soon as he landed. He stopped himself from scolding Harry for manhandling him when the boy surprised him by placing his finger against his lips and sushing him. He then leaned in close to his Godfathers ear and whispered,

"We're playing hide and seek." He offered by the way of an explanation. "Aunty Bella's it, I heard Hermione scream so I think she's found her but I've been here for ages and they've not come anywhere near."

Whenever Snape looked at his Godson he always focused on the eyes, it was easier to see Lilys child than it ever was to look at Potters spawn. When he glanced into them now he saw them shining with excitement, for a split second it transported him back to his own childhood and time spent with his only friend and as silly as he felt hiding behind a tree he couldn't bring himself to disappoint the boy. He also felt gratified that Harry had initiated contact even though Snapes appearance must have shocked him, there had been no flinching or fear.

They only had to wait for a couple of minutes before they heard the giggling females circling their hiding place. Harry deciding he'd hidden long enough jumped out of the foliage pulling his reluctant Godfather with him.

While Snape created a protective circle around their picnic site he was closely followed by Hermione asking all sorts of questions about the spells, charms and enchantments he was casting, Bella unpacked the food and Harry reverently carried the slightly battered broomstick into the clearing stroking the handle in awe.

They spent a lazy enjoyable time together, while Harry and Hermione jumped fully clothed into the swimming hole, Bella and Snape sat on the edge dangling their bare feet into the cool water. Snape spent alot of his time behind Hermiones camera taking photos in a desperate attempt to avoid being on any of the pictures but at Bellas insistence he cast a levitating spell on the camera and consented to a family snapshot.

Snape found himself in a rather relaxed mood as the afternoon progressed, this was the first time he'd ventured to this spot since he'd taken the dark mark and seeing how much enjoyment everyone was having seemed to exercise his private demons from the place. He'd discovered this secluded spot when he'd first moved to his Grandfathers house after his father had been arrested for his mothers murder. Its where he would retreat to during the summer holidays, to escape the pure blood mania his Grandfather and his cohorts insisted on spouting. He'd spent his time reading the more unusual books he'd found in the study, books describing little known, darker magic and complex sinister potions. He'd sunk further into this knowledge as he tried to block out the memory of his time with Lily and the thoughts of what Potter was doing with her now they were together. They were still friends when the news came through of his mothers death and during the first summer he'd spent at Prince Manor in a moment of lonely madness he'd carved their initals in a tree trunk. He'd visited the tree once again after his seventh year at Hogwarts, a final stop on his way to take the dark mark. The first spell he'd cast as a graduated wizard was to obliterate the carving. While Bella cast a drying charm on the children Snape found himself gravitating towards the tree, the small area he'd blasted had smoothed over the years and he found himself tenatatively touching the knarled wood in regret. He felt a small hand creep into his own and as he looked down he was met with the exact replica of Lilys eyes.

"Uncle Sev, do you ... ehm ... Aunty Bella said you might show me how to ride a broom." For the second time that day he found he couldn't resist the shining hope in Harrys eyes, the eyes that were pure Lily.

The sound of the little boys laughter soon filled the air as Snape with Harry riding shotgun hovered around six foot off the ground and then flew several circuits around the clearing before landing gracefully beside Bella and Hermione.

"That was wicked Uncle Sev." Declared Harry "Can we go again?"

Bella saw Snapes face pale at Harrys choice of words "It means great honey."

Snapes shoulders relaxed again, he hated slang terms, each year the students would come up with new ones to baffle him and each year they became even more bizarre. Why in the world would anyone use the word wicked to describe something they enjoyed.

"Let your sister have a go first and then I'll show you how to ride on your own."

Harry was about to get down when Hermione shook her head "No thank you, I don't think flyings for me i'll just sit and watch if thats ok." But then a very sneaky thought came to her, "But if you do want to teach me something magical you could show me how to do the floating spell you did on my camera." She gave her Uncle a sweet smile, she'd been desperate to try a wand and Harry had given her the perfect opportunity to ask.

Snape thought about it for a moment, it did seem only fair. "One spell and there will be rules."

Hermione could cope with rules, she sat with Aunty Bella happily telling her all she'd read about using a wand and casting spells while watching Uncle Severus coach Harry. It didn't take long for the broom to obey Harrys command, after only a couple of seconds it jumped into his open hand. After careful instruction Snape allowed Harry to take off and fly his own lap of honour before asking him to lean forward slightly so that he could land softly.

Harry seemed as equally as disinterested in learning a spell as Hermione had in flying. He was quite happy to lie on the grass with Aunty Bella looking up at the sky and giggling at the strange patterns they could find in the fluffy white clouds with his Godfather taught his sister to correctly cast a spell.

It wasn't that Harry didn't want to learn how to use a wand eventually but he'd only ever really seen Aunty Bella use it for housework and stuff that didn't interest him. He'd listened with half an ear as the instructions were given but it seemed like alot of hard work just to make something float so he decided learning magic could wait until he started at Hogwarts.

Snape was feeling completely out of his depth, teaching a child one to one was totally different from standing in front of a classroom and lecturing. He'd experienced nothing like this in his own childhood, the only thing his father had taught him was to dodge his fists and his mother had generally left him to his own devices even though she was supposed to be home schooling him in the years before he went to Hogwarts. He focused on remembering how Lily had taught him to skim stones across the lake which was how he ended up kneeling behind Hermione her back pressed against his chest while his arm flanked hers guiding her hand which held his wand.

He'd read the riot act to both children before they'd started their individual activities, they were each under a promise of not being able to sit down for a week in the event that either of them tried to use a wand or broom without express permission and adult supervision. He'd taken great pains to explain how wands, and to a certain extent, brooms, were very personal items and always responded best to the owner. He was impressed that each child had listened solemnly to him but had also sensed their impatience to begin.

Hermione had felt a tingling sensation travelling up her arm as she first took hold of her Uncles wand, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, it felt almost cautious as if it was reserving judgement but when its owner cupped his hand around the hand that held the wand the feeling changed. It became friendlier as if it seemed to accept her knowing it had permission. Firstly he showed her the correct wand movement.

"You need to swish and flick."

Then he let go and allowed her to try by herself.

"That was ... acceptable." It was the nearest he ever gave to praise and Hermione recognising this beamed with pride.

"Next comes the incantation Wingardium Leviosa."

He had her saying the spell over and over until she had the wording just right. "Its Wing-gar-dium the gar sound needs to be long and smooth, then levi-o-sa with the o being sharp and pronounced. Try it again."

When the wand movement and words were just so he let Hermione first float a daisy, then a strawberry followed by a fork from the picnic basket before moving onto the camera. He stoically and silently revelled in the delighted squeal she gave as each item rose into the air. Not wanting to tire her magical core he took his wand back with relief, feeling complete again once it was stowed in its sheath, and they all lay quietly for a while in a circle their heads touching as they joined in Harry and Bellas cloud spotting game.

When it came time for them to leave for some inexplicable reason Snape couldn't name he wasn't ready to apparate home and leave the others. Instead he cast a disillusionment charm over himself and rode his now invisible broom alongside the bikes, his feet just skimming the floor as he listened to the childrens excited chatter about their first personal magical experiences.

Everyone went to bed that night knowing that they'd had a good, happy day.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said about the next outing on Harrys list.

Bella felt her patience wearing a little thin as she sat in the drivers seat of her compact BMW waiting for her little brood to organise themselves. They were heading to a water park about an hours drive away from Prince Manor and they should have left fifteen minutes ago. Hermione had developed a sudden need to go to the toilet just as they were about to get in the car and Harry was currently tearing the house apart looking for his goggles. Her husband was hovering by the front door, glaring at her car and delaying the inevitable moment when he had to slide into the passenger seat. Like alot of wizards and witches who predominately lived in the magical world Snape had a wariness of muggle transport. While perfectly happy flying a broom, apparating, using a port key or fireplace to move around the idea of sitting in a muggle tin can on wheels filled him with dread.

He and Bella had already had words this morning when he'd questioned the need to drive, he really didn't understand why they couldn't just apparate close to the water park and walk the remainder of the way. It was bad enough that he'd agreed to somewhere that held no interest for him but to have to drive there as well was almost too much for him. This time he'd had no trouble admitting to the children that he'd never learnt to swim because unlike the bike incident admitting this was easier than explaining his scarred and marked skin to the muggle world. But despite this he'd agreed to go with them without prompting or arguing. Harrys whereabouts was supposed to be top secret, the minister of magic had made an unbreakable vow with Dumbledore to this effect, but Snape was not a trusting man by nature and known Death Eaters were still at large even if their true alligences were well hidden. Wand secured in its usual place his plan was to keep a close eye on his wife and charges.

Both children finally tumbled out of the house and stood impatiently waiting for their uncle to magically lock the house before noisily piling into the car. Bella watched in frustrated amusement as Snape hesitated a little before steeling himself and settling in the passenger seat. Looking in the rear view mirror she watched as the children played their regular game of racing to see who could get their seatbelt on the quickest. As generally happened Hermione won, she was a very competitive child, and while Harry was very good at catching things his fingers sometimes struggled with the dexterity needed for fiddly things perhaps due to the several unset broken fingers he'd endured through his early years. Bella saw the look of disappointment flash briefly in his eyes but before she could say anything to make things better Hermione beat her to it.

"Uncle Severus lost, he's not got his seatbelt on yet."

Harrys expression brightened instantly "Aunty Bella won't go until you've got your belt on Uncle Sev, she gets real cranky about it."

Trying to hide her smile Bella poked her husband in the ribs "Come on Severus you don't want me to get cranky at you, do you."

The look of disgust was plain on his face and his eyes promised retribution as he fought with the seat belt. She heard him muttering under his breath as she finally started the engine but deliberately turned the muggle pop music up to drown his complaints out.

The first part of the journey passed by pleasantly enough, the children had played eye spy for a short amount of time and sung along to the radio before Hermione buried her nose in a book and Harry became engrossed in a hand held muggle computer game. As they nearer the motorway the sky turned grey and fat drops of rain started pounding the windscreen. Snape gave an involuntarily gasp as Bella joined several lanes of traffic at speed. Up until now he'd done his best to act as if the journey didn't concern him as he knew how infuriated she got but as she continued to traverse the lanes, weaving in and out of the path of large lorries and coaches he couldn't help give in to his trauma. His left hand grasped the roof mounted handle above the window while his other hand gripped the edge of the seat. It took great restraint on his behalf not to draw his wand and hex his wife off the road.

Bella wasn't oblivious to her husbands distress and out of the corner of her eye she saw his knuckles turn white from the death grip he had on his seat. She'd felt him tense as they hit the motorway and her earlier frustration reared its head again.

"For the love of Merlin Severus stop acting like such a child." She hissed deliberately keeping her voice low so as not to alert the children.

They argued backwards and forwards in a resigned fashion, their words seeming to have a familiar ring as they verbally swiped at each other not realising the volume of the exchange had increased.

"I am a perfectly safe driver, stop acting like such a neurotic pure blood. I am not going to get us killed." Bella had finally had enough and was completely unaware of the effect the argument was having on the back seat passengers.

Both children had been aware of the tension brewing for while. Hermione was watching the two adults closely, her unblinking eyes swivelling between them as they exchanged words while Harry watched his sister. Her eyes were wide and scared, her face pale. He tried to attract the adults attention but both were too involved in their battle of words. When Bella threw her last indignant words at her husband Harry saw Hermione fear turn to angry tears, he shook his Godfathers shoulder to get his attention as his sister screamed for them to shut up.

In the same instant her anger exploded out of her magically causing the car to swerve, the lights to flash and the horn to honk of their own accord.

In horror Snape turned to look in the back seat of the car as Bella tried to control the car. Seeing the anxiety in Harrys face and Hermiones extreme animosity mixed with the raw accidental magic he sensed he snapped at his wife.

"Get us off the road now." The traffic was giving the erratic car a wide berth which allowed Bella to safely bring the car to a stop on the side of the road.

Somehow all four of them found themselves standing on the roadside. Hermiones anger had reached hysterical levels and she tore herself from Bellas grasp as soon as they were out of the car. For a brief second both adults feared she would run into the oncoming traffic but at the last moment she turned and huddled by the side of the car. Bella attempted to touch her shoulder but she flinched violently away as if she' been struck.

"Leave me alone." She shouted

Bella tried again "Sweetheart if you don't tell us why you're so upset we can't help."

This time Hermione turned to face her, her breath came out in great gulps of air as she shouted, "You think you're better than them because you're a stupid witch. But you're not, you're just A FREAK." Again she buried her head in her arms. She was so lost in her own pain that she had no idea of the distress the word 'freak' would have on Harry.

Now instead of one distraught child they had two. Bella and Snape looked at each other helplessly for a moment. Hermione continued to sob loudly while Harry whimpered where he stood. The noisy crying was currently grating on Snapes nerves more than the wimpering so he decided to tackle Hermione first. Stepping forward he firmly turned her to face him.

"You need to calm down this instant young lady or you'll make yourself ill." His tone was dangerously low and broked no arguement. He gave her a slight shake to make sure he had her attention but the crying didn't stop. He felt her fighting the hold he had on her shoulders and still worried that she may try to dart off he quickly shifted his grip from her shoulders to her forearms and lifted her off the ground before settling her on his hip. At first she was stiff and unyielding but after a few moments she gave into the exhaustion caused by her outburst and leaned into him, her head dropping to rest on his shoulder where he felt her hot miserable tears dripping onto his neck while her legs and arms circled his body.

Meanwhile Bella had moved to hold Harry who was still shaking and whimpering at the memories from his past which had been evoked by one word.

Snape walked over to the others and once again Bella tried to console Hermione but with the same results. As Hermione flinched and shouted at her Aunt again Snape used his free hand to swat her bottom in warning. "Enough."

He knew they needed to move from the roadside, they didn't need to draw attention to themselves from the muggle police. "Its no good we need to head home, she's not going to calm down any time soon."

But his statement then caused another problem, Harry already vulnerable and realising that the day would be ruined went into meltdown. "Its all her fault, I wish she'd never come to live with us, she's ruined everything."

"Harry James Potter you be quiet immediately." Snape felt a headache starting to pound at his temples, this wasn't getting them anywhere.

He desperately tried to think logically while blocking out the crying. He didn't like the solution but as usual he effectively pushed aside his own feelings and accepted his lot.

"Well as it appears Miss Granger will not allow you near her for the moment and it would not achieve anything to make Mr Potter return home I believe the only course of action would be to separate. I will apparate home and you continue on." While he was talking he placed Hermione back on the floor. "Stay. There." He directed forcefully.

Guiding Bella to one side, away from the childrens hearing, he enquired,

"Are you alright with this?"

"It makes sense." She nodded in agreement. "I just wish I knew what I'd done so I could put it right."

Snape knew that any normal husband would be expected to physically console his wife at moments such as these but this was not something that came naturally to him. Instead he caught her hand in his own and tried to explain what he'd understood from the past few minutes.

"I believe our exchange of words is the cause. She imagines that you think because you are a witch no harm could come to us while driving and that makes you better than her muggle parents because they didn't have that ability which resulted in them dying in a car crash and ultimately leaving her."

Bellas world collapsed around her as she remembered the final angry words she'd shouted at her husband. The argument between the two of them was a fairly frequent one when it came to muggle over magical, just part of their marriage which they'd both come to accept and realised that neither would ever wholeheartedly accept the others point of view. She had no idea that it would cause so much heartache. "I need to speak to her, to explain."

"Now isn't the time. Leave her with me for the day. Talk with Harry instead, he tried to get us to stop but it was too late by the time he successfully got my attention. Have a satisfactory day with him and when you return she should be in a more receptive state to hear your apology. You do have your wand?"

"Of course." She touched his face lightly in thanks. "Take care of her."

"Try to keep his scar hidden and if in doubt use your wand, we can deal with any fallout later if needed."

Part of her wanted to say goodbye to Hermione but she knew that would just make things worse. She steered Harry towards the car and settled him in the passenger seat. She watched her husband position Hermione on his hip again before disappearing behind a couple of tall bushes. She waited for the telltale 'pop' indicating he had apparated before getting in the drivers seat.

Feeling the weight of her words she closed her eyes for a moment and tried to steady her breathing.

Harry couldn't believe it had worked and more importantly he'd gotten away with it. He'd thrown a Dudley style strop and he'd gotten his own way. But as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve and looked at Aunty Bella he started to feel bad. She looked so tired and upset. He hadn't meant to shout but when he heard that word again it had sent him spiralling back to his relatives house. But even though it was easier to be Dudley than Harry in that moment he knew it had felt all wrong. He slipped his hand into his Auntys and tried to snuggle up to her as much as the gear stick and handbrake would let him.

"I'm sorry." It came out as little more than a whisper.

She felt his warm little hand in hers and drew comfort from it just as she had from her husband moments earlier. But his quietly spoken words jolted her out of her self pity. Opening her eyes she swivelled in her seat to face him and tenderly brushed his wind swept fringe forward to cover the scar.

"Oh honey you've nothing to be sorry for. Its me that needs to apologise, to you and Hermione. I shouldn't have let Severus get under my skin like that I know what he's like and it made me say something that hurt Hermione. Just like the word she used made you say those things about not liking her."

Harry remembered how horrible it felt when Dudley used to say the same thing about him.

"I didn't mean it, I like having a sister."

"I know and she didn't mean it when she said what she said. She has no idea what that word means to you. Its a slang term a bit like when you say 'wicked' and Severus flinches. I think all of us needs to apologise when we get home, then we can have a little talk and clear the air. How does that sound?"

Harry nodded, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Could we go home and do it now. It doesn't seem fair that I get to go swimming and Hermione doesn't."

Bellas heart melted at his simple words. "Thats a really nice thought love but I think Severus needs to have some time alone with her. I really upset her and made her think about her parents again, she may not be ready to talk to us yet. We'll have a good day together just the two of us like we used to do."

Harry felt a slight pang of jealousy at the idea of Hermione spending the day with Uncle Sev, he was his Godfather after all, but it only lasted a second as he remembered the smack she'd gotten, maybe he was in a better place after all.

"Ok." He agreed. Since he'd come to live with the Snapes Aunty Bella had been taking him for swimming lessons and now that he could swim well he really wanted to try the waterpark that his school friends had told him about and he did sometimes miss doing things by himself with Aunty Bella. He settled himself back into his seat, put his seatbelt on and fiddled with the radio as the car pulled out into the traffic.

Unfortunately for Snape he'd gotten the more complex end of the arrangement. The uncomfortable sensation of apparating had increased Hermiones hysterics and because soothing words and comforting actions were not his style he used the one thing he could rely on - potions. As soon as he entered the house he untangled Hermione from his person and sat her on top of the kitchen table . Pulling his wand he accio'd a calming potion which he spelled directly into her stomach and a headache draught for himself. He waited a few moments for both potions to take effect. When her crying quietened and her eyes became a little glassy he knew she was in a better place for him to reach her. He produced and passed her a handkerchief before pouring her a glass of water which he set on the table next to her. Satisfied that she had wiped the traces of tears and other bodily fluids off her face he snagged a kitchen chair and sat facing her.

"Are you calmer now?"

"Yes Sir." She whispered

"You are not in any trouble but we do need to discuss what happened. Is this acceptable?"

Hermione nodded hesitantly, she felt a little better now, not so angry. She took comfort from the fact that Uncle Severus's voice was no sterner than usual and he didn't sound cross. She wasn't altogether sure what had happened but she knew from the soreness of her head and throat that she'd cried alot and she vaguely remembered shouting at Aunty Bella and saying something that had made Harry angry. She also remembered how good it felt to be held by the man in front of her, how things didn't seem quite so bad when her face was buried in his neck.

"I can only imagine what upset you but I do believe Bellas words hurt you. Can you tell me why?"

After a couple of seconds thought she wiggled as if to jump off the table. Thinking she was about to bolt Snape placed his hands on her knees and waited for her to look at him. "If you aren't ready to talk that is fine but running away won't help. It can wait until you are but the sooner you do the better you will feel."

She looked a little embarrassed and for one awful second Snape thought she was going to confess something terrible. "I just wanted to sit on your knee. It was nice the time you let me outside. I think i'll be able to tell you then."

Snape was a little taken aback, this seemed to be coming too regular an occurrence for his liking. From a practical point of view he wasn't going to be around much longer on a daily basis so encouraging this sort of behaviour seemed counterproductive and it also made him feel very uncomfortable. But he finally reasoned with himself, that if this was the best way to get her to talk he would tolerate the intrusion of his personal space just this once.

He removed his hands from her knees and let her hop off the table. "That would be acceptable, it it helps."

With a small smile Hermione settled herself on his knee and snuggled back into his chest. This was not what he'd agreed to, he'd said she could sit not snuggle and this definately came under the description of snuggling. He could not have this discussion with her muttering into his chest. Feeling slightly mean he repositioned her so that she sat facing him her legs straddling his own and her back resting against the table edge.

"Well ...?" He prompted

"I'd never heard adults argue before and it scared me." She plucked nervously at his black jeans as she talked. "And then you were saying all these things about how dangerous driving was and I remembered." She raised her head and looked at him. "Not that I really ever forget them." She desperately needed to assure him that she still thought about her parents. "And then ..." She paused unable to continue and tears started to pool in her eyes again.

So far it was all as he believed and now came the hard part. "And then Bella said what she did."

Hermione nodded "And then I remembered that they'd died because they were bad drivers and I got mad at them."

Snape realised in that moment that no-one had ever told her about the accident, other than her parents had died. He'd just assumed that the teachers, the police or social services had told her about it. He should have known better. She'd transferred her anger at her parents onto Bella and the other major change in her life, magic.

"The car accident was not their fault." He let the words sink in for a moment and when her eyes widened in shock he knew he was right. "I apologise, I thought someone would have told you, that was our error."

He'd read all of the reports Dumbledore had provided, the public and the official reports. In a matter of fact tone he explained about the multi car pile up caused by a heavy goods vehicle swerving onto the wrong side of the road when the driver fell asleep at the wheel. How several people including her parents and the driver of the lorry had died at the scene. As he expected it seemed like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

He then explained how Bella and he sometimes argued and that it was natural for a couple to have disagreements, just like her and Harry did sometimes, and that while they wouldn't deliberately argue in front of them they wouldn't hide it away either. He told her how he distrusted muggle technology and this sometimes irritated his wife which is why she'd said what she did. It wasn't meant to hurt Hermione but to annoy him. He understood that her words were inappropriate in light of what had happened and assured her that in no way did Bella think she was better than anyone else because she was magical. But that sometimes people said things which unintentionally upset others which led him nicely onto Harry.

"Hermione I also need to talk to you about what upset Harry. Now I don't blame you and I know Harry won't either because you didn't know but like Bella upset you with her words you did the same to Harry. I know you know some details about his life with his relatives but the one thing you probably don't know is that they hate magic and that is why they treated him as they did. They told him throughout his life there that he was a freak." He heard Hermione give a startled little gasp as she realised what she'd done. "And they treated him ...poorly in the hope of ridding him of his freakishness."

He felt her little hand come to rest on his and stopped talking. "So when I called Aunty Bella that I reminded him."

"Indeed."

She had a vague memory of her bottom being smacked while they were on the roadside and she remembered the family meeting they'd had when she'd moved in. She'd disrespected Harry and she knew what would happen now. Trying to act braver than she really felt she said, "Its ok I'm ready to be punished now."

Of all the things he'd expected this was the one furthest from his mind. He had no intention of reprimanding her, what was it with these children, at Hogwarts his students did anything and everything to escape punishment and yet these two volunteered for it at the merest hint of an issue, he really would have to teach them some sense of self preservation. "I believe I told you at the start you weren't in any trouble and I am not in the habit of repeating or contradicting myself. "

"Oh." She breathed a sign of relief, he did have big hands.

Snape found he needed to explain. "Just like Bella you didn't say what you did to deliberately hurt, if you had it would be a completely different matter. Now you understand Harrys feelings about the word, to use it on purpose would be very serious and have severe consequences. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Her bushy head nodded quickly and before he knew what was happening she'd slid forward on his knee, buried her head in his chest and wrapped her small arms around his waist. This time he didn't attempt to stop her and his treacherous hand even began rubbing slow circles on her back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

They spend the remainder of the morning in relatively quiet harmony. Snape quickly dismissed the idea of casting a monitoring spell on the child and leaving her to her own devices while he hid himself away in his lab. He instinctively knew he wife would make his life a misery if she found out and find out she would, just like Dumbledore she always seemed to inexplicably know what was happening. In the end he consented to sitting on the balcony supervising Hermione while she read through some basic spell books and potions texts but it didn't take long for the 'why that and what ifs' to get on his last nerve. He decided to escape before he lost his patience, he knew several biting comments were on the tip of his tongue.

He did briefly consider attempting lunch himself but one look at the kitchen had him turning to the lounge fireplace and floo called the Hogsmeade tea shop. After a brief, uncomfortable conversation with a former Hufflepuff student who now worked there, two plated salads, some of his wifes freshly made bread, a flask of pumpkin juice and a strong black coffee were passed through the floo connection.

By the time Snape joined his young charge at the balcony table her mood had become pensive. The books that had just minutes before avidly held her attention were now pushed aside and as they sat down to eat Snape found himself wishing for the return of the insufferabley inquisitive young girl, she, he could ignore but this withdrawn, detached female was completely beyond him. So Snape reverted to what he knew best. He'd discovered very quickly during death eater meetings the best way to uncover the truth was to wait quietly and watch. Then someone would either confide in you, let something slip or body language would betray something. It felt a little ... unsavoury ... using the same method on a little girl but that was the limit of his expertise. So he sat, ate, drank and waited while Hermione played with her food, twiddled her hair, stared into space and picked up her glass several times but never drank. After a while his waiting paid off, as he finished his last mouthful of lunch and sat back, legs crossed in the appearance of an almost casual pose sipping his coffee Hermione gave a heartfelt sigh and deliberately set her cutlery down on the glass topped table. With a look of serious determination she faced Snape and stared unblinkingly at him for several moments. Quirking his eyebrow he returned her stare.

"Uncle Severus ... could I ask you something?"

He regarded her for a moment "I believe you already have but you may ask something else." He watched her colour slightly and waited. He suspected her hesitation was because the request would be personal and he mentally prepared himself for what was to come.

"Do you think that after lunch we could ... well ... maybe visit my parents?" Her eyes were shining with tears as she looked at him pleadingly.

Snape knew she'd not been back to the church yard since they'd buried the Grangers and now he knew it was because she was angry with them. Even he, the cold hearted bat of the dungeons, couldn't find it in him to deny her this. "That would be acceptable." The way her face radiated happiness towards him as she grinned unnerved him so much he felt the ingrained need to bring her back down to earth. "I have finished my lunch, you however, have not!"

Hermione scowled at him briefly, causing Snape to smirk, before starting to eat.

"You do know I am not able to drive?" He commented lightly as Hermione started to clear the table. She paused and looked at him quizzically,

"I guessed that after this morning." She replied confused over what he was talking about.

"Its along way to the church and we can't use magic to take us there which only leaves walking." Deep down he was hoping this would mean she would ask Bella to take her another day but then he saw the stubborn set of her chin and then a slight twinkle in her eye which he should have realised didn't bode well for him.

Hermione didn't know what came over her but the urge to tease him was too much, collecting the plates she moved behind him and whispered in his ear,

"Don't worry you could always borrow Aunty Bellas bike if the walks too long for you." And then she skipped lightly out of his way giggling. Suddenly everything seemed so different, she was still very sad that her parents were gone but now she knew it wasn't their fault.

Hermione rode along the cycle path heading into the town while Snape stalked purposefully behind. She'd stop every now and again to pick some wild flowers and let him catch up, which was how he came to be carrying a slightly wilted bouquet when they arrived at the church gates. He discreetly cast a refreshing charm on them as they arrived at the headstone and stood back while Hermione lay them on the still exposed earth. He continued to keep a respectful distance as she sat down and began to talk in hushed tones. He felt this was a private moment and deliberately retreated into his own thoughts. Visiting this grave yard again made him think about the other people in his life that the cold ground had made their final resting place. Both his mother and Grandfather were buried in the Prince family crypt in Hogsmeade, Snape had always found it ironic that her death at the hands of her muggle husband had been the thing that had deemed her worthy to be brought back into the Prince family. As for his father, the prison had notified him that Tobias Snape had been stabbed during a prison brawl and later died from his injuries. Snape had left the funeral arrangements to them and he had no idea where the body was now buried. He was about to punish himself again by thinking about Lily when he felt a small, soft hand push its way into his calloused one. Her little body leaned slightly into his side and her heard the telltale sniffle of tears. He produced a handkerchief and stood silently until she was composed found there was nothing suitable he could say in the circumstances so he kept his own counsel.

Hermione cut a forlorn figure as she turned to wave at her parents before allowing her dark protector to lead her from the church yard. But as they passed through the small wrought iron gate Snape felt a tangible change, it was as if she'd physically taken her grief and left it in the graveyard. As they collected her bike and began walking across the street towards the cycle path she started chatting incessantly, not about anything in particular but the sort of thing he usually heard back at the manor between her, Bella and Harry. There was a twinge of concern as he realised that he'd started to become someone the children felt they could chat with because it would make it much harder for them when they started at Hogwarts.

The walk home turned out to be a one sided conversation between Hermione and Snape as he recognised very early on that just like with his wife he wasn't really expected to participate, just listen and respond occasionally. He found it quite a surprise that he hadn't found the whole trip completely horrible and that the constant sound of her voice nolonger made him cast a silencing charm around himself. They arrived back at the manor just as his wife and Harry pulled into the gates which made for an awkward moment as the children and Bella came face to face. He felt Hermione draw closer to his leg and watched with interest as Harry briefly hovered between the two adults and finally stood in front of his Aunt as if to protect her, glancing nervously towards Hermione and at the same time shooting Snape hopeful looks. It would appear that not only did they feel comfortable enough around him to involve him in casual conversation but they were looking to him to resolve this dispute. Refereeing a quidditch match was one thing but a family misunderstanding was another. His Slytherins learnt very quickly to keep any disputes to themselves as their head of house had no tolerance for fractures amongst his snakes, he was known to punish both parties equally and mercilessly regardless of any explanation or evidence of innocence. But as he was quickly learning the Snape who taught at Hogwarts had no place at Prince Manor.

He knew his wife was also looking to him as head of the household to direct the situation but before he could formulate a sentence the children once again surprised him by almost simultaneously stepping forward and bridging the gap between the two adults. As generally happened it was Hermione that took the lead and offered her apology first followed by the shy confession from Harry that he did really like having a sister. Both then looked around uncomfortably desperately wanting the adults to take over.

"Harry, why don't we leave your aunt and sister to talk. You can fly a couple of low circuits around the garden if you wish."

Harry gave a slight worried gaze at the two females before rewarding his Godfather with a beaming smile and dashing away into the open garage to collect the broomstick. But his concern resurfaced again by the time they'd walked through the house and he sought reassurance from Snape that all would be alright.

"I do not believe there is much your aunt cannot make better, the last thing she would ever wish to do is hurt you or your sister and if she inadvertently does I believe she would fight Merlin himself to repair the damage. You can trust her." Snape deliberately held his Godsons gaze as he made this promise, he just hoped the child would never ask the same of him because the oath he made to Dumbledore combined with his commitment to Lily six years ago meant he could never make the same assurance about his own allegiance especially during term time.

But Harry having no knowledge of his Godfathers complicated and complex web of oaths and responsibilities took the promise at face value and climbed on the hovering broom.

As soon as they were left alone Hermione burst into quiet tears, the events of the day taking their toll on the little girl.

"Oh sweetheart." Bella gathered the sobbing girl in her arms. "I'm so sorry this is all my fault i let your uncle get under my skin and said things that hurt you. Lets go inside so we can talk about it." But Bellas heart sank when Hermione pulled out of her embrace.

"Its ok I understand Uncle Severus explained everything. I'm sorry I said you were ... a freak, I honestly didn't mean it I like being a witch and a really like living here ... if i can't be with my mum and dad i wouldn't want to live anywhere else but here." And after a brief moments hesitation she threw herself back into Bellas arms.

Sitting in the lounge they talked for a while longer about what had happened and how Snape had made things better leaving Bella once again to marvel at her husbands ability to adapt.

That evening after a pleasant meal the whole family found themselves relaxing in the lounge, as usual Snape was sat on the sofa hidden behind a large heavy looking book and Hermione was sat next to him imitating his stance with her own magical textbook. Bella and Harry sat on the floor playing an enthusiastic and noisy game of exploding snap. As the grandfather clock struck eight o'clock Bella announced the childrens approaching bedtime.

Feeling brave and not at all tired Harry desperately begged for more playing time, after the unsettling day he wasn't quite ready to leave the company of his family for the loneliness of his bedroom, " Do we gotta go to bed now?" He whined .

Without looking up from the pages of his book Snape automatically corrected his Godson "Do we have to go to bed Mr Potter. And if you wish for a story, then yes you must."

Harry scowled briefly in the direction of the large book before sidling up to Aunty Bella, "Can't you tell us one down here instead."

Bella smiled gently at him as she gathered the snap cards. "Hermione may not want to listen to your story."

"Pleeeaaaassssseeee." Harry begged. "Can't you tell us one like you used to tell me, about the people on the island where you grew up."

Bella watched with interest as Hermione lowered her own book and started listening to their conversation, "Oh that sort of story. How about I tell you one about your Uncle instead?"

Something that sounded suspiciously like a growl came from behind Snapes book while Hermione sat forward her eyes shining with interest her own book discarded at her side.

"How about I tell you how we met?"

This time Snape lowered his book, "Bella!" He warned softly.

"Don't worry Severus I won't give away any of your secrets." She replied meaningfully before settling herself down on the other sofa where the children joined her one snuggling into each side.

Snape reassured by his wifes comment just rolled his eyes and retreated behind his book again.

"Well I'd trained as a medi witch for two years at St Mungos and it was the start of my placement year. I was assihned to Hogwarts and it was the first full day of the start of the new school year. I'd only just arrived when Madame Pomfrey was called away to an emergency leaving me there by myself. I was just having a look around when the doors burst open and in stalked your Uncle carrying a student who'd been involved in a slight potions accident."

"Wow is potions really dangerous?" Asked Harry. The only answer he got was in the form of a snort from behind the large book.

"Did you like him straight away Aunty Bella?" This time Snape muttered something under his breath.

"Uhm ... No. He was rather rude, especially about my name."

"Whats wrong with Bella, Uncle Sev?" Queried a confused Harry

Snape lowered his book and at least had the good grace to look a little uncomfortable at his Godsons question. "Your Aunts full first name is Bella-Donna." He answered as if it explained everything.

Hermione gave a little gasp and looked between the two adults "I've read about that its also called deadly nightshade and its poisonous."

Snape gave a satisfied smirk, " I believe I said something similar myself that day."

"Yes well, it also means 'beautiful lady' in italian." Bella replied a little defensively.

Snape raised his eyebrow, "Again I believe that is something else I informed you of at a later date." The smile flashed so briefly anyone who didn't really know Snape, and so few really did, would swear it never happened.

Hermione turned and gave her aunt a curious look "So if you didn't like him how did you end up getting married."

Bella gathered her back into her side "Well a few days later he came back with another student, this one had burnt himself when a cauldron exploded."

"Potions doesn't seem to be a very safe subject." Thought Hermione out loud

Again Snape reared his head "Its not the potions that are unsafe its the un-intelligant dunderheads that are unable to follow simple instructions that are the issue." Retorted Snape acidly.

"Anyway ..." continued Bella as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Madame Pomfrey was in the middle of casting a healing spell and I was on the way to fetch a pain reliever for her when Severus literally fell at my feet, he collapsed in a heap unconscious."

"Is it absolutely necessary to be quite so dramatic about the whole situation,I am sat right here you know." He pinned her with a stare which she happily ignored.

"To cut a long story short your Uncle was suffering from the combined effects of the fumes from the two potions accidents mixed with something of his own that he'd been researching that caused a very unusual reaction. I was asked by the Headmaster to take care of him until he got better so we spent almost a month together in his quarters while he recovered and trust me when I say he makes a very, very bad patient."

"And your Aunt makes a very, very bossy medi witch." Snape slammed his book shut and glared around the room in general, his scowl becoming deeper as both children giggled at him.

"So you got to like him after looking after him?" Asked Harry

Bella pulled a comical face "Sort of, we'd gotten to know some very personal things about each other and I guess you could say we'd become friends."

"Why aren't you a medi witch now Aunty Bella?" Hermione wondered

"Well while I was looking after your Uncle and other patients in the school infirmary I realised that I liked cooking for them more than giving them medicine. So once I finished my years placement I decided not to go back for my last years training. I left Hogwarts and went looking for a job, your Uncle and I met again while I was working in the Hogsmeade teashop, I guess we realised we missed each other so we got married before he went back to school in the September."

"Now we've all heard this thrilling tale its time for bed." This time Snapes voice sounded slightly menacing so they quickly said their goodnights and beat a hasty retreat up the stairs to Harrys bedroom to whisper about their day until Bella goodnaturedly shooed them off to bed.

_Authors Note: The full story of the start of Snape and Bellas relationship will soon be posted as a separate story. _


	6. Chapter 6

The Snape Family Saga - New Beginnings

Chapter Six

The following couple of weeks were packed with muggle activities and to Snapes relief they were finally heading out on their last planned trip. He'd grudgingly been bowling, watched a film at the local cinema, spent a weekend at the seaside and visited a number of tourist spots during a whistle stop tour of London. The more time they spent as a 'family' the harder Snape was finding it to differentiate between the man his wife wanted him to be and the wizard he was for most of the year. He never imagined he would ever spend so much time in the muggle world again and yet for large periods of time his wand was sheathed and magic seemed inconsequential. The knowledge of this drove him to spend his nights barricaded in his lab, immersed in complex magical study, research and experimentation, more to create a necessary balance in his life than out of any particular academic pursuit.

While he was pleased that the muggle portion of the school holidays were finally coming to an end Snape was secretly not dreading the last trip. Though he had enjoyed all of the summer days he'd spent with Lily during their friendship one day in particular was forever printed in his memory as perfect. It had been during the summer after their second year at Hogwarts and her parents had invited him to join them on a trip to the zoo. It had been a clear sunny day, Mr and Mrs Evans treated him so nicely and as Petunia hadn't come with them he'd had Lily all to himself which rarely happened. That day he'd had a little snapshot of what a normal family was and as they headed for the same zoo Snape hoped to show give his Godson, Lilys child, the same perfect day.

Everything was going as Snape wanted, the weather was reminiscent of his last visit, they'd spent the morning exploring the park and visiting the larger animals. After a pleasant picnic lunch they planned to visit the reptile house, before seeing the killer whale and sea lion shows followed by feeding time at the monkey enclosure. But as they moved from the giant turtles through to the serpents everything changed for Snape and once again magic became his main focus.

Snape had more than a passing interest in snakes that wasn't limited to their use as potions ingredients. He admired their graceful movements, stealth and potentially deadly strike, after all there was a reason the symbol of Slytherin house was a snake and there was no denying Snape was a Slytherin through and through. So it was with interest that he moved around the glass cages and was surprised when he felt a small hand slip into his own. Expecting to see Hermione when he looked down he experienced a strong jolt of emotion when Lilys eyes connected with his own. Shyly Harry started to ask questions and as they wandered around the exhibit and Snape felt a tenuous connection between them that he'd not experienced before. Neither paid particular attention as one of the zoo keepers walked pass and stopped to speak with Bella and Hermione, but as his young charges high pitched squeal reverberated against the glass enclosures Snape responded with lightening reflexes. In a matter of seconds his wand was drawn and his body created a shield between Harry and potential danger. He sensed his godson straining to peer around his restraining arm and was surprised when he heard a soft giggle coming from the boy, but as he changed his focus to his wife and Hermione he realised what had amused the boy. The zoo keeper was expertly holding a large snake whose body was lazily entwined around his hands and his forked tongue flickered towards the trembling girl who now hid behind her aunt. Now that he knew there was no imminent danger Snape discreetly stowed his wand and dropped his arm. The snake was an unfamiliar breed but as the potions master stepped forward for a closer look at his unusual markings he was overtaken by Harry. Snape found himself frozen to the spot as he saw Harry confidently approach the snake and handler and after only a very slight hesitation began to stroke the triangular shaped head. The snake seemed to calm instantly, the tongue stilled and as a low hissing sounded from the young wizards mouth Snape watched the reptile purposely nod his head as if answering a question. In that instant Snape knew there was something very unusual about his godson, unusual and potentially explosive if discovered by the wizarding population. He had to speak with Dumbledore.

Bella had been watching her husband closely from the moment Hermione screamed, she'd seen the subtle movement of his wand, his unquestionable protection of Harry and now the abject shock on his face as he stared at the boy as if he'd never seen him properly before. She easily deduced that it was something about Harrys response to the snake that had caused her husbands immense concern and as Hermione was still hovering nervously behind her she felt justified in suggesting they leave. With a slightly disappointed look she saw Harry say goodbye to the keeper and allow himself to be led back out into the bright sunlight. After shooting a quizzical look at her solemn husband she sent the children on to buy ice creams. She waited until they were out of hearing before turning on Snape, her usual easy smile replaced by a mixture of concern and sheer determination.

Making sure they were alone she whispered "Whats wrong? And don't even think about denying it I saw the look on your face back there."

Snape knew from the stubborn set of her jaw that this was one conversation he would not be able to avoid. "He spoke to that snake" but he could tell from her confused look that she didn't understand the implication of his statement. "He spoke to the snake in its own language, its called parseltongue which makes my godson a parselmouth. I need to discuss this with the Headmaster."

Bella was only a little surprised to hear that they had their own language, after all they lived in a world where dragons, sphinx's and goblins existed, broomsticks were an every day form of transport and breathtaking feats could be achieved with a flick of a wand. "Is that a problem, surely it can't be that unusual if someone took the trouble to give it a name?"

Snapes scowl deepened, he tended to forget how far removed his wife was from the magical world he had and still did inhabit. "Well it is." He answered tersely "And now is not the time or place to discuss it. We need to leave now!"

Bella frowned, why did he have to be so secretive, how bad could it really be. "Oh Severus is that really necessary, the children will be so disappointed."

Her pleading eyes met his irritated ones. Hazel on black. Why could she not do as he asked without argument just this once. His eyes narrowed dangerously as Harry and Hermione came charging back, full of enthusiasm for the shows they were expecting to see, chattering noisily and carrying large ice cream cones.

"Please." Bella whispered

Mentally Snape cursed, why did he let her do it to him. "Fine." And he stalked towards the show area.

Even though Aunty Bella tried to make the rest of the day as happy as the morning had been the children were very aware of the change in atmosphere. Over the past couple of weeks their uncle had changed, his frosty attitude had thawed and they felt nearly as comfortable around him now as they did with their Aunty. But in a single moment everything changed, the cold distant man was back and Harry instinctively knew it was somehow his fault. The suspicious and dark looks his uncle kept shooting him convinced him of this and anyway he knew it was always his fault when people got angry. The Dursleys had told him often enough that if he wasn't such a freak then they wouldn't have to punish him, if only he'd could have been more like their Dudley everything would have been different. Harry didn't know what he'd done wrong but then he never had, he just knew that despite their promises he'd done something to make them change their mind about him and who could really blame them after all he was a freak.

Much to everyones unspoken relief they finally headed back to the car. Without a word they settled into the car and Snape silently swallowed a large calming draft before Bella started the engine. Harry knew that in these circumstances it was better not to draw attention to himself and in an attempt to fade into the background he closed his eyes desperately hoping that if he couldn't see them then he in turn couldn't be seen. Tired and very aware of the heavy atmosphere Hermione also closed her eyes.

They adults drove in silence for nearly an hour until Bella could bear it no more, glancing in her rear view mirror and seeing both children asleep she turned on her husband.

"What is going on?"

Snape sighed, exasperated "Bella it is complicated, this is ... unexpected. I do not believe Mr Potter should have this ability."

Unbeknown to the adults Hermione had not fallen asleep and as they started to talk she couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"Severus he is not some errant student, this is Harry we're talking about, our Harry. And please do not treat me like some young girl who knows nothing, do not forget who nursed you. I heard so many things when you thought I was Lily, your mother, Bellatrix LeStrange, Poppy or Minevra. I may not have lived your life but I watched you relive it." She hissed "I am your wife I deserve to know the truth."

Snape remained quiet and impassive for a time considering his options but he soon realised the truth, she was correct. "Parseltongue, the ability to talk to, understand and in some ways control snakes it is a very rare and unique gift." He began wearily.

"Why are you talking as if this is such a disaster?" Her anger abating instantly now he'd started talking to her.

"You are aware of the reputation of my house, many say behind closed doors that the witches and wizards who approach the dark path always come from Slytherin House. The Dark Lord himself was a Slytherin and the reason our symbol is a serpent is because Salazar Slytherin was famous for being a parselmouth. People believe that its a mark of a dark wizard. 'He' had a snake that did his bidding, if 'He' was ever capable of caring for anything then Nagini was the closest he came. Just imagine the chaos it would cause amongst the ordinary witch or wizard if this became general knowledge, the saviour of the wizarding world, the boy who lived being able to command snakes."

Bellas could now appreciate her husbands stoic concern, "Do you think he knows?"

"I do not believe he would have any reason to know. But I will need to discuss it with him first, to ascertain the truth before I speak with the Headmaster."

"Is that really necessary, after everything he's already been through."

"Unfortunately I must." To anyone else the steel in Snapes voice would have signalled the end of the conversation but Bella was more tenacious than most where her husband was concerned and he knew this. Sensing she was about to argue further he offered a compromise before she had the chance to speak. "But I will only explain what is essential, you are correct, he does not need to be burdened with all I have already explained."

Recognising the statement for the compromise it was and accepting it was the most she would get Bella knew when to keep her counsel. The remainder of the journey home passed in complete silence as the adults and Hermione were lost in their own thoughts and Harry slept on.

Snape mentally tried to find a logical answer to all he'd witnessed that day combined with the facts of the childs parentage and the history of parselmouths. When he failed to find a satisfactory explanation he turned his mind to the task of collecting the information he needed from the seven year old without breaking his assurance to Bella, his usual practice of demands and threats would clearly not be acceptable in either the circumstances or more importantly to his wife! Which left his two other choices, he could either access boys mind or talk to him. As tempting as the first option was he knew once they arrived back home he would be having an uncomfortable conversation with his godson followed by a cryptic and infuriating one with his employer.

Bella drove on automatic pilot for the rest of the journey home while she tried to process all that her husband had told her, if she was honest she didn't really understand his deep seated anxiety. She did accept all he'd told her about the reputation of his house having seen it for herself first hand and she could appreciate that anything that aligned Harry with it may prove potentially problematic at some point in the future but she wasn't convinced Severus wasn't creating a mountain out of a molehill. She just desperately wished she could turn back the clock by twenty four hours and simply avoid the reptile house next time round. But ultimately she knew she would support her husbands decision to speak with Harry and then be prepared to comfort him while Snape and Dumbledore closeted themselves away with their secrets and plans. All she really wanted to do was gather the little boy up in her arms and protect him from the world, his fame, his legacy and the reputation that came with his scar.

As Hermione listened to the adults talk she tried to think logically about everything they said but still not knowing a huge amount about the magical world not much made sense. She knew it was a private conversation and was very aware that if they knew she was awake they wouldn't have discussed the situation at all. The eavesdropping made her feel guilty but the guilt was overshadowed by an uneasiness in her stomach. She risked sneaking at look at Harry half expecting to see some big change but apart from him frowning in his sleep he was just the same old Harry, her friend, her playmate, her brother. She wished she could talk to him, to warn him about what was going on but from what she'd heard she didn't think she'd get the chance. Their Uncle had been pretty adamant about speaking with Harry straight away and Hermione had come to realise very early on that whatever he expected, happened. Resigned to the fact that there was nothing she could do straight away Hermione continued to think about all that she'd heard.

All to soon they drove through the gates to Prince Manor and without preamble Snape herded his sleepy Godson down to the study.

The worried looks Aunty Bella and Hermione had both given him as he'd walked passed coupled with the fact that Uncle Sev wouldn't look at him made the sick feeling in his tummy ten times worse but as he'd always done before he sat quietly in the seat he'd been directed to and tried to bravely wait for the inevitable.

Snape stared blankly out of the french doors overlooking the vast garden, the rain had set in with avengeance as they'd travelled home as if to mirror the change in the familys mood. He tracked the movement of several rain drops down the glass panes in a desperate attempt to clear his mind and ready himself for what had to happen. Then in a decisive manner he turned to face the boy and stalked towards his own office chair. Once seated behind his desk he took the opportunity to really look at Harry, something he rarely did, despite living in close proximity for a number of weeks now. The eyes he avoided, those he knew intimately and now wasn't the time to picture Lily, he could already hear her condemnation in his head mingled with his wifes. Instead he concentrated on the rest of his features, from the floppy messy dark hair, the straight nose, oblong face and small round glasses he was pure Potter. And then there was the dark lords contribution, the cursed scar in the distinct shape of a lightening bolt currently hidden under his untidy fringe, Snape made a mental note to instruct his wife never to allow the boys hair to be cut too short the longer his identity remained contained the better. After analysing each individual aspect he took in the features as a whole and was shocked by what he saw, the slightly sun tanned skin was now deathly pale making the famous scar seem more vivid, the green eyes, which he could no longer avoid, were fearful and appeared sunken as they stared back at him unblinkingly. Snape had no idea how long he'd sat studying Harry but it would appear his procrastinating had frightened him considerably. Re-arranging his own features into a little used facial expression that he hoped conveyed reassurance Snape placed his elbows on the desk and steepled his fingers under his chin.

"Harry I need to discuss something very important with you, something that happened today. Something ... unusual."

Harry had no idea what his godfather was talking about, he didn't remember anything unusual but out of sheer desperation he clung to something Uncle Sev had told him at the start of summer. "I'm really, really sorry Sir, I promise I won't ever do it again... Please don't send me back." He nervously worried his lip and tried to stop himself crying.

Snape frowned slightly, he had no idea what strange notion the boy had in his head but at least this time he'd been able to verbalise his fear. "You. Are. Not. In. Any. Trouble." He enunciated each word carefully in an attempt to reassure.

The hope that shined out of Lilys eyes unnerved the professor slightly, to escape the gaze he rose from his chair and began to slowly pace around his desk before coming to stand in front Harry, out of habit his hands were clasped behind his back.

"You spoke with a snake today." There was no question just a statement of fact.

Harry was completely confused. "Uhm yeah ... I mean yes Sir."

"And what did it say?"

"He thought it was funny that 'mione was scared of him."

Snape held his breath as he waited for the answer to his next question "And what did you say?"

Harry hesitated for a moment but there was a tiny part of him that needed to believe his Uncle about not being in trouble "I said she could be a real girl sometimes and that she even screams at worms in the garden." Then he frowned "But I thought you heard me talk to him?" The question popped out before he had chance to think, his eyes widened and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

Snape regarded him seriously for a moment as he weighing up his responsibilities and promises to the different people in his tangled existence. He had to admit to himself that he was pleasantly surprised, something that rarely happened, he'd clearly not given Harry enough credit. He'd assumed that because he so resembled his father in looks that he also did in the intelligence stakes, Potter had been more about brawn and charm but it would now appear that his godson had inherited more than just his eyes from his mother, Lily had been the brains in the Potter marriage and had been the only Hogwarts student in their year to rival Snapes grades. But now was a very unfortunate time for Harry to showing his aptitude for astuteness. It was clear that the boy knew he was talking to a snake and that they had both understood each other but it had become apparent that he did not realise that he had spoken a completely different language. Technically he had all the information he needed for his conversation with the leader of the order of the phoenix but in good conscience he couldn't leave the boy in his current state. With a silent internal sigh he walked the delicate tightrope of remaining true to himself, keeping both the promise to his wife and Harrys mother while all the time being mindful of the code of secrecy that Dumbledore demanded. Unconsciously he slipped into his professor mode and began to offer a sort, concise monologue. He gave the most basic of details about the ability to converse with snakes followed by a strong instruction to keep the information regarding his ability private for as long as possible. Snape wanting to believing he had fullfilled his duty, did his best to ignore the look of confusion on Harrys face as he shepherded his Godson from the study back up to the relative safety of the kitchen.

Dinner that evening was a silent and subdued affair as everyone was lost in their own thoughts. As soon as the meal was finished Snape tersely sent the two children upstairs to prepare for bed despite the early hour but one look at the stormy face of their Uncle had Harry and Hermione running for the stairs. As they reached the landing Hermione hesitated for a second weighing up her desire to know more about what was going on against the consequences of being caught eavesdropping. But in the end she caught hold of Harrys hand and pulled him into a crouching position at the top of the stairs while covering her lips with her finger to make sure he stayed quiet.

It didn't take long for voices to drift up the staircase, Snapes tone was infuriatingly calm, reasonable and even while Bella's voice was annoyed, agitated and accompanied by the loud banging of plates as she loaded the dishwasher.

"Severus why do you have to go, Harrys in our care, he won't be the Headmasters responsibility until he starts Hogwarts?"

"It is not that simple Bella, as much as you try to ignore it Harry is not an ordinary boy. He has a place in our worlds history and a role in our future. And need I remind you that without the Headmaster Harry would not be in our care but in some muggle childcare facility or worse! Dumbledore may keep his agenda close to his wand but there is no denying Harrys safety is his priority and he is the only wizard the Dark Lord truly feared."

Bella slammed the large bowl she'd used to serve the evenings pasta on the counter "For Merlins sake he's not even eight yet, isn't it bad enough that he's already defined because of that damn scar without adding this parseltongue thing as well." She gave a deep sigh. "I sometimes wonder if you've not swapped one controlling, fanatical master for another."

"I swore an oath Bella."

With a resigned air she walked past her husband "Just go Severus, do what you must, make your plans. I'm going to say goodnight to our children and then go to bed myself, its been a tiring day. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

As they heard their Aunts footsteps on the wooden stairs Hermione quickly dragged Harry away and pushed him into his bedroom before darting into her own.

Bella said a quick goodnight to each child, everyone acutely aware that this was the first night since they'd become a family of four that Severus had not read Harry a story or carried out the familiar nightly debate and ritual with Hermione over putting down her latest book and turning her light out. There'd been no dark imposing figure issuing threats to both children of dire consequences over not going to sleep straight away or waking too early and disturbing him the next morning or the sing song reply of 'Yes Sir, No Sir, Goodnight Uncle Sev' followed by silly giggling that they'd fallen into the habit of recently. Instead the children slipped into bed without argument but their hugs were just a little bit longer and a little tighter than usual.

Bella, determined not to be awake when her husband finally slipped into bed beside her took a sleeping draught and quickly fell into an uneasy slumber.

Harry waited over an hour before he plucked up the courage to leave his room and cross the hall to Hermiomes. He knew from her odd actions at the top of the stairs that she wanted to know what was going on almost as much as he did. He wasn't surprised to see her sat at her desk scribbling in a notepad by torchlight, midnight spread across her knee purring to herself. It was only when the cat hissed at the sight of Harry that she realised he was in the room.

"Harry you scared me." She whispered.

Thinking she was cross at him for disturbing her he turned to go back to his own room.

"No wait, don't go. I was just writing everything down so I didn't forget anything then I was coming over to see you." She watched him take a tentative couple of steps back towards her and sit on a beanbag, she'd forgotten how nervous he could be sometimes. She came to join him sitting opposite him and passed the notebook over. "They were talking about you in the car, I've written down what they said."

They sat in silence for a while as Harry read what she'd written. If it wasn't him they were talking about he thought he'd of found it interesting but now he was just plain frightened. He handed the book back. "But what does it all mean 'Mione?"

She gave him a sympathetic look "I don't know." She admitted reluctantly "What did Uncle Severus talk to you about before dinner?"

Harry stalled for a minute, after all his Godfather had instructed him not to talk about it, but surely he hadn't been talking about Hermione. He decided to risk it especially now he knew she'd heard more than he'd been told. "Not much, he was acting abit weird, kept looking at me strangely and sighing. He asked if I knew I'd talked to a snake, what I'd said and what it said. Then he said it was an unusual thing for a wizard to do, hardly anyone knew how to do it now and I shouldn't talk about it. You heard way more than he told me." Harry hung his head in shame "Guess I really am a freak." He whispered

Hermione could feel herself getting cross, not at Harry, but at their Aunt and Uncle for making him feel this way. Uncle Severus had made her feel so bad about what she'd said the other week and yet he was doing a lot worse now.

"No you're not." She hissed. "You're just Harry."

Harry was a little surprised at how angry she sounded but somehow he knew she wasn't annoyed with him. At least he knew he'd been right to trust her with this but he didn't know what to do now, all the things he'd learnt just made more questions.

Hermione could see how sad he was and really wanted to help. But the only way she knew meant reading books and the only place that she knew of that had books that may help was Uncle Severus's study. In her mind she quickly ran through the list of house rules that they'd talked about on her first morning in the house, she couldn't find anything in them that would stop them searching the books, he'd only ever forbidden them from entering his lab not the study and she definitely remembered being told that she and Harry were expected to look after each other so she was only doing what they'd asked.

"We could try to find out some more, there's loads of books here about magic I bet if we looked through some of them we'd get some answers."

Harry dared to feel a little more hopeful "Do you really think so?"

There was a small niggle of doubt in the back of her mind, but really, no harm had ever come to anyone from just reading a book. "Its worth a try."

They agreed to wait until the grandfather clock in the hall struck twelve to make sure Aunty Bella was really asleep before heading down to the study by the light of Hermiones torch.

They'd been looking through the contents of the study bookshelves for a few hours without finding anything new. There was a very large pile of discarded books spread across the two desks and both children were feeling very tired. Hermione was balancing on her tiptoes, stood on a chair, stretching for one of the last books on the topmost shelf when the fireplace gave a telltale crackle. Hermione had been avoiding this last book for some time. It was a large, old looking black leather bound book which just felt wrong when her fingers brushed against the spine. If either of them had been facing the fire they'd of seen a very weary potions master step out.

Snape could not believe what he was seeing, he'd spent the whole evening either arguing with his wife or employer and all he really wanted was his bed, instead he'd walked into this.

"Step away from the books." The cold fury in his dangerously low voice was enough to make Harry drop the book he was reading and stop Hermiones hand a few millimetres from plucking the volume off the shelf. Despite being terrified at being caught she was also somewhat relieved that she hadn't had to go through with reading it.

"HERE. NOW." The order was instantly obeyed as the two children scurried to stand in front of him but neither could bear to look him in the eye as the anger radiated from him. "What do you think you are doing?"

Both Hermione and Snape heard Harry whimper at the hostility but while Snape only had to think about the consequences of either of them touching that final dangerous dark arts book to harden his heart to Harrys distress it made Hermione feel she needed to take responsibility for what they were doing, after all it was her idea. She desperately tried to remember that they hadn't broken any rules and chanted through the reasons in her head as to why they'd decided to do what they had as she lifted her face towards her stony faced Uncle. "I ... Uhm ... We ... Harry told me about what had happened today and he was upset and confused." She decided to leave out the bit about hearing the conversation in the car and hoped Harry was taking in enough not to let on either. "So we thought we'd look through some of the books to see if we could find out more." Once she'd started telling why they'd done what they'd done she grew more convinced it was the right thing. She knew Uncle Severus was keen on book learning, he did it enough himself and when she asked questions he always pointed her towards the bookcases to find out for herself. She expected to see understanding on his face after she'd finished but instead the look got darker and even more grim. Confused she looked down again.

If it had of been about anything else Snape would have wholeheartedly approved of her thought process after all he would have done the same thing and indeed had on a number of occasions. But this, this was different, this was dark magic and if he had to curb her appetite for reading to keep them safe then he knew that was what he must do. And besides he was angry, if they didn't think they were doing anything wrong why were they ransacking his bookcases in the middle of the night by torch light in secret.

"Mr Potter, did I not inform you of what happened today?"

Harry nodded slightly without looking up, he'd known something wasn't right about the plan but he'd been too desperate to find out more.

"And did I not explicitly tell you not to discuss our conversation with anyone?"

Again Harry nodded but then deciding he didn't want to get into anymore trouble offered a whispered "Yes Sir."

"Then I advise that in future you do as instructed or the consequences will be severe." He left the warning hanging in the air for a minute before continuing with his furious lecture. "As to your other transgressions, we will discuss your punishments in the morning at a more suitable time. NOW TO BED." Snape stepped aside expecting them to obey him instantly and while Harry started to move towards the door he was astounded when Hermione stood her ground, a stubborn look on her face. No one disobeyed him. He watched with mounting fury as she caught hold of Harrys hand to stall his departure and then looked him unflinchingly full in the face, it was only the twiddling of her hair that gave away any sign of nervousness.

"But we've done nothing wrong, I went over all the family rules and double checked." She was absolutely positive she was right and didn't understand why he was so angry.

Snape could not believe the audacity of the child, how dare she argue with him about his own household rules. "SILENCE." He stalked behind his desk and planted the palms of his on the wood with a loud bang. "There are more rules to living in this house than we discussed that first morning as you well know." He snarled. "You have been told countless times you may only read the books on the first three shelves! And I believe you are told every night to go straight to sleep once you are in bed which eliminates the option of strolling the house once lights are out!" He pinned them with his black stare waiting for them to apologise, as they had done in the past.

Hermione could feel Harry squirming by her side and now that she'd been reminded of the other things that they'd been told she felt a little bit guilty but then her earlier anger about the way Harry was being treated took over. She stamped her foot in frustration "But its not fair, you won't tell Harry anything so we had to find out ourselves."

"I've got news for you Miss Granger," He sneered unpleasantly "life isn't fair. If it were neither yours or Mr Potter parents would have been killed." He saw her lips started to tremble as she tried to stop herself from crying. "But as it is they were and you now live under my roof which means you live by my rules!"

"'Mione stop it let's just go to bed." Pleaded Harry

Just as Hermione started to shout. "Well that's just stupid, you're mean to keep things from him."

"ENOUGH!" Snape hissed. "Your parents may have encouraged you to be an insufferable know it all but in this house YOU WILL MIND ME and I will not be disrespected. Mr Potter as you have shown enough sense not to argue with me you may go to bed. Miss Granger and I need to have a discussion regarding her attitude."

Harry only hesitated for a second before shooting Hermione an apologetic look and hurrying out of the room.

Now that she was alone with her very angry guardian she started to feel more than a little scared and had a horrible feeling she knew what was coming.

Snape felt exhausted but he knew he had to deal with the situation, he had to make the infuriating child see that real knowledge of the magical world could be very dangerous.

"Not all magic is good Miss Granger" he began severely "and the sooner you realise that the better. The evil in the magical world is so much more dangerous than in its muggle counterpart, reading a book can be lethal and while I should not have left such a book on display, I should have been able to trust you enough to obey my precise instructions regarding my books. Harry has all the information he currently needs regarding his ... ability and when he needs to know more I will make that decision not you."

Hermione found she couldn't look at her Uncle now, the guilty feeling was getting worse especially when she realised he'd trusted her.

"I will not be spoken to in that way under any circumstances." The icy tone was back again. "You have disrespected my position in this house, my possessions and deliberately disobeyed my rules and I'm sure you are now realising from your 'study' of my rules earlier what the consequences will be."

She studied the floor as she offered a defeated "Yes Sir."

Snape directed her to the corner of the study to think about her actions while he used the time to mentally calm himself. He moved a hard backed chair in the centre of the room and called the quietly sobbing little girl to stand in front of him.

"I appreciate this is the first time you have been disciplined in such a fashion. As promised I am no longer angry and there will be nothing cruel about what I am about to do. We will discuss your transgressions and then your punishment, I will then place you over my knee and you will receive one smack for each year of your life. I will then expect an apology which will bring the whole matter to a conclusion. Is that clear?"

Hermione was feeling pretty miserable now, she'd done a lot of thinking while her nose was planted in the corner which she guessed was the reason for it, and now she'd stopped feeling angry she realised that maybe her plan hadn't been so great after all. She was abit embarrassed about how she'd shouted and stamped her foot like a baby but was even more embarrassed now she knew what was about to happen. Biting her lip she tried to be brave "Yes Sir."

Snape proceeded to explain that she was being punished for her disrespect and attitude not for the night time adventure which was why Harry was safely tucked up in bed. The rest would be dealt with in the morning. He then positioned her over his knee and effectively landed eight hard smacks across her pajama clad bottom.

The whole thing was over in a matter of minutes and after offering a heartfelt apology Hermione let herself really cry as she threw herself into Uncle Severus's arms for a much needed hug. It surprised her that even though her bottom was hurting she wasn't in pain and it didn't feel as if someone had done something wrong to her. Instead the guilty feeling in her tummy had gone away.

Harry was again crouching at the top of the stairs for the second time that day but this time he was on his own. He felt really bad about leaving Hermione on her own with Uncle Sev after she'd tried to help him but he knew what was going to happen if they kept on arguing and he was already cross with him over the snake talking thing. No it was best that he kept his head down but he wanted to make sure 'mione was ok before he went to bed. As the house was completely quiet it was easy to hear when they came up from the study. Even though his sister and godfather weren't talking he could hear their footsteps on the stairs and Hermiones sniffles as she tried to stop crying. Now Harry knew for definite he was better off where he was. He quickly headed back to his own room, scrambled into bed and pretended to be asleep. Moments later he was surprised to heard his door open and the whispered 'goodnight' from his godfather followed by the usual quick ruffle of his hair, he didn't know why he would bother tonight as he knew he'd been bad. Harry really wanted to see that Hermione was ok but he couldn't pluck up the courage to go across the landing again instead he tried not to think about tomorrows conversation as he fell into a restless sleep.

Much to Snapes inner amusement his unusually quiet young charge chose to sleep on her stomach when he put her to bed, they quickly said their goodnights before he put the light out and finally headed to his own bed, very grateful to see that his wife was sleeping peacefully.

Hermione lay their for a few moments in the dark thinking about all that had happened, she knew her Uncle wasn't mad anymore, there was nothing different about the way he'd said goodnight or how he'd treated her since she'd apologised. She wondered how Harry was but the soreness in her bottom made her think twice about going to check on him. Her final uneasy thought before she drifted of to sleep was about the further conversation Uncle Severus had promised would come tomorrow.

Unusually Bella didn't wake in her normal contented mood, her dreams had been dark and she was worried about any further complications from yesterdays discovery. But she did feel relieved when she turned and saw her husband quietly snoring in their bed. He'd been known to disappear for days in the past during discussions with Dumbledore. She took his speedy return as a positive sign, maybe Severus had been over-reacting and the Headmaster had told him so. With a lighter heart she slipped silently out of bed to begin her day, hoping that her little family could now get back to normal.

Unfortunately, those hopes were dashed just half an hour later as her husband staggered down the stairs his face even paler than usual and deep lines of exhaustion framed his eyes. She fortified him with strong coffee and listened quietly as he told her all that had happened since leaving her the night before. Despite Bellas wishful thinking his early return wasn't positive, apparently the Headmaster had been extremely interested in Harrys newly discovered skill and had wanted to accompany his potions master back home to question the boy himself. For the first time since returning the light Snape found himself refusing the old man something, the heated debate came to a head and the two had parted company after Snape adamantly forbade him from accompanying him home.

Bella silently applauded her husband for standing up for the promise he'd made to her but when he told her about his discovery upon returning home the clapping quietened. Deep down she agreed with Hermione, if Severus had been more upfront they wouldn't have needed to search for answers themselves and if he'd of packed the dark volumes away they wouldn't of been in any danger. But she also knew the children couldn't be allowed free reign or act in an underhand and secretive manner. Rules and consequences had to be absolute.

Breakfast was a very subdued meal, Harry and Hermione who had used their usual morning tv time to have a hushed conversation about last nights events had both agreed to be as quiet as possible and accept what was coming without arguing. Hermione, although surprised that her bottom nolonger hurt, was determined not to repeat the experience something Harry was quick to agree with after his own session with his godfathers large hand. Snape was his usual dark, silent self hidden behind the pages of his paper while Bella demomstrated her loyalty to her husband by expressing her disappointment to both children as they entered the kitchen.

In an unspoken agreement everyone deciding it was best to get the situation addressed sooner rather than later ate their porridge quickly. The moment breakfast was over the adults left the children to clear the table with clear instructions to join them in the study as soon as they had finished.

Snape sat himself behind his desk, the larger of the two in the room, while Bella, in a show of unity, perched herself behind him on a stool she'd transfigured from her own desk chair. They'd already discussed and agreed on a suitable punishment, all that was left was to inform the children.

The pair looked like they were going to face a firing squad as they stood nervously infront of their Uncle and he didn't disappoint. He shot a scathing lecture at them that lasted a good ten minutes and covered everything from the abuse of trust, the potential damage of irreplaceable books, the stupidity of walking around a magical house in the dark, the numerous broken rules and deceitful nature of the whole situation. When they were both quietly crying and shamefaced he delivered the news of their punishment.

The four day grounding and early bed times passed by relatively uneventfully. The first day was spent cleaning, re-organising and re-shelving all of the books they'd disturbed during their search followed by a short trip through the floo network to Snapes private Hogwarts quarters where he supervised the catagorising of his hundreds of potions monthly publications. Hermione didn't know what frustrated her more, finally being at Hogwarts and not being allowed to explore or being so close to so many magical books and not being able to read them. Harry just knew he would be happy if he never saw another book again.

Day two saw them returning to Hogwarts again, this time to scrub cauldrons in the potions classroom before returning home and helping their Uncle pot a number of cuttings he'd collected from the Herbology Professor. Harry, very wary of the strange plants after being caught in the clutches of a particularly vicious one before, avoided them as much as possible choosing instead to dig the holes. But Hermione, as curious as ever about the magical world, found herself entangled in a tiny Devils Snare plant and had to be rescued by a very annoyed Snape.

Day three found them with a long list of household chores ranging from cleaning the car, stripping the beds, unpacking a large delivery of Bellas catering supplys and tidying the garage. This of all the consequences had caused slight friction between the two adults as Bella had concerns about Harry reaction after his treatment at the Dursleys but in the end she relented after Snape agreed to scheduled breaks, snacks and drinks.

It was a long and hard day but despite his guardians fears Harry felt no similarities between the days punishment and his past life. Firstly there was Hermione, he wasn't going through it alone and even though their fierce Uncle was always disapprovingly lurking in the background monitoring them they could still chat and have the occasional giggle. And secondly this wasn't his every day life, they'd been caught doing something wrong and Harry accepted what was coming, after all they had been warned.

The children woke up with aching muscles on day four and were more than a little grumpy when they saw the lovely sunny day outside. The other three days had been a bit grey and rainy so they'd not felt so bad about being confined to the house and the gardening had been done in Snapes enchanted greenhouse so even the drizzle hadn't affected them.

It didn't help their mood when they came down for breakfast and found themselves alone with their Uncle already hidden behind his newspaper. There was no sign of Aunty Bella but plates of bacon and eggs were waiting at their places. Without her bustling presence the kitchen felt wrong and not quite as welcoming. Harry and Hermione exchanged a quick confused look before sliding into their seats. Snape continued to read his paper and Harry mouthed "What's going on?"

Hermione gave an answering shrug before nervously clearing her throat "Uhm good morning Uncle Severus."

The newspaper was lowered and meticulously folded before he responded "Morning." As usual his response was short and to the point before noon and as the only thing he ever found good about this time of day was the coffee he absolutely refused to return that particular part of greeting. In front of him was his own steaming plate of breakfast, picking up his fork he instructed them to eat and then continued to ignore them. This time it was Harrys turn to shrug as Hermione raised her eyebrows slightly in a questioning way. Trying to be as brave as his sister Harry risked his godfathers early morning wrath to ask "Where's Aunty Bella?"

But luckily Snape was saved from answering when he heard high heels descending the polished wooden staircase, instead he ignored the question and continued to eat.

"Good morning everyone." Bella cheerfully greeted. She happily gave each child and her husband a quick kiss on the head as she moved passed them to pour a cup of fruit tea.

She laughed at the open mouthed surprised looks Harry and Hermione were giving her but she couldn't really blame them after all they'd never seen her dressed like this before. She reserved the navy blue skirt suit, crisp white blouse, impossibly high heeled shoes and discreet make up for days like today. Taking out her wand from the smart briefcase on the side she pointed it at her hair and enjoyed the appreciative noise from Hermione as her usually wild curls were tamed in a sleek knot at the base of her neck.

She knew her husband was stoically sulking with her but todays catering job had been booked for over a year and just because the children had gotten themselves in a bit of bother did not mean she was going to let the Clarkes down on the day of their diamond wedding anniversary party. Her husband was just going to have to cope.

She joined them at the table and gestured towards their plates "Eat up, the warming charm only lasts until you pick up your knife and fork." She rummaged around in her briefcase again and produced a packet of photographs, a glossy multi coloured hard backed notebook and a roll of selotape. "As this is the last day of your punishment and as there's nothing left to clean or organise either here or at Hogwarts I thought it a perfect day to do your homework Harry." She slid the little pile of items across the table towards him "And since you're both so keen on doing things together, Hermione you may help him." She gave each child a pointed look "As long as today goes by without any problems you'll have your freedom back tomorrow."

For the first time since they decided to go on their night time wanderings both kids gave a beaming smile, how hard could it be to get through one more day.

Bella rose from the table and collected a pile of recipe books from the counter. "Right I have a party to create, I probably won't be back until you're all in bed so I'll see you tomorrow." She gave each one another kiss goodbye "Uncle Severus is in charge so mind him and be good." And with that she was gone leaving a cloud of expensive perfume behind.

Snape who had continued to pointedly ignore his wife even when she kissed him goodbye had now finished his breakfast and was glaring quite menacingly at his two young charges. "Eat. Clear away. Do your assignment. Quietly." And with that he swept out of the room and down the stairs towards his study.

It all started out quite harmoniously, they spent awhile looking through the photos and remembering what they did before Hermione picked up a book and Harry started to write. But it wasn't long before Harry was asking Hermione how to spell things and what to write about certain days. So finally she put her book aside and started to help. Unfortunately this was when the squabbles started because as was prone to happen, Hermiones way of helping was to try and take control.

While Snape could never be considered a nurturing guardian he was at least a responsible one despite appearances to the contray sometimes. So because of this he had cast a discreet monitoring spell on the room before retiring to his own space. He had come to realise that while they would probably have the best intentions of following his instructions they had been known to get sidetracked or after spending so much time, confined, together, annoy each other. So it was of little surprise when after a short amount of time he heard the sound of arguing, amplified by his spell, echoing around the study. However, just because he had anticipated it, it did not mean it angered him any the less. Wand drawn he stealthily but determindly stalked up the stairs and burst through the kitchen door to find both children on their feet, the pack of photos being physically fought over, drinks spilt over soggy pieces of paper and Midnight hiding under Hermiones chair, fur on end, hissing. Having no patience he cast a silencing spell on the room and took an internal perverse pleasure at the sight of the shocked look on their faces when they realised they mouths were moving but no sound was coming out.

As one they turned towards the doorway and paled when they saw the imposing figure with his wand drawn. Immediately they dropped the photos as each child pictured dark images of the rest of the school holidays restricted to the house sentenced to a never ending list of chores, shadowed by their very angry uncle.

Regrettably Snape cancelled the spell and was met by a chorus of 'Hermione did ...' and 'Harry won't ...'.

"QUIET." His hissed command proving just as effective as his previous spell. He stalked towards the quivering children and physically directed each one to a separate area of the kitchen, pressing each of their noses into an available corner. "I demand better. I expect you to calm down, then I shall be back." And with the threat hanging in the air, he turned and left the room.

Neither Harry or Hermione were prepared to risk their uncles wrath or exposed bottoms by being caught turning round or talking so they stood silently as ordered feeling pretty miserable.

Snape had heard his wifes veiled threat at breakfast about the consequences of the children misbehaving today and he knew from the panic he'd just seen in their eyes that they'd understood it too. But in all truthfulness he knew he couldn't stomach even another day of supervising them. He thought leaving them to contemplate the mere idea of an additional grounding was probably punishment enough but to ensure his fearsome reputation remained intact at home just as at school he planned an alternative method of discipline as he returned to the kitchen.

"Here. Now." He ordered and was gratified when they scurried to obey. Looking dejected they stood before him. "I do not need to know what occurred, I heard it for myself. Your conduct is unacceptable." And with that he once again brandished his wand. He quickly banished the mess on the kitchen table and duplicated the photographs, notebook and selotape before producing two pieces of parchment each inked with a different sentence scrawled across the top. He passed each child an identical pile of parchment, book, photos and tape.

"Mr Potter I expect 100 lines of 'I must not ask for help and then refuse to accept it' and your completed homework on my desk before this evenings meal." He turned to Hermione "And Miss Granger as you are so intent on helping your brother and will be in the same class you can produce your own diary. Your hundred lines will read 'I must not be so bossy and take over everything'. Your timescale is identical. As you have proved you are unable to work together peacefully without supervision you will remain in your bedrooms until you are finished. Am I understood?"

There was a mumbled "Yes Sir." from both children as they trooped towards the stairs. Hermione was still bright red at the bossy comment and he could see unshed tears in her eyes. Harry just looked nervous. Something in their reaction caused Snape to do something unheard of "In the event I find your homework and lines satisfactory, as already agreed, your punishment will be complete." With no doubt in his mind that he would be obeyed, Snape left to return to his study trying desperately not to think too much about the slight reassurance he'd just offered the little brats.

Now that Harry and Hermione were safely ensconced in their bedrooms Snape had his first real peaceful day in a very long time. There were no children vying for his attention, no wife to talk to, no twinkly employer expecting impossible things, no snakes to protect or classes to suffer through. In fact if he really thought about it he'd not really had a truly solitary day for as long as he could remember. Before Bella he rarely left the confines of Hogwarts. And before becoming a Professor he'd been in the service of the Dark Lord where you could never consider yourself alone, the dark mark made sure of that and mistrust from fellow death eaters and their deranged master meant all were kept close. During his fairly brief time of living with his Grandfather he did manage to escape the household regularly but he was always accompanied by the feelings of grief, anger and self loathing at the stupid loss of his Lily to Potter. His early years at Spinners End while lonely were certainly not peaceful. At this exact moment in time Snape considered himself ... content, a realisation that unsettled him somewhat.

He delivered Bellas already prepared plated lunches to each child at the appropriate time and was silently relieved to see them working furiously when he entered their bedrooms. His fearsome reputation appeared intact despite his earlier lapse.

They both emerged around four o'clock and by an unspoken agreement descended down the stairs to the study together. The door was open and they could see their Uncles greasy black head bend over the desk studying what looked suspiciously like the book Hermione hadn't want to touch. Not wanting to disturb him and risk getting into more trouble they just hovered in the doorway.

Snape knew they were there, he'd known the moment they'd left their bedrooms however as this was part of a punishment he wasn't prepared to make things easy for them. But the longer they hesitated the more irritated he felt. In the end more for his own sanity he relented. Without lifting his head he ordered "Leave your work on my desk. I expect you promptly for dinner, you may occupy yourselves quietly until then. Be warned any more behaviour like this morning and you will not see the outside of this house until you start back at school!"

Taking him at his word they tiptoed forward, placed everything down as silently as possible and then ran for freedom.

Determined to be on their best behaviour they set the table well before dinner and were settled on the lounge floor playing board games when they heard their Uncle banging around in the kitchen, deciding to keep clear they continued to play. But as the banging got steadily louder and a number of curses could be heard Hermione couldn't resist standing at the open glazed doors to look into the kitchen. He was looking very flustered at a piece of paper and then without warning used his wand to set it on fire.. As he moved to the side to throw the burning paper into the sink Hermione saw several saucepans lined up on the counter.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Uncle Severus does know how to cook doesn't he?"

"No idea." Answered Harry distractedly, he was busy trying to decided which block to pull from their game of Jenga."But he does potions how different can it be?" As he pulled his chosen block the tower fell.

But Hermione wasn't convinced, while Harry reset the game she continued to watch the activity in the kitchen. Her stomach grumbled prompting her to enter the kitchen and ask, "Uhm ... Uncle Severus do you need any help with dinner?"

Snape whirled around, a slightly sinister look on his face, wand in hand, "I will have you know young lady that I am a highly skilled potions master. I do not believe I have asked for or indeed require your assistance." And with that he pointed his wand at the largest saucepan and agressively shot a spell towards it. There was a small explosion followed by the smell of burning meat which was accompanied by a curl of black smoke.

Hermione was about to slink out as her Uncles scowl deepened when her Aunts amused voice floated through the air. "Oh Severus cooking spells need a delicate touch, you can't just shout latin at the food." She moved forward to inspect the damage. "Guess I'm going to need a new pan." She announced as she consigned the charred remains to the bin.

Snape replaced his wand "What are you doing back?" He asked grumpily, it was bad enough Hermione seeing his failure but he knew Bella would never let him forget this.

She kissed his grim mouth "I had time between setting up and the start of the party, thanks to a little magical help ..." She winked at Hermione "So I thought I'd come back and check the house was still standing. Good job I did."

Hearing Aunty Bellas voice Harry left the game and joined them in the kitchen but his nose soon wrinkled at he horrible burning smell. Having burnt food before at his relatives he knew what had happened and for a moment he started to feel a little anxious. "Are you going to do dinner now Aunty Bella?" He asked hopefully

Sensing the unspoken fear behind Harrys question Bella was quick to reassure the slightly agitated little boy "No sweetheart, I've just come back to freshen up before the party starts but your Uncle's going to take you out for dinner. Go tidy up whatever you were doing and get your coats." She dropped a kiss on the top of his head and sent them on there way with an affectionate swat on there bottoms. Giggling they left the room.

"They are still grounded you realise?" Snape growled behind her

"Well since you burnt dinner and I've got to go again I don't think you've got much choice. Unless you want to try ordering a muggle takeaway! I'm sure I can rely on you to make sure they don't have any fun."

But Harry and Hermione returned, chomping at the bit to finally leave the house, before Snape had the chance to find a suitable cutting response.

That evening as Snape hurried them through the quiet streets towards a causal restaurant Hermione got her first glimpse of Diagon Alley. In whispers Harry took great delight in pointing out the best shops and despite Snapes instance that they were only there out of necessity to eat he did find himself adding his own commentary on the way back to the apparition point.

Everyone slept soundly that night in Prince Manor breathing a sigh of relief that the grounding was over and thankfully everything could return to normal ... Whatever that was.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was so excited, today was going to be a day of firsts. After days of dropping subtle hints to out and out pestering Uncle Severus had finally agreed. All four of them were about to travel through the floo to a completely magical day, literally, at Diagon Alley. As they waited for Aunty Bella to get organised, Hermione sneaked a look at Uncle Severus. At first he looked his usual blank self but there was a little muscle at the side of his mouth twitching and small tense lines around his mouth. Thinking back to the conversation they'd all had the night before Hermione thought she knew why.

They'd finished dinner and as usual she and Harry had gotten up to start clearing the table when Uncle Severus had instructed them to sit back down.

"After careful consideration Bella and I have decided to take a trip to Diagon Alley with you tomorrow."

She remembered the little squeal of happiness she'd given and hearing Harry whispering "Cool". But the excitement didn't last long

"I am in need of potions ingredients," Snape continued "and you will need measuring for wizarding attire, winter cloaks and the like. However, we must exercise caution I have a ... delicate position in the wizarding world and must be careful about with whom I am seen."

Hermiones heart sank at his words, she knew she was the complication. Since she'd found out about her magic she'd had a secret fear about being muggle born, but in a house full of half bloods, it wasn't something she felt she could talk about.

"You're embarrassed of me aren't you?" It slipped out as a painful whisper, she hadn't meant to say it but now it was out in the open she had to ask "Does being muggle born matter so much?"

Snape knew his blank facade was starting to drop at the very idea of him being embarrassed by her but the second question was like a physical blow that had him recoiling back to the moment when Lily had asked almost the same thing all those years ago. Just like then he hesitated, not having the right words to explain the reality of it all. But as always Bella, his rock, was there.

"Oh sweetheart that's not what your uncle meant at all. You have to remember he's a very private person but also he's a teacher in the only wizarding school in the country. Almost all magical families will know who he is. Bearing in mind not many people even know that he has a wife the gossip would go into overdrive if he turns up with two children as well. Its also for you, it won't be that long before you start at Hogwarts and it will be ... easier for you to settle in if your class mates don't know who your uncle is."

There was silence for a few moments while Harry and Hermione thought about what had been said.

Harry just accepted what he was told but as usual Hermione had to question everything and something felt ... off and they hadn't answered her question about being muggleborn. "But I thought we stayed at the Castle one night a week, people are going to see us there?"

Bella risked a quick glance at her husband before trying to answer as best she could "You won't really be seen, you'll floo straight into Severus's quarters, have dinner there before going to bed and I meet you for breakfast before we floo back. And when we visit at the weekend we only go when its not a Hogsmeade trip for the students."

Snape could practically see Hermiones brain ticking over. And just like the time she questioned their relationship he felt he had no choice but to be honest. Within reason.

"They should know the truth Bell."

He only ever shortened her name when he really wanted her attention, a way of privately expressing the seriousness of things while still appearing casual to anyone else listening. As three pairs of eyes turned towards him Snape desperately hoped he was doing the right thing.

"Harrys current whereabouts are a secret. Only a select few uncorruptable people along with a couple of high ranking government officials who are restricted by oaths made using strong magic know he lives at Prince Manor."

"So its my fault then." Interrupted Harry sadly.

Snape incapable of offering the hurt boy the same emotional response that his wife had earlier offered Hermione tried to comfort him with hard facts. "Life is rarely that simple or black and white Harry." But he did give him a reassuring, albeit, brief pat on the leg. "Your mothers blood provides you with protection but it will not prevent information about you or your whereabouts reaching the wrong ears. That being said it is I that am the real issue. What is said here today will not be discussed again, understand?" He waited for the silent nods before continuing. "During the war I worked as a spy for the Headmaster. I acted as if I was on the side of the dark lord to gain information. What Bella said earlier was true many magical families know who I am but not just because I am a teacher but because they believe I got away with crimes, my position as a spy is still a secret. Many witches and wizards mistrust me because of this and it is only through the Headmasters protection that I remain safe. There may be a time when I am required to serve again in some capacity and so it would be easier if my relationship with Harry is not public knowledge."

He paused allowing them to think about the information he had just provided. He hoped he would never have to be truly honest about his service with the dark lord but he would cross that bridge when he came to it. He expected the first question, as always, to come from Hermione so he was surprised to hear Harrys hesitant voice.

"You mean the bad wizard that killed my mummy and daddy?" His hand unconsciously moving to his scar

"Yes Harry." He waited patiently for the next question but Harry just continued to touch his scar, a distant look on his face.

"You think he's going to come back don't you?" Hermione asked astutely. She sounded brave but Snape recognised the scared little girl behind her words.

But to lie never occurred to him. "Yes, a small number of us believe he is not finished and will return someday."

"For me?" It came out as a whisper.

"That would be one reason." He did not wish to panic the boy but he did need to prepare him for the future. "But there are many other reasons, last time he did not finish his work, his grand plan to enslave muggles. But it is not your concern now, when the time comes I will tell you what you need to know."

Harry understood what he was being told and while a small part of him desperately needed to know more the bigger part just wanted to forget. He nodded his acceptance and dropped his hand from worrying his scar.

Snape could still feel Hermione bristling over her unanswered question and just like Harry she deserved the truth. Within reason.

"Hermione you are muggle born and even though you are now part of mine and Bellas family that biological fact does not change and never can. It is something that can be easily tested by magic, a test that can not be fooled or tampered with. In todays society being muggle born is not an issue, however, behind closed doors, in certain circles, it is a different story. Pureblood mania still exists especially in some of the older wizarding families." There was no point sugar coating the truth but he also wasn't going to mention that his own House harboured the majority of the guilty party. "You are protected here both by Bella and I but also by Lily ..." He paused slightly over the name ".. Potters sacrifice, while you and Harry call the same residence 'home' her protection covers you also."

"So we're both safe here?"

"Here and Hogwarts. The headmaster is the only wizard the dark lord ever feared."

Harry just nodded, he didn't understand all that his Godfather explained, not that there was anything new in that, but he was pleased to know his mums death protected his new family as well.

Hermione gave a watery half smile. She understood what she'd been told and even though she knew it wasn't the whole truth she appreciated his honesty especially after she'd argued with him over keeping things from Harry earlier in the week. "Its ok, I don't mind not going to Diagon Alley now you've explained it all."

While Snape appreciated the sentiment he knew in reality they couldn't bury themselves away at Prince Manor.

"Miss Granger I do not say things I do not mean and I believe I started out this conversation by announcing a visit tomorrow."

He sounded extremely stern but the two children just started to grin at him.

"But how?" Asked Harry, glad that they'd moved onto a less upsetting conversation "if its not a good idea for people to see us together?"

"That's the beauty of magic Harry." Answered a delighted Bella "Your uncles got a potion that changes the way he looks but if we take a different one he'll still look the same to us."

"Wicked!" Harry exclaimed.

Snape tried to hide his shudder at Harrys choice of word and when he saw Hermiones eyes start to sparkle at the idea of new magical knowledge he quickly excused himself before she could bombard him with questions about polyjuice potion.

There was a mixed feeling of anticipation and concern for Harry and Hermione as Bella passed her husband the vial of polyjuice potion. Fascinated they watched as the thick liquid changed to a pale blue colour as a single hair was added to it. With a slight grimace Snape swallowed the mixture and waited for the uncomfortable sensation to finish. He could hear the exclamations from the children as his face bubbled and all of his features altered to mirror those of the annonymous muggle donor whose hair Bella had collected for this very purpose.

Snape didn't need to look in a mirror to know that the reflection that would have stared back at him would be as far removed from his own appearance as was humanly possible. The hair that had been added to the polyjuice potion was fair and Snape imagined his wife had selected the type of man in looks that people would expect her to be married to. Something that, if he analysed his feelings too deeply, he had to admit discomforted him a little. Shaking his head slightly to physically rid himself the uncomfortable thoughts he plucked three small vials of light green liquid from his robes, a potion of his own invention, and passed them out to Bella and the children, idly noticing the unnaturally tanned skin on his magically altered hand. He covertly watched the children hesitate before drinking, Harry and by extension of their relationship Hermione would need to show caution around previously unexperienced magic in the future, and was relieved to see them only raise the vial to their lips after seeing Bella swallow hers. He uninterestedly fastened a Slytherin green travelling cloak around his shoulders while waiting for the potion to take effect. It was a strange sensation, not feeling his own longer grease prone hair falling around his face as he bent to fasten the silver clasp. He knew from the childrens collective gasp the exact moment the magical mask had been stripped away and they could now see his own austere identity once again.

At his wife's audible 'tut' he slowly looked up, knowing very well it would be directed at him.

"Severus what is the point of changing your features when you're wearing your own clothes. That ..." She pointed to his outfit and waved her finger comically "is as unique as your own face. Wear that and you may as well wear a sign round your neck telling everyone 'I'm Severus Snape in disguise'. Now let's see..." For someone who usually struggled to locate her wand Bella had it in her hand almost instantaneously and with a mischievous glint in her eye she looked him up and down.

Snape knew this didn't bode well for him but before he could voice his protest Bella had waved her wand and the incantation found its target. Harry and Hermiones pathetic attempt to stiffle their giggles told him all he needed to know. The potion, while allowing them to see his true self was only designed to work against the polyjuice magic and would have no effect on whatever frivolous outfit his wife had tranfigured his trademark black clothes into. He knew he must look ridiculous and against his better judgement he stepped out of the kitchen into the hall and viewed himself in the ornante full length mirror hanging there.

The reflection that glared back disapprovingly at him came from what he understood people considered a classically handsome face, the deep blue eyes studied the rest of his appearance. He could fully understand the reasons for the childrens giggles, his hair was now blonde and expertly styled and while he reluctantly had to admit that the royal blue travelling coat and matching cravat teamed with a dove grey suit was perfect for the man whose face he wore it must look completely ridiculous on his own severe appearance.

He saws his wifes reflection join his borrowed one as she stood beside him fastening her own amber coloured travelling cloak around her shoulders.

"I look absurd. I look like that idiot Lockhart whose been writing all those inane books recently " His own tones instantly recognisable.

"You look very dashing Mr Jefferson Prince." She smiled at his confused reflection "You need a name and its not as if anyone would ever associate Severus Snape with my fathers first name and a wizarding family who for all intense and purpose died out years ago. Try and change your voice a little." She tenderly picked some invisible lint from his cloak. "Let's go I don't think we can hold the children back much longer."

As they re-entered the kitchen they found Harry and Hermione whispering furiously. The 'You ask him. No you ask him' conversation stopped instantly making Snape long for the days at Hogwarts where he could always silence a complete room with his mere presence.

"Well one of you needs to ask." He pressed "I would like to leave at some point today, the sooner we go the sooner we can return." He watched as Harry sneakily nudged Hermione forward.

Looking a little red Hermione glared back at her brother before sighing "Fine. We were just thinking ... What we should call you?" She asked primly

Snape had to admit it was an intelligent question. He thought for a moment, his wifes choice was a mouthful and would probably be difficult for them to remember "I expect it would be best to keep with what we know. Just uncle would be acceptable." Without waiting for a response he started towards the lounge.

He stopped by the fireplace and waited for the others to join him before stooping a little unsteadily, the unfamiliar body taking a while to get used to, and collecting an ornate metal jar from the hearth. "We will be travelling by floo today, now this isn't as easy as people sometimes think. You have to ..." And he proceeded to explain in great detail the method and dangers of floo travel.

When even Hermiones eyes started to glaze over Bella decided to interupt her husbands lecture. "Well I think that's enough with the theory. Hermione you'll be travelling with me, Harry you follow with your uncle afterwards." She lightly kissed her husbands gaping mouth while scooping a pinch of floo powder and then offered her hand to Hermione before stepping into the fireplace and announcing their destination.

They left the public fireplace and while they waited for the others to arrive Bella used her wand to remove the soot from their clothes. Hermione was busy looking around at the bustling streets, so different and alive compared to the last time they'd been there, when Harry and Uncle Severus appeared.

Harry hadn't had a very good journey, there were still times when his Godfather made him nervous and this had been one of them. Even though the hand he'd placed at the base of Harrys neck had not hurt and he'd not been rough when he steered him towards the fireplace it didn't stop the flashback to Uncle Vernon painfully shoving him into the cupboard under the stairs. As soon as he saw Diagon Alley his instinct had been to wrench himself away from the adult hand that held him but this in turn caused him to stumble over the hearth and break his glasses. Quickly looking around he saw Aunty Bella coming towards him, wand drawn and his Uncle was right behind him. For a moment he panicked then he saw Hermiones beaming face heading straight for him.

"Oh Harry isn't it amazing." The happiness in her voice was infectious and he found himself grinning back at her. She helped him to his feet and by the time the adults had joined them Harry felt a little silly at how he could possibly mix his godparents up with his relatives.

In a matter of seconds Bella had his glasses magically fixed, his clothes cleaned and his hair flattened to hide his scar while they were all enthusiastically discussing where they wanted to go first.

Not so long ago Snape would of insisted on everything being done according to his own itinerary and timescale. But as seemed to be happening more and more recently he ended up agreeably falling in line with what the others wanted. Which is how they found themselves wandering aimlessly through the packed cobbled streets, Bella looking on indulgently as the children looked in awe through the many varied shop windows.

It took Snape a while to get used to the freedom of walking around unrecognised. The novelty of not being eyed suspiciously or glared at was so liberating that he somehow found himself snaking his hand into his wifes as they strolled behind the excitable children. He expected they looked like an average wizarding family spending the day together and for the briefest moment Snape wondered how different his life may of turned out if his own childhood had been more like this. Would he of even considered uttering that despicable word if his fathers hatred of his magic hadn't made him despise his son. If his early life had been more like Potters would Lily have seen him as more than just a friend. But to consider such thoughts for even a moment only diminished his commitment to Bella, a woman whose vow, trust and support he valued above all else. What had gone before could not be undone lifes choices made a permanent imprint on ones soul just as surely as the dark mark branded his foreman. Deciding that no good could come of such introspective thoughts he consigned them away in one of the scarred boxes in the recesses of his mind. After all today was a day to appreciate, his anonymity affording him the luxury of letting down his guard. Within reason.

Although surprised by the previously unheard of demonstrative gesture Bella accepted the hand without question. As long as she could see that the face looking down on her and the pale potion stained hand was her husbands it didn't matter that the world saw something completely different. For a moment she allowed herself to indulgently fantasize that this was normality for her little family but to think this way was a disservice to Severus. Her husband had been nothing but honest and loyal. Her marriage may not be conventional but apart from the usual marital niggles and despite the secrecy and complications it brought she would not swap her black spy for the fashionable handsome man people saw her walking with. Severus may not be perfect but he was perfect for her.

After meandering for nearly an hour even the strangely liberated Snape found his tolerance start to wear thin. As they reached Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions he tugged Bella into the shop and stood guard over the door while the children were measured for sets of robes, summer and winter travelling cloaks.

With his money bag considerably lighter Snape then led them into Flourish and Blotts where he allowed them free reign to investigate the childrens section. It came as no surprise that Harry headed straight to the fiction shelves to choose a couple of comics and story books while Hermione immediately began searching for spell books.

After leaving the book store they now strode with purpose following some form of mental list in Snapes head. First they visited Potages cauldren shop where they purchased a set of flat bottomed cauldren shaped saucepans with handles which were advertised as being impervious to incorrectly cast cookery spells.

Next they went to a shop called Scribbulus Everchanging Inks, the nearest thing to a stationers in the wizarding world, where they bought sheafs of fresh parchment, a large supply of red ink and practice quills for each of the children. Harry found himself mesmerised by the way a huge clear glass jar of the shops signature ink changed colour just by the power of your thoughts or mood while Hermione was drawn to a pile of brightly coloured homework planners that promised no assignment would ever be forgotten. While Snape, much to Hermiones disappointment, refused to buy the planner because of its obvious magical properties he did relent and buy two small ink bottles of the everchanging ink.

After a brief visit to Madam Primpernelles Beautifying Potions for another experimental shampoo which claimed to repel the greasiness caused by potion brewing Bella declared it time to stop for lunch.

On the way to Madam Padifoots cafe they stopped at the wizarding bank to withdraw some more galleons but as Bella headed up to the grand doors Snape held the children back.

"We must wait outside." He informed them quietly in a tone that broke no argument. "Follow me and I will explain."

It was so unusual that their Uncle ever volunteered any information they willing followed him to a quiet side alley. They watched, intrigued, as he drew his wand and cast a spell. "Now no one will be able to hear us. The bank is run by goblins, they are very observant creatures who could very easily identify Harry here, even with his scar covered, something I do not wish to happen. And my magically altered appearance is the other reason. Other than Hogwarts, and that is only because of the Headmasters presence, there is no safer place for your valuables because of the many spells and enchantments that protect it. I would not wish to test my disguise against their security measures lest they see me as a threat, only a desperate fool or madman would attempt to steal from Gringotts vaults. They are located hundreds of miles under the city protected by both wizarding and goblin magic." He continued to regale them with further interesting, by Snapes standard anyway, facts about the wizarding bank until Bella tracked them down.

They enjoyed a relaxed lunch sat out in the sunshine under brightly coloured striped umbrellas watching magical folk buy weird and wonderful things from the many stalls that were scattered along the cobbled streets. Even their uncles insistence that they eat a healthy meal did nothing to dampen their enthusiasm for the day. While they waited for their jacket potatoes to be delivered they entered into a lively conversation about the strange and bizarre sights they saw walking past and no one was more surprised than Snape when he started to indiscreetly drop his own tip bits of gossip about the odd past student or even his own former classmates who happened to walk past.

While they waited for the bill Snape pulled out a sheet of new parchment and with a slight smirk penned a quick letter in his unmistakeable spiky script before rolling it and stowing it within his robes.

With the bill settled Bella went to talk to the owner about the following weeks food order while Snape took the children next door to the apocrathy. Just as they were about to enter he started to issue the same dire threat he'd used in every shop they'd entered. "Remember you look with ..."

But before he could finish Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at each other in a very Snape like fashion and continued for him in a sing song mantra "your eyes not you hands, touch anything and I'll use your fingers for potion ingredients! Yes we know." They finished exasperatedly.

Rather disgruntled Snape held the door open for them but as they passed by he took slight satisfaction in lightly cuffing each round the back of the head. The odour of rotting vegetables and gone off eggs made them gag but they soon forgot about the foul smell as they investigated, with their eyes only, the fascinating, bizarre and often disgusting contents of barrels, jars and tubs. Dried herbs, feathers, claws, teeth and hair were tied in bundles and hung from the ceiling. After reading several of the labels on containers of slimy stuff identifying livers, hearts and spleens of dragons they decided to drift over to the counter where their Uncle was involved in an indepth conversation with the old man behind the counter. They heard him finish giving a list of strange ingredients which a self writing quill was quickly scribbling on a parchment resting on the wooden counter. The Apothecary practically rubbed his hands together with glee as the quill totalled the list.

"That will be one hundred and fifty galleons please, can I enquire how you wish to pay Mr Prince."

Snape smirked slightly he could hear Hermione behind him whispering to Harry that he'd just spend about seven hundred and fifty muggle pounds. He reached his hand into his robes and took a little pleasure as the proprietor flinched momentarily, appearing to expect a wand to be drawn on him. There was a noticeable sigh of relief when Snape pulled out a roll of parchment instead.

"I assume you are familiar with the name of my current research partner, Professor Severus Snape?" Snape paused for a moment allowing the man to process his shock that he didn't even attempt to hide. He was taking a perverse pleasure out of the owners predicament, after all he had just tried to grossly overcharge for the order.

"Of ... Of course, the Professor is a regular customer." He stammered "I didn't realise he ever worked with others."

"I understand." Snape responded magnanimously "He doesn't seem the type does he." He waited for the predictable nervous half laugh. "I have a letter here from the Professor with instructions to take the galleons from his vault and information regarding the location of the delivery." He passed the parchment over and waited a moment for the scroll to be read "I assume everything is in order?"

"Certainly, certainly. You can assure Professor Snape I will follow his instructions to the letter and please let him know his usual discount will apply." The man practically bowed as he desperately tried to undo his previous blunder, Snape was a fearsome man which combined with his unknown loyalties made for a potentially dangerous combination.

"I shall be sure to let him know. Come children let us find you Aunt." Jefferson Prince swept out of the shop, cloak billowing in a way that would make Severus Snape proud and as expected Harry and Hermione followed dutifully behind.

Bella was waiting for them outside, a slightly concerned look on her face.

"Did you manage to get over the problem of payment and delivery?"

"Obviously." He answered in a very Snape like drawl and started to tell her all that had happened while the children enjoyed breathing fresh air again.

They walked at a more leisurely pace again now as Snapes mental shopping list seemed to be complete. They passed by Quality Quidditch Supplys and this time Harry could get close enough to the window to admire the latest broom which floated in mid air.

His Godfather came to stand by his side after a few minutes "Come on Harry, they'll be plenty of time for broomstick gazing when you're old enough to choose one of your own." And with a hand on his shoulder he steered him away from the enticing window display.

It took a few seconds for it to sink in but then he turned excitedly "You mean I can have a broom of my own?"

"Learn to ride properly and then yes in your second year at Hogwarts you are allowed to take a broom. Then I believe it will be an appropriate purchase."

Even though it was years away Harry had a new spring in his step and an even wider grin as he joined his Aunty.

Not at all interested in Quidditch or brooms Hermione had instead drifted over to Ollivanders Wand Makers and was looking longingly at the single wand lying on a dusty purple cushion in the window, it seemed hard to imagine that only a couple of months ago she had no idea she was a witch or that any of this world existed yet now she was imagining owning her own wand. Again Snape pulled his charge away with the promise of being able to have their own when the time was suitable.

While Snape left them briefly to investigate one of his older Slytherins he'd spotted skulking around the entrance to Knockturn Alley Bella took advantage of his absence to let the children investigate Gambol and Japes joke shop before taking them into Sugarplums sweet shop to buy a selection of wizarding confectionary.

Snape tracked them down in Eeylops Owl Emporium where Harry was talking gently to a snowy owlet with huge yellow eyes in a small cage while Bella had a quiet conversation with the witch behind the counter. Once again he stood guard over his Godson as he allowed the baby owl to nibble his fingers affectionately through the bars while Bella and Hermione popped into the Magical Menagerie to get cat treats for Midnight.

It was with great reluctance and the promise of an ice cream sundae before they headed home that Harry allowed himself to be coaxed out of the shop.

He said an almost tearful goodbye to the beautiful bird and promised to come back soon. He didn't know why he liked her so much but always looked like she understood him as he talked to her and he dreaded going back incase she'd been sold. With one last look back he followed his Godfather back outside into the sunshine.

But he was soon distracted by the array of flavours available in Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlour. While Harry had enjoyed bowls of ice cream since living with the Snapes he'd never experienced anything like the huge sundaes shown in the ice cream parlours menu.

Bella had expected Harry to be overwhelmed by the choice available but she was a little surprised by Hermiones reaction, her eyes were as big as saucers and she took even longer to decide what she wanted than Harry had. But all became clear when, after eating her first spoonful, Hermione announced that it was so much nicer than the sugar free stuff her parents had always bought. It was at moments like this that Bella almost felt as heart sorry for her daughter as she did her son. While Hermione had come from a loving family, in some ways she'd missed out on things just like Harry had. Having older, insular parents had made her a combination of young for her age but with an old head on her shoulders.

Unusually for Hermione she ate at speed and despite being admonished by Snape to slow down she was the first to finish.

"May I leave the table, I need the toilet?" Her voice was as polite as usual but Bella noticed a slight tremble.

"Of course, do you want me to come with you sweetheart."

As Hermione stood and shook her head Bella saw tears glistening in her eyes. She imagined she knew what had caused the sadness, with that one innocent throw away comment she felt like she'd betrayed her parents memory. She waited until Harry had finished his sundae and Snape his coffee before suggesting they head home through the floo with their shopping. After a furious whispered conversation during which Bella pulled her wand to prove it was at hand Snape reluctantly allowed himself to be convinced to leave with Harry but not before extracting her promise that she would not be more than half an hour behind.

Bella opened the toilet door cautiously, unlike Harry she wasn't yet completely sure about Hermiones emotional reaction to certain things. As she walked in the little girl was just emerging from the only occupied cubicle sniffing quietly and blowing her nose, her face red from crying.

"Hi sweetheart." Greeted Bella casually. She was pleased to get a slight smile in response. "I've sent your Uncle and Harry home."

They stood in silence for a moment as Hermione washed her hands. "Is there anything you want to talk about lovely?"

Bella used the mirror over the sinks to watch as Hermione caught her bottom lip between her teeth and shook her bushy head. "Ok, we'll just head ..." But before she could finish her suggestion that they floo home brown eyes sought out her own hazel ones in the reflection.

"Do you think my mummy and daddy would have liked coming here?" It was said in a rush, almost as if she was scared of the thought.

Bella crouched down to her level and turned the tearful girl towards her. "I think your parents would of loved to go on this journey with you and really they still are in here" she touched her palm to Hermiones heart "and up here." And then a finger to her temple.

Hermione gave a couple of small sobs before throwing herself at Aunty Bella. With her arms wrapped round her and her face buried in the side of her neck. "If I can't do this with them then I'm glad I can do it with you and Uncle ..." She paused for a second then whispered "Severus."

"I'm glad too. Now talking of your Uncle, I think we ought to head home. I promised him we'd only be half an hour behind, Merlin knows what he'd do if we were late."

Making silly suggestions and giggling they walked hand in hand back to the public floo point.

Later that afternoon Harry was just about to head down the stairs when he heard his Godfathers droll voice,

"Who would have thought two little children could cost so much. Do they really need all these things?"

Harry stopped in his tracks and sank down on one of the top steps just out of sight of the adults. He knew he shouldn't listen in to other peoples conversations but he'd learnt along time ago not to draw attention to himself when adults were discussing him especially when it came to money, his relatives had constantly moaned about how much he cost them and Uncle Vernon would take his feelings out on him with his fists. So Harry was stuck, he couldn't go into the kitchen and he couldn't risk them hearing him going back upstairs.

He tried so hard not to listen as he heard Aunty Bella rummage through the carrier bags that held their purchases from Diagon Alley but her musical laugh floated up the stairs towards him drawing him into the conversation like a moth to a flame. He thought back on the day they'd spent together and how many things they'd bought. Harry didn't know how he could have been so stupid he'd gotten carried away with the day and let down his guard, he cringed as he remembered how he'd pestered for a comic and how he'd asked for extra sauce on his ice cream. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten, it didn't matter that Hermione asked for things and got them, he knew better, nice things were not for freaks. Harry bought his knees up to his chest and dropped his head on them in shame.

Unaware of the despair they were causing as they talked Bella playfully pushed her husband and joked,

"Well I guess as we can't give them back I'll just have to get more customers and you could always beg Dumbledore for a raise."

"I think we can safely say a pay rise is out of the question so the pressures on you to keep them in the life of luxury!"

But Bella wasn't listening to him. Instead her attention was focused on Hermiones homework diary she'd found on the table. She passed it to her husband open at the photo of all four of them taken during the picnic. The children and Bella all looked relaxed and smiled into the camera and then there was Snape on the end hovering like a big black rain cloud.

"Would it kill you to smile just once."

Snape glanced quickly at the picture before passing it back, "It might, better not to test the theory."

"You do realise that one day we are going have to give both the children away and it would be nice if you could look happy about it." She was remembering her own wedding pictures and the bland expression on the grooms face, she wanted more for Harry and Hermione. Bella was sure she heard him mutter about more expense as he followed her through into the lounge, neither of them aware that their teasing conversation had caused a little boys heart to shatter into a million pieces.

Abruptly Harry reached a decision, crying had never solved anything before so he angrily scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand before creeping down the stairs and out into the back garden before his Godfather or Aunty could see him. He stood on the porch for a while and came up with a plan, if he didn't eat very much and didn't ask for anything new or even accept when they offered maybe they would keep him a bit longer. He wondered if he should tell Hermione as they'd talked about giving them both away, it was only fair she should be given the chance to make a difference and she needed the home more than he did if only one of them could stay it should be her, Harry had relatives that he could go back to Hermione didn't.

He watched for a few moments, she was just where he'd left her, sitting on the grass with another book in her hand. She felt him looking at her and waved before returning to her story.

Now that he'd been seen Harry had no choice but to go and join her, he knew he had to tell her the truth it was only fair.

As Harry flopped down on the lawn next to her Hermione noticed two things he didn't have the jumper he'd gone inside to get and his eyes were red from crying. He'd only been gone a few minutes, not enough time to get into the sort of trouble that caused tears. Using the pages of the book as cover she watched him for a while, he looked dejected and was distractedly pulling at the blades of grass infront of him. She was about to give in and ask what was wrong when she heard him mumble something. Showing a lot more maturity than her young years she set aside her book and moved to sit cross legged facing Harry and in a gesture she'd learned from watching Aunty Bella she raised Harrys face gently with her small hand so that he had to look at her.

"I'm sorry Harry I didn't hear what you said."

Harry looked into her brown eyes and hoped he was right in trusting her with what he'd heard.

"'Mione, were your parents rich?" He thought that if they were then their money would at least mean she could stay.

She was a little unsure where the conversation was going but she'd soon come to realise that when Harry had something important on his mind that he started talking about it with a seemingly random question and eventually all became clearer. As always when asked a question she took a moment to think about it seriously before answering.

"It don't think you'd call them rich but we had a nice house, not as big as here but it was a lot nicer than some of the people I went to school with. They had their own business and were always busy. They each had a new car and we went on holiday. I never heard my mum and dad talk about money, I think we were what they call 'comfortable'." She watched Harrys face as she talked and was surprised that what she'd told him seemed to make him even more sad. So she took a deep breath and asked the all important question that would move things along.

"Why?"

Everything Harry had heard while he sat on the stairs and all he'd thought about since came out in a jumble of words and emotion.

Hermione did he best to put on a reassuring expression.

"Well I think you're wrong Harry, you've misunderstood before when you've heard things. They could have been talking about anything." She answered in a decisive matter.

"Like what?" Harry challenged feeling a little bit hurt that she didn't believe him.

And that was her problem, she didn't know, not something she ever liked to admit to. The logical part of her knew that they wouldn't have agreed to take them in if they couldn't afford it. Neither of the Snapes were irresponsible, they'd made a commitment to both of them. But then the little girl in her was scared about what Harry had heard, if it was true she didn't know if she could bear to loose another home and family. But she did know that teachers in the muggle world were always striking and protesting about pay so maybe it was the same here and the house was really big and must cost a lot to run. She shook herself impatiently and folded her arms defiantly.

"No I won't believe it. I don't know what they were talking about but it isn't what you think. I don't want to talk about it anymore." She moved back to her original position at his side and picked up her book again.

Harry tried several times to talk to her again but she steadfastly refused to answer him, her mouth was set in a stubborn line and it was only when she threatened to go and ask the adults what they'd been talking about that Harry gave in and fell into a sulky silence. He found it was easier to stay angry with Hermione than it was to think about going back to his relatives.

By the time Bella called them in for dinner Harry had a large pile of shredded grass in front of him and Hermione had turned the pages of her book so aggressively that she'd managed to rip one. Both continued to ignore the other as they made their way into the kitchen and set the table in stoney silence.

Bella and Snape both instantly picked up on the strained atmosphere but by silent agreement they didn't interfere. They'd had a busy day and if the children had gotten into a disagreement because they were tired the adults were content to let them sort it out themselves unless things got out of hand. Conversation was difficult and Snape retreated behind his Hogwarts mask of indifference. Bella noticed Harry playing with his food instead of eating so she placed a steadying hand over the restless fingers that help his fork and gently asked him to eat his food. She was concerned when he flinched from her touch and gave her a wounded look.

Determined to be cheerful Bella searched around for a topic of conversation that would brighten the childrens moods.

"Harry we need to start making plans for your birthday soon do you know what you'd like to do." At his uninterested shrug she gave him some options "You could have a party here with your friends." She ignored her husbands not so subtle shudder "Or we can take a few of your friends out somewhere for the day." When he still showed no interest she decided not to push it any further, she'd planted the seed he'd let her know when he was ready. "What about ideas for presents? You must have some of those."

It was more than Harry could bear, he was really hungry and Aunty Bella's food was always so good but he knew he couldn't eat it. It wasn't like this was the first time he'd gone without meals but there was a world of difference between not being allowed food and stopping yourself from eating what was put in front of you. As if not eating wasn't bad enough then they had to start talking about his birthday. He'd never had one before and now they were trying to tempt him by talking about parties and presents but he knew those things weren't for freaks. He couldn't help the angry tears that started to fill his eyes. In a desperate need to escape the questions and smell of food he swept his plate onto the floor, "Freaks don't have birthdays." He shouted as he scrambled from the table his fork still clenched in his fist as he ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut.

Bella had half risen from the table to chase after him when Snape firmly took her hand. "Sit down."

"But Harry ... He normally only acts like this when something from his past is bothering him. You heard what he said about freaks."

"Give him some space to calm down." While Bella had been watching Harry have his tantrum Snape had focused his attention on Hermione and he found her reaction to her brothers behaviour very significant. He looked her sternly in the eye, "I believe Miss Granger may be able to shed some light on what has just happened and once we have the facts the situation may be resolved a lot easier."

Bella sat back down and took Hermiones hand in hers. "Honey do you know why he's so upset?"

Hermione felt herself start to silently cry, she knew she had to tell the truth, Uncle Severus would know if she wasn't and she knew how he felt about lying but if she did tell them then everything Harry had said might become real.

"Harry heard you talking this afternoon about how expensive we were and how you would have to give us away one day. He asked if my mum and dad were rich, he thought if they were then you could afford to keep me and he said that if he didn't eat you might be able to keep him a bit longer before sending him back." The entire explanation was given to Aunty Bellas hand as she looked down at the table but as she choked out her final words she lifted her tear stained face to look at Uncle Severus "I told him he was being silly but he wouldn't believe me." Her eyes were begging for him to say she was right.

Snape didn't need to access her mind to know her heart was breaking. Even as Bella pulled Hermione onto her lap wrapping her in a protective embrace the little girls eyes didn't waver from his, desperate for him to make everything right.

How could one casual conversation cause so much pain, there was no doubt that he recognised their conversation from earlier and he could truly understand Harrys reaction, now in his own mind he could see how the comments could have been misconstrued. But the thing that astounded him the most was Hermiones faith in him, he had no idea how he had come to earn it but it was this that he held onto.

"The words Harry said he heard were true but the meaning wasn't." Her heard Hermione hold her breath and hope shone from her tear filled eyes.

"Have you ever been to a muggle wedding?" She nodded her head against Aunty Bellas chest not sure what weddings had to do with anything, it was just like talking to Harry sometimes. "Well part of the service involves the father of the bride 'giving away' his daughter to the groom." Snape was gratified when she gave a gasp of understanding. "In wizarding weddings both the bride and groom are given away by the father figure."

Things started to make sense now and she knew she'd been right to believe in her Aunt and Uncle. "So that's why Aunty Bella wanted you to be happy about it."

"She'd just shown me a photograph we took at the picnic and was complaining that I wasn't smiling. It was just a passing comment which Harrys insecurities turned into something much bigger."

For a moment she felt better then she remembered what Harry had said about money. "But we're still too expensive, Harry can't have heard that wrong."

Snape couldn't help himself, he let out a quiet snigger before Bellas frown had him re-arranging his face back into its usual blank facade.

"Sweetheart you should know by now your Uncle is only truly happy when he's complaining. He's buried away at school most of the year, he doesn't need to buy food or pay bills, I buy his clothes, even his potions supplies are bought by Hogwarts. Today was a bit of a reality check for him that's all." Hermione risked a quick glance at her Uncle and saw his eyebrow raising at his wifes words, when she caught his eye he managed a quick twitch of the lips something she'd come to realise was his attempt at a reassuring smile.

"I believe we should all sit down later and Bella and I will explain some things to you both about money that should put your minds at rest. Now Bella will cast a reheating charm on your food so you can finish your meal while we talk to Harry."

Now that Hermione seemed content with their explanation they needed to approach Harry, something Snape anticipated wouldn't be quite so straightforward. Essentially Hermione had no reason to doubt the words of an adult she saw as a parental figure unfortunately the same could not be said for Harry, whose past experiences told him that no adult was to be trusted and as sad as it was they may not ever be able to completely change his way of thinking.

Deep down Hermione recognised that Harry seemed to trust her more than the adults over certain things and she knew this afternoon she may have broken it a little. "Could I come with you? I don't want to stay by myself and he might believe you a bit quicker if he knows I do."

Harrys angry tears had stopped a while back and now he was just miserable. He'd refused to take comfort from his dragon, his relatives would never let him have something so magical so it was better to forget about him now. He'd squashed himself into the corner of the room trying to make himself as small as possible. He heard them coming up the stairs and knew they were on there way to his room. He couldn't retreat any more so he just held his breath and hoped they wouldn't notice him. As plans went he knew it was pretty lame and he slowly released his breath as he saw a pair of polished black boots come to stand in front of him.

It took a lot of explaining, a calming draught, more tears, hugs and promises before Harry would fully accept what they were telling him. It was Hermione that finally managed to convince him to listen to what they were saying and sat with him holding his hand while they repeated everything they'd already told her downstairs.

Now that Harrys emotions were once again under control Snape reached a difficult decision, he knew he couldn't allow Harrys behaviour to go unchallenged regardless of the reasons behind it. Boundaries and consistency were ultimately what made children feel safe and secure besides Harry had to learn to control his anger and Snape was not going to tolerate tantrums in his house. He'd let the incident with the chocolate cake slide a few weeks before and he could see know that, that had been a mistake.

"Bella please take Hermione back downstairs, Harry and I need to discuss his behaviour and then we will join you for dinner before we talk."

Bella left a little reluctantly, she knew her husband was right but that didn't mean she had to like it. Hermione realising what was about to happen having been on the receiving end of one of Uncle Severus's discussions already went to protest that it wasn't fair but Bella had already pulled her from the room. "Don't interfere sweetheart Harry needs to know we still love him even when he's naughty and you'd of just been in the same position if you'd have said anything." As it didn't take a genius to work out what position she was talking about Hermione only glanced back once at Harrys now closed door before reluctantly going back downstairs.

Snape pulled out Harrys desk chair and sat while regarding the teary child that stood in front of him. At a time like this he wasn't going to insist that Harry look at him, anyway it was easier if he didn't have to see Lilys eyes. "Harry I understand that you were very upset today but that does not excuse your behaviour, someone could have been hurt by the plate and you disrespected the people in this house by shouting. You broke two main rules of this house and you know the consequences." He waited for the small nod and then directed Harry to the one free corner of his room. "I expect you to remain there for seven minutes to think about your behaviour."

Harry heard his godfather leave the room and seriously thought about what he'd done. He knew Uncle Sev would expect a proper answer before punishing him and if he was completely honest he didn't mind the corner time or the smacks. Now they'd explained things he knew he shouldn't of jumped to conclusions but instead just asked especially when Hermione really believed he was wrong. But he was a bit confused Uncle Sev hadn't mentioned his eavesdropping, may be it was part of some test, Harry decided to remind his godfather about it when he returned even if it meant extra smacks. Now that he'd done everything he'd been asked Harry began to get restless, the waiting was the worst part. While the smacks didn't hurt anywhere near as much as the beatings Uncle Vernon gave out the squirmy feeling in his tummy was much worse.

It seemed like ages until he heard his bedroom door open again and his chair squeak as his godfather sat down in it again. "Harry please come here."

To Harry the walk from his corner to the chair in the middle of the room seemed to be over to quickly, it was one thing taking a beating without fuss but another thing entirely willingly walking to be spanked. All too soon he was stood in front of Uncle Sevs knee. Next came the question,

"Harry can you tell me why you are being punished?"

Knowing his godfather expected clear answers and proper words Harry thought carefully about what he was going to say. "I was upset and instead of talking to you or Aunty Bella I lost my temper, shouted and smashed a plate." Just as Snape was about to move on Harry surprised him by speaking again. "I also listened into a private conversation which is wrong and if I hadn't then none of this wouldn't happen." He added as an after thought. "If you need to give me more for that I don't mind."

Damn the brat, thought Snape, he'd somehow managed to make him feel guilty about punishing him at all. "Harry it wasn't a private conversation Bella and I were just talking, if you'd of come into the kitchen we wouldn't of stopped what we were saying." But Snape knew that the boy had raised the point because it was on his conscience and if left unchecked would only cause more trouble in the future. "However by not showing yourself and continuing to listen you did cause this problem. So because of this lapse in judgement an extra spank will be added to the seven for breaking the plate and shouting. Do you have anything you wish to say?"

"No Sir." Came the brave reply.

Snape guided Harry over his knee and gave a quick tap to show he was about to start. Seven spanks were given quickly and effectively on his short clad bottom with minimum fuss from Harry but when Snape landed the final stinging smack on the back of Harrys bare legs the little boy began to cry the earnest repentant tears of a thoroughly spanked child. Snape rubbed calming circles on his back until the tears subsided and Harry wriggled to be released. Once Harry was stood in front of him again Snape conjured a handkerchief and passed it to the sniffling boy.

"Hush child its all over, you are forgiven." He patted Harry on the shoulder as he returned the chair back to its rightful place. "I'll give you a couple of minutes to collect yourself and then I expect you to be seated at the table ready to eat a full meal." The stern look made Harrys heart leap with happiness its implication clear, they expected Harry to eat, they weren't getting rid of him.

As Snape turned to leave his Godson launched himself across the room and attached his arms around his waist in a bone crushing hug. He found himself awkwardly returning the hug and was rewarded with a green eyed look full of quiet calm.

"Thank you." Harry whispered quietly. He wasn't sure what he was saying it for but Snape knew. They'd given him what he needed even when he'd thought the worst of them, even if that was a spanking, it was a punishment finished with forgiveness.

"Two minutes Mr Potter." He reminded then Snape slipped silently from the room.

Harry ate his dinner with gusto even though his bum was sore and the backs of his legs were tingling. When cookies and warm milk appeared on the table he somehow managed to squeeze himself on his Godfathers knee which was a lot softer than the wooden kitchen chairs. He didn't really know why he wanted comfort from this rather unapproachable man especially as he was the reason for his bottoms discomfort but he felt safe there and was glad he was allowed to stay as they talked.

"Now I believe this afternoons events have raised some questions about money. I didn't realise that we would need to discuss this with you until you were much older, however I see now I was..." Snape hated to use the word wrong "...misguided." Yes, that was so much better.

"Firstly when both your parents died any money, belongings or property was held in trust for you until you reach adulthood. They both had homes which are being rented to others and the income from this is being added to your inheritance. The Granger dentist practice has a similar arrangement. You will both have plenty of money to live a comfortable life as adults." He could see Hermione about to speak, her hand was partially raised something he imagined would drive any of her teachers to distraction after a short time. He continued quickly before she could ask anything. "As for Bella and I, money will never be a problem. Bellas father was a multi millionaire in the muggle world she inherited the majority of his money and the profits from his many business ventures. Prince Manor is my family home and it came with a large fortune with which to support it. I work at Hogwarts because of my obligations to Headmaster Dumbledore not because of the salary, I also receive grants for potions research and publications of certain articles. Bella works because she enjoys it." Everything Snape said was very matter of fact, there was no pride or arrogance in his tone when he spoke about their finances." We do not and will not boast about what we have, it is a private matter and we expect you to keep it as such. That being said I do not expect you to consider this matter again. There are certain expenses, necessary and otherwise, that I did not realise came with children now that I understand better I will try to refrain from comment. You may ask for things regardless of the considered expense but be warned our answer will be final, I am sure by now you all know how I feel about whining." He saw Hermione nod in earnest, Bellas encouraging smile and felt Harrys head nod where it rested on his chest.

Snape had, had a tiring day and he didn't know about the rest of them but he was ready for some peace and quiet.

"Given todays events I believe an early bedtime is in order." He anticipated complaints and was amused to see Hermione biting her lip to stop herself from saying anything. He felt Harry nod again against his chest and imagined the tenderness in his bottom prevented him from protesting.

Within half an hour the children were in bed, Bella was busy in the study putting her final touches to her witch weekly column and Snape was enjoying the much needed solitude in his lab. For the first time in a long time he was desperate for the summer to end and the new Hogwarts term to begin where all he to worry about was being blown up and giving detentions or the occasional clip around the ear without any annoying feelings which might resemble guilt.


	8. Chapter 8

Before they knew it, it was the end of July and Harrys eigth birthday was upon them. While his wife claimed the day had gone without a hitch Snape found he couldn't quite agree after his house had been taken over by a group of loud and excitable muggle boys.

He knew Bella had spent time with Harry coming up to the big day reassuring him that everything the Dursleys had ever told him about him not being special enough for birthdays was a load of rubbish, however, she'd used a lot stronger language when discussing the matter in private with her husband.

Understandably he'd been a little cautious and overwhelmed at first but by the time his friends had descended for the lunchtime barbecue he'd got swept up in the excitement of it all.

He'd opened his main present from his Godparents after breakfast, owing to its rather magical nature and the fact the snowy owlet couldn't be persuaded to stop hooting. And when Bella produced his cake, an almost exact replica of the tiny bird, he practically cried with gratitude as he flung himself into the adults giving them each a bone crushing hug. Both the owl and the cake were glamoured into parrots just before the muggle guests arrived.

Once the party goers were stuffed full of burgers and worn out from the party games Bella introduced a special surprise. Unbeknown to her husband she'd hired a muggle magician, mainly as entertainment but with the added side benefit of irritating her husband.

The final straw for Snape came when the unsuspecting magician invited the birthday boys father to help with the first trick. The poor mans smile faltered somewhat as Snape gave his best trademark glare before wordlessly sweeping into the house.

As tempted as he was to floo to the solitude of his Hogwarts quarters, Snape was not irresponsible enough to leave a strange man in his house with his charges and wife. Instead he chose to stand at the large glazed doors of his study glowering out at the charlatan in his garden.

Despite Snapes annoyance at the whole childrens party he couldn't deny that his Godson had experienced his first happy birthday since his parents had died.

As he stood looking out into the garden watching the inane party tricks Snape could have sworn he heard Lilys voice whispering "Thank you."

But only days later the whole atmosphere in the house had changed. Snape woke as usual in an unpleasant mood which worsened the moment he realised his normal mug of coffee wasn't waiting for him. Stumbling out of bed to track down his own caffeine his senses quickly picked up that something was desperately wrong. There were none of the usual aroma's he associated with the morning, there was no baking bread or the inviting scents of cakes and spicy soups. The house was far too quiet. There was no battle between Bella's music and the childrens TV programmes or gentle conversation floating up the stairs. For the first time since he'd returned from Hogwarts his house felt cold and unfriendly.

Wand drawn he silently padded down the staircase, his senses on high alert. The first thing he noticed as he stepped into the kitchen was a damp chill in the air, similar to the corridors in the Hogwarts dungeons. It didn't take him long to locate the cause, his wife was stood at the open stable door, her back towards the stairs, looking out into the gardens. As he started across the room he caught a glimpse of the children sat silently on the largest sofa in the lounge.

Relief that the household were all present and correct made the question fall from his lips without any real thought. "Is there no coffee?"

The tension in the air practically crackled as Bella spun on her heel and launched her empty tea cup at him but that was nothing compared to the fire that flashed in her eyes. However, if Snape hadn't of been so busy trying to avoid the flying china, he'd probably have noticed the tears mingled with the daggers she was shooting at him.

" .Not. elf." She growled through gritted teeth "If all you want is someone to cook and clean, then you should have married one of them instead. Make your own damn coffee, and anything else you want, I'm leaving." And without another word or backwards glance she swirled out of the stable door.

Momentarily Snape was at a complete lose as to what to do until it registered that Harry and Hermione were hovering in the door way. In that second he snapped back to reality and swept out into the garden just in time to hear the telltale 'pop' that meant his wife had just vanished from sight. His first instinct was to reach for his wand and cast a trace on his wifes magical signature but with a snarl of rage he remembered her insistence that it be removed.

His next thought was to find someone to blame. He stalked back up the metal staircase and rounded on the two children "What. Did. You. Do?" His voice was dangerously low, his face menacing. He saw them visibly recoil from him but he didn't care. He had no idea what had just happened, he was out of his depth and out of control, a feeling that always wrong footed him and made him raise his defences even more than usual.

"We didn't do anything." Stuttered Hermione still managing to sound slightly indignant behind her fear.

"She was just crying when we came down." Volunteered Harry nervously. "Is Aunty Bella alright?" His insides were hurting, he didn't like people shouting and he liked it even less seeing his Aunty upset.

Snape visibly deflated, if the children weren't the cause, he was at a loss to know what had instigated the outburst. He roughly ran his hand through his hair as he sat in his usual chair at the breakfast table. He knew his wife had a temper but she wasn't irrational, it made no sense, everything had been fine when she'd said goodnight the night before, and Snape always demanded everything made sense. He was only vaguely aware of the whispered conversation and movement going on behind him, so when Hermione slipped a steaming mug of coffee in front of him it took a moment for the smell to penetrate.

"Uhm ... Uncle Severus, when's Aunty Bella's birthday?" She asked hesitantly.

Snapes head whipped up, his eyes fierce "February, what has that got to do with the situation?"

"Oh. Its just the only time I saw my Mum and Dad fight was when he forgot her birthday."

"Are you suggesting this is my fault!". But his voice had lost some of its bite. Clearly Harry and Hermione had no more idea than he as to what had happened this morning.

Hermione took a slight step back at the question. "No Sir, I was just trying to help." She responded in a small voice.

While Snape had no intention of apologising for his actions he was prepared to say something neutral as he recognised that the children were a little unnerved by the discord when, almost simultaneously, his own stomach and Harrys rumbled.

"Well I believe the first item on the agenda would be breakfast and as we are all acutely aware cooking spells are not my forte we will floo to Hogwarts and let the castle provide breakfast."

While Hermione looked excited at the idea of going back to Hogwarts, hoping she could have a proper look at the famous castle this time, Harry just looked apprehensive. Snape picked up on this and realised he had not responded to his earlier question, his black eyes sought Lilys green ones. "Bella will be back. While I cannot pretend to understand what has happened, I can tell you that your Aunt has a temper as fiery as her hair, just like your mother had, but she always calms down. Take my advice Harry never, ever marry a red head."

Harry looked slightly bemused but felt happier now that his Godfather had said there was nothing to worry about, after all he'd never lied to him before.

"Come." Snape instructed and led them through to the fireplace where they flooed together through to his private rooms.

He was only a split second too late in realising his colossal error when Hermione rushed forward to his favourite armchair where a silver tabby was supposedly curled up asleep.

"I didn't know you had a cat Uncle Severus, what's her name?"

Snape snarled "I do not!" just as Hermione reached down to stroke the soft fur. But something incredible happened, the cat started to leap from the chair and changed into a tall, older woman with her hair scraped back into a bun, dressed in tartan patterned robes and small glasses, her lips pursed into a frown.

"Don't you dare Severus Snape." Her scottish brogue very pronounced.

Hermione turned to look at her uncle in shock, she couldn't imagine who would dare speak to him in such a way and wasn't sure she wanted to see his reaction. He was half turned towards the fireplace with a mutinous look on his face. "This is supposed to be my private quarters, how in Merlins name did you enter?"

"Deputy Head Mistresses privilege. I've locked the floo, you can't leave. I will have my say Severus.".

"What do you know of this Minevra?" He sounded resigned.

"Only what any husband worth his wand should." She responded cryptically.

"Don't speak in riddles, you're as bad as the old man. Has she been here?"

But the stern woman ignored him and instead turned to the children. "Hello Harry." Her voice instantly became kinder and she smiled at the nervous looking boy.

"Hi Professor."

"And you must be Hermione, I'm Professor McGonagal. Deputy Head, Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration Teacher."

"Nice to meet you Professor." Said Hermione shyly, a little in awe of the woman who could turn into a cat, she wanted to ask loads of questions but the look on her uncles face stopped her.

"Now I'll order breakfast so you can eat while Severus and I have a little ... chat." She shepherded them over to the little breakfast nook before approaching the fireplace and placing an order for a full breakfast through the green flames.

All this time Snape had been pacing, an ugly murderous look on his pale features.

A cooked breakfast and pumpkin juice appeared almost instantly and after a brief questioning glance towards the adults who were too busy arguing to notice anything else, they started filling their plates.

While they were eating, Harry and Hermione desperately tried to ignore what was going on across the other side of the room but at times the voices got so loud they couldn't help but hear what was being said. Several times they heard their Uncle demand to know what he'd done that was so wrong and where his wife had gone. But the Professor just kept repeating that if he didn't know what he'd done she wasn't going to tell him.

Just as their empty plates seemed to melt through the table and disappear there was a firm knock at the door. As neither adult gave any sign that they'd even heard it, they quickly decided that Harry should go and open it as it could be Aunty Bella. Deep down they both thought it unlikely as she probably had her own key but she was the only person they were both longing to see, the person who could make everything normal again.

But when Harry opened the door he was greeted by a very angry looking woman who he recognised as the school nurse. Just like the Professor, when she saw Harry she started to smile slightly.

"Hello dear." Just then another loud volley of angry words were exchanged. "I'll see myself in." And she swept past him, starched skirts rustling, without another word.

As Harry walked back into the lounge he heard the Madame Pomfreys voice join the argument.

"How dare you make her cry Severus Snape, that poor girl has given up everything for you."

Trying to ignore what was going on he focused on Hermione instead, she'd left the table and was staring at a framed photo on a wooden sideboard. Frowning she picked up the frame and then looked uncertainly towards the adults. She hesitated for a moment and then slowly walked towards them, a look of absolute terror mixed with sheer determination. She managed to get close enough to Uncle Severus to tug at his sleeve.

"Uhm ... Uncle Severus I think you..."

Snape was quite grateful for the interruption as it gave him the opportunity to vent the anger he was feeling at the interferring old witches on someone else who shouldn't argue back.

"Miss Granger we do not interrupt adults." He hissed icily.

But Hermione was not to be quietened easily. She stamped her foot in frustration. "You have to listen to me, you need to see this." And she thrust the frame into his hands before retreating a safe distance away.

Snape stared down and the photograph, a photograph showing his wedding day set in a solid oak frame, a discrete silver plaque announcing Severus and Bella Snapes wedding day as the 4th August. Realisation dawned like a fist to the gut, the date couldn't be a co-incidence, could it? Was this really about their wedding anniversary.

He brandished the picture at the older women "Is this the cause?" He snarled.

McGonagalls face softened a little "A womans wedding day is very important to her." Beside her Madame Pomfrey was nodding in agreement.

"What would either of you know about it." He demanded sourly.

If at all possible McGonagalls expression became even angrier than before. "There is no need to be offensive."

"There is every need, you barge into my chambers, corner me and attack me. Hardly the ethos of Gryffindor!" Now he knew the issue he felt much more equipped to handle the situation in front of him, he had no idea what to do about his wife, but at least he could dispatch the deputy and medi witch. Arms folded and his features etched in challenge he waited.

He swore he saw a slight twitch of a smile before the irritating feline started to speak again. "Maybe I've learnt a thing or two from watching my Slytherin counterpart. However, which part of braving the vipers nest to protect my own isn't Gryffindor to the core?"

This was finally familiar territory to both, the intellectual parry of words. Both accepted the change of conversation as an unspoken agreement to put their exchange of words behind them.

"Where is she Minevra?" It was almost the closest to pleading he'd ever gotten.

Thep older witch felt a twinge of sympathy for him especially as she didn't have an answer for him. "That I don't know ..."

But Snape didn't let her finish "You let me believe you knew where she was." The snarl was back

"She was here." There was a warning bite in her own tone. "Poppy and I met her at the gates, she was crying and we took her into Poppys for a drink. From there she headed down to Hagrids, she said something about needing to get away for a few hours to clear her head."

Snape was confused, she'd only spent minimal time with Hagrid, why would she seek him out. He could understand her wanting to talk to the medi-witch and deputy, they'd taken Bella under their wing when she'd worked at Hogwarts ... but Hagrid, that made no sense. But then, what about today really did.

But before he had time to formulate his thoughts into a question his colleague was once again speaking.

"She asked if Hagrid still had his motorbike."

Snapes head whipped up "You mean Blacks monstrosity?" He demanded, the hatred clear in his voice.

"Yes, she occasionally took it for a ride when she worked here, especially after her time with you."

Snape resumed his pacing. He'd always known his wife was a free spirit, it was in her blood but the mere idea of her on the back of that oversized death machine filled him with bone chilling dread.

"Severus she may be head strong and fiery but she is not irresponsible."

"She will be back Severus." Added the medi witch, her features softer now that the potions master now understood what had made her little girl upset.

"What do I do?" The question was out before he could stop it.

"Wait." Answered Madame Pomfrey and at Snapes predictable dark look she added "Patiently."

"And then when she comes home you need to talk. She will be home Severus, you and them" McGonagal nodded towards the two children perched on the edge of the sofa "mean too much. This is an argument, no more, all families have them."

It didn't escape the ladies notice that Snape still looked sceptical but as the muggle saying went 'you can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink.' They'd done their part by making the younger man aware of his shortcomings and duties.

"Severus don't fret, why not stay at the castle awhile, the house elves can organise lunch, the children can explore and you can ... Well do whatever it is you do to relax. Bella will be back before you know it. Come on Poppy I'll treat us both to a gillywater at the Three Broomsticks." And after saying goodbye to Harry and Hermione they left the dungeon rooms without another word.

Silence echoed around the stone walls as the children watched their uncle nervously. This was completely new territory to them all. Bella was the glue that held them together, without her they all seemed more than a little lost.

Once again Snape felt two pairs of childrens eyes on him regarding him hopefully as if they expected him to just wave his wand and make everything right. As he couldn't deal with their wayward emotions and his own thoughts simultaneously he begrudgingly had to admit McGonagalls idea had some merit. He stood in front of them, his hands clasped behind back, a stance familiar to his students. He pinned Hermione with a glare as if she were to blame for what he was about to do. "Miss Granger while I do not usually accept children interrupting adults or such flagrant displays of temper I will, in this instance, overlook your lack of judgement as it appears the information was beneficial to the current circumstances."

He was rewarded with a beaming smile, Hermione knew this was the nearest she'd get to a 'thank you'.

"Now that we are here I have a number of tasks I can complete so you have the morning to yourselves." He tried not to feel concern at the gleeful looks they exchanged, after all there were a large number of potential dangers throughout the castle and they did tend to have an inquisitive nature. "You may explore the grounds and the ground floor only of the castle. Do not disturb any of the teachers if you encounter them, avoid Mr Filch and the poltergeist. I expect you back at one for lunch, do you have your watches?" Both children dutifully showed their wrists where, the time pieces Bella had bought them both at the beginning of the holidays, now sat.

With a satisfied, curt nod Snape dismissed them but as they reached the door he issued a final warning "Harry, stay clear of the greenhouses, unless you want a repeat of last time!" And gave a satisfied smirk as his Godson blushed furiously and his remarkable hearing picked up the words 'devils snare' and 'spanked' as they darted from the room.

Snape tried to occupy himself, he picked up a defense book, a recent purchase he'd not gotten round to looking at yet, but after reading the same first paragraph several times without having a clue what was written he closed the book with a frustrated bang.

He tried going over his lesson plans for the forthcoming year, but as he had already submitted them to the Headmaster and had them approved it was a rather pointless exercise.

He roamed restlessly between his classroom, store room and chambers looking for things out of place but the house elves had been as diligent as ever and not a thing required his attention. After he had failed several times to complete a simple potion that even the most incompetent first years could manage he had to admit trying to distract himself just wasn't the answer.

He started out twice to see Hagrid with the intent on hexing the man until he told him where his wife had gone, the second time getting half way down to the game keepers hut before realising it would achieve nothing.

Bella was gone and only she knew when she would return, he just wished he could talk with her, he had no idea what he would say but he knew what it was like to loose her once and he never wanted to feel that alone again.

As he walked back along the banks of the black lake he spotted one of the school owls lazily flying back to the owlery. It was then it came to him, he may not be able to find Bella but a post owl could. With a purpose and plan fixed firmly in his mind he stalked back to his chambers.

But the idea was the simple part, what to say proved considerably more complex. He tried to picture what he would have said if she'd not left home that morning but the words wouldn't come and somehow it became intertwined with that fateful night when Lily refused to accept his apology outside the Gryffindor tower. Knowing his past would only hinder his present he resignedly floo called the Headmaster.

With those memories removed and safely stored in the pensive he tackled the issue once again. Finally, after creating a large pile of discarded parchment he regarded his simple note. It wouldn't win any literary accolades but for a man whose emotions were tightly locked away it spoke volumes.

'To my Bella Donna,

I regret any pain I have caused. Come home please.'

He considered the signature, his name didn't seem enough but to offer any overused sentimentality never occurred to him. Finally he picked up his quill, slowly dipped the tip in the ink well and finished with 'Your Husband'. After all the nature of their relationship was the bone of contention today.

Lunch started off as a sombre meal, the children had returned only moments before the clock struck one causing Snape to greet them caustically with "You are almost late!" which then set the tone for the rest of the meal.

Harry and Hermione had, had a fun morning exploring. They'd seen the giant squid in the lake, visited the quidditch pitch and sneaked a look in the great hall and a couple of classrooms. And of course Hermione had insisted on seeing the library which was why they'd been almost late. But in the back of their minds was the niggling thought that things weren't right at home. When they'd burst through their Uncles front door they'd looked around eagerly hoping to see their Aunt but instead had their hopes dashed when they'd been scolded. While they knew to expect sarcastic comments from the man, it would never have sounded so mean if she'd have been there.

Exchanging disappointed looks they quietly slid into their seats and the only sounds to be heard were of cutlery on plates and the occasional polite "can you pass ..." comment. But as they were close to finishing the fireplace spat out a piece of parchment. With trepidation Snape rose to collect the letter off the rug, for a second his heart literally stopped as he recognised his own penmanship, fearing Bella had returned it unconsidered he opened it with a deep dread. But underneath his own spiky script in a more flowery feminine hand was a simple sentence 'Home is where the heart is and where the sun should never set on an argument."

Feeling like an oppressive weight had been lifted from his soul he rejoined the children at the table.

"Bella will be home later." He announced calmly as if he never doubted it for a moment. "If you've finished eating you may clear the table, leave the dishes in the sink and the house elves will deal with them later." Predictably he could hear them whispering in the kitchen area.

Of course now that he knew his wife planned to return home he had a new concern. It had taken him long enough to write a simple note, how was he supposed to resolve todays disagreement when he still didn't totally understand the issue. He was brought from his musings by the smell of coffee, once again Hermione had stepped into his wifes role and recognised his need, while Harry hovered behind hopefully holding the biscuit barrel Bella insisted on keeping stocked.

Snape rolled his eyes at Harrys attempt at subtlety. "Fine you may help yourself since I've had no reports of unacceptable behaviour. Two each will be more than an adequate amount of sugar."

While they were sat back at the table eating their way through the biggest cookies Snape had ever seen he suddenly remembered a conversation from earlier, something that may help his situation. With what he hoped was a casual air he crossed his legs and sipped his coffee.

"Hermione, how did your father resolve the issue of your mothers forgotten birthday?"

She looked up surprised he'd mentioned it again given his earlier anger with her. But as she finished her mouthful his question started to make sense.

"Uhm ... Well I stayed with my Grandma and he took her away to Paris for the weekend, mum ..." Snape was gratified to her voice only hitch slightly at the mention of her mother "said it was the most romantic thing he'd ever done."

But Snape was almost positive such a cultural break would not have the same affect on Bella, he knew he had no desire to traipse round Paris and practically speaking they had the children to consider. No, it was not the solution he needed. He was so busy mentally running through his options, jewellery ... no they had vaults full, flowers ... no she liked to pick her own, that he almost didn't hear Harrys small voice.

"Pardon Harry?"

"Aunty Bella likes picnics." He repeated through a mouthful of biscuit.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Chastised Snape automatically. Before he could really process what his Godson was talking about he felt Hermione start to bounce in her seat excitedly next to him.

"Oh .. oh ... oh ... I know ." He was almost surprised she wasn't waving her hand in the air as well. "A moonlight picnic." She sat back looking extraordinarily pleased with herself.

Snape had to admit the idea wasn't without merit, he did seem to remember that Harry was correct, it could be done within the privacy of his own garden and the timing was suitable, the children would be in bed and he could guarantee Bella had returned. A memory in the back of his mind stirred, maybe it was the mention of Paris that had brought it to the fore. Bella had a favourite book, an historical classic called Frenchmans Creek, he'd bought a first edition for her first birthday as Mrs Snape. He was sure there was something he could take inspiration from within its printed pages, he'd recalled reading some time ago, out of sheer curiosity, a much thumbed tatty paperback copy she'd left in his quarters. While he did not enjoy the story he could appreciate why a woman such as Bella would.

Without a word he left the room and could be heard opening drawers and cupboards in his own bedroom. He returned moments later with the book in hand. It didn't take long to find what he needed and after summoning parchment and quill he wrote a quick list and passed it through the green flames of his fireplace.

Satisfied that, as a Hogwarts Head of House his instructions would be carried out to the letter, Snape settled himself back at the table.

Decision made and plan formulated, his mind was more at ease. He'd learnt along time ago from both Dumbledore and the dark lord that if the 'scene' as it were, was set correctly and the players in place then the dialogue would be forthcoming. He had done all that he could.

"We will be returning to Prince Manor soon where you may occupy yourself until dinner. If, and only if, I find your behaviour acceptable you may have a later bedtime providing you entertain each other upstairs and out of sight."

"Does this mean things are going to be ok?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Harry, Hermione" He paused to look each in the eye significantly before continuing. "Your Aunt and I have had a misunderstanding which will be resolved this evening. You should not need to concern yourselves about it."

"So are you doing the picnic idea?" Hermione couldn't resist asking.

"I ... Yes, it seemed a satisfactory option. Now any further questions?"

Harry sensibly shook his head, he was still very attuned to the slightest hint of annoyance in and adults voice and he recognised it now in his Godfathers. But Hermione, who'd had no such past experience, took the question on face value and remembered what she'd been desperate to know earlier.

"Well I was wondering ..." She began

Snape tried very hard not to roll his black eyes, the excited glint in her eyes told him where this was leading "Any questions that don't involve how a cat turned into Professor McGonagal." There that had successfully stopped any complicated conversations about Animagi before they could began. Feeling pleased with himself and not at all guilty, even when he saw the disappointment flash across her face. He'd relaxed slightly too early though and missed the danger sign of another question forming.

"What's a house elf?"

Thinking he'd got off lightly Snape slipped into lecture mode. "They're creatures with their own brand of magic, usually found in old pure blood families. They generally perform a variety of domestic tasks but serve their family with unfailing loyalty and are often trusted with their deepest secrets."

"So they're like servants employed by magical families?"

"Not exactly. The elf is bound to the family he serves. The wizarding family owns the elf family and they're generally linked through inheritance and the generations."

Hermione frowned as she thought about what he'd said "That sounds like they can't leave."

"A house elf would have to carry out a very serious betrayal to be dismissed from his family."

"But ... but ... that sounds like slavery." Her voice was high pitched and her. eyes wide with disbelief.

But again Snape missed the warning signs "That's how it is and how its always been." He responded simply with no trace of care or concern.

"That's not fair, what about their rights?"

"They are classed as magical creatures no different from owls or dragons, they do not have rights."

The argument continued and Harry who was not at all concerned about elf rights switched off and imagined he was flying high above Hogwarts. It was only when he heard a heavy thump that he pulled out of his daydream. He looked around in surprise to see Hermione looking very cross with her arms folded and his Godfather slumped over the table his forehead resting on the surface which would account for the bang.

When Hermione had announced that she would have to research elf rights and their unfair treatment Snape began to wish he'd just explained about becoming an Animagus. Out of sheer annoyance at the girls irritating know it all attitude he'd given into the urge to bang his head on the table in frustration. Going into the wizarding world thinking she needed to start changing it wasn't going to win her friends or sit well with pure bloods. Snape of all people knew that as a muggle born she was going to face enough problems without arguing about wizarding law. He just wanted to shake the silly girl.

Lifting his head he announced in a tone that broke no argument. "To the fireplace, we are heading home."

Somehow they ended up spending the afternoon together. When they arrived back to Prince Manor they'd all gravitated to the kitchen perhaps recognising that this was where Bella would return to. The house still seemed incredibly empty without her and probably because of this no-one wanted to move far from her place or each other.

In the end Snape found himself attempting to offer comfort and company in the only way he really knew how. While Harry flew around the garden under a monitoring spell Snape once again surrendered his wand to Hermione and began to teach her how to alohamora the stable door lock.

Once Hermione had mastered the spell he retrieved his wand and they sat side by side on the grass watching Harry. Even after only being on a broom a couple of times he was showing signs of becoming a fair flyer. Snape tried not to feel bitter but as Harry climbed higher into the sky he felt transported back to Hogwarts all those years ago, he could be watching Potter showing off for his group of admirers. From this distance he could see nothing of Lily, even his flying style appeared very close to his fathers.

He was pulled from the past as he saw Harry suddenly start to head towards the ground. He landed lightly a distance from them and waved enthusiastically a broad smile on his face. But as he started towards them he managed to trip over his own feet and fall headfirst onto the grass. It astounded Snape how his Godson could be so graceful on a broom but be such a walking disaster on the ground. Yet again Harry had managed to break his glasses. As Snape pulled his wand to repair them he heard a magical sound behind him that stopped him in his tracks.

"Its alright Severus I've got this."

Now he knew why Harry had landed so quickly. He watched her progress down the stairs from the balcony feeling almost as nervous as he had on their wedding day. Hermione rushed up and snuggled up for a cuddle and then watched with interest as Bella tapped Harrys glasses and cast the 'occulous repairo' spell.

"Maybe you should teach me that one Uncle Severus, I think I might need it for Harry."

But Snape wasn't listening, all of his senses were focused on his wife. He watched as she gathered Harry and Hermione to her an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Come on why don't you tell me about your day while I start dinner." For the briefest of moments their eyes met over the childrens heads and he was rewarded with a slight but reassuring smile. "Are you coming Severus?"

"I'll be along shortly once I've put the broom away." It was a testament to how anxious he was feeling that he didn't insist Harry put his own equipment away.

On the surface dinner that evening seemed like any other evening but the days events were like a hippogriff in the room, everyone knew it was there but no one wanted to mention it.

After asking if anyone minded if she read to the children that night and put them to bed Bella announced she was going for a soak in the bath.

"Why doesn't Aunty Bella want Uncle Sev to read to me tonight?" Asked Harry, slightly put out that things were changing.

"She wants to talk to us about today silly." Answered Hermione as she wiped down the kitchen table.

And Hermione was right, after they'd showered and were in the pajamas Bella gathered them together in her bedroom and talked to them in length about what had happened and why.

Snape could hear the indistinct murmur of conversation above and was almost tempted to try and magically listen in to what was being said in the hope that it may help when he and Bella were finally alone. He felt displaced by everything going on especially when he heard giggling floating down the stairs. Finally Instead of dwelling on what was to come he used the time to prepare. He briefly stepped through the floo to collect the hamper that had been assembled for him before returning home and placing a gentle heating charm on the picnic blanket that he then laid out on the grass. With another flourish of his wand he lit the fire pit and then stood back to survey the scene.

It took well over an hour for Bella to emerge from saying goodnight, during which time Snape had taken to pacing the length of the balcony. When he heard her footsteps descending the staircase he positioned himself in the open kitchen door way, trying desperately not to look like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Severus I ..." But whatever she planned to say died on her lips as he produced a perfect black rose and placed it on the table.

"I would like it if you could join me in the garden."

His oddly formal way of speaking was the only indicator of any insecurity or emotion.

She held his gaze as she stepped forward looking deep into his soul. The moment her fingers brushed against the stem she felt the heat of his magic and watched in wonder as the petals changed from black to ivory. But it was only as she lifted the bloom to appreciate its fragrance that she saw the edge was still tinged with charcoal.

When he saw her eyes widen with understanding he gave a ghost of a haunted smile before silently sweeping out of the door. He had no idea if she would follow, all he could do was pace and wait.

Bella knew the rose represented his view of their relationship. After everything he still thought his own soul to be black as night, she just wished he could understand that it wasn't she who made him pure but his own attoning actions. As the sun dropped lower in the sky she followed her husband to fulfill her earlier written promise and the vow she'd made three years previously.

Silently she slipped her arm through his and after admiring the setting he'd created for a moment she gently tugged him towards the picnic blanket. They sat for the longest time just watching each other until Bella leaned forward and whispered "look", a smile in her voice. She pointed to their bedroom where a single light shone and two small figures could be seen sitting in the window seat watching the scene down below.

Spotting the two children spying out of the bedroom window Snape grabbed his ever present wand from under the corner of the picnic blanket and cast a partronus. The silvery doe shot out of his wand and he sent it wordlessly into the house. A couple of seconds later the adults watched with amusement as a silvery shimmer could be seen in the shadows of their bedroom. A look of panic crossed both childrens faces and they scurried down from the window seat and out view.

"What message did you send?" Bella asked curiously.

"Just that if they weren't in bed within the next thirty seconds they'd be scrubbing cauldrons for the next week."

"Your students are right you are evil!"

This comment just got a satisfied smirk.

"You do know that one day they are going to realise that under that very stern cold exterior there is a beating heart"

As if to prove her point he flicked his wand again and hundreds of tiny twinkling lights appeared in the bushes.

"Well let's hope its doesn't happen before they become adults otherwise the teenage years will be awful."

Laying back on the blanket Bella looked up into her husbands black eyes as he lounged next to her on his side, his head propped against his palm. In an unusually tender gesture he brushed one of her copper curls away from her eyes, his pale potion stained finger lingering on her check. She smiled up at him sadly,

"After all this time its still a doe." There was no accusation in her tone just a quiet acceptance but after todays misunderstanding Snape didn't want to presume he knew what she thought anymore.

"Yes." As usual he wasn't prepared to sugar coat his words.

"I was taught to conjure mine by a very sweet english man, he came to the commune when I was in my late teens looking for a cure, he was a werewolf and believed himself to be an outcast he stayed a number of months and one day he was just gone. He'd probably be about your age now, he was a good teacher, very patient. He told me that sometimes the animal can change or evolve usually if there has been some deep emotional change in a persons life and I wondered if after all this time yours might of."

"I believe it will always be the same, does it concern you? I could always refrain from using it your presence." He'd always believed Bella was not the jealous type but the days events had put things into a new light, the ground had shifted and he was no longer as sure of the terrain.

Bella kissed the frown lines on his brow. "I was just curious, he told me it takes a powerful happy memory to create a patronus and I completely understand why she's yours. She was your one true friend, the first person in your life to really love you it makes sense that its her. I've got a lot to be grateful to Lily Potter for, without her you wouldn't be the man you are today, my man and I wouldn't have that beautiful little boy upstairs. Resenting the memory of a dead woman isn't my style and neither is punishing you for holding a friendship in your heart."

Snape wasn't sure what to say, her musings had touched him, something that rarely happened. He pondered what she'd said while he poured a them each a glass of chilled champagne.

"I still don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

"Why me. I would imagine you could have your choice of man, wizard or muggle, why choose to bury yourself with an outcast such as me." It had been a question that had troubled him from the start. After all who had ever really wanted him just for him. Not his parents, his father hated his mothers magic and Severus reminded him of it on a daily basis, his mother gave up a privileged life to marry Tobias who then despised her when he found out the truth about her abilities, she could choose not to use them but there was nothing she could do about her childs accidental magic. His grandfather hated his half blood status. His own insecurities had driven Lily to abandon him, the remaining death eaters avoided him because of his betrayal and everyone else distrusted him because he'd taken the dark mark. He was truely unwanted.

Bella captured his gaze and looked deeply into his black eyes, she knew this was a serious issue for him and desperately wanted to give him a sincere answer.

"You interested me. You are unique, dedicated and principled. I have ... experienced other boys and men, muggle and magical, you are the only one who has never flattered me or told me what they thought I wanted to hear just to get something from me. You are truly honest, brutally sometimes yes but still honest and that appeals to me. I don't want the other type of man I chose you because despite the sarcastic, brittle and abrasive outerlayer there is an intelligent, amusing, good man who I wanted for my lifelong companion. I love you Severus Snape, more now than I did three years ago. I love our life together. Here's to many more years even if they do involve two ansty teenagers!" She toasted.

Well he had his answer, admittedly not one he was comfortable with but nevertheless a heartfelt one. "I am sorry, I didn't realise this..." He vaguely waved his glass encompassing the picnic, candles and twinkling lights "... was expected."

Bella sat up and snuggled into his side.

"I'm sorry too I didn't know until this morning that I wanted it. We... I've been so busy over the past couple of summers since we married trying to create a baby that I'd not really thought about our anniversary but now I don't have the baby thing to think about I just wanted to remember today was about the two of us and the promises we made to each other."

He rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"Well now I know next year I shall try to make it the day you want. After all there are two meddlesome witches that will not allow me to forget."

Bella felt a twinge of guilt, Hogwarts had been the first place she thought of when she realised she needed to get away, she relied on the medi witch and deputy head for motherly advice, she should have realised that Snape would take the children there so that the house elves could feed them.

"I am so sorry were they horrible?"

"Truly terrifying." And he went on to tell her how he'd been ambushed in his own chambers by what the children has thought was a harmless grey tabby cat until she transformed. How Harry had let the angry medi witch in while McGonnagal was in mid lecture and then they had both cornered him to express what a useless excuse of a man he was and that he ought to be ashamed at making his wife cry. It was only when Hermione presented him with their wedding photo, their dated wedding photo, that he started to understand what had caused all the upset.

Bella could well imagine Minevra and Poppys indignanty on her behalf and while she knew her husband would have detested every second the two older women had him in their clutches she found his narrative very funny. When she'd listed his humor amongst his assets earlier she'd genuinely meant it. When it wasn't directed at anyone his sarcastic, dry way of talking could be very amusing, even if that wasn't what he intended and it generally wasn't.

Snape regarded his wife curiously while she gently laughed at his misfortune, he wondered if the champagne on an empty stomach was such a good idea. While she lounged on the blanket, he unpacked the picnic basket aware of her velvety eyes watching his every move.

"This whole night time picnic thing was their idea you know."

"Who'd have thought two spinster witches could come up with something so romantic." She mused lazily while plucking a strawberry from the bowl.

What passed for a laugh in Snapes mind escaped his lips. "Not them, Harry and Hermione." At her surprised look he continued, "They wanted to help make things right, our fighting concerned them. It would appear that in a short time you have become very important to them."

Her hand came to rest gently on the white material of his dress shirt, he'd discarded his more constricting robes earlier when the sun had dipped below the sky line. "We're both a large part of their lives now, Hermione hangs on your every word and Harry looks up to you so much." Knowing this sort of conversation was not his strong suit Bella changed the subject. "Its so nice to eat something cooked by someone else occasionally. House elves?

"House elves" He confirmed. "Although I may have inadvertently caused a potential issue with Hermione. She was somewhat distressed about the house elves perceived slavery and I may not have helped the situation with my comments."

He sounded so serious that Bella couldn't resist the urge to tease him. "Well thats nothing new, in my experience your comments rarely help things! Lets hope she never hears about the dragon underneath Gringotts." She was gratified to see the hint of a smile that played around his lips and the slight amusement in his black eyes. "I think our Hermione might have a number of potential issues with several wizarding traditions as she becomes older and I have a feeling she'll try very hard, in her own studious way, to fix things."

A look of absolute horror flitted across Snapes already pale face "Merlin help us the child is already an insufferable know it all and I imagine she will only get worse as the years progress. I'm not sure the magical world is quite ready for her ... insight."

Bella chuckled "I expect some people would have said the same about you."

His face darkened "And look at the path it took me down."

A thought suddenly occurred to her "Is that why you were so hard on her over the parselmouth incident?"

He shifted slightly uncomfortably, "Harry would never had thought to research it, it was plainly her idea. She was about to touch a very dangerous, dark volume when I entered. I do not wish to witness history repeating itself, knowledge corrupts." He finished with absolute certainty.

The conversation was not going the way Bella had planned. "STOP. Knowledge is power, what you do with it, the choices you make, dark or light, positive or negative, are what sets a person apart." She rested her palm on his cheek and used her thumb to trace the contours of his grim mouth "Your light chased away the darkness years ago. Your change of loyalty, however secret, altered your path, not your knowledge. Ultimately you chose how to use what you know." She felt his jaw clench beneath her hand and recognising from past experience he was working up to disparaging his own sacrifices and courage she swapped the caress of her thumb for the tender touch of her lips.

Snape allowed his wife to use her power over him, the release she offered was a chance for a temporary sweet escape from the confines of his mind, dark thoughts and ever present guilt.


	9. Chapter 9

The day started out normally enough, after breakfast Snape headed off to Hogwarts for a staff meeting and Harry had a couple of friends over while Hermione occupied herself in some quiet studious way.

Bella had spent her morning writing her monthly baking column. When she was finally happy with the presentation and wording she attached the photograph she'd taken yesterday to her completed email and sent her 'Magic of Baking' article to the muggle cookery magazine. Then taking a quill she wrote the same recipe out onto parchment included an identical picture, but taken with a magical camera, and flooed it to the offices of Witch Weekly.

With another job crossed off her long list she decided to indulge in a refreshing iced tea before tackling the laundry and thinking about lunch.

Her thoughts were floating mindlessly when her husband came crashing through the lounge fireplace, a manic look of anger tinged with something akin to fear on his too pale face.

"Where are the children?" He demanded a little breathlessly.

"Severus, what is it?" She placed a concerned hand on his arm.

"The children, where are they." He demanded again shaking off her hand impatiently.

Knowing she would get nothing until she'd answered him she gave a gentle sigh, "Harrys upstairs in his room trying to figure out how he's going to pay for a new kitchen window as he broke the old one with his football and I assume Hermiones in her room, she disappeared when Harrys friends arrived. Why?"

For a moment Snape looked around confused "What broken window?"

Bella gave a small musical laugh, pleased that he wasn't too fixated on whatever had agitated him. "I am a witch you know, I'm quite capable of repairing a window. But I wasn't going to let onto Harry just yet, I'm letting him stew until lunch."

Snape started to pace then he drew his wand, stepped out onto the balcony and cast a few complex spells. Seemingly satisfied with the results he returned back to the kitchen. "Has anything unusual happened here since I left?"

"No Severus." Bella was starting to get a little impatient, she got up from the table and glared at him, hands resting on her hips. "What is going on?"

"Have you had the wireless on?"

"No I've been listening to the muggle radio. And I'm not answering any more silly questions until you ..."

"Death Eaters." It was all he needed to say to get his wife's undivided attention.

He watched her drop back into her chair before sitting down next to her. "Dumbledore got a message while were discussing the new school year. A number of them went on the rampage at the final of the duelling championships, caused quite a stampede especially when they got their hands on a couple of muggles."

"What does this mean, what about Harry?" Bella was concious of her voice shaking. She took her husbands hand for comfort and looked into his black eyes desperate for reassurance.

"We need to keep Harry close for now, maybe use the window as a reason to restrict him to the house, just to be on the safe side. I do not believe he is in danger, it appears they were just after some sport, probably chafing under their 'respectable' masks, restless in their mundane lives. However, it will bring the dark lord back into the forefront of peoples minds, creating unrest and panic again." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Dumbledore does not believe the time has yet come for his return, and I trust him."

While Bella did not altogether share her husbands sentiments when it came to the Headmaster. After all she knew first hand how manipulative he could be to achieve his own ends, she did however believe he was the upmost authority on Voldemort and understood more than she would ever be privy to. She was about to ask more when she felt Snapes whole body stiffen.

"Someone has just come through the gates." He raised a silencing hand. "Someone from our world." He clarified. "Stay. Here."

As he walked towards the door there was a firm, no nonsense knock. Drawing himself up to his full height he cut an imposing figure as he swung open the door with some force. He gathered his robes around him and folded his arms across his chest, secretly giving easy access to his sheathed wand. While on most the stance would seem defensive on Snape it just appeared menacing. He looked down his nose at the shorter, ferretty looking man on the threshold who he instantly recognised as a Daily Prophet reporter. Even the flash of a camera in his face temporarily blinding him did nothing to diminish the forbidding aura.

"Professor Snape, Melvin Rathbone Daily Prophet." He mistakenly offered his hand and then hesitated slightly when the only response was a narrowing of the eyes from the fearsome looking man in front of him. "I wasn't sure I'd find you home given this mornings Death Eater activity."

Snape knew exactly what the man was insinuating and as usual kept his features schooled in a blank expression.

The reporter, disappointed in the lack of reaction, tried another approach.

"Our readers would be extremely interested in knowing what a 'reformed' Death Eaters reaction would be to todays display of anti muggle behaviour. Especially from such an 'influential' wizard charged with educating our young minds. Care to share your thoughts Professor?"

The only thing Snape chose to share was a slight curl of his lip which seemed to convey plenty to Mr Rathbone. He started to back away from the door when he noticed something unusual out of the corner of his eye, something that ignited his journalistic senses

"Are they muggle bikes Professor?" He pointed to where Harry and Hermione had abandoned them earlier. "Not something I would expect to see. If I'm not mistaken they belong to children."

Inwardly Snape cursed his young charges for their tardiness but his facial expression showed none of his annoyance. Used to thinking on his feet and creating falsehoods to suit his purpose Snape never hesitated for even a moment.

"My wife has family visiting." Admitting to a wife was potentially alot less damaging than possibly allowing Harrys whereabouts to become public knowledge.

The reporters eyes lit up, it may not be the story he'd come for but it was certainly still newsworthy.

"You have a wife? I don't recall seeing an announcement."

"My marital status is a matter of public record such anyone care to check. Now I demand you remove yourself from my property."

Snape took a step back and slammed the door.

Unbeknown to anyone else in the house Hermione had taken herself off to the dining room when Harrys friends had arrived, not her bedroom as Bella had presumed. She'd come across a large magical jigsaw recently, where like the photos the image on the puzzle moved. She'd set herself up on the dining table and pretty soon got lost in the challenge. She ignored the loud knocking but a strange flash caught her attention, thinking she might be missing out on a new magical demonstration she peeked through the curtains hung at the bay window. She could see a strange man with a camera stood on the doorstep, which explained the flash, and through the open window she heard his one sided conversation. Without being able to see her Uncle or even understand what was being discussed she could easily imagine how angry he was, even at eight she knew the reporter was trying to imply something. She'd stopped breathing when she realised he'd seen their bikes and was more than a little shocked when Uncle Severus had lied so quickly and easily, she'd only ever known him to be horribly honest. And after all the effort it had taken when they'd gone to Diagon Alley to change the way he'd looked, she couldn't believe he'd now admitted he was married.

She saw the man start to walk away and was about to go back to her jigsaw when she heard the front door open again. She watched fascinated as her Uncle pointed his wand at the mans retreating back and in a firm, determined voice ordered "Obliviate." The reporter stumbled slightly and turned for a moment, his face confused and his eyes vacant, before meekly walking through the large wrought iron gates.

Snape stood for a moment, arms folded, watching until the man apparated from sight. Once again he used his wand to shut the gates and magically secure the property. He was confident his secret would be kept, only vicious torture would be able to break through the spell and Rathbone was just an old hack whose career was based on gossip, lucky guesses and opportunistic journalism rather than any investigative talent. Not someone anyone of consequence would think to use for information.

Satisfied he had done all that was necessary to avert untimely exposure he returned to the kitchen to find his wife exactly where he'd left her.

"That was a reporter." He announced wearily. "Trying to find out if I was part of todays Death Eater reunion." While he appreciated his wifes indignity on his behalf he knew that more than one person in their world would be wondering the same thing. "He saw the childrens bikes and started to ask questions. I had to acknowledge our relationship and claim you had relatives visiting."

"Oh Sev ... does it matter so much." He'd always insisted that while their relationship didn't have to be a secret, keeping it as private as possible was necessary to protect her from enemies past, present and future.

"To me ... Yes. I know the worst of what can be done. Anyway it will not be an issue, I obliviated him, he will not pose a threat to you or the children. But he may not be the only one, the gates must remain locked and I will ask the Headmaster to assist with increasing the protection around the house. I will control the situation."

The last she thing she wanted was to turn her home into a fortress but she'd learnt from the beginning that in matters such as this, his was the only way.

"I trust you." It was a simple statement but one that conveyed everything she knew he needed to hear. "Why don't you speak with the Headmaster, I'll hold lunch until you get back." But it was with a slightly regretful look that she watched him go. Once again he appeared to have the weight of the world on his shoulders and there was nothing she could do to help with his burden.

Hermione didn't dare leave the dining room until she was called for lunch and even then she made sure she waited until the others were in the kitchen before she emerged. After her last encounter with eavesdropping she had no intention of letting on what she'd just seen and heard but it hadn't stopped her using her imaginary wand to practice the twisting hand movement and spell, she had no idea what 'obliviate' did but she was determined to look it up as soon as she could because who knew when whatever it was could come in useful.

She slipped into her seat just as Uncle Severus stepped out of the lounge fireplace. When he joined them at the table his mouth was set in a grim frown. His sour mood continued throughout the meal. They suffered through a harsh reprimand over the careless treatment of their bikes before being instructed to eat their food quickly and quietly.

Harry was confused, he'd come down to lunch fully expecting to be told off by his Godfather about the broken window even though Aunty Bella had explained that she'd magically repaired it. But he had no idea why the bikes were such an issue, they'd always left them their before. He tried to catch Hermiones eye but she seemed to be acting strange, normally when their uncle got in one of these moods they'd swap looks or subtly roll their eyes but she was refusing to look at him instead keeping her eyes firmly on her plate.

Harry started to eat his salad but when he got to the grilled tuna steak he lost his appetite.

"Eat sweetheart."

"I don't like it." He whispered quietly.

"Don't be ridiculous you've eaten it plenty of times." Snapped Snape without even looking at his Godson.

"I don't like it." Repeated Harry with more conviction.

"How about I get you some ham instead?" Offered Bella.

When she was rewarded with a smile and a small "thank you" she removed his plate, deposited the offending fish into Midnights bowl and replaced it with slices of ham. She could sense her husbands anger from across the room and wasn't at all surprised when he slammed his cutlery down on the table and swept across the room to her.

"Why are you coddling the boy he's eaten it before. You will make him fussy." He hissed.

But Bella knew which battles to fight and this was one she intended on winning. Once again, hands on hips and eyes narrowed to determined slits she turned towards him, "That child has eaten everything I have ever put in front of him without one word of complaint even when I accidentally gave him sour milk that should have been poured away. He has been conditioned to be grateful for every scrap of food thrown at him, every mouldy piece of bread, burnt supper, spoilt meat or rotten fruit. This is the first time he has ever offered an opinion on what he eats, he's getting to realise what he likes and I'm not going to let you make him feel bad about it. He also heard Hermione announce she didn't like raspberrys the other day which has probably sparked the courage to voice his own dislike. And since I don't recall you demanding she eat them I suggest you sit back down, eat your own damn meal and leave the childrens food preferences to me." Without even giving him the chance to respond she stalked back to the table and plonked the plate back in front of Harry, gently rubbing her hand over his dark hair to show her anger wasn't directed at him.

The whole table seemed to wait with baited breath to see what he would do and when he silently returned to his seat and started to eat without a word Bella swapped a small secret smile with her kids before picking up her own knife and fork "Now let's eat."

Snape brooded all the way through the rest of lunch, his responsibility weighing heavily on his soul. He now knew there was a weak link in their deep layer of protection and it concerned him. He obsessed about the consequences and as he was known to do, found an outlet for his anger. As the children cleared the table he issued his punishment without preamble or explanation.

"Your bicycles are off limits for the next week, you will learn to treat your possessions with care. Mr Potter you are grounded for the next two and a half days."

"What ... Why?" He was feeling brave after his earlier victory.

Damn children, why must they argue such, if Snape had dared question his own father in such a manner he would have felt the mans displeasure.

"Because you broke a window." He snarled back

"But Aunty Bella fixed it." Answered a confused Harry mistakenly not heeding his Godfathers tone.

Hermione tugged at his sleeve, trying to pull him from the room and away from the situation. "Come on Harry, don't argue." She pleaded, having been in a similar position herself not long ago she knew where this would end.

But Harry stood his ground.

"That is not the point young man. You damaged this house and there are penalties."

Now this Harry understood. Reluctantly he left with Hermione, who breathed a sigh of relief. She needed to talk with him privately. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go out in the garden now that he was grounded she dragged him to her room instead.

"What's a Death Eater?" She asked as soon as they shut the door.

"A what ..?" He was still smarting slightly over his restriction.

"A Death Eater ..." And she filled him in on all that she'd seen and heard through the dining room window.

Harry listened, his curiosity getting the better of him. At least he now knew why the bike thing had been such a big issue. "Never heard of them."

"Maybe we could look it up somehow." She suggested, her eyes sparkling at the idea of finding out more.

But warning bells were ringing in Harrys head, they'd been down this road before over the snake thing and they both knew how that had ended. He'd narrowly missed Uncle Sevs hand on his bottom moments before, thanks to Hermione, he had no intention of risking it again so soon. This didn't affect them, they should leave well alone and he told her this.

"Fine! I'm going to finish my puzzle then." And she stalked out of her own room in a sulk, refusing to speak to him for the rest of the day.

Sensibly Harry decided to stay out of the way in his room. Even though he was grounded, unlike last time no-one had mentioned any extra chores and he thought it best to make himself scarce so as not to remind them . While he didn't enjoy being cooped up inside when the weather outside was so nice, it was a huge improvement on his cupboard at the Dursleys and he could survive a few days without his friends, even though he would prefer if his sister was still talking to him to make the time pass quicker.

The following morning Bella had her work cut out. Snape was still dwelling on yesterdays events and his mood swung from irritated to just plain nasty, while Harry was sullen and already bored with his punishment. Something was clearly amiss between the children as Hermione kept shooting her brother reproachful looks which he was steadfastly ignoring. But in all honesty Bella didn't really care, she'd had a sleepless night and didn't have the energy for family politics. This was her first real brush with Severus's past since they'd been married and it unnerved her that this could well be their future.

There was even more of an atmosphere when the delivery owl arrived bearing the Dailey Prophet. Before either of the children could claim it was their turn to pay Snape had swept down, slipped the coin in the pouch and relieved the bird of the paper. The headline was everything he'd expected with photographs of the Death Eaters in their full diabolical glory marching across the printed pages. Fully expecting his own name to appear somewhere within the articles he banished the paper to his study before loosing himself in his coffee cup again.

But Hermiones keen eyes didn't miss anything. "Where's the paper gone?"

"It is not suitable for young eyes."

"But I always look at it." She argued, puzzled by this sudden change.

"What about the kids section, why can't I have that?" Piped up Harry.

"Because I said so." Snarled Snape. "Eight is too young to read papers and that is my final word on the subject."

"But ..." Started Hermione

"ENOUGH." Shouted Bella banging the coffee pot she'd left her seat to get on the wooden table. In less than twenty four hours the mere sighting of death eaters had changed her nice little family into a small group of snapping, snarling, argumentative people.

Harry and Hermione stopped talking straight away and even Snape had enough sense to keep silent.

"Thank you. Now Harry, Hermione you will respect your uncles wishes, if he says reading the paper is not appropriate then that is the end of it. If you persist in arguing then you will have no-one to blame but yourselves for the position you find yourself in. " She left the threat hanging in mid air for a second while they fidgeted in their seats before turning on her husband who quickly re-arranged his satisfied smirk back into his usual blank mask. "As for you, if you explained things to them instead of just barking your orders, they may understand more and complain less! Now I want some peace and quiet, all of you out of my kitchen and go your seperate ways."

None of them needed to be told twice as they all vividly remembered the last time she'd lost her temper and then disappeared.

It started to get close to the end of the school holidays, something everyone at Prince Manor was secretly pleased about, after all there was only so much time they could spend almost exclusively with each other. There was still an underlying tension and resentment over the Daily Prophet issue as Snape was still refusing to let them read the paper as speculation about renewed Death Eater activity continued to dominate the pages. Every morning he magicked it away before either child had the chance to glance at it. Hermione flashed him a reproachful look every day which he steadfastly ignored while his wife was still annoyed at him for not discussing his reasons with them.

Snape was spending more time travelling backwards and forwards to Hogwarts in preparation for the start of the new school year and he frequently found himself taking the children with him. When there he generally left them to their own devices to explore the grounds and so they could all enjoy a well earned break from each other.

Harry and Hermione quickly got the hang of their surroundings outside and on only their second visit bumped into the towering groundskeeper, Hagrid, and his slobbering boarhound, fang. They were soon spending a lot of the time at his oversized hut enjoying large mugs of strong tea but soon learned to politely decline his baking attempts.

They arrived back at their uncles quarters late one afternoon after helping Hagrid de-gnome the vegetable patches to find Aunty Bella had transfigured the slim single guest bed that Harry usually slept on into an impressive luxury bunk bed set. She was in the process of decorating the walls in bright colours while her husband stood by grumpily complaining about the unnecessary changes and disruption for just one night a week. As usual when he was in this kind of mood she ignored him and instead promised the children they could go shopping to pick their own sheets and pictures for the walls.

On the last Saturday before the start of Hogwarts new term and just over a week before Harry and Hermione were due to start their new school year Bella announced after breakfast that they were heading to Dovetown for haircuts, uniform fittings and school supplies.

"You joining us Severus, I could do with a strong pair of arms to carry the bags?"

Without a moments hesitation he replied "As delightful as that sounds I'll stay at here, sticking needles in my eyeballs seems a much more enjoyable was to spend the day!"

"Suit yourself, I'm sure we'll have more fun without you anyway." She teased. In reality she'd have been more shocked if he had wanted to come.

All she got was a droll "Try not to spend too much."

Half an hour later they congregated back in the kitchen where Snape had yet to leave his ever present cup of coffee. He'd just finished explaining the dire consequences of not behaving when Bella realised she'd left the shopping list on her desk.

"'Mione be a love and fetch my notebook from the study, it should be on my desk."

Hermione ran quickly down the stairs eager to be going, while she wasn't that bothered about shopping she was quite excited about going back into the muggle world. As much as she loved shopping in Diagon Alley, visiting Hogwarts and even her new home she did sometimes miss what she'd grown up with. But as she walked into the study something caught her eye, there was movement coming from her Uncles desk. Curiosity easily got the better of her. On the desk she found the pile of banished newspapers. Dare she look, on one hand she knew that Uncle Severus must really have his reasons but then what harm ever really came from knowing things. Her need to know won over the nagging voice in her head. She searched as quietly as possible until she came across the first one he'd stopped her reading. She gave a small gasp as she saw the black cloaked, masked figures parading around, wands held high. Just the sight of them gave her the creeps, they looked evil.

She started to read the article:

'DEATH EATERS MARCH AGAIN.

In a terrifying display, not seen since the fall of He Who Must Not Be Named, Death Eaters once again brought panic and devastation to our world. During the final of the annual duelling championships ten masked men disrupted proceedings by using unforgivable curses on two muggles they appear to have ...'

"'Mione, come on Aunty Bella wants to go." Hollered Harry from the top of the stairs.

Panicked at how close she'd come to being caught she shuffled the paper back into place and grabbed the notebook she'd been sent down for. She got to the kitchen in time to here Uncle Severus complaining.

"Do you have to shout in the house, couldn't you just have walked down the stairs and got her."

"Sorry Uncle Sev." Answered Harry, not at all perturbed by the telling off, there was no bite in the words and the man seemed to say the same thing to him on a regular basis. It was almost automatic as was Harrys answer had started to become.

Bella stashed the list in her bag and checked for her car keys. "Right are we ready? If you see us off you can shut the gates behind us." She tried to sound casual about the increased security as they hadn't explained any of it to the kids.

Snape stood on the doorstep for all the world looking like a man waiting to wave his family off for the day. But his bored facade was nothing more than a smoke screen concealing his alert battle ready stance. He watched the children settle in the car before calling his wife,

"Bell ... don't let them cut the front of his hair too short."

She walked back over to him, her eyes searching his, a hand on his arm. "I know." She reassured him and left him with a gentle kiss and an understanding smile.

He'd once again experienced another few pleasant hours of solitude. He'd read his paper in peace and was pleased to see the furore over the death eaters was settling down. His own name hadn't been mentioned in the last three editions and he hoped he could maybe, finally, draw an end to the saga of the morning paper, of which he was fully aware was causing tension within the household.

He'd found himself heading down to the potions lab with the lunch his wife had thoughtfully prepared. This was a place he would never normally consider taking food but he was drawn to a secure cabinet protected by both a muggle style safe combination and magical code. After careful consideration he withdrew the contents and spent several hours immersed within the hundreds of pages that represented his research on the effects of the cruciatus curse and the possibility of reversing the long term damage. It was the first time since the disastrous experiment that had caused so much havoc on Snapes body but brought Bella into his life that he'd retrieved the information. Maybe it was the reappearance of his old 'aquaintences' that had rekindled the need to re-visit the material or perhaps just the weight of his knowledge bearing heavily on his conscience as always. He once again resolved to visit the Longbottoms in St Mungos in the hope of discovering something new as he carefully packed away his research. Unfortunately this lead to brief but bitter thoughts of their son but before he could dwell on the legacy of his poor judgment he felt the arrival of three magical signatures he recognised as easily as his own wand. Mentally adjusting his own thoughts away from his own burdened soul towards something more neutral he climbed the stairs into the entrance hall where he came across his Godson.

Instantly he knew something was very wrong. Instead of the boy being full of the days happenings he was quiet and non committal. His face had the look of one who'd cried recently, his shoulders were hunched in defeat and his hands stuffed dejectedly in his pockets.

"Harry what's wrong?" Snape inwardly cringed as he recognised the concern that bled through his words. He would have to be careful not to allow that to happen again.

But he merely shrugged and scuffed the toe of his trainer along the wooden floor.

At that exact moment Hermione came skipping through carrying several bags.

"Oh Harry wandered off and got lost." She announced brightly. "Aunty Bella was really cross with him and then started to cry while she was shouting at him." Hermione finished helpfully.

Snape was working himself into full lecture mode, how dare the boy put himself in danger when so many people were investing so much effort into keeping him safe, but Harry beat him to it.

Indignant at being dropped in it by Hermione he angrily repaid the favour.

"Well 'Mione found those newspapers that you'd hidden away and read about Death Eaters." And then he turned and stuck his tongue out at her. She's told him all about finding the papers while Aunty Bella had been queuing for lunch, but instead of answering any questions it had just created more.

Hermiones eyes widened as she realised what Harry had just said and then with a pained expression on her face slowly turned to face her Uncles wrath. But before anyone could utter another word Bella came bustling through laden down with more shopping bags.

Snapes sharp eyes spotted the slight redness of his wifes eyes that seemed to confirm Hermiones version of events.

"Why are we all cluttering up the hall? These are heavy you know." Then she registered the frosty atmosphere.

Snape wished he knew why the damn brats felt they had to test him so. "Both of you, bedrooms now. I shall be up to discuss your behaviour shortly." He promised menacingly, leaving no room for doubt over his meaning.

He could hear them bickering all the way up the stairs but decided not to intervene, the only ones suffering from their indiscretions were themselves.

He took the bags that Bella willingly surrendered "What happened with Harry?" He asked brusquely, as always straight to the point.

Bella sighed. "How did you know?"

"Hermione was kind enough to fill me in." He answered sardonically, his eyebrow active. "And then Harry felt the need to retaliate by advising me that she'd found and read my forbidden newspapers."

"Oh, guess that explains why they're both in their rooms then." She started to unpack the bags but soon gave up and sank wearily into her usual dining chair.

"Indeed."

"We were in that big department store and 'mione was trying things on in the changing rooms. I left Harry outside with strict instructions to stay put. We must have only been gone for ten minutes but I guess he got bored and drifted off. I panicked when I came out and he'd gone, instead of asking the shop to put out an announcement I dragged Hermione all over the store looking for him. I kept thinking someone had taken him." She looked at Severus desperate for him to understand what she was trying to say, when he nodded she carried on "I just kept remembering how the barber commented on his scar a couple of times, then I thought he might be one of 'them'. Is this what its going to be like when ...?" She shuddered unable to finish what she wanted to ask.

"No one knows what we can expect, just know I will protect him as will the Headmaster. There are no safer places for him than that which he calls home and the fortress that is Hogwarts. I can only assume you found him."

"He was back where I left him with a security guard when I went back. I could have strangled him. Didn't know which to do first, hug him, shout or smack his backside. Ended up doing all three at the same time and then burst into tears." She smiled weakly at husband, wish for a moment that he was the hugging type.

"I'll talk to him." Growled Snape. "Express the dangers of doing something so foolish."

"Maybe if you explained why it would make it easier for him to understand." She implored.

"NO." It was the closest he ever came to shouting, making it clear the suggestion was off limits. "If he knew even a small percentage of the truth he'd either never leave the house or do something incredibly stupid and get himself killed, or worse. Our job is to keep him safe until he goes to Hogwarts where Dumbledore will drip feed him what he needs to know in a timely fashion."

"OUR JOB!" However, Bella had no such issues with shouting. She turned on him. "These are our children not some project to see through to a conclusion."

Merlin the woman could infuriate him like no other ever had or would. "You think I don't know that." He retorted unable to keep the bite out of his voice. "If I'd have said responsibility or commitment, would that have suited you better?" He found he couldn't blame her completely, he'd worked exceptionally hard not to divulge everything so how could he expect her to fully understand now.

But she stubbornly refused to answer him, she just kept staring accusingly at him.

"Bell ... You have no comprehension of the fine line I've had to walk or will have to walk in the future. I can't be everything to them. You saw what risks they took over the parseltongue incident who knows what else they would do if we gave them real information. Harry by himself may have been easier but the two of them together ... who knows. My priority is saving their lives during what's to come and if that means I have to be harsh to achieve that then so be it. Even if they hate me, as long as they live to tell the tale then I've fulfilled my oath."

Bella closed her eyes for a moment and let herself become immersed in his stark reality. "Then I guess you'll just have to trust me with the rest. I'll create the present and future while you deal with the legacy of the past and hopefully, for everyones sake, we'll all walk the same path sometimes."

"I do wonder if Dumbledore was correct in placing Hermione with us. Was it right to involve her in this, you at least made an informed choice. A magical family such as the ... Weasleys or Diggorys would possibly seem more appropriate."

But even as he expressed the opinion the potions master experienced an unfamiliar feeling of discomfort, they were now a unit, his unit. He fully expected another tirade from his wife but instead she replied softly.

"Dumbledore probably had his reasons, does he really ever do anything without one. Besides, they'd have met at Hogwarts anyway, whose to say they wouldn't have become the best of friends and she'd likely be in as much danger because of that. No, this family is what it is and we'll all play our part."

Bella felt a strange sense of calm over what was to come, she knew what Severus was when she married him and she'd promised to take him for better or worse. Now was the time to live up to that promise.

"What do you plan on doing about Hermione? I honestly don't believe she deliberately searched for those papers. I expect she saw them when she went down to the study for me earlier and curiosity got the better of her."

Snape thought as much himself, but he needed something that was going to get the message across. "We'll have our usual 'discussion', then I shall confiscate her books, reading privileges and library card." He speared Bella with a 'look'. "I know, harsh, don't worry you can sympathise with her when I'm not around."

Bella gave half a laugh and shook her head as his lips gave the merest twitch. He was half way up the stairs when she called him back.

"Sev ... Will you teach me to fight?"

This was the last thing he expected her to ask. He tried to insist before that she should know more techniques but she'd steadfastly refused to even discuss the matter until now.

"Let's start with defensive magic and if you're still sure we'll progress to duelling."

With a satisfied nod she went back to her shopping bags.

That evening both children went to bed with sore bottoms but what really stung for Hermione was not the tops of her legs but the access to her precious books, it felt like she'd lost a friend and she was determined never to feel that way again.

As it got close to midnight Harry was woken by the sound of loud voices and several flashes of light. After scrabbling for a few moments in the dark for his glasses he peeked through his curtains and looked out of his window into the back garden below. He watched with undisguised curiosity as his guardians stood opposite ends of the lawn, wands pointed at each other. He started to get upset as his Godfather seemed to shoot spell after spell at Aunty Bella, some knocking her over completely. He was about to get out of bed and do ... well what he didn't know but he couldn't just sit and watch her be hurt. Then everything seemed to change, he heard Aunty Bella shout something that sounded like 'expelliarmus' and Uncle Sev was sent flying into the air before crashing to the floor. Of all things Harry expected to happen, what he actually saw made him wonder if he was dreaming. With a deep laugh Snape agilely leapt to his feet and grabbing his wife round the waist spun her around in the air. And in less than a minute they disappeared inside leaving Harry wondering if he'd imagined everything.


	10. Chapter 10

_Any words appearing in italics in this chapter belong wholly to JK Rowling. I don't plan on using her words often but as in this instance direct copying from the cannon is necessary. _

All of a sudden it was the night before the first of September and Snape was carrying out his final preparations to return to Hogwarts the following day. It had taken a lot longer than usual for him to transfer his personal belongings back to his chambers, he'd either brought more back with him at the start of the holidays or more likely he'd accumulated more things over the summer that he wished to surround himself with during term time.

Bella did as much as she felt she could get away with in preparing a special family dinner that evening. She spent hours creating the dishes her husband seemed to favour while Harry and Hermione made a slightly lopsided chocolate cake. Snape made no comment about the reason for the extra effort but that night he appeared to delay in sending the children to bed, apparently content to sit and watch them play a muggle board game while his wife curled into his side on the sofa. When they did eventually head upstairs he found himself inexplicably lingering in their bedrooms. He read more than the usual chapter to Harry and the customary ruffle of his hair somehow became a rough hug while he slipped Hermione a copy of his latest potions magazine, silently convincing himself she was banned from reading books and as such this was allowed, before dropping a gentle kiss on her bushy hair.

Breakfast was a quiet affair as everyone seemed to realise that this would be their final meal sat around this particular table for some time. Even though the Hogwarts express bearing the students wouldn't arrive until just before the start of term evening feast Dumbledore always insisted that the teaching staff arrived earlier in the day and had lunch together so Snape readied himself to leave straight after breakfast.

In previous years he'd easily said his goodbyes to his wife and stepped into the flames without a second thought or backward glance but now as they gathered around the fireplace he felt a flutter of something, an uncomfortable twisting sensation in his stomach. Unsure of what was expected from him or even what to do he looked helplessly at Bella.

Taking pity on him she encouraged the children forward "Go say goodbye to your uncle, it'll be a few days until you see him again."

Harry just cuddled close into Bella's side, resting his head on her hip but Hermione stepped forward, tears shining in her eyes.

"What if I have a question about something?" She asked quietly

Snape couldn't resist smirking inwardly, trust the know-it-all to be concerned about getting answers to her questions. Somehow he found himself crouching down to her level, something unheard of for the man who took pleasure in looming menacingly over children, he held out his hand and took her small one in his. "Save them up and it will give us something to talk about on a Wednesday evening." As she gave him a watery smile he turned his attention to his Godson. "What about you Harry, any questions?"

For a second the boy just drew closer to his Aunty but as Snape was experiencing a stab of something he could only describe as disappointment Harry seemed to collect his courage and joined his sister. "What about my story?" He whispered which even Snape with his exceptional hearing struggled to hear.

Snape pretended to think for a moment "How about your Aunt starts a different one here and we continue with ours at Hogwarts when you come each week." Somehow his treacherous arms pulled the two into a hug and he felt Harrys head nod against his chest. After a few moments he released them and once again regarded them from arms length. "Now how about some smiles instead of tears. Its only two days until Wednesday and then you can try out your new room." Snape was most definitely not the type to cajole but he couldn't bear to see their sad faces. "They'll be weekend visits as well and before you know it, I'll be home for Christmas."

He dropped their hands and stood slowly, his thighs cramping slightly from crouching so long. He glimpsed his wife openly gazing at him, an expression of ... desire on her face. Once again he found himself opening his arms willingly and when she stepped into them he was rewarded with a deep, long kiss. When they finally broke apart they had to laugh at the shocked expressions on Harry and Hermiones face. He stepped back again towards the fireplace and picked up his previously abandoned satchel. He schooled his features into a serious expression and watched each child for a moment "I expect your behaviour to be exemplary, excellent school reports are essential, you are to look out for each other and most importantly remember our world must be kept a secret. The consequences do not change just because I am not here every day. Do you understand?"

They both nodded seriously and then as one rushed forward for a final hug. Finally Bella pulled them back gently and they all watched as Snape threw floo powder into the fireplace and then stepped into the swirling green flames.

As the first had been a Monday this year it was only two days later that Hermione, Harry and Bella prepared to step through the fireplace into Snape quarters. They weren't due to start back to school until the following Monday and Bella's Wednesday night cookery class wasn't starting until the week after but they'd decided, or rather Bella had and for a quiet life her husband had agreed, that they should start as soon as possible to allow everyone to get used to the new routine.

At exactly five forty five they emerged from the flames into the surprisingly cosy lounge. Snape had shed his teaching robes and was sat waiting in his favourite chair by the fireplace. He couldn't resist smirking when he saw them it was just as he'd imagined, Hermione all serious looking holding a small overnight bag in one hand and a notebook in the other while Harry had a rucksack slung over his shoulder and clutched against his chest was the battered book Snape had been reading to him. The one thing he hadn't expected though was the black mewling fur ball that was weaving around Hermiones legs, 'that' had not been part of the arrangement. But before he could express his displeasure the children congregated around him, Hermione talking ten to the dozen and Harry occasionally adding something shyly.

"Come on let your Uncle breathe, you've got all evening to catch up." Laughed Bella as she magicked the soot of their clothes with her wand.

Snape wrestled his way out of the chair and stalked over to his wife who seemed to be adding a biscuit barrel to his kitchen. "That..." He pointed at Midnight. "Is not staying here!"

"Hermione thinks she'll be lonely with me gone all day tomorrow."

"No absolutely not, it was not part of the deal."

"Severus, they'll only pine without each other."

"It hates me!" He muttered in defeat and as if to prove the point Midnight hissed in his direction.

Fifteen minutes later Midnight was happily tucked into a bowl of cream and plate of tuna supplied by the kitchen before curling up in front of the fireplace.

Dinner magically appeared on the dining table just as Bella was getting ready to leave. She kissed her each of her kids and her husband goodbye.

"Right I'm off, have a good night and I'll pick you up tomorrow evening once I've finished setting up for the Emmerson party. Be good while your uncle's teaching tomorrow and don't let Midnight annoy him too much."

Snape sent Harry and Hermione off to wash their hands so he could talk to his wife without little ears listening in.

"What do I do with them all day." It was something that had bothered him since she'd mentioned the party and her sudden convenient need to have him watch the children. After all the last time she'd left him with both of the for the day it could hardly be considered a roaring success by anyones standards.

"You'll be fine. What did you used to do with Harry?"

Snape squirmed slightly, after all the time he'd spent with them over the summer he felt guilty about it now, but at the time he knew no different. "Well that's the issue, nothing. He got here, you went and we had dinner. He sat at the table to do his homework then took himself off for a bath before going to bed. And in the morning we were eating breakfast when you got here."

Bella was a little disappointed that her husband didn't seem to have made an effort to get to know his godson better but she wasn't altogether surprised, it wasn't as if he'd had any real experience with children despite his profession. And Harry had never really talked about his nights with his godfather either, not that Harry ever really talked about very much before Hermione came along.

"Well now's the time to change that. You know them now and anyway Harrys got his book and Hermione has her never-ending list of questions to keep you occupied. See you tomorrow evening." She announced brightly before disappearing in a swirl of flames.

As Snape prepared for bed that night, he had to admit his wife had been correct, it had all seemed so much more natural this time round. Once she started Hermione was difficult to silence and Harry seemed happy to fill in the gaps and as soon as he knew Snape planned to keep his promise over their reading time he became much more at ease. But tomorrow was another day and to have Harry in the school while it was populated with students seemed potentially irresponsible to Snape. He'd just have to secrete them in his office while he was teaching and demand they do not leave under pain of ... well pain.

The following morning after breakfast Snape read the riot act and then led them down a corridor from a concealed door in his kitchen which accessed his office. Unlike his quarters, his office reflected the public image Snape wished to project. The room was cold and uninviting. The fireplace stood empty unlike the one that had burnt pleasantly in his living room to take away the permanant chill of the dungeon accommodation. Instead of rows of leather bound books, the shelves were full of large jars containing numerous slimy objects which reminded both children of their visit to the apothecary. In the middle of the room sat a basic dark wood desk with a matching old fashioned chair facing the another door that they guessed led out into the corridor. On the other side of the desk sat two further uncomfortable looking wooden chairs.

Harry and Hermione exchanged worried looks, they really didn't want to spend all day in this depressing, cold room.

With a sigh Snape interpreted their look and knew his life would not be worth living if his wife found out he'd left them here all day. He had considered leaving them in his quarters but they'd be too far away for comfort. Now he was seeing the room as they saw it, to him it was a prop for his life at Hogwarts, but they didn't know Professor Snape and the room was nothing like they associated with their uncle.

Drawing his wand he cast the 'colloportus' charm on the door that led out into the school corridor, effectively locking it from inside, before lighting a fire in the grate. Silently he used his wand to draw a rectangle on one of the stone walls where a window appeared giving the illusion that they were seeing the school grounds on a sunny day. Ignoring their shocked expressions he changed his desk into a squashy couch, his office chair into a low coffee table and the two 'student' chairs into green bean bags. There wasn't much he could do with the specimen jars so he settled on conjuring large curtains that hung from the ceiling and hid them from view. Finally he cast a mild warming charm on the stone floor before issuing instructions through the fireplace. Moments later a tray appeared with a jug of pumpkin juice, a flask of hot chocolate and a bowl of fresh fruit.

"Better!" It was a challenge more than a question.

He was rewarded with smiles.

"Now that door leads into the school but it's locked." He pointed to the one he'd used his wand on previously. "And this one goes to my classroom, you only come through it in the event of a dire emergency. Understand!"

This time he got solemn nods.

"Now I need to go and prepare for my class, first year Slytherins and Gryffindors." He gave an involuntary shiver at the idea. "Why the Headmaster still feels the need to educate them together is beyond me, may as well start as we mean to go on." The last part was spoken more to himself than the children. He steeled himself, slipped his mask firmly into place and moved into his classroom.

The kids made short work of unpacking all of the books, games and comics and quickly found out how comfortable the magical sofa was.

"Harry ... Do you think Uncle Severus is a good teacher?" He'd always explained things to her well until he got impatient with too many questions but the way he talked just now made her think she didn't know him as well as she thought she did.

"Well ..." Harry thought hard about what to say. He knew Hermione looked up to Uncle Sev and didn't want to upset her but while he'd stayed at the castle before she came along he'd sometimes found it hard to sleep and had heard things. Occasionally the other teachers and even the Headmaster had stopped by at night and had shouted at his Godfather for upsetting people in his class. He'd forgotten about that until now. He didn't think his Uncle really liked teaching either. Still trying to work out what to say he looked about and saw the glasses which gave him and idea. "I don't know, why don't we find out he's only on the other side of the door."

Harry could tell Hermione was thinking about it but then she got that stuck up look on her face and crossed her arms. "No we'll get into trouble again, he'll see us or someone else will. Uncle Severus said to stay here and that door was only for emergencies."

"I know." Answered Harry a little huffily, anyone would think he liked getting into trouble. "But we don't have to look, just listen." He walked over and picked up a glass. "I saw my cousin do this once from my cupb..." Harry stopped abruptly, he didn't want to remember that place " ...well I saw him do it when another kids parents came to the house, Dudley had been bullying him." Now he just felt unsure of himself.

More because she didn't want Harry to think about his relatives she took the glass and followed him to the door.

At first all they could hear was the usual classroom chatter then there was an almighty bang followed by instant silence. Heavy footsteps echoed through the room and then came a familiar droll voice reeling off a long list of names.

Then the lesson started.

_"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. Just like at home he appeared to have the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldren with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." _

_More _silence followed this little speech but Harry could hear Hermiones breath quicken at his side and knew she'd be asking for potions books to read before the day was done.

He was about to give up with the glass when his Uncles voice once again ripped through the silence. The man snapped out a students name and then threw out what sounded like a complicated question. More silence followed before a small voice admitted "I don't know."

_Snapes sneering voice once again rang clear "Tut, tut ... Having a famous Quidditch player in the family clearly isn't everything."_

More questions were asked of several students and as each admitted they had no idea they were effectively disparaged. After shooting out the answers to his questions and then demanding why no one was taking notes he split them into pairs and instructed them to create the potion whose instructions were on the blackboard.

The rest of the lesson sounded like a fairly noisy affair but cutting through the noise as effectively as a butchers knife on butter was their guardians caustic and sarcastic comments about his students lack of ability.

After about half an hour they gave up. Harry poured them each a drink into their listening glasses before flopping back on the sofa.

"Well ... I guess that answers that question." Commented Hermione, disappointed.

"We know how grouchy he can be and I don't think he really wants to be a teacher. Come on let's play a game."

Hermione started to set up the wizarding version of snakes and ladders before adding brightly "At least potions sounds interesting. I'll ask ..."

"Uncle Sev for some books about it later." Finished Harry for her and then ducked when she threw a cushions at him.

The rest of the week suddenly seemed to fly by with preparations for the new muggle school year and before everyone knew it, it was Monday morning. The family had started to get used to Snape not being around anymore so when he popped through the fireplace as they were setting the table for breakfast Harry and Hermione were a little surprised. He only stayed while they ate their porridge and claimed to have only come back for some paperwork that couldn't wait but when he went to step back through the flames he roughly wished them good luck with their first day.

Part of him wanted to say more, to tell Harry how like his mother he was and to trust in the intelligence she'd passed on to him. While he wanted to offer the wisdom of his experience to Hermione, to encourage her to take her nose out of her books and make some friends. But words and sentiment that mattered weren't his strong suit so instead he kept his thoughts to himself.

As they left the house Bella handed out school bags, PE kits, lunch boxes and snacks. She saw Harry eye the sports bag warily before taking it off her

"You will remember..." He started nervously.

Bella glanced at Hermione briefly but she was occupied with checking her homework was really in her bag. She knelt down to his level "Yes I'll remember." She reassured him then ruffled his hair so that it covered his scar again.

While Harry chatted happily in the car about going back to school and seeing all his friends, the usually talkative Hermione fell silent. Bella watched her covertly in the car mirror, she had her new school bag clutched to her chest and her lips were constantly moving as if reciting everything she'd ever learnt in the hope that it would make the first day easier. Bella's heart went out to the little girl, starting a new school was never easy but her circumstances made things ten times worse. Bella had sat down with her over the weekend and explained that she didn't have to tell anyone anything she didn't want them to know. Why she was living with the Snapes wasn't a secret but it was private and only she could make the decision over if and who she told about her parents. Harry had made her smile, when Bella had explained to him that it was up to his sister if she wanted to tell anyone why they lived together he'd just shrugged his shoulders and said

"'caus we do." So simple, so matter of fact.

As soon as the car stopped Harry was off and running to find his friends but Hermione hung back at the car. Bella took the opportunity and pulled her into a hug. After dropping a kiss on her bushy hair she gently raised her chin, the usual confidence was completely gone and she saw tears threatening to fall. Crouching down to the childs level she reassured her while discreetly pulling out her wand and casting a small cheering charm. The magic seemed to have the desired effect as Hermione smiled slightly at the familiar sight of the wand.

"May as well make the most of our abilities, just don't mention it to your uncle." Bella winked and took her hand, leading her towards the playground.

After making sure Hermione was settled Bella carried out some errands before finally heading home. If she was honest the errands weren't strictly necessary but she hadn't been quite ready to go home yet. As she walked through the front door she was greeted by a deafening silence. It was no more quiet than it ever had been but after having everyone home for so long it made it so much more noticeable. The house even smelled different, as Snape wasn't home there was no need to have fresh coffee on permanently. Midnight wandered in briefly but stalked back upstairs when she saw Bella was alone.

"Traitor." Muttered Bella. "You were supposed to be mine. Oh get a grip Bella, they'll be back this afternoon." She flicked her wand at the wireless and turned the Weird Sisters up loudly to drown out the silence.

Without a husband or children under her feet even doing her housework the muggle way took half the time it usually did. She was just thinking about getting ahead with the preparations for her cookery class when several things happened almost at once. First the phone rang and as she picked up the receiver two owls flew through the open stable door each wearing the symbol of the ministry of magic and carrying official looking letters.

A sense of serious foreboding engulfed her as she tried to listen to the voice on the end of the line, somehow she knew the muggle and magical world were trying to tell her the same thing.

"Mrs Snape, its Maggie from the school. There's been an incident, something ... strange happened with Harry in class and then I'm afraid he and Hermione ran away. The Head has asked for you to come straight away."

"I understand, I'm leaving home now." Bella replied faintly.

The larger owl offered its letter first and she ripped it open quickly. It was from the ministry advising that her charges had performed a feat of accidental magic in the presence of numerous muggles. The second owl contained instructions for her to meet a member of the accidental magical reversal department at the scene of the incident.

Bella's thoughts were running in a million different directions about what to do first. All she really wanted to do was find her kids and hold them tight, let the ministry deal with the rest. But having lived with Severus, his cautiousness over the ministry especially when it came to Harry was too ingrained for her to ignore. Grabbing her bag and checking for her wand she took a handful of floo powder and called through to the office of Albus Dumbledore.

"Bella, my dear what an unexpected surprise." The old mans blue eyes twinkled at her as she stepped through into his office.

She thrust the two letters into his hands. "I've no time for pleasantries Headmaster I need Severus, whatevers happened they're somewhere scared, he can find them, he put some sort of spell on them."

Dumbledore touched her arm gently. "He's teaching, I'll fetch him and have him meet you at the school. The ministry will handle the fall out. They'll be fine child." And he left in a swirl of purple and yellow robes.

Having done her best in the magical world Bella drove like a mad woman along the narrow country roads to get to the school in record time. As she dumped her car and ran towards the school she heard a couple of telltale pops in the wind. From the cover of the industrial bins her husband emerged having transfigured his teaching attire into a muggle suit. Without caring who could be watching she launched herself into his arms and was gratified to feel a slight squeeze around her waist.

"What happened?"

"I don't know I just got here. They can fix this can't they?"

"Its their job." He replied simply then turned on his heel to greet a young black man dressed in a similar suit who had appeared from behind a storage shed. "Shacklebolt, this is Bella. Isn't an Auror overqualified for a case of accidental magic?" He asked suspiciously.

"Professor, Mrs Snape. Headmaster Dumbledore pulled some strings. I suggest I go into the school with your wife and deal with whatever happened in there and you trace the children."

"Agreed."

Snape waited until he was outside the school grounds before pulling his wand and laying it along his palm.

"Point me Harry Potter." He used the boys signature because the spell had been active longer and the legal relationship between them was stronger thanks to Lilys trust and sacrifice. He waited for the wand to stop spinning and then set off across the neighbouring field.

Hermione couldn't run anymore, her lungs felt like they were about to collapse, she couldn't breathe and her legs were on fire. She'd dragged Harry all the way from the school and she knew if she let go of his hand he'd just stop which was something she couldn't let happen. She wasn't really sure what had happened back at the school, there'd been a lot of shouting from Harry at a teacher and then she'd felt some sort of sizzle in the air and without thinking she'd taken his hand, the sizzle got stronger and the teacher had gone flying across the room. Instinct made them run. She knew they were in very serious trouble, Uncle Severus had warned them over and over not to let on about their magic.

She needed somewhere to think, Harry looked like he was in shock and wouldn't be any help, they needed a plan. She spotted a clump of large bushes ahead and pushed Harry into them. It was a little like a leafy cave where they seemed to be completely hidden. Breathing a sigh of relief she sat down on the hard ground next to Harry. The first thing they needed to do was to collect their things. Hermione knew Aunty Bella usually went to the organic wholesalers on a Monday after lunch, they could get home somehow while she was out and take as much as they could carry. She knew there was a spare key hidden in the garden, Uncle Severus had put it their after Harry had managed to lock them out of the house while he was out at Hogwarts, Aunty Bella's wand was in the house as well and they'd had to drive to the Castle so he could let them back in again. They could get enough food for a couple of days and she knew there was muggle and magical money in the kitchen drawer for emergencies. Hermione felt guilty about the idea of stealing but what choice did they have, she'd read about what happened to witches and wizards who let on about magic and she didn't want them to go to prison.

She was so tired and it would be a while before Aunty Bella went out, she'd just close her eyes for a minute and then they'd start walking.

Snape had been on the move for a good forty five minutes, he'd stopped every few hundreds yards to confirm the direction with his wand. Their path had been extremely erratic giving him an insight into their state of mind. Finally his wand directed him towards a patch of bushes, he pushed aside the foliage and saw them both unharmed and in a deep sleep. Relief flooded through him at the sight of them. He silently ran his wand over them, physically they were fine but their magical core was seriously depleted which would explain the coma like state. Snape knew they must have produced some strong accidental magic to have this sort of effect. Knowing that they wouldn't wake anytime soon, he cast a protection spell over their hiding place and after scanning the horizon to make sure he was alone he apparated back to the school.

He was just about to enter the door marked 'Reception' when Kingsley Shacklebolt emerged.

"Ah Professor I take it all is well?"

"I have them. Is the situation contained?" He inclined his head towards the school.

"The memories of the teacher and students have been modified. They now believe Harry and Hermione have a violent stomach flu which is why they ran out to the toilets. I understand you are watching over them in your wifes' car and will be taking them to a ..." He hesitated over the use of the muggle world "...doctor straight away." He tipped Snape a wink at the subterfuge but then his expression became serious as he pulled a crystal flask from his pocket containing a silver liquid. "I took this from the teacher. I believe the Headmaster will find it ... interesting."

Snape took the vessel without question, he knew exactly what it contained, only memories were the same colour and consistency.

"Thank you. Where is my wife?"

"Lovely woman." He remarked casually with none of the usual irony or innuendo Snape had come to expect . "She's inside still talking to the teacher, should be out in a minute. Bye Professor."

He turned to go but Snape called him back. "I trust you will be discreet about my wife!"

"My word Severus and my oath as a fellow member of the order." And with that assurance he was gone.

Bella appeared a moment later. "Where are they?" She whispered urgently, concerned in case they were overheard.

Snape led her away from the building as he explained. "They're asleep under some bushes not far from here, I need your assistance to get them home. Move your car out of sight, you can collect it later."

Bella followed his instructions without question, the children were her only focus. Within minutes they'd apparated away from the school, collect a child each and arrived back at Prince Manor.

Wanting to observe them both together Snape had them laid side by side on their own king sized bed. He re-ran the diagnostic spells and was gratified to see that they seemed to be improving while they slept. Bella was just content to stroke their hair, remove their shoes and generally fuss around them.

"I'm going to summon Madame Pomfrey and then it may be best to move them to Hogwarts."

Bella instantly stopped what she was doing, a furious look on her face. "No absolutely not, they need to be at home."

"Bella, Hogwarts is steeped in magic, its in the foundation, the walls, the very fabric of the building. Its the best place for them to recharge their magical cores."

But all his reasonable explanation did was anger her more. "I did train as a medi-witch but call Poppy if you must but they do not leave this house Severus Snape. Our magic, our love for them and our relationship with them is more than enough to surround them with."

Snape knew when he was defeated, the stubborn set of her jaw and the determined fire in her eyes was more than he could fight with mere logic.

"Fine. I shall be back shortly."

"Damn it Snape, Dumbledore can wait."

The viciousness in her tone rivalled his own when discussing Gyffindors.

"I know." He snapped back icily. "I was going for some general restorative potions."

"I ... I'm sor ..."

But he cut her off. "Just leave it. Stay with them, if either wakes ... well as you pointed out you are qualified to deal with it."

Somewhere in the back of her mind Hermione heard angry voices, they seemed familiar but distant and faint. But before she could really focus a door shut and the anger was replaced by soothing tones and gentle fingers running across her brow. She tried to remember where she was and what was wrong but everything seemed fuzzy. All she knew for sure was that her body ached all over and she was lying on something soft. She just wanted to go back to sleep again but she had the feeling that there was something she needed to do. Then it all came crashing back, Harry, the shouting, the sizzle, the teacher, the running, the hiding and the plan.

She tried to sit up but the gentle hands started to push her back down, the more she fought the stronger the hands became and the more urgent the words became.

"Hermione you're home, everythings alright. Uncle Severus found you, you're safe. You need to stay calm, let your body rest. No Hermione stay still, don't panic. Damn!"

Hermione opened her eyes just as Snape came back into the room. She recognised the bedroom and her heart sank as she saw her guardians. Bella looked worried while Severus seemed angry as he stood at the foot of the bed with lots of small potions bottles in his hand, in her head she knew her and Harry would have to leave so it was easier to not think of the adults as Aunty and Uncle any more.

"She's fighting me Severus, can I have a calming draught."

But as Snape moved towards the bed Hermione shrank back against the mattress, one arm flung out across the chest of the still sleeping Harry in a gesture of protection, while she shouted "No, No." over and over.

"'Mione you're home, you're safe. Just take this medicine and you'll feel so much better." Coaxed Bella trying to press the small bottle against her lips.

But Hermione, her eyes wild, knocked the bottle away, spilling the liquid over the quilt. She knew what they were trying to do, she read things in the books that night when they were looking for stuff about Harry talking to snakes. There were potions that could stop someones magic and horrible creatures that looked after the prison who sucked your magic out of you. She knew she had to fight them off until she and Harry could get away.

They watched her become more and more hysterical as she physically pushed Bella away.

"That's enough." Growled Snape as Hermione flailing arms managed to hit him in the face. Producing his wand he spelled the necessary potions directly into her stomach.

Within moments it became clear the potions were working their magic. The wild look disappeared and the hysteria calmed. She relinquished her hold on Harry and pulled her knees up to her chest. Wrapping her arms around her knees she dropped her head and began to sob quietly. "Please don't let the dem ..." Her voiced hitched from the effort of crying. "...dementors suck our magic out, we didn't mean it."

Snape and Bella exchanged concerned looks. Bella pulled the tearful child into her arms while Snape perched on the edge of the bed. "Miss Granger we need to discuss your reading material." He scolded lightly. "But that can wait for another day. All you need to know for now is that you .. are .. not .. in .. any .. trouble." He enunciated each word carefully hoping it would register.

She looked up hopefully, her face red and blotchy from the effort of crying. Could it be true, they'd never lied to her before but then they'd also said how serious keeping magic a secret was.

"We need to understand what happened today." There was no question in his voice but Snape did manage to keep his tone neutral.

After an encouraging nod from Bella Hermione tried her best to explain what had happened. "After play time our teacher told us to get our PE kits."

Snape hearing his wifes sharp intake of breath and translating her silent curse knew there was more to the incident that Hermione could ever tell them. But he knew that side would have to wait, he needed to process things from the little girls prospective. "Go on."

"I was getting changed when I heard Harry starting to shout from the other side of the room. The teacher was trying to talk to him but Harry just kept saying he didn't want to get undressed. I saw Mr Jackson try to touch his shoulder and Harry tried to get away then Mr Jackson sort of flew back across the room and hit a desk." Her voice was wobbling and the adults knew she was close to tears again. "I knew he'd done something bad, I felt the magic,but I couldn't let him get into trouble. So I grabbed his hand and we ran away. Every door we went through slammed behind us. We didn't want to go but you said we had to keep magic a secret and I didn't want it sucked out."

Bella stroked her hair. "Its alright sweetheart. The ministry sent someone to make your teacher and class forget, they think you both have a stomach upset. You'd have to do a lot worse for the dementors to be involved."

But Hermione still looked scared and doubtful that she was being told the truth, she looked to Snape for reassurance.

"Your Aunt speaks the truth. But for your information dementors suck out souls not magic." He raised his eye brow in mild reproach at her misunderstanding. "Now your magical core is drained,"

"Is that why I'm sleepy and achy?" She interrupted desperate to make up for her mistake, she didn't want Uncle Severus to think she was stupid.

Snape glared at the interruption and then continued as if she'd not spoken. "So you will need to rest and the potions I have here will assist you with that."

He saw a slight flicker of doubt cross her exhausted face and remembering her concerns about her magic being taken away and what else she could have possibly read, he did his best to reassure her, albeit in his own unique fashion.

"A potion to bind someones magic takes months to perfect, is only viable for twelve hours and contains expensive ingredients. As I do not have a crystal ball and as such could not predict todays events the chances of me having such a potion, available and potent, would be slim to none." He laid out several small vials in the palm of his hand and offered them slowly. "Drink."

The tiredness was getting worse but her body felt jumpy, she didn't want to fight to keep her eyes open any more. In the end she gave in and swallowed the different coloured liquids. For a moment she felt dizzy, then everything went dark and floaty.

Snape waited for a few minutes until he was certain the dreamless sleep had taken affect then he spelled the same collection of potions into Harrys stomach.

"We'll move them to their own beds then I need you to tell me what happened today."

Bella just nodded, she felt emotionally and physically exhausted. She watched him levitate each slumbering child into their bed.

"I'll go make us a drink."

Not long after Snape found his wife curled up on the porch rocking chair, a picnic blanket wrapped around her knees and a steaming mug clasped in her hands, his own cup sat on the small table at her side.

He propped himself against the railing. "I gather you understand what set this chain of events in motion." As usual his comment was more of a statement than a question.

Bella stared into her cup for a moment. "Its my fault, I should have checked, I promised him I would."

"You are going to have to be a little more specific."

"He's got scars Sev!" She choked out. "Welts and belt buckle impressions across his back."

Snapes gut twisted in anger, anger at the Dursleys and at the memory of his own treatment at the hands of his father for the damage they'd caused. "What does this have to do with the school incident."

"When he first started school the wounds were still healing he was worried what the other children would think, especially being new, so I started casting a glamour on them. It was like a comfort blanket for him. I gave him his kit this morning like I do at the beginning of every week, never dreaming they'd have it the first day back. I should have checked this morning but I was so busy making such Hermione was settled ..." Her explanation petered out as she went back to staring into her cup.

"Hindsights a gift even magic can't usually grant." Responded Snape with an air of someone who had learnt this the hard way. "What is done cannot be undone."

It was at times like this Bella wished her husband could at least offer some kind words before declaring the stark reality of the situation. "What happens now?"

"As far as the ministry is concerned the matter is resolved. Shacklebolt is one of the Headmasters trusted order members, so the whereabouts of Harry are still contained, as is our marriage." He watched Bella warily for a moment. "But I do have to discuss what happened with Dumbledore, Shacklebolt gave me the teachers memory of the incident which he will need to visit."

He waited for the predicted explosion, but none came. Instead Bella just looked accepting of what he was saying. She rose from the rocker, neatly folded the blanket and lay it on the seat. Her gentle hand rested on his arm briefly. "I know." She softly kissed his cheek before going inside to keep her hands and mind busy in the kitchen as she anxiously waited for the children to wake.

Hermione woke slowly in the comfort of her own bed, she felt really rested and happy but then she realised she was still in her new school uniform and everything came flooding back. Unusually her door was wide open and she could hear the murmur of voices coming from across the corridor. It sounded as if Harry was awake too. Now she remembered what had happened she didn't really want to on her own. Nervously she cuddled Midnight, who had been napping on the bottom of her bed, as she walked to Harrys room. His door was open as well and she could see him sitting up in bed while Aunty Bella perched by his side. Uncle Severus was stood in the middle of the room doing something very strange, he'd removed his long black jacket, unbuttoned his white shirt and taken it off apart from the sleeve of his left arm. Not wanting to get into more trouble by interrupting she waited in the doorway for someone to notice her.

Snape having reassured Harry that he wasn't in any trouble had then moved onto the catalyst for the accidental magic. He wanted Harry to know he wasn't alone and that time was a healer, literally in this case. Bella was always encouraging him to share more of himself with the children which was how he'd come to be in this state of undress, however, being very careful to ensure the mark of his disgrace stayed covered. That was one conversation he never planned on having.

His keen hearing heard the loud purring of the accursed creature and knew Hermiome must be nearby, glancing up he saw her hovering.

"Harry your sister risked a considerable amount for you today I believe it would be only fair to allow her to know the truth about today." He paused for a moment. "But the choice is yours."

It showed how far Shape had come since the children had moved in, during his time as a professor he'd never once given a student a choice.

Harry hesitated slightly then nodded, almost as unused to being given choices as Snape was to giving them.

Once Hermione and Midnight were squashed onto the bed Snape briefly explained to her about Harrys scars and the problems they'd caused. Then he looked straight into Harrys eyes, into Lilys eyes and spoke to him as if they were the only two people in the room.

"I know how you felt earlier, I have scars too." He stopped talking and slowly turned his back towards the rest of the household. Even though the criss cross scars from his fathers belt were years older then Harrys the damaged skin was still slightly visible, added to that were the newer additions from the dark lords vindictive wand. He heard Hermiones gasp at the sight but he was more concerned over his Godsons reaction. When he turned back he saw tears threatening to fall.

"Can I touch them?" It was no more than a whisper and even though every fibre of Snapes being was screaming 'no' he placed his back within Harrys reach and tried not to shudder as he felt tentative finger tips trace the contours.

Once Harrys fingers stilled Snape gratefully slipped his shirt back over his pale skin. "Wanting to keep them covered is understandable Harry but the shame is the Dursleys, not yours."

Harry frowned for a moment before asking "Is that why you always wear those clothes?"

"One of the reasons, yes." His tone was short and didn't encourage any further questions on the subject of his attire. He'd shared as much as he was prepared to and moved onto more familiar territory.

"Today, together, you performed some strong accidental magic. But that was all it was, an accident, magical children regularly have them which is why the ministry have a dedicated department to modify muggles memories and keep the secret of magic. You will never get into trouble for something like this ... but" He looked at both children sternly "you must NEVER run away again. We can correct most thinks with a wave of our wands however, anything could have happened to you while we had no idea where you were. If you put yourselves in that type of danger again we will be having a serious 'discussion'." He knew there was no need to elaborate further as he watched them both fidget nervously on the bed.

Bella made toasted sandwiches and they spent the afternoon watching films and sometimes dozing on the sofa.

After once again reassuring them that no one at school would remember anything about what really happened they carried out their normal bedtime routine, enjoying the surprise of having their Uncle home for the night.

It came as no surprise to Bella that as soon as Harry and Hermione were asleep that her husband started to get restless. Knowing she couldn't feasibly keep him home any longer she made things easy for him by handing him his cloak and the small crystal bottle he'd so carefully stored earlier.

"Go and see Dumbledore, do what you need to do." It gratified her that he couldn't hide the surprised behind his usual blank facade. "All I ask is that you come home tonight, I don't care what time it is, they'll need you to reassure them again in the morning. And I need you tonight." She sealed her permission and her condition with a kiss.

Dumbledore had waited patiently since his potions masters patronus had delivered the news that Harry and Hermione were safe. They briefly exchanged pleasantries, or at least Dumbledore did, Snape just grimaced as usual.

Within a few minutes they were prepared to enter the pensive. Together they observed the memory that Shacklebolt had retrieved. They watched Harry shout, they saw the teacher crouch down to his level and try to reason with him. By now the rest of the class including Hermione were watching the drama. When the man reached out his hand in what he believed was a comforting gesture, Snape saw Harry visibly recoil just as the man went hurtling across the room. They then watched with interest as Hermione ran over, a look of panic on her face, and grabbed his hand. Even though they were only viewing a memory they could feel the power surge from the moment their hands touched. They followed their journey through the corridors as doors slammed behind them, stopping the progress of the school staff who tried to stop them. The memory came to an abrupt stop as the children left the school grounds.

Neither spoke for a while after exiting the pensive until the Headmaster broke the silence.

"I think there's another memory you should see Severus."

"Headmaster?"

Dumbledore withdrew a similar vial to the one Snape had kept safe and began his explanation as he poured the silvery liquid into the stone bowl.

"This is my memory of a prophecy given by the same seer who made the one concerning Harry. It was made exactly a year after the downfall of Voldemort." He didn't need to say anymore, Snape knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Trelawny made a second prophecy one the first anniversary of Lilys death." His voice was devoid of any emotion, something he'd trained himself to do when discussing Lily with the Headmaster.

"Yes. And it seems now is the time for you to know about it."

Once again they lent forward into the bowl.

They fell into the Headmasters office, lit by one solitary candle. The divination teacher was sat in one of Dumbledores comfortable armchairs. Her eyes were unseeing and her head flung backwards as her usually ethereal voice rasped.

"The children of the betrayer will join forces with another. This golden trio, a muggle born, a half blood and a pure blood will use knowledge, bravery and faithfulness to completely defeat the dark lord."

Dumbledore guided Snape away and out of the memory.

Once they landed back in the present day office Snape tried to organise his thoughts. He knew what he'd just witnessed was genuine, it was delivered in exactly the same way as her previous prophecy.

"You believe this is about Harry and Hermione."

"After today Severus, yes I do."

"I need to go Headmaster. I promised my wife I would be home this evening."

Dumbledore knew when to give his spy space "Goodnight my boy."


	11. Chapter 11

_This is only going to a short chapter. It wasn't in my original plan as it doesn't involve directly Snape, Harry or Hermione but it does give some background information about my original character, Bella, and gives Dumbledore a voice. _

In stark contrast to yesterday Bella couldn't wait to be alone in her home. She needed the solitude to think. Her husband had returned to her the night before as promised but he was distracted and while she was used to distraction when a visit to the Headmaster was involved he had never felt the need to silently bury himself within her love upon his return before.

Afterwards they'd talked well into the night, not of love or themselves, but of danger, prophecies, betrayal, children and death.

But she hadn't been home more than half an hour when there was a knock at the door, not expecting anyone she half considered ignoring it before deciding to peek through the dining room window. She wouldn't have been more surprised if a full grown mountain troll were stood on her door step. The sight of Albus Dumbledore, resplendent in orange polka dot robes, stroking the end of his waist length beard intrigued her. She did not know of any ordinary wizard that would take the trouble to approach a magical household in such a completely muggle way. But no matter her own personal thoughts about the man, she could not deny he was anything other than ordinary.

Opening the door she gave her best welcoming smile. "Headmaster, what a surprise."

His eyes twinkled in a way that she knew drove her husband crazy. "Bella my dear, please call me Albus. I wonder if I could possibly trouble you for a small amount of your time and maybe a slice of one of your delicious cakes."

Bella imagined she knew the nature of his visit and decided to use the opportunity to find answers to some of her own questions.

"Of course come through."

Ever the gracious host she produced tea and cakes before joining the influential wizard at the breakfast table. She sipped her own tea slowly trying to predict the mans motives while he enjoyed two slices of her lemon drizzle cake. After brushing the crumbs away he expressed his appreciation.

"Severus is a lucky man. I confess I usually floo call Madame Padifoots for a slice of your daily special, the house elves cooking is exemplary of course but there's something 'magical' about your baking. Anyway to business, I'm sure you're understandably curious as to my visit."

Bella found herself smiling genuinely inspite of herself, maybe it was the compliment about her cakes that had softened her. "Of course, especially when you choose such an unusual way of arriving."

"I find the floo a very intrusive way of visiting unannounced. Sometimes the muggle way is much more civilised, it gives the opportunity for you to shut the door in my face." He gave a disarming smile.

The man couldn't have surprised her more, that someone who lived wholly and so completely in the magical world would even consider muggle customs superior to magical ones astounded her. Maybe she had misjudged the man after all, to a certain extent anyway.

"I appreciate it. So Headm ... Albus, apart from my cake what can I do for you?"

The twinkle faded. "I know Severus told you about what happened last night, what I showed him, my interpretation. I assumed you may have questions."

So she'd been right. "Yes he told me. Do you really believe this is about my family?"

Dumbledore smiled at her briefly the use of the word 'family' had not escaped his notice. "After seeing Harry and Hermione together yesterday I have no doubt. They fit the description, the muggle born and half blood, and I understand from Severus that she is indeed very knowledgeable. There were very few who dared betray Voldemort during his reign. Oh don't get me wrong there were many who renounced him once he vanished, in public at least but to actually betray him. No, I can only think of one person who would fit the description of a 'betrayer'."

"Severus." Bella whispered.

"Severus." Dumbledore confirmed.

"How long have you known about this?"

"A year to the day after Lily and James were murdered."

"Did you believe it even then?"

"I have to confess knowing Severus as I do, I found it hard to believe how he would have children, but as Sybils other prophecy has up until now proven accurate I had no reason to doubt. The interesting thing about prophecies is that they are very fluid things, open to much interpretion. For the longest time I considered that as he was a teacher and head of house 'his children' could refer to students at Hogwarts."

"And then I came along?"

"I must confess that when I was passed the candidates for our latest trainee your name and picture jumped out at me. At first glance you look so like her and then I saw your name and I knew.

Bellas' mind was reeling, there were so many questions that she needed answers to. "My name?"

"I know your mother, I knew you grew up far away from our wizarding world so you would have no knowledge of Severus, his past and peoples general preconceived opinions of him."

Bella left the table and began to pace, she didn't like what she was starting to hear.

"How do you know my mother?" She demanded.

"She was the strangest student I have ever taught ..."

"Wait," interrupted Bella "my mother went to Hogwarts?" She slipped back into her chair. "She never told me." She was beginning to realise she would find out much more than she had ever bargained for when she opened the door this morning.

"Your mother, much like your husband, was the last in line of a very old pure blood wizarding family. But unlike the Princes there was no money or property left. As expected she was sorted into Slytherin. Among her housemates that year was an orphan named Tom Riddle, who I'm sure you know became the self styled Lord Voldemort."

"My mother was a Slytherin and shared a common room with the boy who became ... him?"

"Yes."

"She never told me." Bella repeated weakly, feeling betrayed. "When my letter came she refused to let me go, said formal magical education was unnecessary and out dated."

"As I said your mother was the strangest student I've ever experienced. In some ways she was pure Slytherin, self confident, driven and knew exactly what she wanted. But in other ways completely different. She protected the underdog, looked after the unusual and had no interest in personal gain. But most interestingly she championed muggles, not muggle borns but genuine non magic people. I remember a paper she wrote in her final year insisting that we should be more open with them, share our knowledge and our healing powers. She was incredibly intelligent, she soaked up everything she was ever taught and in her later years researched branches of magic that had all but died out years ago."

Bella nodded "Wicca, covens, alternative medicine, our connection with mother earth. Its what she practices now, that's the type of magic I grew up with. She helps muggles too, that's how she met my Dad. He was in his late sixties and had cancer. All the money, property and businesses he had couldn't save him. He tried everything, conventional and experimental. Then someone told him about our island. She kept him healthy, alive. Their relationship was as unconventional as my mothers magic, he died in his sleep when I was fifteen." She wiped away a single tear, her father had been the constant rock during her childhood and she still missed him desperately. Her mothers real baby had been her island and Bella had always come a disappointing second behind her work.

Dumbledore discreetly gave her a moment to compose herself. "She never once sat an exam. The only student to have ever left Hogwarts without any OWLS never mind NEWTS. I convinced the then Headmaster to let her continue her studies when she refused to sit her OWLS. At the end of her seventh year she just disappeared, she never returned to London on the Hogwarts express with the rest of her classmates. A few years later I heard about her island, her coven. I've sent a number of witches and wizards to her over the years, ones with issues or problems traditional magic can't help with. I believe you remember a young werewolf friend of mine?"

Bella couldn't help but blush, she'd had such a teenage crush on him. Then she remembered his earlier comment about her resemblence to Lily and she switched her anger from her mother back to the Headmaster.

"So you decided to set us up! Find another way to fulfill your prophecy."

"No." The answer was firm and final. In some ways it cut through Bellas anger and convinced her to hear him out.

"Then explain."

Dumbledore sighed, he'd somehow lost the purpose of his visit, it was very rare that someone managed to derail his agenda.

"I've cost Severus, I know that. A life, a future. I asked a lot and because of his grief and guilt he gave more than I could ever have hoped. You looked similar, as there had only ever been Lily I took a risk that she had formed a type for him. You were new, I hoped he could at least find a friend."

Explanations were hard for Dumbledore, it was very rare for him to be brought to task over his actions.

Bella was suspicious but as she was trying to piece everything together, Dumbedore pre-empted her next question.

"I had nothing to do with the events that led to you being his nurse. The only decision I made was to have you look after him. Everything else, the various explosions, accidents and his own research were all out of my control. I believe you mother would call it fate, pre determination, destiny. I watched your ... friendship grow but then you left. I assumed it was just a mere distraction for you both and assumed my original explanation was correct. But then Severus came to me with the news of your engagement. That of course led to another dilemma, something that couldn't be explained away as easily." He looked at Bella curiously, wondering if she had questioned the same thing.

"How could two half bloods have either a muggle born or pure blood child?"

"Exactly. So you see your marriage created more questions than it ever solved and the prophecy never identifies who the children of the betrayer are. Everything about it seemed impossible but I waited still sure Severus was the key. And then Harry became yours but as a half blood the same question still remained."

For one awful moment Bella wondered how far Dumbledore would go to have the prophecy fulfilled. She knew he was powerful, Severus had indicated before that the current minister relied on his advice constantly, but was he capable of turning events in his favour. Now her thoughts had led her down this road, she had to know.

"Hermiones parents, their death, did you ..."

Deeply concerned that she could believe this of him Dumbledore was quick to lay the matter to rest.

"You have more of your mother in you than you think. Once, briefly in my youth I may have considered what you are thinking but I was very different back then. I don't have that drive now. You cannot force a prophecy to its completion without dire consequences, Tom Riddle learned that the hard way. I admit the prophecy did briefly cross my mind when I heard about the accident but my priority was to remove her from the muggle world for her own sake and safety. We all witnessed the intensity of accidental magic yesterday when emotions are heightened. It wouldn't take long for a lonely child to implode and be lost to us. Only as I witnessed their strength yesterday did I truly consider the possibility."

He seemed so sincere, so contrite but Bella couldn't rid herself of the niggling doubt that somehow she been manipulated. Instead of answering her questions, their talk had led to more.

She rose from the table again, this time not through anger but uncertainty. She needed to put some distance between herself and the Headmaster.

"Does Severus know?"

For the first time since she'd known him the old man looked his age. "That I chose you for a reason? No." He admitted wearily. He still vividly remembered the tongue lashing he'd received from Minevra after Poppy had witnessed their first meeting in the infirmary.

Bella had very real visions of her happy home ripped apart.

"Promise me you will never tell him." She demanded, her eyes flashing dangerously. "He'll think he was tricked and our marriage will be over." She forced the Headmaster to meet her gaze with the sheer weight of her personality. "If I loose him, you loose your spy ... and Harry." May be he was right she did have more of her Slytherin mother in her than she'd ever believed before.

Dumbledore recognised a real threat when he saw one. He'd fought the two darkest wizards of the century but their power paled in comparison to the woman who stood before him. He knew that if Bella lost Snape, he'd loose Harry. Her mothers island was unplottable, invisible unless she chose to divulge its location. But that wasn't the reason he would stay silent. He knew what it was like to have a family and he also knew the pain of loosing that family, something he would not wish on Severus, Harry or Hermione.

He stood up and faced the angry red head. "You have my word dear lady." This time his blue eyes sought hers.

Bella wanted to believe him but there was still a small kernel of doubt, Severus had often quoted the Headmasters mantra of the 'greater good'.

"Thank you. If you don't mind Headmaster I have some things I need to think about." She was gratified that he didn't contradict her use of his title, she needed some space and he seemed to understand that. "I can't help feeling as if I've lost a little control of my own destiny. I'm sure you can show yourself out, please feel free to use the lounge floor."

And without another word she left the room. As she sat in their study, looking out on to the garden, she saw the flicker in the fire place that proved the Headmaster had accepted her offer.

Now she appreciated the burden of secrecy her husband carried with him daily. But she vowed nothing would make her share what she'd learned today, their relationship was solid but if the foundations were attacked who knew what devastation it would reek.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's wardrobe changed with the seasons. As they drifted from summer to autumn and then quickly leapt from autumn into the cold Scottish winter she swapped her cotton and chiffon skirts for heavier silk, cord and velvet ones, her peasant blouses for thick Bardot style jumpers and bare feet for laced heeled boots, changing her from a Romany gypsy to a slightly adventurous Victorian lady. Her family had settled down into a routine that they now considered normal but to anyone looking in would seem bizarre. Every Wednesday night they travelled by floo to Hogwarts where the children stayed with Snape while Bella taught an adult cookery class at the local secondary school. She'd taken to slipping into her husband's bed afterwards and spending the night in his dungeon chambers so they could still experience a small slice of family life together. Snape returned back to Prince Manor occasionally on a Friday night to endure movie night and they would sometimes join 'Simon Prince' in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley at a weekend for some shopping and an ice cream sundae. It wasn't a conventional family life but it was her family life and while she missed her husband greatly she filled her life with the children and her ever growing catering business. Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey were called on to watch Harry and Hermione occasionally and even the Headmaster had been known to entertain them with silly magic tricks for a few hours much to their Uncles disgust.

As promised no one remembered the true events of that first day of the school year. Harry slotted right back in with his friends again but did make a real effort with his school work knowing that his Godfather was keeping a much closer eye on him this year. While Hermione did enjoy school, Bella continually worried that she hadn't made any real friends, apart from the school librarian, instead she seemed happy to bury herself in her books. As expected, her end of term school report was excellent. As the adults predicted the children had drifted apart while at school, each preferring their own activities and choice of company, while at home they easily fell into an irritating sibling relationship only uniting against the adults when necessary.

Predictably Snape had returned home for the end of term parents evening and since Harry had been allowed to go flying and Hermione was given access to his wand the next day everyone knew without anything being said that it had gone well. However, no one was more surprised than Severus when he found himself sitting next to his wife watching the year four Christmas nativity play. Since his ears didn't bleed and he didn't feel the need to draw his wand to hex anyone, he expected that to everyone else it would be considered quite a success. He did feel a little spark of something he could only describe as ... pride while he listened to Hermione narrate the story confidently and watched Harry give a shy but seemingly word perfect portrayal as Joseph. This strange feeling made him rather uncomfortable and to counter it he channeled his best greasy bat of the dungeons persona and whispered in his wife's ear.

"Thank Merlin Flitwick deals with this sort of thing. Can you imagine the Headmaster if he knew about this!"

Bella kept her thoughts to herself, glad that the darkness of the hall covered her secret smile of the mental picture of Snape trying to direct a Christmas play, his wand cursing every student in sight.

Once the parties and trips to the panto were finished Harry and Hermione broke up for the school holidays and were once again immersed in a magical life.

It was the day before Christmas Eve and that night was the Hogwarts annual Christmas party held for staff, governors and friends of the school. It was Snapes idea of hell but as always he accepted his duty with the usual blank facade. The only thing making the idea of the whole ordeal slightly bearable was the glimpses he knew he would catch of his wife around the room from time to time.

While he could never openly acknowledge Bella as his in this sort of setting just knowing she was there was enough. No one had ever questioned her presence as she was a former staff member, even if it had only been for a year, and the invitations were sent at the Headmasters pleasure. He'd seen in the past that a number of men certainly appreciated her attendance and it had taken all of his self restraint not to express his displeasure, especially when one of his former death eater comrades, a slippery Slytherin school governor, had monopolised her time last year much to the annoyance of his ice maiden wife. But as always Bella had known how to handle herself, she'd smiled politely, exchanged small talk and subtly extracted herself after a short obligatory dance. He'd never admit it to anyone but he envied his wife her easy way with people and likeable nature, he was fully aware that even if he'd not made his dark choices he would never be the sort of person people felt comfortable around.

But this year he faced even more of a challenge, because their usual babysitters would all be at the festivities, Harry and Hermione would have to attend. Now while younger children being there wasn't particularly unusual, when that child was Harry Potter things became complicated especially as everyone in the wizarding world believed him to be secreted away with muggle relatives. Having absolutely no idea how to manage the situation Snape had left the arrangements to Bella, something that didn't necessarily sit well with his battle ready mind.

For some reason completely alien to Snapes practical brain his wife had insisted on preparing herself for the event at Prince Manor instead of getting changed at Hogwarts which was why he found himself suited in his only dress robes, identical in every way to his every day wardrobe but tailored in a superior quality fabric, pacing impatiently in the manor house kitchen. He'd only been back a few minutes when he was joined by Harry looking awkward in dark blue dress robes and closely followed by Hermione in a purple velvet dress and balancing carefully on kitten heel shoes.

"Where is your Aunt?" He demanded of them both.

Harry shrugged. "She just told us to wait downstairs and not get dirty." He pulled a face and fiddled with his tie.

Hermione was too busy trying to walk around the room gingerly in the small heels, her tongue stuck out in concentration, to answer. It was only when her ankle turned and she stumbled, causing her to frown in frustration and sit down at the table that she looked slyly at her Uncle. "Aunty Bella said she was making herself look beautiful for you."

Snape felt an unfamiliar heat flush across his cheeks, an uncomfortable sensation he'd not experienced since his childhood when Lily had brushed an innocent kiss across his pale features. As always, when placed in an unpleasant situation, he fell back to his hard and uncompromising persona.

"Well we might as well use this time to reaffirm my expectations of your behaviour. Please ... Sit." He instructed, his silky tone hiding the promise of an iron fist inside a velvet glove.

Reluctantly Harry joined his sister at the table, guessing that this little chat would put a stop to his plans for exploring while the adults were busy.

Snape was about to launch into his lecture when he was distracted by the sound of footsteps on the wooden stairs behind him. In that moment he knew he'd lost their attention as their eyes grew large and they looked at each other surprise etched on their young faces.

"Will I do?" Came the seemingly innocent question from behind him.

Slowly he turned towards the voice and did his best not to let his features mirror those of his charges as Bella had paused in the centre of the staircase allowing him a full and dramatic view. Dressed in a deep Slytherin green silk, her hour glass figure was accentuated by a corset style bodice nipping in at the waist before flowing out into an ankle length skirt. Impossibly high delicate cream sandals complimented the gown while her vivid curls were slightly tamed at the temples where they were sleekly captured with tiny pearl pins at the crown of her head and auburn corkscrews fell over her bare shoulders.

He audibly drew breath, Bella had surpassed herself. The blood red, gold and blue creations of previous years paled in comparison, even her ivory wedding dress hadn't been as striking as this gown. All thoughts of the conversation he planned to have with his wards flew out of his head as she descended down the stairs.

"I assume you won't be taking your wand!" He finally responded gruffly, for some reason his voice had lost its usual silky, even tone. For once he hoped the answer was 'no' because Merlin knew he couldn't envisage where she was keeping it.

Bella couldn't help but laugh as his eyebrows almost vanished into his hairline. She knew he'd never compliment something as frivolous as her appearance but his facial expressions and the unusual quality of his voice were all she needed to know her arrow had struck home. Teasingly she patted down the figure hugging bodice before slipping her fingers into a long, thin pocket at her waist stitched into the folds of the skirt.

His eyes narrowed at her subtle games. "You will need a cloak, the halls of Hogwarts are cold at this time of year." He was gratified to hear his voice was now more under control.

There was no doubt her husband was predictable but as always she found his consistency reassuring. Using her wand she lazily summoned her evening cloak, she could hear the kids giggling from their seats as the winter white, fir trimmed, hooded cloak floated gently down the stairs like a mysterious ghost and came to rest around her shoulders closely followed by the children's own winter cloaks. With a wink at Harry and Hermione she slid her wand away and fastened the pearl clasp at her throat before tucking her hand through the crook of her husband's arm.

"Shall we?" She indicated to the lounge fireplace.

"About time, I detest tardiness." He replied coldly but didn't detach himself from her touch

"Oh Severus relax its Christmas besides perfection takes time."

"I shall ... relax once tonight's obligation is over and the students are returned to their homes tomorrow." He sneered.

Did she detect an air of wistfulness in his reply, it was always hard to tell, but she did understand his reticence to let down his guard, after all he was still on duty so to speak. She gave his arm a gentle squeeze of understanding and acceptance before escorting Hermione through the floo to the quarters of the Slytherin Head of House.

They were closely followed by Snape and Harry and while Bella was occupied in magically removing the soot from the children's party clothes her husband mentally prepared himself for purgatory.

"I need to leave for the great hall, the guests will be arriving shortly, the Headmaster will expect my presence to receive them." Both his voice and facial expression conveyed the revulsion he felt at the idea. He turned to level each child with his endless, darkest stare. "For all of your sakes, You. Do. Not. Know. Me."

"It's alright Severus, they understand. Go, Professor Snape is needed. We'll see you back here afterwards." She made pretence of straightening his cravat while smiling reassuringly at him.

"His scar ..."

"I'll deal with it." She promised, pushing him gently towards the door. She felt a familiar twinge of sadness as she watched him deliberately snap on his face of indifference, an air of boredom suddenly radiating from him. It was easier to watch him go once he became the Professor.

With a false brightness she turned back to the children, this was their first Christmas as a family and she was determined they would enjoy it, starting tonight. She sat on the leather sofa and called them over so they stood in front of her.

"Do you both remember what we talked about in the week?" Despite her husband's unspoken concerns she was not naïve about involving the children in events like these, she'd been having seemingly casual chats with them over the dinner table in the week leading up to tonight. Reminding them of what they'd discussed before the first outing to Diagon Alley and how this party was similar apart from 'Simon Prince'.

She couldn't help but give a small giggle as they looked at each other and rolled their eyes in a very Snape like manner, whoever said nature trumped nurture was a fool.

"It's ok we remember." Replied Hermione, ever the mouth piece for the two of them.

"Guess it'll be practice for when we come to school here." Added Harry a little glumly, even though he sort of understood why it had to be like this it didn't make him feel good about it. It was a bit like being at the Dursleys but this time instead of his aunt, uncle and cousin pretending he didn't exist it was the other way round, his sister, his aunty and him were pretending his godfather didn't exist. He knew how sad he'd felt and he didn't want Uncle Sev to be any sadder than he already was.

Bella imagined she knew what was making him unhappy, after years of being ignored by his relatives he was now not even being acknowledged by his Godfather, little did she know she had it completely the wrong way round.

"Cheer up Harry its only a couple of days til Christmas and tomorrow we'll all be together again. Now ..." With difficulty she pulled out her wand. "Let's sort out your scar."

"Can you make it go away?" Asked Hermione intrigued, she knew the lightning bolt didn't normally disappear on PE day when the marks on his back did.

Bella shook her head sadly, if it were possible she'd have got rid of it in a heartbeat, she'd even sought her mother's counsel and alternative methods. Not much really angered her but having her little boy defined by a mark on his head was high on her list. "No sweetheart, magical scars, cursed scars like this are different. But I can do this." With a wave of her wand Harry's messy, dark fringe arranged itself over the lightning bolt. "It's a temporary sticking charm," She explained. "his hair should cover it all evening without moving."

She rose from the sofa and smoothed her skirt. "How about we get to our party, enough important people should have arrived now so we can slip through."

She sensed their reluctance and wondered for a moment if Severus had been right, maybe she should leave them in his rooms with a monitoring spell. But no, this was their life now and she knew that once they got there, they'd really enjoy it. She understood their reaction but surely it was her jobs as a parent to encourage and support them when carrying out new things not wrap them in cotton wool.

"Come on it'll be fun, they'll be music and dancing, a huge feast and the biggest Christmas trees you've ever seen. There are always other children too, maybe you'll get to meet some of the people you'll be in school with."

As she talked she started to walk towards the door which led into the school corridors and they were left with no choice but to follow her. Bella was about to warn them off one particular child, the son of a very unpleasant school governor who'd she had the unfortunate pleasure of having to dance with last year, but thought better of it. After all was it fair to tar the boy with the same brush as his father, who knew they may be destined to become great friends and besides which she had to credit her children with enough intelligence to make their own choices without her interference.

As they walked the corridors towards the great hall Bella was occasionally greeted by a few of the older students who remembered her from her time as trainee medi witch, but no one commented on Harry or Hermione's presence. The music could be heard even before they'd reach their destination and the party seemed to be in full swing with people flowing out from the great hall into the impressive entrance hall and beyond into the gardens.

"That's Professor Flitwick." As they entered the room through the very large oak double doors Bella pointed towards a tiny man dressed in a tuxedo conducting a choir of students as they sang along to enchanted instruments that were playing themselves. "He's Head of Ravenclaw House, the Charms teacher and choir master. He also decorates the castle for Christmas and the trees."

It worked as she'd planned, Harry and Hermione were so in awe of the dozen fifteen foot Christmas trees each covered in thousands of tiny twinkling lights, minute golden bells and glistening icicles that they didn't notice the large milling crowd of witches and wizards.

They forgot to be intimidated as they watched the choir sing a duet with several large bull frogs and then followed behind Bella as she showed them the refilling platters spread across the buffet table, the dance floor where they spied the Headmaster waltzing with Professor McGonagall, suits of armour holding trays of drinks and a large magically animated winter village scene complete with a flying Santa, sleigh and reindeer.

But soon Bella was drawn into conversation with passing acquaintances leaving Harry and Hermione to their own devices. And it didn't take them long to get separated. Out of the corner of his eye Harry had spotted one of the castle ghosts floating through the room. He really wanted to know if they could talk and float through solid walls like in the cartoons. Without thinking he started to follow the man in the tights with an old fashioned ruff round his neck, he did pause for a moment and look back at his sister but she was too busy staring up at the ceiling. He was about to shout her but the ghost was gliding out into the entrance hall and he knew if he didn't go now he might not be able to find him again. Dodging around adults balancing plates of food and full goblets he ran after the pearly figure. But as he went to turn the corner he collided straight into someone. With a grunt they both fell backwards onto the cold, stone floor. Harry's glasses were knocked sideways and all he saw was a blurry flash of orange. Remembering his Godfathers constant nagging Harrys first instinct was to reach for his forehead but to his great relief the fall hadn't dislodged Aunty Bella's sticking spell, his scar was still covered. He righted his glasses and waited for the world to swim back into focus. Sprawled on the floor across from him was a boy about his age, the orange blur was his ginger hair and Harry could now see his face was covered in freckles. The other boy sprang to his feet and brushed down the seat of his trousers.

"You alright?" He asked as he stretched out his hand.

Harry let him help him up. "Yeah." He could almost hear his Godfather correcting it to 'yes' in his head. "Sorry about running into you I was trying to follow one of the ghosts." He looked at the other kid, he seemed familiar somehow but Harry had no idea where he'd seen him before.

"S'alright mate. A ghost ... cool." The two boys grinned stupidly at each other. "Can I come with you? I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasly."

"I'm Harry..." He mentally held his breathe, would the boy realise who he was, or would he think it odd that he'd not said his last name.

But as was the way with young boys he didn't seem to notice anything.

"I've heard about the castle ghosts from my brothers, I've got five older ones."

"Five wow, so you're the youngest?" Harry sometimes thought it was bad enough having 'mione around, he couldn't imagine what it was like in Ron's house.

"Nah, I've got a younger sister too." He sounded gloomy.

He tried to act cool about it to his new friend but Harry got the idea that he didn't like being the youngest boy.

"Can I come with you then?." Ron's freckled face was hopeful.

"Sure come on ... I think he went round that corner." And they ran off together.

They explored the castle for quite a while, moving further and further away from the party. They didn't find any ghosts but had great fun exploring. Something told Harry not to let on that he knew his way round the castle, so instead he let Ron take the lead on their adventure. At some point during the night Harry remembered where he'd seen Ron before, on his first trip to Diagon Alley a group of redheaded boys had been blocking the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies drooling over the latest broom, Ron had been among them and he guessed the other had been his many brothers.

They talked, or rather Ron did while Harry mainly listened ever conscious of his Godfathers need for secrecy. He couldn't help thinking that it was nice being Harry, just Harry, instead of the despised orphan relative, the favoured plaything of his cousin and friends or the new kid at school with no parents. Even Hermione saw him as the story of his scar sometimes and he knew Aunty Bella and Uncle Sev worried about it constantly. They skirted a bit close sometimes, like when Ron asked if it was his first time at the Christmas party.

They were sat in one of the window seats outside of several empty classrooms and Harry wasn't quick enough to think up a convincing lie.

"Yeah." He answered casually, hoping to put Ron off.

"Me too." Ron sounded excited that they'd got something in common. "We're normally left with our Aunt Muriel, she's really old and really boring, but she's poorly so Mum and Dad had to bring us. Fred and George, that's the twins, are really jealous, they've never got to come and now they're in their first year they've got to stay in their common room. They're gonna go mental when I tell them about this. Dad works at the ministry but he knows the Headmaster really well which I guess is why they get invited. What about you?"

Ron fished around in his pocket and pulled out a few squashed pastries he'd liberated from the heaving buffet table. He shoved one in his mouth and offered another to Harry, then chewed while he waited for an answer.

"Same here, sort of, I know the invite comes from Dumbledore." Not sure what else to say he ate his own mangled pastry.

But Ron didn't seem to care "You going to Hogwarts?"

This was easier. "Yeah in a couple of years, you?"

"Yeah and Ginny, my sister, comes the year after. Hey we could be in the same year, maybe even in the same house. My family's been sorted into Gryffindor for years, think they'd disown me if I went anywhere else. What about your family?"

Harry just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. How did he answer that, he guessed his parents went to Hogwarts but he knew almost nothing about them. And thinking about it now he had no idea what House Aunty Bella had been in and he certainly had no plans on admitting his Godfather was a Slytherin, especially after 'mione had told him what she'd overheard about all bad wizards coming from there when he'd been talking about the snake talking thing.

But he was saved from either making himself look stupid or admitting who he really was when Ron suddenly jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow and pointed down the corridor.

"What's that?" He whispered loudly.

A funny little black haired head was 'bobbing' in and out of the ceiling whistling an annoying little tune. Perched on his upside down head, somehow defying the laws of gravity, was a hideous vivid pink bowler hat. He seemed to notice Ron and Harry just moments after they'd spotted him.

The rest of his body sank through the ceiling and he did a series of mid air cartwheels down the corridor towards them.

Harrys heart sank as the peculiar man got nearer, he floated like a ghost but his body was solid. Only one of the Castles inhabitants fitted this description. Uncle Sev had only ever warned him and Hermione away from three people in the castle, Filch the caretaker, his ever present familiar Mrs Norris and Peeves the poltergeist.

"Ickle party guests. Have you come to play with Peevesie. Time for some fun! Wheeeeeeeee." The poltergeist started to pull out an assortment of enlarged butterbeer corks, tomatoes and water bombs out of the pockets of his fluorescent orange jacket and started to fling them with unfailing accuracy at the two boys.

The corks weren't too bad but the tomatoes were rotten and the water bombs although small seemed to hold a huge amount of freezing water.

"Quick run!" Both boys yelled almost simultaneously and headed off down the corridor at speed.

But it seemed the poltergeist was just getting started and had no intention of letting his latest amusement get away so easily. He chased after them, pelting them a few more times before he seemingly disappeared. Now invisible he watched as they gulped for breathe and clutched the stitches in their sides.

"I think he's gone." Offered Ron hopefully.

"Maybe we should head back to the party just in case." Added Harry.

Neither boy really wanted to end their adventure but Ron knew his Mum would be furious if he caused trouble and Harry had no intention of getting on the wrong side of Uncle Sev tonight. But of course they each kept those thoughts to themselves.

Somehow during their adventure they'd ended up on the first floor but by silent agreement they quickly headed down the staircase with the intention of finding the Great Hall and re-joining the party. But they were stopped short, as Peeves had planned all along when he pelted them towards this particular staircase, when they reached a certain step that most students learnt to instinctively jump over in their first year. Without warning each boy felt a foot sink through the wood and as they frantically tried to retreat the wood tightened around their calf until they were well and truly stuck.

"Uh oh." Whispered Harry.

"I'm so dead." Declared Ron.

"What do we do now?" Asked Harry desperately, he was pretty sure this wasn't going to go down well with his Godfather.

Ron looked helpless as he shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. Maybe it let's you go after a while?" He suggested hopefully.

Peeves chose that moment to reveal himself and took even greater delight in throwing some sort of green slime their way. He was gearing himself up for even more fun when a long, drawn out miaow altered him to someone else joining them in the corridor.

Harry and Ron had also heard the cat and were surprised that the appearance of the rather thin, scrawny creature with bulging yellow eyes could have such an effect on their tormentor. But the cat quickly turned tail and headed away from them. Both boys were bitterly disappointed, not that either of them thought a cat could really help them even in a magical castle, but its appearance did seem to dampen Peeves's enthusiasm somewhat.

"Well ickle boysy boys, you're in real trouble now. Filtchy's on his way." He cackled and with that dire threat Peeves shot straight through the ceiling above and disappeared.

If at all possible Harrys heart sank even lower, the name Filtchy could only mean one thing. The Caretaker. His thoughts echoed his new friends thoughts, he was so dead! But It seemed there was nothing they could do except wait, at least Mr Filch would have to get them out of this step, or so he hoped 'caus his leg was really starting to hurt now. Both boys lapsed into a nervous silence.

Meanwhile, Hermione was fascinated as she looked up to where the ceiling of the great hall should be. When she'd first glanced up she'd expected to see an elaborately painted roof, along the lines of the ones she'd seen in the castles and stately homes that she'd visited with her parents, but strangely she found herself gazing at a perfect night sky. A thousand stars twinkled against the cloudless, inky black sky but there was no sign of the moon. Instead floating just below where the walls met the sky were hundreds of brilliant white candles with bright yellow flames and perfect wax droplets decorating the sides without ever dropping onto the floor below.

She looked around to ask Harry if he knew anything about the ceiling and was concerned to find herself alone in a room full of strangers, adult strangers. She felt the beginnings of panic in her stomach as she quickly looked around for someone or something familiar. There was no sign of Harry anywhere and everything else was just a blur of bright colours. Then over the buzz of conversation she heard something that made the panic go away, a musical laugh that was starting to become as familiar as her mummys used to be, floated from the other side of the room. Following the welcome sound she saw Aunty Bella talking happily with Professor McGonagall. She watched as the older woman leaned in, whispered something in Aunty Bella's ear and then patted her arm before nudging her off in the opposite direction.

Hermione was thinking about going to join her until she saw where she was heading. On the far side of the dance floor, standing stiffly, his mouth set in a grim forbidding line was Uncle Severus. She watched him purse his lips slightly as Aunty Bella walked over to him, the ache came back, it frightened her to see her adults acting like polite strangers, she'd already lost one family. The scared little girl in her just wanted to rush over and beg them to stop pretending but even as she thought it Uncle Severus caught her eye for the briefest of seconds and gave a minute shake of his head, making her wonder if he could really read minds. She quickly turned and walked away trying not to cry, there was so much she didn't understand about this strange new world she now lived in.

She looked around for Harry, desperate for a friendly face, someone to talk to, before remembering he'd let slip the other day he wanted to go chase ghosts if he could. She didn't fancy searching the castle for him but she didn't want to stay at the party by herself either especially after Madame Pomfery stopped to say hello and then asked where Harry was, even though he'd left her she didn't really want to get him into trouble. She tried to escape the slightly merry matron by asking for directions to the nearest bathroom and then felt obliged to head that way as the older woman watched her go.

Hermione kept glancing back until she was sure she was out of sight but then had no idea what to do next. She did think about just going back to Uncle Severus's rooms but then remembered she didn't know the password. She didn't think she'd Hagrid at the party, and he'd be pretty hard to miss if he'd have been there, she thought about going to find him but the idea of going out of the castle in the dark was kind of scary and she imagined her Uncles reaction if he found out would be more than scary. So that only left one place, the place she always ended up in with the only things she could rely on, the library and books. She'd never been inside the Hogwarts library but she imagined it would be amazing, she could hide away for hours. She knew roughly where it was and as her feet took her in the general direction she had the sneaky thought that if she happened to find anything about death eaters or the parseltongue thing then no one need know about it.

But she never got to the library. As she passed by one the classrooms she was sure she heard someone crying. She stood listening for a few moments before gathering her courage and slowly opening the door to the empty classroom. Hermione looked around nervously until she found a little girl with ginger hair hiding in the far corner of the room, her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in them. She guessed that she should have been in the Great Hall as she was wearing a purple party dress and her hair was tied up in pigtails with matching bows. She was so busy crying that she didn't seem to have realised that she wasn't on her own anymore. Something about her reminded Hermione of Harry on that first night she'd spent at Prince Manor.

She knelt down in front of her and gently touched the little girls knee.

"Do you need any help?" She asked quietly not wanting to scare her.

Slowly the little girl lifted her head, her brown eyes were bright with tears and her freckled face was red with the effort of crying.

"I'm lost." She whispered and started to scrub at her face with her hand.

"What's your name?"

"Ginny." She sniffed.

"Hi Ginny, I'm Hermione. How about we go find a bathroom and then go back to the party, I think I know how to get there."

When Ginny rewarded her with a watery smile and a hopeful nod Hermione helped her to her feet and the two girls walked hand in hand through the stone corridors dimly lit with flaming torches.

It didn't take long for them to find a bathroom where Hermione steered the younger girl to clean up. She was concentrating so much on which way they'd come and working out how to get back down to the Great Hall and trying to act brave around her new friend that she didn't notice the small 'Out of Order' sign hanging high up on the door.

Hermione look a quick look around to make sure there were no students and was disappointed by what she saw. After the cosiness of Uncle Severus's rooms she was surprised by the grottiness of the bathroom. By the dull candlelight she could see chips in the large stone sinks, damaged toilet doors and cracked mirrors. The grimy tap protested loudly as she turned the head, and waited for the rusty water to finally start running clear before she dampened a paper towel. Pretending not to be bothered by their gloomy surroundings she wiped Ginnys tear stained face, filling the silence with idle comforting chatter, just as she remembered Aunty Bella doing when she'd first moved in. It seemed to be working, she'd been rewarded with a few quiet words and a small smile, that was until Ginny had gone to use the toilet. She'd shut the door, then given out a high pitched squeal. Heart pounding Hermione pushed open the door and nearly screamed herself.

The girls stared at the grey translucent female whose upper body floated above the open toilet basin. She was a plain looking girl with a miserable face covered in spots, wearing thick glasses, school robes and lank hair pulled into pigtails.

"Who flushed my toilet?" She demanded sulkily "That's rude!"

The ghost rose out of the toilet, showing the rest of her dumpy body and thick legs, and zoomed close, peering into their faces. Hermione felt Ginny lean back against her and slipped a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Oooohhhh, you're not students." Her voice became sing song and girly as if she'd discovered an important secret that could get someone into trouble.

Hermione didn't like the ghost, she'd come across people like her at her old school, unpopular pupils who'd become bullies to stop others bullying them. But she did wonder how a student had become a ghost.

"I'm Hermione and this is Ginny. We're here for the Christmas party but got abit lost. We're sorry if we disturbed you." Hermione put on her best polite and grown up sounding voice, trying to hide how nervous she was as the ghost loomed above them.

Myrtle wasn't used to being spoken to so politely, most of the students just tended to throw insults at her. She floated backwards and watched the two small humans curiously for a couple of minutes, her arms folded.

"I'm Mrytle and this is my bathroom." She almost sounded proud. "And I'm dead."

The last bit Hermione thought was a little unnessecary but she was starting to feel sorry for her, as much as Hermione loved going to school she couldn't imagine being stuck a schoolgirl forever.

"I'm sorry." It didn't seem much but it was the best she could come up with.

Myrtle sniffed "Wasn't your fault, I blame Olive Hornby. If she hadn't have been horrible to me I wouldn't have hidden in here."

Then as if thinking about her death again was too much, the ghost started to wail. It was a horrible highpitched sound that Hermione was convinced could be heard all over the castle.

"Let's go." She whispered urgently. As they quickly backed out of the grotty bathroom they heard a loud splash as Myrtle dived back into the toilet.

Once they were safely back in the warmly lit main corridor both girls sank against one of the thick stone walls.

"Well that was an experience." Commented Hermione, her voice a little shaky.

She felt Ginnys cold hand tuck into hers. "Can we go back to the party now?"

The girls shared a smile. "Good idea." Agreed Hermione, the thought of the Great Hall full of adult witches and wizards seemed a lot more welcome than it had an hour ago.

Still holding hands they walked back towards the sound of the Christmas party, a tentative friendship forming after their rather bizarre experience. They collected a selection of cakes and christmas truffles and settled into one of the large window seats to watch the dancing and giggle at some of the strange party outfits.

As the music changed, the candlelight dimmed and the dance floor was taken over by slow dancing couples a merry redheaded man in slightly dated dress robes and a lopsided party hat came to collect Ginny.

"Time to go sweetheart, mummys just looking for Ron." Then he smiled kindly at Hermione. "I see you've made a friend." He tried to lift his party hat in a greeting. "I'm Arthur Weasley."

Hermione jumped down and offered her hand. "Good evening Sir, I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you."

Mr Weasley couldn't help but chuckle as he shook her hand, she sounded so adult. "Nice to meet you too Hermione but I'm afraid we must be going. Say goodbye Ginny."

The girls exchanged a shy hug and wished each other 'happy christmas' before Ginny slipped her hand into her fathers and they walked off around the dance floor. Hermione couldn't help but feel a little flutter of jealousy as she heard Mr Weasley ask his daughter if she'd had fun. These were things she'd never get to do again with her Mummy and Daddy, just talking and holding hands. She was just starting to really realise how different this christmas would be when she caught sight of Aunty Bella hurrying towards the doorway. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to follow.

Bella was tired. She'd made polite small talk, she'd danced, she'd circulated and she'd laughed. She'd even talked to her own husband as if he was no more than a casual acquaintance. She'd done what was silently requested of her by the man who tonight was little more than a stranger but now she was ready to go.

She knew where Hermione had spent a good part of the evening and she'd been relieved to see she'd found another little girl to spend time with, even if she was younger. But Harry was a different matter. She was just mentally finding the energy to go searching when she caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye, almost as if thinking about him had conjured him from somewhere in the castle. But before she had time to be relieved she saw who he was with.

Standing in the doorway his hand clamped around the upper arms of two young boys, one being Harry and the other being a redhead who looked suspiciously like a relative of the little girl her other child had attached herself to, was the decrepit school caretaker who Bella had avoided at all costs during her time at the school. The miserable looking man had nasty eyes that were currently gleaming with pleasure at the idea of getting two children into trouble and weaving around his ankles was his equally grumpy and unpleasant cat. With a sigh Bella hurried across the room to limit the damage before Severus got wind of what was happening.

Hermione stood close by and watched as Aunty Bella had a few terse words with the old man holding onto to Harry. Reluctantly, or so it seemed to Hermione, he let both boys go and stalked off away from the party his strange looking cat following closely.

"Ronald, there you are. Where have you been?" A plump and homely looking redheaded woman brushed past Hermione.

As she reached the boys she seemed to realise they weren't alone. "Well never mind that now, its time to go." She smiled at Bella. "Good evening I'm Molly Weasley, I hope my son hasn't been causing too much troube."

"Bella," She was almost used to not offering her last name now "nice to meet you. And now more than my son I'm sure!" With almost identical timing both woman looked towards their own boys and narrowed their eyes slightly, each fully aware of what mischief two unsupervised boys could get themselves into.

"Say goodbye Ron."

Now that their adventure was over and their adults were around they felt awkward.

"See you Ron." Offered Harry first

"Yeah, see ya." Echoed Ron as he trailed after his mother.

"Boys!" Muttered Hermione.

Turning her attention back to Harry she watched Aunty Bella crouch down to his level and start lecturing him on the dangers of wandering off. Hermione was just thinking how glad she was that she'd not gone chasing after him that it took a moment to realise someone was standing directly behind her.

"What has he done this time?" Asked a familiar voice.

Quickly whipping her head round she gave a quick gasp, the voice may have belonged to Severus Snape but the body did not. But without question she accepted a small familiar phial of potion and after drinking it the recognisable features of her uncle swam back into place. With a small smile she went back to watching Harry being scolded, her little body pushing back against the more solid one behind her. As he didn't sound mad, just interested, Hermione didn't think she was telling tales if she said anything.

"He went off exploring and an old man with a cat brought him back just now."

She felt a finger tug gently on one of her curls. "Bet your glad you decided not to go looking for the library now!" Coming from anyone else the comment would have sounded teasing but like a lot of things Snape said it was freigned with indifference.

"How did you know?" She gasped again then covered her mouth as she looked round at him, she'd not meant to say it out loud.

But just like with Harry, he didn't seem cross. Instead he lightly touched his hooked nose and whispered "Magic."

As Simon Prince, Snape felt like he'd been infected with a tiny dose of christmas spirit, and just as in Diagon Alley he found himself doing something that would be completely impossible in his own skin.

Stepping forward he offered his hand to Snapes wife. "May I have this dance?"

A look of complete pleasure Bella silently accepted, her smile all the response he needed. She quickly swallowed the potion he'd palmed as he helped her to her feet and then allowed herself to be led to the dance floor.

The party seemed to be coming to a natural close with only a few people still milling around the room, but while someone was still on the dance floor the music would continue to play. As she slipped into her husbands arms it made the whole evening worthwhile. They moved slowly and gently, making the most of his anonimity. At one point out of the corner of her eye she spotted a trio of two older witches and a very old wizard openly watching them with approval.

As the song drew to its natural conclusion she whispered a heartfelt thank you in his ear and dropped a featherlight kiss on the sensitive skin just below his lobe.

"I think you'd make Hermiones night if you asked for a dance."

Snape had known this was coming. He'd seen the look of wistful longing on the little girls face as he'd moved around with his wife and even if Bella hadn't suggested it of him he would have asked anyway.

With a beaming smile Hermione let Uncle Severus carry her to the dance floor and as they danced the little jealous feeling she'd felt earlier seemed to crumble away to nothing.

Even Harry who had been sulking about his telling off couldn't resist smiling just a little as Bella dragged him onto the dance floor.

After their final dance Bella led her unique little family back to Severus's quarters and tucked her sleepy children into bed while Snape did a final check on his snakes. Tomorrow they would head back to Prince Manor and their first Christmas together could really begin.


	13. Chapter 13

_This should have the last part of Chapter 12 but I forgot to add it before I uploaded the Chapter. So instead you've got a short extra chapter._

Bella was shattered but she'd never felt happier. She leaned against the lounge door frame, a glass of mulled wine held casually in her hand, and admired the christmas magic she'd created since they'd flooed back from Hogwarts that morning. Enticing scents of roasting turkey, baking hams and steaming plum puddings mingled with christmas spices and drifted pleasantly around the manor. Outside the scottish weather didn't disappoint as thick flakes created the perfect christmas card scene, while inside the lounge fireplace blazed invitingly and the tastefully decorated blue spruce twinkled beautifully in the corner of the room.

But it wasn't the aromas, food, decorations or weather that was responsible for Bella's complete contentment, it was the scene playing out before her. There was nothing spectacular about what she was watching but the secret to the perfection was in its normality.

Severus was sat in his usual corner of the sofa buried behind an old looking black leather covered book but he wasn't just popping back for the night or because of some emergency, her husband was home because he wanted to be, home where he belonged for the Christmas holidays. She enjoyed just watching him for a moment as he read, his cheeks still slightly flushed from the mulled wine she'd coaxed him into sharing with her earlier while they and the kids decorated their first family tree together.

Harry and Hermione were sprawled across the hearth rug in front of the fire playing an enthusiastic game of operation. It didn't escape her notice that every time the buzzer sounded her husband flinched and the kids didn't seem to have missed it either, after some furious whispering the usually nimble fingered Hermione started to slip an awful lot which was followed by silly giggling. They were so busy tormenting their uncle that they didn't notice his wand tip appear underneath his book and for the tiniest of moments Bella experienced a flicker of concern. He'd been back less than twenty four hours was that enough time to leave Snape behind and allow Severus to emerge, may be she shouldn't let them bait him. But the smirk that crossed his pale features wasn't the usual one that caused his students to quake in fear instead it was almost ... mischievous. She felt slightly guilty when she watched him subject his two tormentors to the tickling charm several times before they gave up with their game and just ended up rolling around the floor laughing. But in her defence, how could anyone who knew nasty Professor Snape reconcile him with the man whose life she shared. His students would never believe what she was seeing and while that in itself would protect the secret of their family it would make things incredibly difficult for both Harry and Hermione to adjust to when they started at Hogwarts.

Severus gave up the pretence of reading and concentrated on his attack instead.

"You really should learn to whisper quietly." He advised in a bored voice before shooting another volley of tickles at them.

With the patience developed through his years of spying he waited until they'd almost gotten themselves under control before casting rictusempra again. He managed to keep them at bay for nearly half an hour before he let his guard slip. Snape had been lazily looking around waiting for the giggles to lessen when his gaze had landed on his wife. Her happy expression of a few minutes ago had vanished and instead she was looking pensive. Before he could think too much about the abrupt change he found himself tackled by two wriggling bodies. He let them think they'd got the upper hand for a few moments before securing a child horizontally under each arm like a roll of carpet and unceremoniously dumping them on the opposite sofa.

"Now calm down its getting near bedtime." He ordered sternly before turning smartly on his heel and heading towards his wife, which she thought was rich given that he'd been the one to excite them in the first place.

He reasoned that the wine must still be affecting his senses because he found his treacherous body tucking in behind hers and his arms slipped around her waist.

Dipping his black head close to her ear he asked "What is troubling you?"

He felt her head lean into his embrace and could imagine the sad smile that accompanied the gesture.

"They'll both be going to Hogwarts soon."

"Obviously." Even now he couldn't keep the drollness from his voice, then he waited a heart beat before continuing "I have no idea what this has to do with your mood."

Bella wasn't surprised, she expected no more from him. "The times going so quickly, we've only had them a short time and then they'll both be leaving together. I'll miss them."

"Indeed." There was nothing more he could say, nothing that was going to change the situation.

"The house is going to seem so big and empty without them. And you."

"You could always move into my quarters, Flitwicks wife lives with him, I believe it is the 'usual' thing for a husband and wife to do."

He did his best to sound sincere but mentally thanked Merlin when he felt his wife's silent laughter rock both their bodies.

"I appreciate the offer but I think we both know how well that would go!. And can you imagine the house elves reaction if I tried to invade their kitchen? No what we have works, I'll get used to it." She turned in his arms. "Eventually." She added and kissed him.

She broke it off when she heard Harry making gagging noises and felt Severus shift uncomfortably in response to it. With a mental sigh she turned around again to find Harry and Hermione kneeling on the sofa and leaning over the back to watch them. Harry had a typical little boy look of disgust on his face at their public show of affection while Hermione just giggled.

"Don't worry you'll like kissing one day." She teased and ignored the strangled sound coming from her husband. If possible Harry looked even more horrified and Hermione blushed.

Determined to put her moment of self pity behind her and concentrate on the time they did have together she took a sip of wine.

"Who wants to help me set the plate up for Santa, we can use the mince pies you made this afternoon."

She expected some show of excitement but instead was met with an awkward silence. She saw Harry and Hermione look to each other then Harry shrugged.

"Its alright Aunty Bella," Began Hermione hesitantly. "We know."

But Bella didn't understand, she thought they'd be happy to create another new family tradition like decorating the tree together.

"Know what sweetheart?" She asked, confused.

The kids swapped another uncertain look. Hermione was worrying her bottom lip as if she was working out what to say when Harry blurted out,

"That Santa's not real."

The christmas cd chose that moment to finish leaving the room in a complete silence and for once Bella had no idea what to say, she'd naively thought they would still believe.

Snape had felt his wife's body stiffen in his arms and he found himself doing something unheard of. He helped.

"This time last year neither of you thought magic existed." He reminded in a matter of fact tone as if he didn't care one way or another.

He saw a flicker of hope cross each childs face but it died just as quickly. And he understood. He already knew Harry had been told he wasn't good enough for Santa to bring him presents while his cousin was lavished with them and it was obvious Hermione's parents had treated her like a little adult, so of course they would feel it necessary to tell her the truth about the christmas myth. But Snape remembered how it felt to grow up without the magic of christmas. He'd been around their age when he'd met Lily and he'd found her innocent excitement over the festive season infectious, and while she'd never convinced him santa truly existed he'd not had the heart to let her know that. And because he remembered her excitement and the way it had made him feel by just being close to her, he felt a responsibility to pass that on to her son.

"Mr Potter I believe you have been instructed on a number of occasions to disregard anything the Dursleys have ever told you. This is no different." He turned slightly to capture Hermiones eyeline. "Miss Granger, your parents held a scientific view of life and they made life style choices for you and them based on this view. As you have already learned in regard to your magic their view was not always accurate or completely informed."

He let them digest his words for a moment before continuing. "It is the responsible adults duty to make ..." He coughed awkwardly " Father Christmas aware of their child. Your Aunt has done this."

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing, she didn't know if it was for her sake or the kids, but she didn't care. He'd done something wonderful, admittedly in his own unique and brittle way, but to her it was wonderful and more importantly Harry and Hermione seemed to be considering the idea.

She watched them have a whispered discussion.

"We might have changed our minds. Is it ok if we think about it some more for next year, I can check out the books at the library." Hermione explained seriously. "But if he is real it'd be rude not to leave him something this year."

Bella couldn't help but smile, the answer was so typical of her.

"So ... can we?" Asked Harry anxiously.

"'Caus we can, I picked up the perfect plate for him, its got a spot for the mince pies, a space for the reindeers carrots and a cup for santa's drink. Do you want to give him milk or cocoa?"

Snape watched from a distance as they happily talked about what to leave out and where to leave it. It gratified him to see Lilys eyes sparkle again as they hung their personalised stockings on the fireplace, all too often Harry still wore a haunted look and it satisfied him to know he had played his part.

He magically dimmed the lights and by the glow of the fire and his lumosed wand he read 'The night before christmas.'

That night, without a word of complaint, Harry and Hermione went to bed early and after helping his wife lay out the presents and set the scene for the main event he found himself accompanying her to bed.

Christmas Day was as perfect as Bella could wish for. There were times when she saw the ghosts of christmas's past sneak up on her family, Harry hesitating when it came to opening presents, Hermiones eyes shadowing with sadness occasionally and Severus guiltily withdrawing when he felt himself feeling too at peace, but they passed easily with Bella's gentle distraction. They ate until their stomachs were uncomfortably full, enjoyed opening a mix of magical and muggle gifts and then shared a lazy afternoon watching seasonal films and playing games in front of the fire.

The Headmaster stopped by briefly with a cauldron full of muggle sweets for the children and stayed for a cup of eggnog and slice of christmas cake. Bella found her husbands employer much more careful around her since their conversation, he was still polite and genteel, but he seemed to acknowledge her importance now in a way he never had before. Not long after Dumbledore left the floo glowed again and they were joined for supper by Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagal.

Bella not wanting the day to end convinced Severus to set off fireworks into the frosty night and then let the children fall asleep where they lounged on the sofa.

Completely contented her dreams that night were full of irreplaceable memories and hopes for the future.


End file.
